One Litre Of Tears
by MinnimieMing
Summary: REMAKE! LAST CHAPTER UPDATE! Ketika Sungmin yang sempurna dipertemukan dengan Kyuhyun yang tidak sempurna./ PENYAKIT ITU MEMANG MEMATIKAN, TAPI AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMBIARKAN PENYAKIT ITU MEMBUNUH KYUHYUN!/ [Ganti Summary]/ KYUMIN. GS
1. Chapter 1

MinnimieMing Present,

 **One Litre Of Tears**

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

Choi Siwon

Kim Heechul

Cho Hangeng

Kim Jungmo

.

.

.

' ** _BRAAKK_**

" Ya Tuhan!" gadis itu menjerit saat seseorang di sebelahnya terjatuh dengan keras setelah tersandung trotar jalan lalu menabrak beberapa sepeda yang terparkir di pinggir jalan.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Tuan?" tanya gadis itu lagi, tangan putihnya meraih lengan namja yang terjatuh tadi.

terdengar namja itu sedikit meringis menahan sakit sebelum akhirnya berdiri tegak sambil memegangi siku nya yang berdarah.

"maaf sudah mengejutkanmu" namja tampan bertubuh tinggi itu menatap sosok manis dihadapannya

sedangkan gadis yang di tatapnya hanya diam membatu melihat ketampanan namja didepannya.

"anda baik-baik saja nona?" kata-kata itu membuyarkan gadis cantik tadi

"ah" pekik gadis itu dan mulai meraih tasnya dan mengacak isi tasnya hingga ia menemukan sebuah sapu tangan berwarna biru langit.

"kemarikan tanganmu!" seperti anak yang di marahi ibunya, namja itu langsung menjulurkan tangannya yang terluka dihadapan gadis cantik itu.

Gadis itu mengikat sapu tangan tadi ke siku sang namja dengan rapih

"nah, dengan seperti ini darahnya tidak akan terus keluar" ucap gadis itu dengan senyum manisnya.

merasa seperti diperhatikan, gadis itu sedikit mendongakan kepalanya menatap namja yang lebih tinggi darinya itu dengan tatapan bingung. tadi dirinya sempat terpesona dengan ketampanan namja itu . apa sekarang namja itu yang terpesona dengannya?

ini konyol!

gadis itu terkekeh pelan

"ah, apa kau salah satu mahasiswa baru di KyungHee?" tanya gadis cantik itu, ia tidak tau kalau pertanyaan itu mebuat sosok tampan di depannya terkejut dan melihat jam tangan di pergelangan tangannya

"aku terlambat!" seru namja itu sedikit keras

dengan panik namja itu ingin berlari menuju pintu gerbang sebuah universitas terbaik di Korea Selatan sebelum sebuah gemuruh diikuti hujan deras membasahi tubuhnya

"Ya Tuhan, Hujan!" suara gadis tadi kembali terdengar, dengan gesit gadis bertubuh mungil itu meraih sebuah sepedah yang tidak jauh darinya dan mengayuhnya hingga berhenti di hadapan sang namja

"hey Tuan, ayo cepat naik. kau tidak mau kita terlambat kan?" ujar gadis itu sedikit keras. hujan sudah membasahi tubuh keduanya.

tidak ingin terlalu lama membuat gadis itu menunggu, sang namja akhirnya duduk di salah satu kursi di belakang sepedah . tentu saja gadis cantik itu yang mengendarai sepedah tadi dan mengayuhnya dengan cepat kedepan pintu masuk Universitas mewah itu. sang gadis habat itu mengentikan sepedahnya dan menjatuhkannya dengan asal lalu berlari bersama namja tadi.

"apa-apaan ini? kalian datang terlambat di hari pertama masuk kuliah?!" seorang pria paruh baya datang menghampiri keduanya. sang namja tampak tegang mendengar penuturan pria paruh baya itu, lain halnya dengan sang namja justru gadis cantik di sampingnya hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

"maaf, tadi ada sedikit masalah dijalan" ujar namja tampan itu pelan

"lihat pakaian kalian! sangat tidak pantas untuk datang kedalam sini..."

"apa kau tidak punya mata? lihatlah, diluar hujan sangat deras kau pikir kami habis bermain air diluar hingga baju kami seperti ini, dan apa kau juga tidak punya telinga? namja ini bilang kalau tadi ada masalah dijalan" ujar gadis cantik bertubuh mungil itu dengan nada sedikit sinis dan sarat akan kemarahan

"ka..kalian benar-benar keterlaluan . baikah untuk kali ini saya akan memaafkan tapi tidak untuk hari-hari selanjutnya, lebih baik cepat masuk kekelas" pria paruh baya itu melenggang pergi.

"hei Tuan, kau bisa masuk ke kelasmu dan aku bisa kembali pada tujuanku"

"Tu...tunggu" namja tampan itu menahan tangan sang gadis yang ingin berlalu menuju pintu keluar kampus

"siapa namamu?...bukankah, kau salah satu mahasiswi disini? kenapa kau pergi?" tanya namja itu bingung, sontak gadis cantik tadi membalikan tubuhnya menatap sang namja dan menapilkan senyum manisnya

" Namaku Lee Sungmin, dan aku muak berada disini" jawab gadis itu sebelum akhirnya melepas genggaman tangan namja tadi di lengannya dan berlalu

"Sungmin... Lee Sungmin" gumam namja itu

.

.

.

~~~MinnimieMIng~~~

.

.

.

"Kyu, mengapa kau terlambat hari ini?" tanya seorang namja yang duduk disamping sosok tampan yang di panggi Kyu tadi

"tadi ada sedikit kecelakaan dijalan" jawab Kyuhyun seadanya

"aku dengar kau sempat di tegur dengan Jung sonsaengnim, kau tidak sadar kalau dia adalah dosen paling galak di kampus ini?" ujar namja itu lagi

"aku tau Hae, dan aku sempat takut tadi" Kyuhyun mengusap wajahnya kasar mengingat kejadian tadi, ia merasa sangat bodoh dan ketakutan melihat wajah tua menyebalkan dosen itu.

"lalu bagaimana bisa kau lolos darinya?" namja yang di panggil Hae atau bernama lengkap Lee Donghae itu semakin penasaran dengan cerita sahabatnya

"tadi aku bertemu dengan seorang gadis di pinggir jalan tidak jauh dari kampus, dia menolongku dan memberikan sebuah sapu tangan ini untuk lukaku" Kyuhyun menunjukan sebuah sapu tangan yang sudah ia cuci tadi. tentu saja luka di sikunya sudah diobati oleh salah satu tim medis di kampus mewah ini

"lalu?"

"gadis itu mengantarku hingga kedepan pintu masuk sebelum akhirnya kami bertemu dengan Jung Sonsaengnim, dan kau tau Hyung? bahkan gadis itu dengan beraninya bicara sinis dengan Jung sonsaengnim" jelas Kyuhyun, sontak saja Donghae menunjukan wajah terkejutnya ia sangat tau tidak ada satupun mahasiswa atau mahasiswi di Kyunghee yang berani melawan Jung Sonsaengnim.

walaupun terbilang baru, namun semua mahasiswa di Kyunghee termasuk Donghae dan Kyuhyun memang sudah sangat tau mengenai isu yang menyebar di Kampus terkenal Korea Selatan ini

"bisa saja gadis itu bukan mahasiswi disini, jadi dia tidak mengenal Jung Sonsaengnim" ucap Donghae namun di balas dengan gelengan kepala oleh Kyuhyun

"kau salah Hyung, nyatanya tadi aku melihat ia menggunakan kartu mahasiswa baru yang menggantung dilehernya. sebelum dia pergi dia mengatakan kalau ia muak berada disini"

"ha? orang tolol mana yang bisa mengatakan itu saat dirinya benar-benar sudah tercatat sebagai mahasiswi di kampus ini?" Donghae begumam bingung mendengar cerita Kyuhyun

"entahlah,Hyung lebih baik sekarang kita ke kantin aku sudah benar-benar lapar" namja bertubuh tinggi itu bangun dari duduknya dan melangkah pergi

"ya! Tunggu aku"

.

.

.

~~~MInnimieMing~~~

.

.

.

"Sial mengapa hujan" gumam sosok manis yang berdiri pada sebuah gazebo yang tidak jauh dari taman kampus dengan kesal seraya menatap langit yang masih di lapisi awan gelap.

niatnya untuk pergi bersenang-senang di hari pertamanya masuk universitas gagal total saat melihat tubuhnya yang basah akibat hujan

jika sudah seperti ini mau tidak mau ia harus kembali pada rumah mewahnya hanya untuk mengganti baju

"sepertinya tidak masalah jika pulang sekarang. mereka pasti tidak ada dirumah"

saat dirasa hujan tidak lagi membasahi tanah disekitarnya, dengan cepat gadis cantik itu melangkah kearah sebuah halte bus

.

.

.

berjalan dengan santainya memasuki rumah mewah bergaya eropa dengan langkah malas. itu lah yang dilakukan sosok manis bernama Lengkap Lee Sungmin.

sosok tuan putri yang lahir dari keluarga kaya raya.

sang ayah, Tuan Besar Lee Kangin adalah seorang pengusaha sukses sedangkan ibunya Lee Jungsoo adalah pemilik rumah sakit besar di kota Seoul. sifatnya yang ke ibuan dan selalu mengerti kondisi rumah tangganya membuat Lee Kangin begitu mencintai istrinya

2 tahun membina rumah tangga akhirnya Keluarga Lee menghadirkan seorang bayi perempuan yang sangat cantik Jungsoo memberikannya nama Lee Sungmin

namun siapa sangka gadis cantik itu adalah sosok pemberontak, selalu tidak ingin menuruti keinginan sang ayah.

walaupun Sang ibu berusaha membuat pengertian antara ayah dan anak itu ternyata tidak membuat Kangin berhenti menekan Sungmin dan berusaha menjadikan Sungmin sosok yang ia harapkan

seharusnya semua baik-baik saja sebelum Kangin memaksa Sungmin memilih KyungHee university sebagai tempat terakhirnya menimba ilmu, seharusnya semua berjalan sesuai keinginan Sungmin yang ingin menjadi seorang penyanyi dari pada harus fokus pada buku kedokteran yang selalu Kangin berikan padanya.

semuanya terasa memuakkan bagi gadis cantik itu, ia merasa tidak ada satupun dia dunia ini yang mengerti kalau dia sudah lelah dengan aturan yang di berikan sang ayah untuknya dan tidak ada satupun di dunia ini yang membawanya pergi jauh dari kehidupan dibawah tekanan sang ayah selain bersenang-senang dengan teman temannya.

 **'** _ckleekk_

pintu utama rumah mewah itu terbuka saat Sungmin mendorongnya dengan pelan, matanya berkeliaran memeperhatikan seisi rumah yang sepi. ia merasa ini adalah waktu yang pas untuk mengganti baju dan kembali pergi bersenang senang dengan teman-temannya

langkah demi langkah ia lalui dengan santai hingga sebuah suara mengintrupsinya

"Tidak ada seorang mahasiswi di jam sekarang sudah sampai dirumahnya,nona" ujar seseorang dengan nada dingin dan tegas membuat Sungmin terkaku sebentar sebelum akhirnya menatap sengit sosok yang berdiri angkuh di atas tangga

"aku kehujanan, dosen Jung bilang pakaianku tidak pantas untuk menginjakkan kaki ke kampus terkenal seperti itu" ujar Sungmin sekenanya, ia tidak berbohong dengan kata-katanya tapi ia tetap merasa berbohong karena nyatanya Dosen Jung memberikannya bersama namja itu kesempatan untuk masuk kedalam kelas

ah mengenai namja itu, Sungmin lupa menanyakan namanya.

"memangnya apa yang dilakukan seorang gadis seperti mu hingga pulang kerumah dengan pakaian basah dan kotor seperti itu". lagi, kata-kata sinis yang Kangin berikan pada Sungmin nyatanya tidak membuat anak semata wayangnya itu merasa takut

"aku menunggu sebuah bus di halte namun karena hujannya yang cukup deras membuat air tidak bisa tertampung belum lagi jalanan yang basah membuat bus menyipratkan airnya padaku"

"alasan yang bagus, mungkin besok aku akan langsung menegur Jung sonsaengnim karena sudah membuat putriku tidak mengikuti pelajaran di hari pertamanya kulaih" Kangin berlalu meninggalkan Sungmin setelah mengeluakan kalimat-kalimat yang membuat Sungmin mati kutu

"Cih, Lakukan apapun yang kau inginkan karena aku tidak peduli sama sekali"

.

.

.

~~~MinnimieMing~~~

.

.

.

laki-laki itu menatap keluar jendela dimana disana menampilkan halaman kampus yang sangat indah, tentu saja siapapun pasti bermimpi bisa menginjakan kakinya dan menimba ilmu disalah satu universitas terbaik ini

termasuk Cho Kyuhyun, Namja tampan berotak jenius ini sangat bangga terlebih orang tuanya yang sangat bahagia karena anak semata wayangnya bisa menghabiskan study terakhirnya di KyungHee fakultas kedokteran.

menjadi seorang dokter adalah impian Kyuhyun sejak dulu dan tentu saja sang ayah Cho Hangeng dan ibunya Cho Heechul mendukung penuh minat sang anak untuk menjadi pekerja berhati mulia yang akan menolong orang-orang tentu saja Hangeng dan Heechul harus berbangga hati.

hanya saja akhir-akhir ini Kyuhyun bingung dengan kondisi tubuhnya yang menurutnya cukup aneh, mulai dari sering terjatuh hingga pandangannya yang sering mengabur.

ingin menceritakan pada Hangeng dan Heechul mengenai kondisi tubuhnya rasanya masih bukan waktu yang tepat, ia tidak ingin membuat kedua orang tuanya khawatir dengannya apalagi Hangeng sering pergi ke China untuk mengurusi perusahaan mereka yang berkembang pesat disana dan tentu saja Heechul selalu berada di samping Hangeng untuk mendampingi.

mengingatnya yang sering terjatuh ia jadi terpikiran dengan gadis manis yang baik hati mau menutupi lukanya dan bersedia mengantarnya hingga sampai tempat yang katanya membuatnya muak.

ah lagi-lagi ini karena dirinya yang memprihatinkan. baru saja pertama kali bertemu dengan gadis bernama Sungmin itu namun Kyuhyun sudah merasa dirinya begitu merepotkan Sungmin

Mungkin besok ia akan mencari gadis itu semoga saja Sungmin ada di kampusnya .

"Kyu, aku akan mengadukan pada Cho Ahjussi kalau anaknya yang evil ini tidak mengikuti pelajaran dengan baik di hari pertamanya kuliah" ucap seseorang disamping Kyuhyun, Sontak saja namja berkulit pucat itu menolehkan kepalanya pada sumber suara dan mendapati sahabatnya tengah tersenyum kekanakan padanya

"aku mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan Dosen Hwang" balas Kyuhyun seraya menatap dosen wanita bernama Hwang Miyoung yang sedang menerangkan tentang dasar-dasar pembelajaran selama menjadi mahasiswa fakultas kedokteran di KyungHee Unviersity

"ya ya ya, aku tau kalaupun kau tertidur saat guru matematika mu menerangkan kau tetap mendapatkan nilai terbaik dikelas ini" Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya saat mengingat betapa hebatnya namja disampingnya ini, selain tampan Kyuhyun adalah salah satu murid akselerasi yang membuatnya berada satu tingkat dengan Donghae yang notebanenya lebih tua satu tahun dari Kyuhyun. itulah mengapa namja tampan itu memanggil Donghae dengan sebutan _Hyung_

"besok aku akan mencari Lee Sungmin dikampus ini, bagaimana menurutmu Hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun mengalihkan pembicaraan

"memangnya kau tau dia berada di fakultas mana? lagi pula untuk apa bertemu dengan gadis dingin seperti dia" ujar Donghae dibalas tatapan sinis dari Kyuhyun

"kau bilang untuk apa? tentu saja mengembalikan sapu tangan dan mengucapkan terima kasih atas bantuannya hari ini" jawab Kyuhyun sedikit kesal

"woah calm down boy, aku tidak menyangkan kau sebegitu ingin bertemunya dengan gadis bernama Lee Sungmin itu. pasti dia sangat cantik hingga kau begitu kagum padanya"

"dia tidak hanya cantik tapi juga baik hati"

.

.

.

~~~MinnimieMing~~~

.

.

.

"Ya Lee Sungmin! kemana kau" teriakan itu memekangkan telinga Sungmin. gadis cantik itu menggosok rambutnya dengan handuk dengan kasar

setelah mendapatkan perlakuan dingin dari sang ayah sekarang iya harus kena sembur dari sahabatnya sendiri karena tidak datang memenuhi janjinya untuk bertemu disalah satu mall mewah di seoul.

"Mianhae Hyukkie-ah, tadi ada sedikit masalah hingga aku dilarang keluar oleh appa" jawabnya sedikit memelas

"apa hari ini Tuan Lee yang terhormat tidak pergi kekantor hingga dijam segini ia harus berada dirumah untuk melarang putri cantiknya keluar rumah" sindir Hyukkie disebrang telpon sana, Sungmin memutar bola matanya malas demi apapun ia sedang malas membahas soal appanya

"entahlah Hyukkie-ah yang jelas aku benar-benar menyesal harus pulang lagi ke rumah kenapa tidak terpikir untuk pergi kerumah mu hingga jam belajar selesai"

' _tok tok tok_

"Minnie-ah ayo makan siang" panggilan itu membuat Sungmin secepat kilat meraih pakaian nya setelah mematikan telponnya dengan Hyukkie secara sepihak

"Minnie akan keluar Umma"

.

.

.

.

"mulai besok Appa akan berada di Swiss selama 1 bulan, dan umma mu akan menyusul minggu depan" jelas Kangin saat Jungsoo serta putri semata wayangnya berkumupul di ruang makan untuk makan siang

' _pantas saja dia tidak pergi ke kantor hari ini, tapi baguslah dengan begitu aku bisa pergi bersenang-senang dengan Hyukkie selama 1 bulan'_ Gumam Sungmin dalam hati

"ah dan harus aku ingatkan kalau besok Jungmo akan tinggal disini untuk menjagamu menggantikan appa dan umma" lanjut Kangin sebelum akhirnya laki-laki paruh baya itu memulai acara makannya.

sedangkan Sungmin menatap Kangin dan Jungsoo dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Baru saja ia bersorak gembira dalam hati mendengar kalau appa dan ummanya akan pergi keluar negri sekarang harus kembali hancur saat tau kalau sepupunya 'Kim Jungmo' akan menggantikan umma dan appanya dirumah ini.

 _benar-benar memuakkan_

"Minnie-ah, baik-baiklah dengan Jungmo selama umma dan appa tidak ada. Umma sangat percaya padanya karena dulu kalian sangat akrab apalagi sekarang Jungmo juga berada di Kyunghee jadi umma tidak khawatir memikirkan siapa yang akan menjagamu di kampus nanti" jelas Jungsoo lembut.

satu-satunya orang di dunia ini yang sangat Sungmin hormati adalah sang Ibu, walaupun Jungsoo tidak mebuatnya pergi dari jeratan tekanan sang Ayah namun Jungsoo akan selalu ada saat Sungmin membutuhkannya.

"Umma tau kalau aku tidak suka dengan Jungmo, menurutku dia terlalu mengganggu kesenanganku" ucap Sungmin sedikit kesal saat mendengar keputusan Ummanya yang membawa Jungmo kesini

"baguslah, karena memang kau sudah tidak ada waktu untuk bersenang-senang. fokuslah pada pelajaranmu" ujar Kangin dingin, membuat Sungmin mau tidak mau menatap sang appa dengan sengit

"kalian begitu menyukai Kyunghee? aku bertanya-tanya mengapa harus aku yang dikirim kesana hanya untuk belajar, apa kalian tidak mampu untuk menimba ilmu disana?"

' _pranggg'_

"jaga bicaramu Lee Sungmin, kau sangat tau kalau aku dan LeeTeuk adalah lulusan Harvard Univerity. lagipula anak sepertimu tidak bisa kalau harus dikirim keluar negri hanya untuk belajar, buktinya baru sehari kau masuk ke KyungHee kau sudah berulah nona Lee"

Sungmin mengepalkan tangannya seolah ingin meremukkan sendok yang ia pegang atau mungkin melemparkan sendok itu ke depan muka ayahnya

.

.

.

~~~MinnimieMing~~~

.

.

.

Sungmin melangkah malas seraya membawa beberapa buku besar di tangannya, tentu saja ini tuntutan calon dokter.

' _Cih menggelikan'_

 **'** ** _brukkk_**

Sungmin terkejut saat melihat sosok namja bertubuh tinggi tersungkur kelantai, ini seperti dejavu hanya saja kemarin ia melihat namja itu terjatuh di luar kampus sekarang ia kembali melihat namja yang sama terjatuh di koridor kampus.

dengan sedikit panik Sungmin menjatuhkan beberapa buku bawaannya demi menolong namja itu

"Tuan, kau tidak apa-apa?" Tangannya menarik lengan namja pemilik nama Cho Kyuhyun itu

Kyuhyun sedikit meringis kala kedua tangannya tidak mampu menahan tubuhnya yang terjatuh biasanya seseorang akan reflek menahan tangannya atau lututnya ke tanah saat terjatuh namun Kyuhyun merasa siku dan lututnya tidak bisa menahan tubuhnya sehingga wajahnya lah yang lebih dulu menghantam lantai

Sungmin menarik lengan Kyuhyun dengan kuat, hingga namja itu terduduk dilantai. ia baru sadar mengapa tidak ada satu mahasiswa pun yang melintas di koridor ini

tentu saja, karena Sungmin memilih datang lebih pagi hanya karena tidak ingin mendengar celotehan sang ayah di meja makan

"Ya Tuhan, Dagumu berdarah" pekik Sungmin terkejut saat darah yang mengalir dari dagu Kyuhyhun tidak juga berhenti.

Kyuhyun hanya diam membatu memikirkan kembali kondisi tubuhnya yang memprihatinkan tidak peduli dengan teriakan Sungmin

"Tuan, lebih baik aku membawamu kerumah sakit . Ayo cepat!" lagi-lagi wanita itu menolong Kyuhyun dengan kekuatan seadanya Sungmin memapah Kyuhyun yang terus memegangi dagunya hingga mereka masuk kedalam mobil Sungmin

Sungmin melihat sapu tangan yang kemarin ia berikan pada Kyuhyun masih dalam genggaman tangan Kyuhyun

"Tuan kau bisa menggunakan itu untuk menutupin lukamu" ucap Sungmin seraya menunjuk sapu tangan miliknya yang ada di genggaman Kyuhyun

.

.

.

.

Sungmin duduk di sebuah ruang tunggu di depan pintu Unit Gawat Darurat, pandangannya mendadak khawatir, ia sudah menghubungi orang tua dari namja tadi namun belum ada tanda-tanda kehadiran orang tua namja itu

' _krieeett_

gadis berparas manis itu menolehkan kepalanya pada pintu UGD dan melihat Kyuhyun keluar dari sana, dagunya sudah dijahit dan di perban rapih oleh dokter

"Tuan, bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Sungmin berdiri dihadapan Kyuhyun,mau tidak mau namja tampan itu menatap sosok mungil di depannya

"ma..maaf merepotkanmu, tapi keadaanku baik..."

"Kyunnie" keduanya menolehkan kepala mereka kearah sumber suara dan mendapati sepasang suami istri berjalan cepat kearah mereka

"Ya Tuhan, mengapa kau bisa terluka seperti ini" wanita paruh baya itu Cho Heechul -Ibu Kyuhyun- mengusap pelan pipi pucat sang anak dengan lembut

ia begitu terkejut saat Sungmin menghubunginya dan mengatakan jika Kyuhyun terjatuh dan dibawa kerumah sakit. saat itu juga Heechul menyuruh Hangeng untuk datang terlambat ke kantor demi menemaninya melihat sang buah hati

Hangeng pun juga sangat panik, ditambah Heechul yang tidak berhenti menangis

"Umma, aku tidak apa-apa. aku hanya tidak hati-hati saat berjalan tadi" ucap Kyuhyun pelan sambil menghapus air mata di pipi ibunya

"ini bukan yang pertama kali umma melihat luka di tubuhmu baru semalam umma mengobati siku mu lalu sekarang dagumu harus terluka. jangan membuat umma khawatir Kyunie" Heechul memeluk Kyuhyun dengan sesenggukan sedangkan namja paruh baya di sampingnya hanya mengelus kepala Kyuhyun pelan, sedikit bernafas lega karena putra semata wayangnya baik-baik saja

pemandangan itu membuat sosok cantik yang berada diantara mereka menatap dengan tatapan sedih

kapan terakhir kali Kangin tersenyum untuknya?

kapan terakhir kali Kangin mengelus rambutnya dengan sayang?

ia lupa dengan itu semua

"ah nona, terima kasih sudah membantu putraku" ucap Heechul setelah melepas pelukannya pada Kyuhyun

Sungmin hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum manis pada Heechul

"sama-sama Nyonya, baiklah kalau begitu saya pamit untuk kembali ke kampus" balas Sungmin, dengan sedikit membungkukkan badannya pada orang-orang di depannya Sungmin berlalu meninggalkan mereka sebelum sebuah tangan menahan lengannya

"umma, appa aku sudah tidak apa-apa bisakah aku kembali ke kampus juga? umma dan appa bisa kembali kerumah" Kyuhyun menahan tangan Sungmin di belakangnya

"apa benar tidak apa-apa? kau tidak ingin istirahat dirumah Kyunie?" tanya Heechul masih dengan nada khawatir

"aku sungguh baik-baik saja umma, aku baru awal belajar di KyungHee tidak mungkin aku membolos" jawab Kyuhyun. ia tidak sadar jika gadis yang sedang ia pegangi menatap sebal kearahnya. tentu saja itu adalah sindiran halus untuknya

"baiklah, umma dan appa akan pergi kau berhanti-hatilah dan nona, terima kasih sekali lagi sudah menolong Kyunie" ucap Hangeng

"tidak masalah Tuan, saya senang bisa membantu"

.

.

.

~~~MInnimieMIng~~~

.

.

.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin melangkah pelan menuju kelasnya, mereka sadar kalau mereka sudah sangat terlambat untuk masuk ke kelas jam pertama hingga akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk mengikuti kelas selanjutnya

"terima kasih nona Lee, lagi-lagi aku harus menyusahkanmu" ucap Kyuhyun mengawali pembicaraan mereka

"ini terlihat sangat lucu, apa kau selalu terjatuh setiap saat? mengapa pertemuan kita harus diawali kau yang jatuh tepat dihadapanku?" Sungmin terkekeh pelan sambil memeluk erat buku-buku besar yang di bawanya

"kau benar, bahkan aku juga tidak tau mengapa kondisi fisik ku seperti ini, dan mengapa juga aku selalu terjatuh tepat di hadapanmu"

"tapi itu tidak masalah untukku, jadi aku bisa datang terlambat dan tidak mengikuti pelajaran pertama" Sungmin dan Kyuhyun berjalan kearah taman kampus yang cukup luas dan terlihat sepi, tentu saja karena seluruh penghuninya berada dikelas

"mengapa kau muak berada disini?" tanya Kyuhyun sedikit ragu

Sungmin hanya mengangkat bahunya

"bukan tampat ini yang membuatku muak, tapi alasanku untuk datang ketempat ini yang membuatku benar-benar muak" Sungmin menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran bangku panjang yang berada di bawah pohon mapel di taman itu

"apapun alasanmu, semoga kau bisa menikmati keberadaanmu disini, pasti ada alasan-alasan lain yang membuatmu nyaman berada di KyungHee" ujar Kyuhyun sambil menatap Sungmin yang sedang memejamkan matanya.

Kyuhyun terpesona, wanita dihadapannya sangat indah. kulit putih bersihnya, wajahnya sedikit bulat ditambah pipi chubby dan bibir shape M nya yang merona benar-benar membuat Kyuhyun sulit mengalihkan tatapannya dari wajah Sungmin

hingga akhirnya gadis cantik itu membuka matanya dan menatap langsung kearah mata Kyuhyun

"senang berteman denganmu Kyunie" ucap Sungmin lalu bangun dari duduknya dan berdiri dihadapan Kyuhyun

"eh...Kyunie?"

"bukankah itu namamu?"

"Kyuhyun, Namaku Cho Kyuhyun"

"baiklah Kyuhyun-ssi aku senang berkenalan denganmu, bukankah kita belum berkanalan sebelumnya?" ucap Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar dan meraih tangan Sungmin untuk bersalaman

"ya, Senang berkenalan denganmu... Lee Sungmin"

...

...

...

TBC

...

...

...

NEXT CHAP

..

..

..

"YA TUHAN...KYUNIE... HANNIE, KYUNIE TERJATUH"

.

.

.

"aku mohon selamatkan anakku, apapun itu berapapun biayanya akan kami berikan asalkan kalian mau menyelamatkan anakku"

.

.

.

"berhenti mengaturku ini dan itu karena aku bukan boneka mu"

.

.

.

.

"aku menyukaimu"

"BERHENTI BICARA OMONG KOSONG!"

"tapi Min"

"jangan membuatku semakin muak berada disini karena kehadiranmu, brengsek"

.

.

.

MinnimieMing is back ^_^

kecewa kah? kecewa kah? saya datang dengan FF baru, sebenarnya ini ff remake dari sebuah drama jepang dengan judul yang sama, drama ini tayang tahun 2003, pasti yang seumuran saya tau drama ini.

untuk kejadian yang kemarin saya mau ngucapin kata maaf sekali lagi, mungkin ada yang senang banget saya akhirnya ngeberentiin FF Because I love You tp ada juga yang minta saya nerusin FF itu. tp rasanya saya ngga bisa nerusin FF itu karena saya menghargai reader yang ngeBashing saya kemarin. jadi sebagai gantinya saya bawa FF baru dengan beberapa perubahan. hal kemarin itu buat pelajaran saja untuk saya, makasih juga yang udah PM saya nyuruh saya berpikir dewasa. Ya, saya sudah berusaha dengan berpikir dewasa. kalau ada satu orang yang bashing saya, saya harus memikirkan puluhan orang yang mendukung saya.

mulai sekarang saya ga akan mikirin bashingan lagi hahahaha *ketawa setan*

jadi buat yang ga suka dengan FF saya silahkan menjauh, buat yang suka atau mau kasih saran silahkan review.

.

.

.

Terima kasih,

 ** _StellaChoi, 14 Desember 2015_**


	2. Chapter 2

"senang berteman denganmu Kyunie" ucap Sungmin lalu bangun dari duduknya dan berdiri dihadapan Kyuhyun

"eh...Kyunie?"

"bukankah itu namamu?"

"Kyuhyun, Namaku Cho Kyuhyun"

"baiklah Kyuhyun-ssi aku senang berkenalan denganmu, bukankah kita belum berkanalan sebelumnya?" ucap Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar dan meraih tangan Sungmin untuk bersalaman

"ya, Senang berkenalan denganmu... Lee Sungmin"

.

.

.

.

 ** _One Litre Of Tears_**

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

Choi Siwon

Kim Kibum

Kim Jungmo

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin masih disana, di sebuah tempat yang memiliki udara segar ditambah dengan kicauan burung-burung yang berada di antara pohon-pohon besar yang mempercantik taman KyungHee

mereka tidak sadar kalau sudah melewati jam-jamnya masuk kelas bahkan sebenarnya kata mereka tidak cocok karena nyatanya Kyuhyun menyadari kalau ia sudah menghabiskan waktu belajarnya hanya untuk berbincang dengan Sungmin, sedangkan gadis manis itu memilih tidak peduli dengan kata belajar.

Sungmin memang pemilik otak cerdas sama seperti Kyuhyun, hanya saja Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berbeda pemanfaatan kerja otak mereka.

"menjadi seorang dokter adalah impianku, apa menjadi seorang dokter adalah imipianmu?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil memperhatikan Sungmin yang sibuk dengan ponsel pintarnya

"ya, menjadi dokter adalah impian.. lebih tepatnya impian kedua orang tuaku" jawab Sungmin dengan nada dingin. lagi-lagi ia harus mengingat apa alasannya datang ketempat memuakkan ini

lain halnya dengan Kyuhyun yang menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan bingung

"lalu apa impianmu sebenarnya? mengapa kau datang ketempat yang menjadi impian orang tuamu? Kau yang berhak mengatur dirimu sendiri Sungmin-ssi". Sungmin tersenyum miring mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun

gadis manis itu menatap Kyuhyun dalam

"kau tidak merasakannya Kyuhyun-ssi, terlahir dari keluarga terpandang, menjadi sosok yang diinginkan kedua orang tuamu namun kau sendiri seperti membenci kehidupanmu. kau tidak akan pernah mengalami hal-hal sepertiku" jelas Sungmin, gadis itu tidak sadar kalau dengan mudahnya ia bercerita dengan seseorang yang baru 2 hari dikenalnya. bahkan yang mengetahui semua tekanan orang tuanya untuk Sungmin hanya Lee Eunhyuk, sahabat Sungmin.

"kau berhak melakukan hal-hal yang membuatmu bahagia" ucap Kyuhyun setelah beberapa detik mencerna cerita Sungmin, jadi ini alasan mengapa Sungmin adalah sosok yang baik namun memiliki sisi yang dingin.

"aku memang selalu melakukan hal-hal yang membuatku bahagia, seperti ini contohnya.. meninggalkan pelajaran dan memilih berbincang denganmu membuatku bahagia"

" eh "

Kyuhyun terkejut mendengarnya, sedangkan Sungmin tersenyum manis melihat Kyuhyun sebelum akhirnya wanita itu berdiri, merapihkan kembali buku-bukunya

"sepertinya sudah terlalu sore kita berada disini, bahkan kita melewati makan siang" ujar Sungmin sedikit terkekeh dengan wajah Kyuhyun yang masih sedikit kaget soal tadi

"ah..y..ya aku juga lupa makan siang..."

 ** _'drrrrttt dddrrrttt_**

Kyuhyun menghentikan ucapannya saat merasa ponselnya bergetar di saku celananya, namja tampan itu meraih ponsel pintarnya dan menatap malas id call yang berada di layar ponselnya

"ne... Hyung..."

 _"Cho Kyuhyun... aku benar-benar akan melaporkan pada Cho Ahjussi karena kau sudah bolos di jam belajar hari ini hanya untuk duduk dengan seorang gadis"_ ujar seseorang disebrang sana dengan nada mengancam

"m...mwo? Hyung...kau dimana?" Kyuhyun menatap kearah sekitar mencari sosok Donghae yang pastinya berada dekat dengannya, tentu saja jika tidak dari mana namja penyuka ikan itu tau jika Kyuhyun bolos hanya untuk mengobrol dengan Sungmin

eh? Sungmin?

Kyuhyun bangkit dari duduknya setelah menyadari dirinya hanya sendirian di bangku taman ini.

kemana gadis itu?

 ** _"_** _hya Cho Kyuhyun kauu..."_

"Aishhhh diamlah Hyung!"

.

.

.

.

~~~MinnimieMing~~~

.

.

.

seorang namja tampan berdiri angkuh di depan pintu besar KyungHee univesity, namja itu bersandar pada tembok mengambaikan tatapan kagum dari beberapa wanita yang melintas di depannya,

jam belajar di KyungHee sudah berakhir tentu saja beberapa mahasiswa dan mahasiswi disana memilih kembali ke rumah mereka

salah satunya adalah Lee Sungmin, setelah meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang sibuk dengan panggilan telponnya, Sungmin memilih menuju pintu keluar kampus hingga matanya menangkap sosok yang membuatnya ingin berbalik badan dan pergi secepatnya.

"Lee Sungmin" panggil namja berwajah tampan itu, sontak saja Sungmin yang berbalik badan kini menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap namja itu

"ada apa?" tanya Sungmin dingin, dia benar-benar malas berurusan dengan anak dari bibinya lebih tepatnya sepupunya ini.

"ayo kita pulang" namja itu meraih tangan Sungmin membuat beberapa mahasiswi yang lewat dihadapan mereka menjerit iri

"lepaskan aku, Kim Jungmo!" Sungmin menarik sebelah tangannya dengan kuat tapi tentu saja kekuatannya tidak sebesar namja dihadapannya. namja tampan itu menarik tangan Sungmin hingga keparkiran mobil-mobil mewah penghuni KyungHee.

"berhenti!" jerit Sungmin keras saat dirasa sekarang waktu yang pas untuk membentak namja kurang ajar dihadapannya

"kenapa kau berisik sekali,Min? aku hanya mengajakmu pulang dan kau malah membentakku?" tanya namja pemilik nama Kim Jungmo itu pada Sungmin yang kini menatapnya dengan tatapan dingin

"siapa yang menyuruhmu menjemputku? lagi pula setelah ini aku ada janji dengan seseorang, kau bisa pulang lebih dulu" ujar Sungmin seraya menarik tangannya dari genggaman Jungmo dan berjalan kearah mobilnya

baru saja gadis itu membuka pintu mobilnya, Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menahan lengannya dan merebut kunci mobil yang berada di tangan Sungmin

"biar aku yang mengantarmu pulang, ummamu menyuruhku untuk mengantarmu tepat waktu" ucap Jungmo dengan tergesa mendorong tubuh Sungmin kedalam mobil, lalu kemudian namja itu duduk di belakang kemudi dan mengunci pintunya

"KIM JUNGMO APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!" jerit Sungmin histeris

.

.

.

' ** _braaakkk_**

"Lee Sungmin ada apa denganmu?" tanya seorang wanita paruh baya yang sedang merapihakn beberapa piring untuk makan malam, wanita itu menatap anak semata wayangnya dengan bingung

"annyeonghaseyo Immo" sapa seorang namja tampan dibelakang Sungmin

"Omo, Jungmo-ah lama tidak bertemu" wanita cantik itu -Ibu Sungmin- memeluk erat tubuh tinggi Jungmo

sedangkan Sungmin hanya memutar bola matanya malas sebelum akhirnya melangkah menuju kamarnya

"Minnie-ah, ganti bajumu lalu kita makan malam bersama" ucap Jungsoo setelah melepaskan pelukannya dengan Jungmo

"aku akan makan malam bersama Hyukki" jawab Sungmin dingin sebelum akhirnya pergi menuju kamarnya.

gadis itu melempar buku tebalnya dengan asal dan membanting tubuhnya pada ranjang besar miliknya

 _'sial! mengapa aku harus bertemu dengannya'_ gumam gadis itu dalam hati

ah satu hal yang ia lupa adalah saat ayahnya mengatakan jika Jungmo akan menemaninya selama kedua orang tuanya berada di Swiss

 _'_ _ **tok tok**_

 **"** Minnie-ah, keluarlah nak. umma sudah membuatkan makan malam" ucap seseorang di luar kamar Sungmin. gadis itu mendengus kesal seraya bangkit dari tidurnya dan berjalan malas menuju pintu kamarnya

"Umma, aku sudah bilang..."

"ini minggu-minggu terakir umma berada di Seoul dan kau menolak untuk makan malam bersama ibumu?" tanya Jungsoo memotong pertkataan sang anak yang ingin menolak ajakan makan malam bersamanya

"aku akan makan malam jika tidak ada namja itu dirumah kita" ucap Sungmin kesal, gadis manis itu masih berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya, sedangakan sang ibu yang berada dihadapannya hanya tersenyum tipis

"jangan seperti itu, Jungmo adalah saudaramu tentu saja tidak masalah jika ia tinggal disini"

"bukan itu masalahnya, lakil-laki menyebalkan itu selalu berbuat seenaknya terhadapku dan itu selalu membuatku marah". Jungsoo meraih tangan anaknya dan menariknya menuju ruang makan dengan lembut

ia tau putri semata wayangnya sudah sangat lelah dengan beberapa tekanan dihidupnya, hanya saja Jungsoo pun sulit untuk membantah setiap ucapan suaminya, lagipula apa yang diinginkan Kangin adalah membentuk sosok Sungmin menjadi seseorang yang mulia. Bukan seperti kebiasaan Sungmin yang sejak berada di sekolah menengah atas selalu pergi di malam hari bahkan beberapa kali Jungsoo menangkap Sungmin yang mabuk saat pergi bersama teman-temannya

ia tidak ingin anaknya terjerumus seperti itu lagi. Kangin dan dirinya adalah keluarga terhormat, apa jadinya jika semua orang tau kalau dia memiliki anak pembangkang seperti Sungmin.

"umma lihatlah, berani sekali dia duduk di bangkuku" ujar Sungmin sengit melihat sosok sepupunya duduk manis di kursi meja makannya. sedangkan Jungsoo hanya tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah kekanankan anaknya

"itu hanya kursi sayang, kau masih bisa duduk di kursi lain" ucap Jungsoo

jadilah makan malam ini hanya diisi oleh Jungmo yang menggoda Sungmin berkali-kali sedangkan gadis yang digodanya itu sesekali ingin melempar garpu ke wajah Jungmo yang memuakkan baginya

.

.

.

berbeda dari rumah keluarga Lee. suasana makan malam disebuah rumah mewah terasa sangat hangat saat seorang wanita yang bertugas sebagai ibu rumah tangga itu mengambilkan makan malamnya sendiri tanpa bantuan beberapa maid, tangan cantiknya memberikan sebuah piring berisi makan malam untuk sang suami yang sudah duduk di kursi meja makannya ditemani anak semata wayangnya yang sedari tadi tidak berhenti tersenyum.

entahlah tidak ada yang tau apa yang salah dengan pewaris tunggal Cho itu

"Kyunie, apa dagumu baik-baik saja? apa terasa sakit?" tanya Heechul saat wanita paruh baya itu memberikan sepiring makanan untuk putra semata wayangnya.

"ini sudah lebih baik umma, gomawo" Kyuhyun meraih piring yang diberikan ibunya dan kembali tersenyum mengingat kejadian hari ini. mulai dari dirinya yang datang lebih pagi untuk membaca buku ditaman kampus, lalu insiden saat dirinya kembali jatuh tepat dihadapan wanita yang sudah dua hari ini mengganggu pikirannya, dan yang terakhir adalah saat Kyuhyun mendengar dengan jelas ucapan kalau gadis itu bahagia hanya bisa duduk dan berbincang dengan Kyuhyun.

rasanya hari ini sudah cukup membahagiakan untuk Kyuhyun dan ia harap itu juga untuk Sungmin

"Hannie-ah, ada apa dengan wajah anakku? mengapa dia semakin tampan saja bahkan hari ini lebih tampan lagi dengan senyumnya yang tidak luntur" sindir Heechul seraya menyenggol lengan suaminya.

Hangeng menatap anak semata wayangnya yang sedang menatap bingung kearah Heechul

"umma, apa yang umma bicarakan? apa umma baru tahu jika anak umma ini memang sangat tampan?" ujar Kyuhyun sedikit sebal dengan sindiran Heechul,

"apa uri Kyunie sedang jatuh cinta?" tanya Heechul dengan nada masih menyindir

"kalau memang aku sedang jatuh cinta lalu apa masalahnya? aku memang sudah seharusnya jatuh cinta pada seorang gadis" lagi, Kyuhyun menatap sebal kearah Heechul yang tidak berhenti menggodanya

"aah Hannie anak kita sudah dewasa. apa sebentar lagi aku akan melihat calon menantuku?" Heechul tertawa lebar membuat Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya melihat kelakuan evil ibunya mulai keluar

"hentikan itu Chullie, ada saatnya dimana Kyuhyun akan membawa calon menantu kita. sekarang makanlah" ujar Hangeng bijak

namja paruh baya itu memimpin doa di meja makan mereka bersyukur atas apa yang Tuhan sajikan di hadapan mereka dan juga atas kesehatan yang Tuhan berikan pada keluarganya. semuanya sudah cukup hanya jika ada Heechul dan Kyuhyun di kehidupannya. tentu saja ia harus bersyukur atas apa-apa yang Tuhan berikan lebih untuknya.

setelah menyelesaikan doanya, keluarga hangat itu memulai acara mereka dengan tenang

hingga Kyuhyun merasa membutuhkan air untuk diminumnya, namja tampan itu meraih gelas yang tidak jauh dari jangkauannya

' ** _sleepp_**

 **"** eh.." Kyuhyun mengeryitkan dahinya saat tangannya tidak bisa menggapai gelas yang ada dihadapannya

"waeyo Kyunie? kau haus?" tanya Heechul seraya meraih gelas yang berada tidak jauh dari tangan Kyuhyun

"ini, minumlah" Heechul memberikan gelas berisi air putih itu pada Kyuhyun yang masih terkaku ditempatnya, namja itu masih bingung dengan tangannya sendiri.

bukan. ini bukan masalah tangannya, tapi masalah penglihatannya yang ia curigakan

padahal tadi ia yakin jika gelas itu berada dekat dengannya namun kenapa ia tidak bisa meraihnya

"Kyunnie..." panggil Hangeng membuyarkan lamunan Kyuhyun

"kau baik-baik saja?"

"ah..i..iya aku baik-baik saja" jawabnya gugup, lagi-lagi ia harus menyembuyikan kondisi fisiknya yang semakin hari semakin membuatnya bingung pada Hangeng dan Heechul. Kyuhyun meminum air yang diberikan Heechul dan membersihkan bibirnya dengan tisu sebelum akhirnya bangun dari duduknya

"aku sudah selesai, terima kasih untuk makan malam hari ini" ujar Kyuhyun pelan, membuat Hangeng dan Heechul saling melempar tatapan bingung, bukankah tadi namja itu senang-senang saja? lalu mengapa sekarang terlihat murung?

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju anak tangga di rumah mewahnya diikuti Heechul dibelakangnya, sebenarnya wanita paruh baya itu merasa tidak enak hati karena tadi sempat menggoda anaknya habis-habisan bisa saja Kyuhyun marah dengan sindirannya

"Kyunnie, bisa kita bica..."

' ** _slapp brukk bruuk bruukk_**

"YA TUHAN, HANNIE...HANNIE KYUNIE TERJATUH" jerit Heechul pecah

baru saja Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya pada anak tangga yang ketiga saat ia merasa kakinya tidak bisa menopang tubuhnya dengan kuat hingga lemas dan bahkan terguling dari tangga.

sontak saja Hangeng dan beberapa maid mengerubuni Heechul yang menangis sesenggukan sedangkan Kyuhyun dengan wajah pucatnya hanya menatap kosong lantai di bawahnya

Kyuhyun tidak pingsan, ia hanya shock dengan tubuh yang miring dan setengah duduk, ada sebuah darah yang mengalir di pelipisnya dan itu membuat Heechul semakin histeris dan berteriak meminta seorang maid memanggilkan ambulans

"ambulans terlalu lama Chullie, sebaiknya kita bawa Kyuhyun kerumah sakit secepatnya" ujar Hangeng seraya mengangkat tubuh tinggi Kyuhyun, dibantu beberapa maid laki-laki memapah Kyuhyun menuju mobil yang sudah disiapkan kepala pelayan Jung

.

.

.

seperti dejavu, kini Hangeng dan Heechul kembali berdiri di pintu Unit Gawat Darurat rumah sakit yang sama dengan yang tadi mereka kunjungi

Hangeng tengah berdiri besandar pada sebuah tembok sedangkan Heechul menangis didalam pelukannya.

"Hannie, Kyunnie akan baik-baik sajakan? anakku akan baik-baik saja kan? Hannie jangan diam saja..." Heechul memukul-mukul dada Hangeng seraya terisak sedangkan suaminya itu hanya diam sambil mengelus rambut istrinya berusaha menenangkan.

Hangeng pun sama, ia tidak ingin hal-hal buruk terjadi pada anak semata wayangnya. Kyuhyun adalah anak kebanggannya tentu saja ia ingin anaknya meraih mimpi besarnya menjadi seorang dokter dan tentu saja ia tidak seharusnya berpikiran buruk terhadap kondisi kesehatan Kyuhyun

' ** _kleekk_**

Hangeng dan Heechul sama-sama menatap kearah pintu Unit Gawat Darurat yang di buka oleh seorang dokter, sontak saja wanita paruh baya itu melepaskan pelukan suaminya dan memberikan banyak pertanyaan untuk sang dokter

"bagaimana,keadaan anak kami uisa?apa dia baik-baik saja? apa tubuhnya banyak terluka?...apa..."

"Chulli-ah tenanglah" Hangeng mengusap lengan Heechul dengan sayang

"bisa kita bicara, keruangan saya? ada beberapa yang harus saya bicarakan dengan keluarga tuan Cho" ucap Dokter itu disambut anggukan oleh Hangeng dan Heechul.

keduanya mengikuti langkah sang dokter dengan berat. Jika Kyuhyun tidak terjadi apa-apa mengapa Dokter itu menyuruh mereka bicara diruangannya? apa tidak bisa dibicarakan langsung?

atau ada hal-hal serius tentang kondisi kesehatan Kyuhyun

tidak-tidak, seharusnya mereka berdoa semoga Kyuhyun baik-baik saja

"silahkan masuk Tuan dan Nyonya Cho" ucap Dokter itu.

Heechul dan Hangeng duduk dengan tegang menunggu dokter itu mengeluarkah beberapa berkas riwayat kesehatan Kyuhyun

"mohon maaf jika saya menanyakan ini, tapi apakah tuan muda Cho memang sering terjatuh?" tanya Dokter itu serius

membuat Heechul meremas tangan Hangeng yang berkeringat

"ka..kami tidak tau.. yang kami tau sejak kemarin aku mengobati luka di sikunya, dia mengatakan jika ia terjatuh, lalu tadi pagi ada seorang gadis yang menguhubungi kami dan mengatakan jika Kyuhyun terjatuh, oleh karena itu dia mendapatkan luka di dagunya dan puncaknya adalah tadi setelah makan malam aku melihat Kyuhyun seperti kehilangan keseimbangan hingga akhirnya terguling di tangga" jelas Heechul dengan gugup, bukan hanya gugup Heechul juga sangat takut. takut dengan keadaan putranya yang akhir-akhir ini memperihatinkan, Dokter itu menganggukan kepalanya mencoba memahami perkataan Heechul. tangannya terkepal menyatu dengan tatapan serius

"setelah kami periksa ternyata ada yang salah dengan sistem syaraf motorik pada tubuh tuan muda Cho, oleh karena itu kami akan segera melakukan tindakan CTscan" jelas Dokter itu.

"apa memang harus separah itu,uisa? bukankah anak kami hanya terjatuh biasa?" tanya Hangeng dengan nada dibuat tenang. sedangkan Heechul sudah sangat ketakutan dengan pernyataan sang Dokter, wajahnya tenggelam dalam pelukan suaminya

"kami belum bisa memastikan karena kami harus melakukan tindakan CTscan secepatnya"

.

.

.

Kyuhyun disana, berbaring di sebuah kasur yang bergerak mendorong masuk kedalam tabung besar yang didalamnya terdapat daya generator sinar X. namja itu memejamkan matanya, sedangkan Heechul dan Hangeng hanya melihatnya dari luar kaca ruangan itu mereka tidak henti-hentinya melapalkan doa untuk buat hati mereka.

"Kyunie, umma mohon Kyunie..." gumam Heechul tidak ada henti, tangan cantiknya mengelus kaca besar di hadapannya seolah mengusap pipi anaknya yang memejamkan mata disana.

sekitar 20 menit kemudian Kyuhyun di bantu seorang suster didorong dengan kursi roda menuju kearah Hangeng dan Heechul diikuti dokter yang sedari tadi menangani Kyuhyun

"hasilnya akan keluar dalam waktu 3 hari" ucap sang Dokter, membuat Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya menatap dokter senior itu lalu bergantian menatap kedua orang tuanya yang berwajah tegang

.

.

.

"umma, aku sungguh sudah baik-baik saja. mengapa aku harus menginap dirumah sakit seperti ini?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung. setelah kondisinya membaik Kyuhyun sempat bingung saat beberapa suster mengatakan jika ia harus melakukan CTscan malam ini juga. padahal yang terasa sakit adalah luka saat ia terjatuh, bahkan Kyuhyun tidak merasa kepalanya terantuk sesuatu dengan keras.

"percayalah umma melakukan ini untuk kebaikanmu Kyunie" jawab Heechul pelan, tangannya merapihkan selimut Kyuhyun sebelum akhirnya kembali duduk menatap anak laki-lakinya itu. sedangkan Hangeng sedang mengurus biaya administrasi, Heechul seolah enggan melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Kyuhyun.

hingga terdengar sebuah pintu terdorong dan memperlihatkan Hangeng yang berjalan kearah anak dan istrinya

"appa, apa kata dokter Kim? apa aku sudah bisa pulang besok?" tanya Kyuhyun cepat, sedangkan Hangeng hanya mengulas senyum tipis seraya mengusap kepala Kyuhyun

ini semua aneh bagi Kyuhyun, ummanya yang tidak mau lepas darinya sedangkan ayahnya terus-terusan menatapnya khawatir. ia tidak biasa diperlakukan seperti ini

ia sama seperti remaja pada umumnya, kekayaan sang ayah bukanlah segalanya buat Kyuhyun, dan lagi perlakuan Hangeng dan Heechul yang ia rasa berlebihan membuat tambah poin kebingungannya

"besok kau akan pulang, Dokter Kim sendiri yang mengatakannya" ucap Hangeng pelan

"aku ini seorang calon dokter, tidak seharusnya aku berbaring dirumah sakit seperti ini. harusnya aku yang menangani orang-orang yang berbaring disini" ujar Kyuhyun, matanya menatap lampu rumah sakit yang berada diatasnya dengan tatapan sendu

~~~MinnimieMing~~~

Suasana dirumah mewah bergaya eropa itu sedikit gaduh di pagi hari, lebih tepatnya ini sudah hari ketiga saat orang baru dirumah mewah itu datang dan mengganggu si tuan putri pemilik rumah.

"Kim Jungmo, berhentilah bertingkah aku sudah benar-benar muak dengan semua tingkah mu. biarkan hari ini aku berangkat sendiri!" ujar Sungmin dengan sangat kesal. bagaimana tidak jika namja bernama Kim Jungmo itu selalu mengikutinya kemanapun. ternyata kekangan ayahnya lebih baik dari pada harus diikuti kemanapun oleh namja gila ini

"Minnie-ah jangan seperti itu, Jungmo sudah sangat baik mau mengantarmu kekampus" ujar Jungsoo, Ibu cantik itu sudah rapih dengan pakaian khas dokternya

"umma, aku tidak akan mau berangkat ke kampus sekarang jika aku harus berangkat bersamanya" Sungmin hampir melepas tas dan melempar beberapa buku besarnya sebelum suara Jungsoo menghentikan kegiatannya

"Baiklah tidak perlu ke kampus hari ini, lebih baik kau ikut umma kerumah sakit sekarang. sesekali kau harus melihat bagaimana seorang dokter melakukan pekerjaannya.. Jungmo-ah kau bisa pergi sekarang, biar anak nakal ini Immo yang mengurusnya" ujar Jungsoo dengan suara lumayan keras dan tegas

sangat berbeda dengan sang suami yang memilih memaksa kehendak Sungmin, Jungsoo memilih mengambil jalan yang diinginkan anaknya namun tidak merugikan ilmu anaknya pula

"umma, apa maksudmu?" tanya Sungmin bingung. Jungsoo meraih tangan anaknya dan menariknya menuju mobil yang sudah disiapkan di depan pintu mewah keluarga Lee

"umma aku benar-benar tidak ingin pergi kerumah sakit!" ujar Sungmin sedikit menjerit, namun tidak di respon oleh sang ibu

.

.

.

Jungsoo masih melangkahkan kakinya disalah satu rumah sakit mewah warisan dari ayahnya. selain menjadi seorang pemilik rumah sakit Jungsoo adalah salah satu dokter disana walaupun jadwalnya tidak sama dengan dokter-dokter lainnya namun Jungsoo jarang absen untuk datang kerumah sakit tentu saja untuk memantau keadaan Rumah sakitnya dan sesekali melayani pasien disana.

lain halnya dengan Jungsoo yang berjalan dengan anggun membelah koridor rumah sakit mewah itu, sosok cantik di belakang Jungsoo hanya mengerutu kesal mengikuti langkah ibunya

beberapa suster yang lewat memperhatikan keduanya dan ada pula yang berbisik-bisik mengatakan tidak percaya jika anak pemilik Rumah sakit datang bersama ibunya

"lihatlah-lihatlah, bukankah mereka sama-sama cantik? tapi aku bisa melihat aura berbeda dari mereka berdua" bisik salah satu suster yang diikuti anggukan oleh rekannya

Sungmin yang samar-samar mendengar ucapan itu hanya memutar bola matanya kesal.

sampai akhirnya kedua wanita itu memasuki ruangan Jungsoo.

sang ibu yang sedari tadi memegangi tangan anaknya akhirnya mau melepaskan tangan anaknya dan duduk di bangku besar di balik meja kerjanya, sedangkan Sungmin hanya tiduran disofa besar yang berada di ruangan itu dengan malas-malasan tapi gadis cantik itu merasa lebih baik dari pada harus belajar di KyungHee yang membosankan.

"baru hari ini kau datang ke rumah sakit ini, namun orang-orang sudah berbisik tentangmu. bagaimana jika kau menjadi dokter tetap dirumah sakit ini nantinya" ucap Jungsoo sambil menyeduhkan sebuah teh untuk Sungmin yang masih tiduran dengan malas di sofanya

"cih, kau pikir aku mau menjadi dokter dirumah sakit ini" ujar Sungmin dingin, gadis itu melihat apapun diruangan ini kecuali wajah sang ibu

"Lee Sungmin jaga bicaramu!" Jungsoo mulai emosi menangani anaknya yang selalu melakukan hal-hal yang ia inginkan. tidak tahukah Sungmin jika Jungsoo dan Kangin begitu mengingkan sosok Sungmin yang lebih bertanggung jawab lagi

"sudahlah umma. lebih baik aku berjalan-jalan dirumah sakit ini, disini sama memuakannya dengan KyungHee" Sungmin bangun dari tidurnya dan merapihkan rok nya sedikit kusut karena ulahnya sebelum akhirnya kakinya melangkah dan membanting pintu ruangan Jungsoo

.

.

.

"Kau tunggu disini, umma dan appa akan bertemu dengan dokter Choi" ujar Heechul seraya mengelus kepala Kyuhyun yang duduk di ruang tunggu rumah sakit yang 3 hari lalu ia kunjungi karena kecerobohannya yang mudah jatuh.

setelah hari dimana Kyuhyun dinyatakan boleh pulang dari rumah sakit, Dokter Kim menganjurkan untuk Hangeng menemui Dokter spesialis yang lebih paham tentang penyakit yang diderita Kyuhyun

dan kini mereka semua kembali datang untuk melihat hasil CTscan yang Kyuhyun lakukan 3hari lalu, lagi-lagi ini membingungkan namja tampan itu

bukankah ia yang sakit? kenapa harus ibu dan ayahnya yang mendengarkan penjelasan Dokter?

pertanyaan seperti itulah yang berputar-putar di kepala Kyuhyun.

sedangkan pasangan suami istri yang berada didalam ruangan itu sedang terduduk dengan gugup

sang suami Cho Hangeng menggenggam erat tangan istrinya yang sedikit bergetar sesekali namja paruh baya itu membisikkan kata 'semuanya akan baik-baik saja' di telinga sang istri.

Dokter tampan dihadapan mereka hanya menatap serius pada hasil CTscan yang berada disampingnya, namja bername tag Choi Siwon itu membalikan tubuhnya dan menatap kearah Hangeng dan Heechul.

"saya sudah mendengar tentang keluhan yang dialami Tuan Kyuhyun dari Dokter Kim, dan saya akan menjelaskan tentang riwayat kesehatan Tuan Kyuhyun pada kalian. saya harap kalian bisa menerima semuanya" Dokter yang lebih muda dari Hangeng dan Heechul itu membuka suara kata-katanya seolah menambah poin ketakutan Heechul tentang keadaann anaknya

.

.

.

.

Heechul menangis sejadi-jadinya dipelukan Hangeng, namja paruh baya itupun meneteskan air matanya namun tidak berani memperlihatkannya pada sang istri.

" _Tuan Cho Kyuhyun menderita penyakit degeneratif syaraf, itu_ _adalah penyakit yang menyerang otak kecil dan tulang belakang dan menyebabkan gangguan pada syaraf motorik. Penderita akan kehilangan kendali terhadap syaraf-syaraf motoriknya secara bertahap dan makin lama kondisi fisiknya akan makin parah! Awalnya mungkin penderita hanya akan merasa lunglai saat berjalan, lalu penderita akan sering terjatuh, tidak bisa menggapai barang dalam jarak dekat,_ _penderita ingin bergerak tapi tidak bisa bergerak, penderita ingin bicara tapi tidak bisa bicara, tapi penderita tidak kehilangan kecerdasannya dan tetap mengerti akan keadaannya. Penyakit ini sangat-amat serius!"_

 _"Tidak, tidak mungkin. Hannie, ini tidak mungkin terjadi kan? Hannie uri Kyunie tidak mungkin menderita penyakit seperti itu..hiks.."_

 _"Chullie-ah tenanglah"_

 _"MANA MUNGKIN AKU BISA TENANG!"_

 _"aku mohon selamatkan anakku, apapun itu berapapun biayanya akan kami berikan asalkan kalian mau menyelamatkan anakku"_

 _"mohon maaf jika saya harus mengatakan ini. tapi penyakit ini belum ada obatnya dan saya akan mencoba membantu sebisa mungkin menangani penyakit ini"_

 _"aku mohon selamatkan anakku, aku mohon"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

TBC

.

.

.

 ** _THANKS TO REVIEW_**

TiffyTiffanyLee, jihyunelf, Awaelfkyu13, , abilhikmah, ASdewi30, Heldamagnae, orange girls, guguming.

.

.

Makasih banyak untuk reviewnya ^_^ . mohon maaf jika masih banyak Typo soalnya ngetiknya keselang sama pekerjaan hihihihi

seneng deh masih ada yang mau baca FF saya. kalau makin banyak yang review aku janji bakal update seminggu sekali setiap hari senin.

sampai ketemu di chap selanjutnya :D

.

.

 ** _StellaChoi, 21 Desember 2015_**


	3. Chapter 3

" _Tuan Cho Kyuhyun menderita penyakit degeneratif syaraf, itu_ _adalah penyakit yang menyerang otak kecil dan tulang belakang dan menyebabkan gangguan pada syaraf motorik. Penderita akan kehilangan kendali terhadap syaraf-syaraf motoriknya secara bertahap dan makin lama kondisi fisiknya akan makin parah! Awalnya mungkin penderita hanya akan merasa lunglai saat berjalan, lalu penderita akan sering terjatuh, tidak bisa menggapai barang dalam jarak dekat,_ _penderita ingin bergerak tapi tidak bisa bergerak, penderita ingin bicara tapi tidak bisa bicara, tapi penderita tidak kehilangan kecerdasannya dan tetap mengerti akan keadaannya. Penyakit ini sangat-amat serius!"_

 _"Tidak, tidak mungkin. Hannie, ini tidak mungkin terjadi kan? Hannie uri Kyunie tidak mungkin menderita penyakit seperti itu..hiks.."_

 _"Chullie-ah tenanglah"_

 _"MANA MUNGKIN AKU BISA TENANG!"_

 _"aku mohon selamatkan anakku, apapun itu berapapun biayanya akan kami berikan asalkan kalian mau menyelamatkan anakku"_

 _"mohon maaf jika saya harus mengatakan ini. tapi penyakit ini belum ada obatnya dan saya akan mencoba membantu sebisa mungkin menangani penyakit ini"_

 _"aku mohon selamatkan anakku, aku mohon"_

 _.._

 _.._

 _.._

 _.._

 **FanFiction**

 **Cast : CHO KYUHYUN**

 **LEE SUNGMIN**

 **CHOI SIWON**

 **KIM KIBUM**

 **. KIM JUNGMO**

 **Chapter :3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Genre : Romance, Family, Drama, Hurt.**

 **.**

 **Rate :** **T**

 **.**

 **Warning : GS**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~~~ MinniemiMing ~~~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya dengan angkuh melewati beberapa ruang pasien dirumah sakit besar milik ibunya, tidak ada satupun orang yang mengenalnya dan tidak ada satupun orang yang ia kenal kecuali ibunya yang berada diruangan kerjanya.**

 **mata itu melihat-lihat beberapa kegiatan sibuk yang berada dirumah sakit ini.**

 **mulai dari seseorang suster yang mendorong pasiennya yang duduk di kursi roda bahkan ada juga beberapa perawat laki-laki yang mendorong ranjang besar berisi pasien yang terlelap, mungkin baru dipindahkan ke ruang inap. entahlah Sungmin tidak mau mengetahui hanya saja otak cerdasnya memahami kondisi ini.**

 **jika suatu saat ayah dan ibunya benar-benar mengingkan dirinya menjadi seorang dokter itu artinya ia akan selalu berada disini,melayani orang-orang yang tidak memiliki kondisi fisik dengan baik.**

 **terkadang berada dirumah sakit membuat orang-orang ingin selalu dekat dengan Tuhan, begitupun dengan Sungmin yang selalu ingin sehat agar dirinya berdiri disini dengan statusnya sebagai dokter bukan sebagai seorang pasien.**

 **"Hey Nona Im, ayo lemparkan bolanya padaku lagi". Sungmin berjalan kearah sumber suara, ternyata disana ada salah satu anak perempuan ditemani sosok namja tampan didepannya yang merentangkan tangannya seolah bersiap menerima bola yang akan dilempar pada anak yang di panggil nona Im tadi.**

 ** _'eh, Cho Kyuhyun'_** **Gumam Sungmin dalam hati saat matanya menangkap sempurna sosok tampan yang tidak jauh darinya.**

 **disana Kyuhyun seperti sedang menemani pasien anak-anak dirumah sakit ini, terbukti dari pakaian anak itu yang menggunakan baju rumah sakit, sedangkan Kyuhyun selalu tampil dengan tampan walaupun beberapa hari Sungmin tidak menemui Kyuhyun di kampusnya .**

 **padahal Sungmin sengaja berlama-lama dan bersemangat pergi ke KyungHee hanya untuk bertemu Kyuhyun tapi namja itu tidak bisa ia temui dimanapun.**

 **"Oppa ayo tangkap!" teriak anak itu, membuat Sungmin terkekeh mendengar suara cempreng anak perempuan tadi.**

 **saat anak itu melemparkan bola tepat dihadapan Kyuhyun tiba-tiba tubuh namja tampan itu tidak bisa digerakan, tentu saja bola itu meleset menjauh dari tangan Kyuhyun. namja itu terkaku ditempatnya, membuat Sungmin mau tidak mau menangkap bola itu dan memberikannya pada anak tadi**

 **"ini bolamu cantik" ujar Sungmin seraya menjajarkan tubuhnya pada si anak tadi lalu mengelus rambut panjang anak itu dengan lembut, inilah di balik sosok dingin Sungmin. ia akan sama dinginnya dengan Kangin lalu akan berhati lembut layaknya Jungsoo, dan itu membuat Kyuhyun semakin menyukai sosok cantik dihadapannya**

 **"Lee..Lee Sungmin" panggil Kyuhyun pelan, saat namja itu sudah bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya kembali**

 **"hay Cho Kyuhyun, kau disini?" tanya Sungmin, matanya tidak menatap Kyuhyun melainkan menatap anak tadi yang berlari menjauhi keduanya**

 **"ah..itu.. aku hanya memeriksa kesehatanku saja" jawab Kyuhyun, Sungmin melangkah mendekati kursi taman rumah sakit dan menghempaskan tubuhnya disana. tentu saja namja Cho itu mengikuti Sungmin dan duduk berdampingan gadis cantik itu**

 **"apa kau sakit? pantas saja aku tidak bertemu denganmu selama tiga hari ini" gumam Sungmin pelan di akhir kalimatnya**

 **"apa kau bilang?"**

 **"ah tidak,... itu..."**

 **"bagaimana, apa udaranya sejuk tuan?" Suara itu menghentikan ucapan Sungmin keduanya menolehkan kepala mereka menatap seorang wanita berpakaian dokter bersama seorang laki-laki yang tidak terlalu tua di kursi rodanya. tampak laki-laki itu seperti kesulitan dalam menggerakan badannya terbukti dari pergerakan kepalanya yang kaku dan tangannya mencoba menunjuk deretan huruf hangul dari sebuah alat yang disediakan dokter tadi**

 **laki-laki itu menunjuk kata " sangat sejuk" dari deretan huruf hangul di pangkuannya**

 **"ataksia..." ucap Sungmin tanpa sadar, mata foxy nya tidak lepas memandang dokter dan pasien yang tidak jauh dari penglihatannya. sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya menatap Sungmin bingung**

 **"kau tau tentang penyakit itu?" tanya Kyuhyun, wanita disebelahnya masih enggan menatapnya**

 **"aku hanya melihat dari ciri-cirinya dan aku pernah beberapa kali membaca tentang penyakit itu" jawab Sungmin**

 **Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk paham**

 **"kau adalah calon dokter terbaik..." Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya menatap Kyuhyun sebal**

 **"aku tidak berminat menjadi seorang dokter"**

 **"kau belum menemukan alasan yang tepat untuk itu" Sungmin tersenyum miring mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun**

 **"selamanya aku tidak akan menemukan alasan mengapa aku harus menjadi seorang dokter"**

 **"tidak ada yang seperti itu Sungmin-ssi" .**

 **namja itu menatap Sungmin dalam sedangkan wanita yang didepannya seolah terseret masuk kedalam mata Kyuhyun**

 **ayolah, Sungmin menyukai Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun juga tertarik pada Sungmin. tentu saja keduanya merasakan debaran-debaran menyenangkan di jantung mereka.**

 **"kau ini, mengapa kau selalu ada di tempat yang menurutku memuakkan?" ujar Sungmin setelah membuang mukanya dari mata Kyuhyun dan tertawa kecil**

 **"mungkin aku adalah orang yang dititipkan Tuhan untuk berada disampingmu, menemanimu, mengisi hari-hari yang katamu membuatmu muak" Kyuhyun berkata tanpa beban, namja itu masih menatap Sungmin**

 **"eh"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Heechul dan Hangeng masih mencari Kyuhyun yang hilang di depan ruang tunggu, berkali-kali namja paruh baya itu mencoba menghubungi ponsel Kyuhyun namun anaknya itu tidak kunjung menjawabnya hingga mata mereka menatap Kyuhyun tengah duduk dengan seorang gadis disampingnya seperti sedang menggoda gadis itu, Kyuhyun bergitu tertawa lepas hingga Heechul meneteskan lagi air matanya.**

 **"Uri Kyunie akan bahagia'kan Hannie?" tanya Heechul dengan nada lirih, wnaita cantik itu memeluk lengan suaminya, seolah apa yang dihadapak didepan mereka begitu mengharukan.**

 ** _Dokter bilang penyakit itu belum ada obatnya_**

 ** _Dokter bilang anaknya akan tidak bisa berjalan_**

 ** _Dokter bilang anaknya akan tidak bisa berbicara_**

 ** _Dokter bilang kemungkinan Kyuhyun akan cacat_**

semuanya seperti mimpi buruk untuk Heechul dan Hangeng.

"Kyunie..." Panggil Hangeng dengan sedikit keras. sontak saja keduanya mengentikan kegiatan mereka dan menatap Hangeng dan Heechul.

Sungmin yang pertama kali mengerti dengan posisi ini langsung bangun dari duduknya dan membungkukan badannya di hadapan Hangeng dan Heechul

"ah kau lagi, gadis manis" ujar Heechul dengan suara yang mendadak serak membuat Kyuhyun sedikit khawatir

"umma gwenchana?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil mendekati ibunya namun sang umma hanya tersenyum mengibaskan tangannya dihadapan Kyuhyun seolah mengatakan kalau dirinya baik-baik saja

"umma baik-baik saja, sepertinya umma akan flu kau jangan dekat-dekat dengan umma" Kyuhyun menatap Heechul bingung

" ah lebih baik kita segera pulang" ujar Hangeng dibalas anggukan oleh Heechul, sedangkan Sungmin yang berdiri ditengah-tengah mereka hanya tersenyum

"baiklah kalau begitu saya permisi Tuan dan Nyonya Cho" Sungmin membungkukan badannya berusaha sopan dihadapan kedua orang tua Kyuhyun, padahal jujur saja Sungmin sangat jarang bahkan sudah lupa kapan ia mengucapkan ucapan sopannya pada kedua orang tuanya sendiri

"ah Nona, bagaimana kalau kita makan siang bersama. kau tidak keberatan kan?" Tawar Heechul. Sungmin terbelalak dan sedikit gugup untuk menjawabnya

"hmm, itu...Jika Kyuhyun mengizinkan..."

"hei tentu saja Kyunie sangat senang, benarkan Kyunie?" Kyuhyun nampak mengganggukan kepalanya tanda setuju

"pergilah dengan kami,Min" ujar Kyuhyun dengan menatap Sungmin dalam. gadis itu merasakan getaran aneh di dadanya dan rasanya sangat menyenangkan. Sungmin terdiam sebentar sebelum akhirnya mengangguk

.

.

.

" jadi kapan kalian saling mengenal?" Heechul membuka suara saat mereka sudah duduk menunggu pesanan disalah satu restaurtant tidak jauh dari rumah sakit, sebenarnya ini permintaan Sungmin karena gadis itu masih memikirkan bagaimana jika Ibunya akan panik mencari keberadaannya

"itu...belum lama ini Nyonya" jawab Sungmin dengan malu-malu. ah ia harus kembali mengingat pertemuan awalnya dengan Kyuhyun yang sedikit konyol

"jangan panggil aku Nyonya, kau bisa memanggilku Cho Ahjumma" balas Heechul seraya menatap Sungmin yang nampak malu-malu, wanita paruh baya itupun menyadari ada yang spesial diantara anaknya dengan gadis dihadapannya. hanya dengan melihat Kyuhyun yang tidak melepas pandangan dari Sungmin membuatnya begitu paham jika anak laki-lakinya sedang jatuhcinta dan Heechul tau itu adalah untuk yang pertama kalinya

"umma, bagaimana hasil CTscan ku? apa semuanya baik?" tanya Kyuhyun mengalihkan pembicaraan, saat itu juga senyum Heechul dan Hangeng menguap entah kemana. Mungkin dibawa pergi oleh kata-kata yang Kyuhyun berikan pada mereka.

"Dokter Choi bilang, semuanya baik hanya saja mungkin kau harus sering menjalankan fisioterapi" jawab Hangeng, pria paruh baya itu tau jika Heechul tidak akan sanggup membicarakan tentang penyakit itu sekarang.

namun jawaban Hangeng membuat Kyuhyun dan bahkan Sungmin ikut bingung

"Fisioterapi... untuk apa?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi

"kau tau kan Kyunie, kau sering terjatuh itulah sebabnya Dokter Choi menganjurkan kami untuk sering mengajakmu fisioterapi" Hangeng lagi-lagi harus mencari alasan yang tepat untuk semua pertanyaan Kyuhyun, ia yakin anak semata wayangnya ini terlalu jenius menangkap jawaban-jawaban tidak masuk akal.

namun Kyuhyun tidak memilih banyak bertanya dan hanya menggagukan kepalanya, namja tampan itu berpikir mungkin saja ini memang sudah keputusan terbaik dari Dokter Choi. lagipula bisa saja fisioterapi itu dilakukan agar semua gerakannya bisa leluasa seperti dulu

"tapi benar-benar tidak ada penyakit serius kan?" pertanyaan terakhir Kyuhyun tidak dijawab Heechul maupun Hangeng saat seorang pelayan membawakan makan siang yang sudah dipesan mereka ke meja.

wajah Hangeng mendadak pasi mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun namun berseyukur karena kehadiran pelayan ini

tidak ada yang menyadari dari mereka bertiga jika sosok cantik disana hanya menatap Kyuhyun bingung sesekali matanya melirik kearah kaki dan tangan Kyuhyun

 _'fisioterapi...Dokter Choi...ada apa sebenarnya'_

 _._

 _._

~~~MinnimieMing~~~

.

.

Sungmin berjalan gontai menuju ruang ibunya. matanya menatap kosong kearah lantai rumah sakit, pikirannya penuh dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan tentang penyakit Kyuhyun.

seharusnya hari ini hari yang sangat menyenangkan sekaligus membahagiakan untuknya namun kenapa diakhir tadi semuanya terasa begitu menyedihkan.

dimulai dari wajah Heechul dan Hangeng yang mendadak murung, lalu Kyuhyunpun sama bingungnya dengan Sungmin karena melihat wajah orang tua Kyuhyun

"Minnie-ah kau dari mana saja?" Leeteuk berjalan menghampiri Sungmin dengan tergesa, gadis cantik itu hanya tersenyum sekilas pada ibunya.

"umma mencarimu kemana-mana, bahkan kau tidak membawa ponselmu dari mana saja kau? kau sudah makan siang?" wanita berpakaian Dokter itu memberikan banyak pertanyaan yang membuat Sungmin jengah

"aku hanya berkeliling taman rumah sakit setelah itu aku bertemu dengan teman kampusku dan kami makan siang bersama. ada lagi yang ingin ditanyakan nyonya Lee?" Leeteuk mengikuti langkah Sungmin yang memasuki ruangannya, anak gadisnya itu kembali tidur-tiduran dengan malas disalah satu sofa besar. Leeteuk bisa melihat raut wajah Sungmin yang lelah

"umma hanya mengkhawatirkanmu..."

"aku bukan anak kecil lagi" potong Sungmin, sedangakan sang ibu hanya kaget mengdengar ucapan anaknya yang terkesan dingin

"jangan seperti ini Minnie-ah"

"aku lelah biarkan aku istirahat" ujar Sungmin, gadis itu menutup matanya perlahan.

.

.

.

 ** _"mungkin aku adalah orang yang dititipkan Tuhan untuk berada disampingmu, menemanimu, mengisi hari-hari yang katamu membuatmu muak"_**

 ** _"kau ini bicara apa..."_**

 ** _"aku menyukaimu, jadilah kekasihku" Sungmin terbelalak mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun, namja tampan itu menatapnya dalam mencoba meyakinkan kalau semua yang ia katakan bukan sebuah candaan_**

 ** _"ta...tapi kita bahkan baru saling mengenal"_**

 ** _"tidak peduli jika kita baru saja mengenal namun aku tidak bisa membohongi diriku sendiri karena mencintaimu"_**

 ** _"Cho Kyuhyun-ssi..."_**

 ** _"kau hanya perlu menjawab, ya."_**

 ** _"y...ya aku juga menyukaimu.. aku...aku mau jadi kekasihmu" Sungmin menjawab dengan malu-malu, wajahnya terasa sangat panas dan Kyuhyun yang melihat jika wajah kekasih barunya itu memerah terus saja menggoda Sungmin_**

 ** _"kau semakin terlihat manis jika sedang memerah seperti itu"_**

 ** _"ya Cho Kyuhyun! berhenti menggodaku"_**

 **Sungmin membuka matanya lebar saat ia bermimpi kejadian yang sama yang ia alami bersama Kyuhyun di taman tadi, sekarang statusnya adalah kekasih Kyuhyun dan ia sangat bahagia sekali**

 **jadi bukan hanya ia yang memiliki rasa cinta pada Kyuhyun namun laki-laki itu juga memilikinya.**

 **ini sungguh mendebarkan, baru kali ini Sungmin merasakan yang namanya cinta.**

 **"kau sudah bangun sayang, ayo kita pulang". Senyum Sungmin mendadak hilang saat mendengar ucapan Leeteuk, ia tidak ingin ummanya memergoki dirinya sedang tersenyum tidak jelas seperti tadi**

 **"umma, apa kau mengenal Dokter Choi?" tanya Sungmin sambil merapihkan tasnya dan menatap ibunya yang juga sibuk merapihkan berkas-berkas rumah sakit**

 **"Dokter Choi Siwon maksudmu?"**

 **"entahlah, aku hanya tau nama depannya saja" Sungmin menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal ia merasa takut sekarang, takut ummanya bertanya-tanya tentang hubungannya dengan Dokter Choi**

 **"jika yang kau maksud adalah Choi Siwon, tentu saja umma tau. dia adalah Dokter muda disini dia adalah lulusan terbaik di Seoul university. sekarang dia adalah Dokter Spesialis saraf dirumah sakit ini, ada apa? kau ingin berlajar darinya?" tebakan Leeteuk membuat Sungmin menghela nafas lega karena wanita itu salah menangkap pertanyaannya**

 **"tidak ada, aku hanya bertanya saja"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~~~Minniemieming~~~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sungmin menggunakan sepatu cantiknya pagi ini, wajahnya terlihat cerah dan penuh kebahagiaan. bahkan LeeTeuk baru kali ini melihat putri semata wayangnya begitu senang layaknya seorang gadis yang sedang jatuh cinta.**

 **ya, Sungmin kini jatuh cinta pada kekasih barunya. Cho Kyuhyun**

 **namja itu tadi mengirimnya pesan untuk bersiap karena namja itu akan menjemputnya dirumah Sungmin. siapa yang tidak senang mendengarnya? wanita manapun pasti akan senang melihat perhatian dari kekasihnya.**

 **"Minnie-ah, kkaja" suara Jungmo yang berada di belakang Sungmin membuat gadis cantik itu mendengus kesal**

 **"mianhae Jungmo-ah hari ini temanku akan menjemput" ujar Sungmin dengan nada di buat tenang. ia tidak ingin hari menyenangkannya ini dirusak oleh kekesalannya terhadap sepupunya itu.**

 **satu hal yang paling penting adalah sampai saat ini Sungmin belum menceritakan prihal hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun kepada Jungmo maupun Leeteuk, ia pikir belum saatny a sang ibu tau dan lebih parahnya sampai sang ayah tau.**

 **"teman? aku tidak yakin kalau kau berangkat bersama temanmu kau bisa datang ke kampus"**

 **"apa maksudmu?" tanya Sungmin dengan nada sinis. gadis cantik itu berdiri dan menatap dingin kearah Jungmo**

 **"aku tidak lupa jika dulu kau dan teman-temanmu sering membolos untuk datang kesekolah, jadi aku tidak akan membiarkan hari ini kau pergi bersama temanmu. lagipula paman Kangin sudah menyuruhku untuk menjagamu" jelas Jungmo panjang lebar, sedangkan yang diajak bicara sudah terkekeh geli**

 **"sudah selesai dengan luluconmu?"**

 **"eh!"**

 **"apa kau mau bertaruh denganku? jika hari ini aku akan pergi membolos maka kau bisa terus berada disampingku seperti pesan ayahku itu. tapi jika hari ini aku benar-benar datang dan belajar di Kyunghee, aku akan memintamu untuk menjauh dari kehidupanku." Sungmin menatap Jungmo tajam, gadis cantik itu meraih tasnya dan berjalan keluar dari rumah mewahnya.**

 **"benar-benar sial! mengapa aku harus memiliki sepupu yang menyebalkan seperti dia" grutu Sungmin sambil mengehentakan kakinya kesal**

 **"Lee Sungmin berhenti!" Jungmo meraih tangan Sungmin membuat Sungmin yang tidak siap dengan perlakuan namja itu hampir terjatuh dan menabrak dada bidang sepupunya itu.**

 **"apa maumu?! lepaskan aku Kim Jungmo!" teriaknya, namun tidak membuat Jungmo merenggangkan genggamannya di pergelangan tangan Sungmin. wanita cantik itu sudah kehabisan kesabaran, jika ini bukan dia area rumahnya sudah dipastikan buku-buku tebal yang berada di pelukan Sungmin melayang kekepala namja itu.**

 **"maafkan aku, kita berangkat bersama! eoh"**

 **"dalam mimpimu saja"**

 ** _'_** ** _Tin Tin_**

 **Sungmin dan Jungmo menolehkan kepala mereka menatap sebuah mobil sport mewah yang berada tidak jauh dari keduanya, saat dirasa Jungmo mulai lengah, Sungmin menarik tangannya kasar.**

 **"berhenti mengaturku ini dan itu karena aku bukan bonekamu!" ujar Sungmin sinis**

 **sebelum akhirnya menjauhi Jungmo dan memasuk kedalam mobil mewah tadi.**

 **saat Sungmin membuka pintu mobil itu, Jungmo melihat dengan sangat jelas jika teman yang dimaksud Sungmin adalah seorang pria**

 ** _'siapa pria itu?'_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **suasana didalam mobil yang didalamnya terdapat sepasang kekasih itu mendadak kaku, sang gadis. Lee Sungmin. Tampak menahan kesal sedangkan kekasihnya hanya diam saja, namja itu melihat Sungmin yang hampir berpelukan dengan namja lain didepan rumahnya. walaupun cukup cemburu namun Kyuhyun berpikir tidak mungkin Sungmin menyukai namja lain karena jelas saja wanita itu terlihat menolak bahkan kesal dengan kelakuan namja yang memeluknya tadi.**

 **"apa kau sudah lebih baik?" tanya Sungmin memulai percakapan mereka, gadis itu menatap Kyuhyun yang terlihat fokus pada jelanan didepannya**

 **"ummaku bilang aku harus mengikuti fisioterapi dalam jangka waktu yang lama"**

 **"benarkah sampai separah itu? baiklah, aku akan menemanimu" ujar Sungmin senang, Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar melihat kekasih barunya itu**

 **"kau boleh menemaniku asalkan kau berjanji akan belajar dengan baik hari ini" Kyuhyun mengusap kepala Sungmin dengan sebelah tangannya, sontak saja gadis itu terdiam menikmati usapan tangan Kyuhyun sebelum ternyum manis.**

 **"aku janji akan belajar dengan baik Kyu"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~~~MinnimieMing~~~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berjalan berdampingan di koridor KyungHee, sesekali Kyuhyun menggoda Sungmin dan dengan manisnya wajah gadisnya itu memerah.**

 **"baiklah aku harus masuk kelas, kau juga harus belajar dengan baik Kyu" ujar Sungmin saat keduanya berada didepan kelas, namun Kyuhyun bukannya membalas ucapan Sungmin malah namja itu mengeryitkan dahinya bingung**

 **"kau tidak salah berada di kelas ini?" tanya Kyuhyun seraya melihat kedalam isi kelas**

 **"tentu saja, sudah tiga hari ini aku belajar dikelas ini" Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun bingung, namja itu melangkah kan kakinya mendekati tubuh Sungmin dan gadis itu mundur beberapa langkah hingga keduanya berada di dalam kelas, Sungmin yang beripikir Kyuhyun akan menciumnya sudah memberikan deathglare pada kekasihnya itu.**

 **"kau tau... aku juga berada dikelas ini" ucap Kyuhyun saat Sungmin sudah menabrak dinding dibelakangnya, gadis itu terbelalak kaget**

 **"ya! Cho Kyuhyun kau benar-benar..."**

 **'** ** _cup_**

 **Sungmin mengehentikan ucapannya saat Kyuhyun mengecup pipinya mesra,**

 **Ya Tuhan, untung saja kelas ini masih sepi. Sungmin tidak bisa membayangkan jika kelas ini sudah ramai mungkin ia akan ditertawakan oleh teman-temannya**

 **"apa yang kalian lakukan" Donghae. namja tampan itu berdiri dekat pintu kelas mereka dengan tatapan shock**

 **demi Tuhan ini masih pagi, dan dia sudah melihat pemandangan mesra yang ditunjukan oleh sahabatnya sendiri dengan seorang gadis dibalik tubuh tinggi sahabatnya**

 **"Hyung, sejak kapan kau disitu?" tanya Kyuhyun gugup, sedangkan Sungmin dibelakang tubuh Kyuhyun hanya menggigit kukunya panik**

 **"sejak...eh Nona Lee" Donghae memiringkan kepalanya saat tubuh Sungmin yang lebih mungil dari Kyuhyun terlihat dari pandangannya**

 **"annyeong" sapa Sungmin seadanya, ia malas berurusan dengan mahasiswa lain di Kyunghee selain Kyuhyun tentunya.**

 **"apa kalian berniat berbuat mesum pagi-pagi bergini?" tanya Donghae, tentu saja sepasang kekasih itu shock sekaligus kesal dengan pertanyaan konyol namja didepan mereka**

 **"atau kalian memang sepasang kekasih?" Donghae menatap curiga kepada Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, baru saja Sungmin ingin mengelak namun tangan Kyuhyun sudah terlanjur menggenggam tangannya**

 **"dia memang kekasihku Hyung, tolong jangan beritahu siapapun termasuk ayah dan ibuku" ujar Kyuhyun. Sungmin menatap namja tampan disampingnya dengan tatapan bingung**

 **bukankah mereka sudah sepakat tidak memberi tahu hubungan keduanya didepan siapapun, tapi kenapa Kyuhyun harus memberitahukan semuanya pada Donghae**

 **"kau tenang saja, aku tidak akan mengatakan apapun pada Cho ahjussi dan Cho Ahjumma" Donghae melenggang santai menuju mejanya.**

 **Sungmin dengan cepat mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun pelan dan berjalan juga kemejanya yang berada di paling belakang. gadis itu sengaja memilih meja ini karena ia malas jika harus mendengar penjelasan dosennya terlalu keras lagipula jika dibelakang ia bisa lebih santai, beda dengan Kyuhyun dan Donghae yang berada di bangku nomer dua dari depan tujuan mereka tentu saja agar bisa mendengar jelas penjelasan yang diberikan dosen mereka**

 **"aku benar-benar tidak menyangka kau akan berpacaran dengan gadis dingin seperti dia" . ujar Donghae setengah berbisik saat Kyuhyun duduk disebelahnya, kelas ini terlalu kosong namja penyuka ikan itu takut jika Sungmin mendengarkan kata-katanya.**

 **"tidak peduli seberapa dinginnya dia, aku tetap mencintainya Hyung"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _'_** ** _blaam_**

 **"maaf kau menunggu lama" ucap Sungmin pada Kyuhyun, setelah jam terakhir selesai Sungmin meminta izin pada Kyuhyun dan meminta namja itu menunggunya di mobil, ia beralasan ingin pergi ke toilet namun alasan sebenarnya adalah Sungmin ingin menemui Jungmo. namja itu semakin mengesalkan menurut Sungmin dan ia tidak ingin Kyuhyun berpikir macam-macam tentang hubungannya dengan Jungmo**

 **"hari ini aku akan kerumah sakit. kau sungguh ingin ikut?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menatap Sungmin, gadis itupun mengangguk semangat**

 **"aku merasa bosan berada di rumah" ucap Sungmin.**

 **Kyuhyun mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang, tadi ibunya sudah mengirim pesan jika Heechul akan langsung pergi kerumah sakit sedangkan Hangeng tidak bisa menemaninya karena pekerjaannya yang tidak bisa ditinggalkan.**

 **"kau sudah menghubungi ibumu?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi, Sungmin yang sedang meneguk air mineral mendadak tersedak dan beberapa kali terbatuk**

 **"hey kau tidak apa-apa..." Kyuhyun berusaha mengusap punggung Sungmin dengan sebelah tangannya, sedangkan gadis itu hanya tertawa geli.**

 **"kau ini bertanya apa Kyu? tentu saja aku tidak perlu menghubungi ibuku, aku bukan anak manja yang akan menghubungi ibuku jika ingin pulang telat" ujar Sungmin masih dengan sedikit tertawa**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Heechul duduk disalah satu kursi tamu yang berada di ruangan Dokter Choi, sebenarnya ia tidak sanggup harus menghadapi ini sendirian rasanya ia membutuhkan Hangeng untuk berada di sampingnya.**

 **"Penyakit Kyuhyun nantinya akan semakin parah, saya harap Tuan dan Nyonya Cho harus lebih memperhatikan kondisi anak kalian" ujar Siwon**

 **"Uri Kyunie.. dia adalah seorang laki-laki yang bertanggung jawab sama seperti ayahnya, uri Kyunie.. adalah anak kami yang berprestasi. impiannya adalah menjadi seorang Dokter, sejak kacil ia begitu hebat bermain game dan menyukai basket, dia selalu ceria walaupun setiap saat ia lelah dengan tugasnya, Uri Kyunie tidak pernah mengeluh apapun dengan kami..." Heechul meneteskan air matanya mengigat betapa anak semata wayangnya tumbuh menjadi remaja yang pintar dan selalu ceria.**

 **"Uri Kyunie.. bagaimana mungkin penyakit ini bisa menyerangnya? bagaimana mungkin penyakit ini bisa mematahkan impiannya. saya tidak siap Dokter, saya tidak siap jika harus melihat Kyunie duduk dikursi roda dan berakhir dengan hanya diam diranjangnya saya benar-benar tidak siap dengan semua ini". wanita cantik itu menundukkan kepalanya, tangannya terkepal erat. ia sudah berjanji pada suaminya untuk kuat dihadapan Kyuhyun namun jika mengingat penyakit itu akan membunuh anaknya ia tidak bisa, ia tidak bisa hanya dengan berusaha kuat.**

 **"kami akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin saya mohon anda mau bersabar nyonya"**

 ** _'_** ** _tok tok_**

 **suara ketukan pintu itu membuat Heechul mengusap air matanya dengan kasar.**

 **"selamat sore Dokter Choi" sapa Kyuhyun diikuti Sungmin yang berada dibelakangnya.**

 **"ah kau sudah datang Kyuhyun-ssi mari silahkan duduk" ujar Siwon mempersilahkan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin untuk duduk sedangkan Heechul masih membuang mukanya**

 **"umma, sudah dari tadi?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil mencari wajah ibunya**

 **"ah,,,itu... iya Kyunie"**

 **"ada apa umma?" Kyuhyun melihat wajah ibunya memerah bahkan matanya sembab**

 **"lebih baik kita lakukan terapi nya sekarang" Siwon memotong perbincangan Kyuhyun karena ia tau Nyonya Cho sedang tidak dalam keadaan baik-baik saja**

 **Kyuhyun duduk diatas ranjang yang disediakan diruangan Dokter Choi sedangkan Heechul dan Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dari tempat duduknya.**

 **"ikuti perintahku, sentuh hidungmu lalu sentuh hidungku" ucap Siwon sambil mempraktikan suruhannya.**

 **Kyuhyun pun mulai menatap Siwon dan mengarahkan jari telunjuknya ke hidungnya sendiri lalu beralih menyentuh hidung Siwon**

 **"lebih cepat". Kyuhyun semakin cepat menggerakan jari telunjuknya hingga tidak tahu mengapa tangan Kyuhyun semakin meleset bahkan hingga mengenai mata Siwon.**

 **"Ahh tidak apa-apa... Sekarang kau coba berdiri dengan satu kaki". Dokter tampan itu memperhatikan kekuatan kaki Kyuhyun hingga**

 **'** ** _bruukk_**

 **"Omo Kyunie" Heechul bangun dari duduknya hampir saja menolong anaknya yang terjatuh namun Siwon menahannya.**

 **Sosok cantik disebelah Heechul memperhatikan gerak-gerik Kyuhyun dengan tatapan bingung, otak pintarnya berpikir keras tentang penyakit serius yang Kyuhyun alami.**

 **bukankah namja itu baik-baik saja? bahkan Kyuhyun masih bisa mengendarai mobilnya. bagaimana mungkin hanya dengan berdiri dengan satu kaki saja Kyuhyun tidak mampu?.**

 **"sepertinya sekarang sudah cukup, kau bisa mengganti pakaian mu dengan pakaian rumah sakit, karena kita akan segera menuju ruang fisioterapi".**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sungmin dan Heechul menatap lurus kearah kaca besar diruangan yang penuh dengan alat-alat untuk membantu pergerakan manusia. Disana Kyuhyun ditemani beberapa perawat tengah melakukan terapi, tangan namja itu berpegang pada sebuah tiang penyangga dikanan kirinya.**

 **sekitar dua orang perawat laki-laki membantu Kyuhyun mencoba melangkahkan kakinya sepelan mungkin sedangkan satu perawat perempuan disana mencatat apa-apa saja yang terjadi terhadap Kyuhyun misalnya tangannya yang tidak kuat berpegangan hingga beberapa kali terjatuh ke lantai.**

 **"mengapa hanya berjalan pelan saja kau tidak mampu Kyunie" gumam Heechul pelan, matanya tidak lepas pada kegiatan Kyuhyun sedangkan Sungmin menatap Heechul prihatin**

 **"Kyuhyun akan baik-baik saja ahjumma" ujar Sungmin menenangkan.**

 **"ah ya Sungmin, terima kasih sudah menemani Kyuhyun setiap saat". Sungmin tersenyum mendengar ucapan Heechul, tentu saja gadis itu akan selalu menemani Kyuhyun kapanpun sebisa mungkin Sungmin ingin selalu berada disamping Kyuhyun.**

 **hingga akhirnya ingat sesuatu, Sungmin pamit dihadapan Heechul dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang kerja Siwon.**

 **tanpa mengentuk pintu gadis cantik itu membuka kasar pintu ruangan Siwon.**

 **"aku tidak tahu apakah diKyungHee mengajarkan cara sopan santun bertamu atau tidak" sindir Siwon saat melihat Sungmin berdiri didepan meja kerjanya**

 **"katakan padaku penyakit apa yang diderita Kyuhyun!" ujar Sungmin datar, matanya menatap Siwon yang sibuk dengan berkas-berkas di mejanya**

 **"kode etik kedokteran melarang saya memberitahukan tentang penyakit pasien pada orang lain selain keluarganya" jawab Dokter tampan itu tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari kertas-kertas pemeriksaan pasien.**

 **"tidak bisakah kau melanggarnya kali ini saja, aku tidak akan membicarakannya pada siapapun..."**

 **"Lee Sungmin..!" gertak Siwon menatap tajam kearah Sungmin, bukannya takut gadis cantik itu malah balik menatap tajam kearah Siwon**

 **"aku tau kau adalah anak pemilik rumah sakit ini, tapi bukan berarti aku memberitahukan penyakit pasienku"**

 **"ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan statusku disini Dokter Choi..."**

 **"gunakan otak pintarmu untuk berpikir, aku yakin cepat atau lambat kau akan tau penyakit Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya. kau adalah calon Dokter spesialis syaraf bukan?" potong Siwon, namja berlesung pipi itu mengangkup tangannya dibawah dagunya dan menatap Sungmin dalam.**

 **"cih!" gadis itu meninggalkan ruangan Siwon dengan sekali bantingan pintu**

 ** _'apa-apaan orang itu?menyebalkan sekali'_** **grutu Sungmin dalam hati**

 **"Lee Sungmin, apa yang kau lakukan disini?!"**

 **"u...umma..."**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _THANKS TO REVIEW :_**

ExoSY, Awaelfkyu13, raya137, ovallea, TiffyTiffanyLee, abilhikmah, seira minkyu, PumpkinEvil137, orange girls, Wonhaesung Love, hana, nuralrasyid, Baby niz 137

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **Selamat hari Senin ^_^**

 **Seperti janji saya, FF ini akan update setiap hari senin. saya masih pengen nerima banyak review dari pembaca biar saya semakin semangat nulisnya.**

 **dari review di chap 2 banyak yang takut Kyuhyun disini meninggal karena penyakitnya, sebenernya saya juga ga mikir sampe Kyuhyun meninggal karena saya benci KyuMin terpisahkan hahahaha**

Kyuhyun, Ryeowook, Yesung dan Leeteuk akan datang keIndonesia \\(^_^)/

pasti pada ga sabar mau liat mereka di Konser KRY 2 Januari nanti, saya juga ga sabar hihi, untuk tahun depan walaupun Kyuhyun dan Sungmin Wamil saya ga ada niat buat berenti bikin FF KyuMin,jadi mohon ditunggu untuk FF-FF saya selanjutnya... ^^

Sampai Bertemu di hari Senin, Tahun depan hahaha :D

 ** _StellaChoi, 28 DESEMBER 2015_**


	4. Chapter 4

"gunakan otak pintarmu untuk berpikir, aku yakin cepat atau lambat kau akan tau penyakit Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya. kau adalah calon Dokter spesialis saraf bukan?" potong Siwon, namja berlesung pipi itu mengangkup tangannya dibawah dagunya dan menatap Sungmin dalam.

"cih!" gadis itu meninggalkan ruangan Siwon dengan sekali bantingan pintu

 _'apa-apaan orang itu?menyebalkan sekali'_ grutu Sungmin dalam hati

"Lee Sungmin, apa yang kau lakukan disini!"

"u...umma..."

.

.

.

FanFiction

Cast : CHO KYUHYUN

LEE SUNGMIN

CHOI SIWON

KIM KIBUM

. KIM JUNGMO

Chapter : 4

.

Genre : Romance, Family, Drama, Hurt.

.

Rate : T

.

Warning : GS

.

.

.

~~~ MinniemiMing ~~~

.

.

.

"untuk apa kau menemui Dokter Choi?" tanya Leeteuk, matanya melirik tajam kearah ruangan Siwon yang tertutup lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke anak gadisnya itu.

"aku...aku hanya ada urusan sebentar dengan Dokter Choi". jawab Sungmin tidak berbohong, sungguh ia memang ada urusan dengan Dokter menyebalkan itu.

"urusan? kau sakit?tadi Jungmo bilang kau tidak ingin pulang bersamanya"

"tidak umma..aku hanya berkonsultasi".

baiklah kali ini ia memang harus berbohong, Sungmin tidak ingin ummanya membaca gerak-gerik Sungmin yang mencurigakan. bagaimanapun juga Sungmin anak yang sangat malas untuk sekedar mengunjungi Rumah Sakit

"ah,, umma tau, kau sudah benar-benar menyukai dunia kedokteran bukan? dan kau sudah siap untuk menjadi seorang dokter syaraf makanya kau berkonsultasi dengan Dokter Choi" ujar Leeteuk senang, sedangkan anak gadisnya itu hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

"tadi umma bilang Jungmo mengatakan pada umma kalau aku menolak untuk pulang bersamanya?" tanya Sungmin mengalihkan pembicaraan, jujur saja ia kesal dengan kelakuan sepupunya yang mudah mengadu.

"ya,dia bilang kau menolak ajakannya untuk berangkat dan pulang bersama dia bilang kau pergi bersama laki-laki. Ingat Lee Sungmin, umma hanya ingin menegaskan sesuai permintaan appamu jika tidak ada masa pacaran sebelum kau dinyatakan lulus dari KyungHee. kau tau berpacaran hanya membuat nilaimu menurun" ujar Leeteuk panjang lebar sebelum wanita paruh baya itu melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Sungmin yang menatap tajam kearah lantai dibawahnya, tangannya terkepal erat hingga buku jarinya memutih gadis itu benar-benar marah sekarang.

.

.

.

Sungmin kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruangan fisioterapi, tatapannya mendadak sendu mengingat ucapan ibunya, bagaimana jika Kangin dan Leeteuk tau tentang hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun?

apa yang akan mereka lakukan?

dan Kim Jungmo. sepertinya Sungmin benar-benar harus membuat perhitungan dengan sepupunya itu

"Sungmin, kau dari mana?" gadis itu hampir saja menabrak dada seorang karena sedari tadi tidak mengalihkan tatapannya dari lantai, jika saja namja itu tidak membuka suara. Sungmin menatap wajah Kyuhyun yang pucat

 _apa ia bisa lebih lama bersama Kyuhyun_?

 _apa ia bisa mempertahankan hubungan ini?_

jujur saja ini pertama kalinya Sungmin menjalin suatu hubungan serius dengan seorang namja, sebelumnya ia hanya ditekan oleh sang ayah untuk menjadi sosok yang sempurna. walaupun dulu Sungmin sering melakukan hal-hal nakal itupun hanya sebatas mabuk dirumah Eunhyuk, tidak pernah sampai ia tidur dengan seorang pria.

"kau melamun, aku dan umma mencarimu" Kyuhyun kembali membuka suaranya, Sungmin hanya tersenyum manis dan menggeleng pelan

"maaf tadi aku bertemu dengan temanku dan ia dirawat di Rumah Sakit ini" jawab Sungmin saat kalimat itu terlintas dikepalanya.

Kyuhyun hanya bergumam dan menganggukan kepalanya, sebelum akhirnya meraih tangan Sungmin dan mengajaknya pulang

"tadi umma sudah pulang lebih dulu karena ada urusan" ujar Kyuhyun saat ini keduanya berjalan kearah parkir mobil.

"maaf sudah membuatmu dan Cho Ahjumma harus mencariku" Sungmin tampak cemberut dan itu membuat Kyuhyun ingin sekali mencium pipi putih kekasihnya itu jika tidak ingat ini tempat umum mungkin kejadian dikelas tadi pagi akan terulang lagi

"kau tidak perlu menyesal seperti itu"

"ah Kyunie, bagaimana jika aku saja yang mengendarai mobilmu" Sungmin berdiri didepan Kyuhyun sambil mengeluarkan tatapan memohon andalannya.

"kenapa tiba-tiba ingin mengendarai mobilku?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung

"aku tau kau kelelahan setelah fisioterapi jadi lebih baik aku yang mengendarai mobilnya, cepat berikan kunci mobilmu".

Kyuhyun meraih kunci mobilnya dan meletakannya ditangan Sungmin, gadis itu menerima dengan senang hati.

semenjak mereka meresmikan hubungan, Kyuhyun tidak pernah lagi melihat sosok Sungmin yang dingin dan ketus malah Kyuhyun melihat sosok yang imut dan berhati mulia dalam diri kekasihnya itu.

keduanya memasuki mobil Kyuhyun dan Sungmin mengendarai mobil itu dengan kecepatan sedang.

"aku merasa aneh, bagaimana mungkin seorang laki-laki membiarkan kekasihnya mengendarai mobil" ucap Kyuhyun tidak terima, namun hanya dibalas oleh tawa Sungmin.

"Min, apa kau tidak merasa aneh dengan penyakitku?" tanya Kyuhyun pelan, tatapannya mendadak kosong. sedari tadi Kyuhyun memikirkan tentang penyakit yang dideritanya, ia baru sadar kalau banyak syaraf motoriknya yang tidak bekerja dengan baik.

"mengapa aku harus aneh dengan penyakitmu? bukankah sekarang kau sedang berusaha mengobatinya" jawab Sungmin dengan nada ceria, berusaha menghibur kekasihnya.

"Sungmin-ah"

"hmmm?"

"terima kasih karena sudah mau mencintaiku, aku merasa sangat bersyukur sekarang" Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar menatap jalanan didepannya

"justru aku yang berterima kasih karena bukan hanya aku yang merasakan cinta ini Kyu"

.

.

.

~~~MinnimieMing~~~

.

.

.

"KIM JUNGMO!" teriakan dari nona pemilik rumah itu begitu nyaring. Setelah Kyuhyun mengantarnya pulang Sungmin kembali di bakar emosi. gadis itu hampir mendobrak pintu rumah mewahnya.

"Lee Sungmin, kau ini seorang wanita bagaimana mungkin kau bersikap seperti ini" Leeteuk keluar dari kamarnya dengan menggunakan pakaian tidurnya, pantas saja karena ini hampir malam.

seolah tidak mendengarkan ucapan ibunya, Sungmin berjalan cepat kearah kamar tamu dimana tempat Jungmo tidur dirumah ini

' _braakk_

gadis bertubuh mungil itu mendobrak pintu kamar dan hampir menerjang tubuh Jungmo jika saja namja tampan itu tidak menahan tangannya dengan kekuatannya

"apa maumu, brengsek!" Sungmin berusaha menghempaskan tangannya dari genggaman Jungmo

"Lee Sungmin tenangkan dirimu" ujar Jungmo

Sungmin menatap sengit ke arah sepupunya.

"mengapa kau bilang pada umma kalau aku pergi bersama laki-laki, kau tau kalau aku pergi bersama temanku"

"ya dan temanmu adalah laki-laki bukan?"

"KIM JUNGMO!"

"mengapa kau semarah ini? apa benar laki-laki tadi adalah kekasihmu?" Sungmin mendadak diam mendengar ucapan Jungmo.

"dia adalah teman baruku, dan kalaupun dia akan menjadi kekasihku itu tidak ada hubungannya denganmu!" balas Sungmin dengan nada dingin, tangannya sudah memerah akibat genggaman tangan Jungmo namun namja itu masih enggan melepaskannya

"dia tidak boleh menjadi kekasihmu, paman Kangin sendiri yang memintaku mengawasimu" Sungmin hanya tertawa geli

"hey Tuan Kim, sadarlah kau itu sepupuku jadi berhenti bersikap seolah kau ini adalah bodyguard ku.. ah atau kau memang ingin menjadi pelayanku saja?"

"kau..."

 _'Tok Tok_

"Minnie-ah, Jungmo-ah berhenti berkelahi, kita akan makan malam bersama" Suara Leeteuk diluar kamar Jungmo menghentikan kata-kata namja itu.

merasa Jungmo lengah, Sungmin menarik tangannya yang sudah memerah dari tangan Jungmo. gadis cantik itu segera meninggalkan kamar Jungmo dan masuk kedalam kamarmua sendiri. melewati wajah ibunya yang bingung dengan kelakuan Sungmin

.

.

.

Sungmin mengunci pintu kamarnya dan membanting tubuh mungilnya diranjang, ia tidak peduli dengan teriakan ibunya yang menyuruhnya makan. Demi Tuhan sekarang ini Sungmin benar-benar muak dengan sepupunya

 _'DRRRTT DDRRTT_

ponsel canggih berwarna pink itu berkedip tanda panggilan masuk, Sungmin meraih ponsel yang berada di tasnya dan menatap id call yang tertera di layar depannya

-Cho Kyuhyun-

dengan sedikit berdehem pelan, Sungmin mengangkat panggilan itu.

"Yeobboseo". sial! Suaranya masih tertahan dan sedikit serak, mungkin efek berteriak tadi

 _"kau tidak apa-apa?"._ tanya sosok disana dengan nada cemas. Sungmin tersenyum lebar mendengar ucapan kekasihnya

"aku tidak apa-apa Kyu, setelah pulang aku langsung tertidur..."

 _"jadi aku mengganggu tidurmu"_ potong Kyuhyun.

"Bukan.. bukan seperti itu" jawab Sungmin panik. terdengar suara kekehan dari sebrang membuat Sungmin mempoutkan bibir pinknya.

entahlah Kyuhyun membuat moodnya kembali baik. ia sangat bersyukur menjadi pendamping laki-laki itu

 _"kau sudah makan?"_

"ah..itu... aku diet, Kyu". gadis itu benar-benar gugup saat berbohong dengan mungkin Sungmin mengatakan jika ia tidak ingin makan malam bersama ibunya karena bertengkar dengan sepupunya.

 _"kau diet untuk apa? bahkan badanmu tidak gemuk"_. ada nada bingung yang Kyuhyun sampaikan pada Sungmin membuat gadis itu semakin gugup, sebelum Sungmin benar-benar membuka suaranya namja disebrang sana sudah lebih dulu mengeluarkan kata-katanya.

 _"aku tidak suka jika kau harus diet, kalaupun mau diet bukan berarti kau tidak makan Lee Sungmin"._ Sungmin tampak menghela nafas pelan, memang benar apa yang diucapkan Kyuhyun. ia tidak gemuk dan kalaupun ingin diet Sungmin sangat tau makanan makanan apa saja yang harus ia konsumsi. tentu saja mereka berdua adalah calon Dokter.

"baiklah Kyu, aku akan memakan buah nanti setelah mandi, kau senang?"

 _"lakukan itu untuk dirimu sendiri,Min bukan untukku"_

"Aku tau, kauberisik sekali" ucap Sungmin sedikit kesal, walaupun begitu Sungmin tetap senang karena ada orang yang begitu memperhatikannya mulai sekarang.

namja di sebrang sana hanya tertawa kecil.

 _"maafkan aku, kalau begitu kau mandilah gunakan air hangat juga dan jangan lupa untuk memakan buahnya"_

"aku tau Cho Kyuhyun kau..."

" _Saranghae"_

 _'_ _pip_

Sungmin menatap tidak percaya pada ponselnya, ia tidak salah dengar kan tadi?

namja itu mengatakan mencintainya, itu adalah kata-kata sederhana dan sangat wajar diucapkan oleh sepasang kekasih. Sungmin bahagia mendengarnya namun gadis itu tetap kesal karena ia belum sempat membalas kata-kata kekasihnya.

Sungmin mengirim sebuah pesan singkat pada Kyuhyun sebelum membanting ponsel canggih itu kebantal dan memilih untuk masuk kekamar mandi.

~~~MinnimieMing~~~

 _From : Sungmin_

 _jika kau mencintaiku katakan dengan benar!_

Kyuhyun tersenyum geli melihat pesan singkat dari kekasihnya itu.

' _tok tok_

Pintu bercat putih itu terdorong kedalam oleh seorang wanita cantik disana.

"umma, ada apa?" tanya Kyuhyun, namja itu buru-buru duduk dari tidurnya dan menyambut sang ibu yang membawa sebuah nampan berisi air putih dan beberapa obat.

"kau tampak bahagia sekali Kyunie" ujar Heechul, wanita itu mengambil posisi duduk di pinggir ranjang

"apa terlihat jelas?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung.

Heechul tersenyum sendu, tangan cantiknya meraih tangan Kyuhyun dan meletakkannnya dipangkuannya.

"umma tau Sungmin adalah kebahagiaanmu sekarang. kalau begitu sekarang kau bisa meraih kebahagiaanmu bersama dia". Heechul mengusap punggung tangan Kyuhyun yang pucat, walaupun belum ada perubahan yang berarti pada penyakitnya namun perubahan warna kulit Kyuhyun yang semakin pucat membuat Heechul tau kalau anaknya akan mengalami hal-hal yang lebih buruk dari ini.

"maafkan aku umma, tadinya akupun tidak ingin disibukkan dengan hubungan bersama seorang gadis. yang tadinya aku pikir aku bisa lebih fokus pada kuliahku, tapi semuanya berubah saat bersama Sungmin. aku tau umma begitu marah dengan ku sekarang tapi aku mohon jangan sekalipun kecewa denganku umma". ujar namja itu panjang lebar, Kyuhyun sadar kini ia seperti membuat Heechul dan Hangeng kecewa dengan keputusannya.

namun lain halnya dengan pemikiran Heechul.

wanita cantik itu benar-benar menyerah dengan impian Kyuhyun untuk menjadi seorang Dokter, apa lagi Dokter Choi mengatakan jika Kyuhyun nantinya akan sangat bergantung dengan orang lain.

anaknya akan lumpuh total.

untuk sekarang Heechul dan Hangeng hanya memikirkan kebahagiaan Kyuhyun,apapun akan meraka usahakan untuk anaknya, jika bisa ia ingin menukar nyawanya untuk Kyuhyun.

"umma.. umma menangis?". namja tampan itu menggenggam erat tangan Heechul, membuat wanita yang sedang melamun itu kembali sadar jika ada air mata yang membasahi pipinya

"ah tidak ini... umma hanya terlalu lelah dan sedikit mengantuk" Heechul melepaskan genggaman tangan Kyuhyun dan mengusap air matanya dengan kasar.

"aku tau umma kecewa.."

"apa yang kau katakan Kyunie? umma tidak pernah kecewa denganmu, Sungmin adalah gadis cantik tentu saja umma tau kau pasti akan tergila-gila dengannya" ujar Heechul berusaha merubah suasanhati anaknya. wanita itu berusaha lagi dan lagi untuk tetap tersenyum pada anaknya. Kyuhyun membalas senyum Heechul.

"ah ini minumlah obatnya.." Heechul memberikan beberapa obat dan segelas air ketangan Kyuhyun dan dengan cepat namja itu meminumnya. Heechul membantu Kyuhyun merapihkan bantal yang ia susun agar Kyuhyun merasa nyaman untuk bersandar di kepala ranjang.

"mengapa umma memperlakukan aku seperti ini?" tanya Kyuhyun saat melihat Heechul membantunya merapihkan selimut didada Kyuhyun.

"apa umma tidak boleh memperlakukan anak umma seperti itu?" Heechul berpura-pura kesal pada Kyuhyun, mungkin lebih tepatnya seperti merajuk. mau tidak mau anak semata wayangnya itu tertawa sedikit keras.

"bukan seperti itu umma, hanya saja aku sedikit bingung dengan sikap umma dan appa yang menurutku terlalu berlebihan"

"percayalah, umma dan appa hanya ingin membuatmu senang.. ah iya Kyunie, Dokter Choi bilang mulai sekarang kau harus membuat catatan harian"

"catatan harian? untuk apa?".

"hmm..itu.. Dokter Choi hanya ingin melihat perkembanganmu saja". Kyuhyun semakin tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Heechul, mengapa ia harus membuat buku harian?

tidak ingin membuat sang ibu semakin menunjukan wajah murungnya Kyuhyun kembali menggoda Heechul

"apa aku boleh menuliskan hal-hal yang aku lakukan dengan Sungmin setiap hari?"

"Ya! kau ini"

.

.

.

~~~MinnimieMing~~~

.

.

.

"Lee Sungmin". seorang wanita cantik berambut merah gelap melambaikan tangan pada sosok manis yang tadi di panggil Lee Sungmin. gadis manis itu pun tersenyum lebar dan berjalan cepat kearah wanita berambut merah tadi

"ya! Lee Eunhyuk, mengapa baru menemuiku?" ucap Sungmin setengah kesal saat keduanya sudah saling berhadapan. wanita yang di panggil Eunhyuk tadi hanya tersenyum lebar menampilkan gummy smilenya.

"maafkan aku, ternyata berada di kelas seni KyungHee sungguh berat" ujar Eunhyuk seraya memeluk lengan Sungmin berusaha mendapatkan maaf dari sahabatnya itu.

keduanya berjalan pelan di koridor besar milik KyungHee, Eunhyuk masih saja bermanja-manja dengan Sungmin.

"kau tidak perlu memikirkan seberapa beratnya berada disini, asalkan kau menikmatinya pasti semuanya jauh lebih ringan" ucap Sungmin sambil menatap ke arah kepala Eunhyuk yang berada di bahunya. namun siapa yang sangka wanita berambut merah gelap itu malah menghentikan langkahnya, Shock

"apa kau salah memakan sarapanmu hari ini?" tanya Eunhyuk ambigu, Sungmin yang tidak paham dengan pertanyaan sahabatnya hanya mengeryitkan dahinya bingung.

Eunhyuk pun menyentuh dahi Sungmin dan mengusap kedua pipi chubby sahabatnya itu.

"Ya!" teriak Sungmin sambil menepis tangan Eunhyuk.

"Lee Sungmin, apa kau sudah menikmati keberadaanmu di KyungHee?" tanyanya lagi. Sungmin yang baru paham maksud pertanyaan Eunhyuk hanya berdehem pelan dan melanjutkan langkahnya kekelas. tentu saja wanita bertubuh sexy itu mengikuti langkah Sungmin dengan cepat hingga tidak sadar seseorang baru keluar dari kelas Sungmin hingga keduanya bertabrakan.

"ahkk kepalaku", ringis Eunhyuk saat kepanya menabrak bahu seseorang, Sungmin melihat itu buru-buru mendekati Eunhyuk

"Hyukkie-ah, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sungmin khawatir.

sedangkan Eunhyuk hanya diam seraya memegang bagian atas kepalanya, sebenarnya ia yang terlalu semangat berjalan mengikuti Sungmin atau namja itu yang badannya terlalu keras. rasanya seperti tertabrak tembok.

"maafkan aku nona, kau baik-baik saja?" namja itu akhirnya membuka suara, saat beberapa menit sedikit terpesona dengan wanita yang ditabraknya.

"Minggir Hae, aku akan membawa Hyukkie keruang kesehatan. ayo Hyukki" Sungmin mendorong tubuh Donghae yang masih berada di dekat Eunhyuk lalu, menuntun sahabatnya itu menuju ruang kesehatan. namun baru beberapa langkah mereka menjauh dari kelas tiba-tiba namja yang tadi menabrak Eunhyuk. Donghae. dengan beraninya menggendong tubuh Eunhyuk ala bridal, tentu saja itu menjadi sorotan mahasiswa KyungHee yang lainnya termasuk Kyuhyun yang baru saja melihat kejadian tabrakannya Eunhyuk dan Donghae.

"apa yang kau lakukan Donghae, turunkan Eunhyuk sekarang juga" ujar Sungmin datar, sedangkan wanita yang berada di gendongan Donghae hanya diam saja menahan sakit. tidak peduli dengan ucapan Sungmin, Donghae langsung melangkah cepat menuju ruang perawatan. mau tidak mau Sungmin pun mengejar Donghae.

.

.

.

namja bertubuh sedikit kekar itu menidurkan Eunhyuk di ranjang ruang kesehatan, diikuti seorang perawat dan Sungmin tentunya

"saya akan memberikannya paracetamol untuk menghilangkan nyeri dikepalanya, biarkan ia tidur sebentar" ucap perawat itu diikuti anggukan setuju dari Donghae dan Sungmin, keduanya berjalan keluar dari ruang kesehatan.

"harusnya kau bisa berhati-hati Lee Donghae-ssi" ucap Sungmin kesal, Donghae yang tidak terima tentu saja menatap marah ke arah Sungmin.

"kau harusnya tau siapa yang menabrak siapa Nona Lee yang terhormat". ujar Donghae datar, bukannya takut gadis manis didepan Donghae hanya memiringkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum meremehkan.

"kau..."

' ** _greepp_**

"Jungmo!". jerit Sungmin saat ia ingin menyerang Donghae dengan kata-katanya tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menarik lengannya dan menarik Sungmin menjauh dari Donghae.

Donghae menatap Sungmin yang ditarik paksa oleh seseorang yang tidak ia kenal itu dengan lekat.

beberapa pertanyaan berputar di kepala Donghae.

 _'bukankah Sungmin kekasih Kyuhyun? lalu siapa namja itu?'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

~~~MinnimieMing~~~

.

.

.

Jungmo menarik Sungmin menuju taman dibelakang KyungHee, taman ini sedikit sepi karena hanya diisi oleh pohon besar dan daun-daun kering yang berjatuhan bahkan hingga menumpuk tinggi.

"apa maumu Kim Jungmo?" tanya Sungmin sarkastik, wajahnya merah padam menahan emosi. sedangkan namja tampan dihadapannya hanya menatap kedalam mata Sungmin.

"aku tau gadis yang tadi di bawa keruang kesehatan adalah teman sekolahmu dulu, aku ingat jika ummamu pernah bilang padaku jika gadis itu membawa pengaruh buruk padamu. lalu kenapa kau masih berteman dengannya?" Jungmo tampak menarik nafas kesal, sedangkan Sungmin hanya tersenyum miring.

"jaga ucapan mu itu Kim Jungmo, dia adalah sahabatku dan tidak ada satupun sahabatku yang membawa pengaruh buruk untuk diriku. aku memang banyak melakukan hal gila saat sekolah dulu namun itu semua karena keinginanku.. aku yang memilih itu semua karena aku muak dengan kekangan ayahku dan kau!... kau tidak perlu ikut campur" Sungmin menunjuk tepat dihadapan wajah sepupunya itu. emosinya sudah mencapai batas akhir jika saja ia adalah laki-laki mungkin Jungmo sudah ia hajar habis-habisan.

"dengarkan aku Min..."

"KAU YANG DENGARKAN AKU!..."

"Aku menyukaimu!" Sungmin menghentikan jeritanya saat mendengar penuturan Jungmo, gadis itu menatap Jungmo dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"kau sudah gila? KITA INI BERSAUDARA KIM JUNGMO!". Sungmin hampir menangis, hatinya sakit mendengar ucapan Jungmo. bagaimana mungkin Jungmo memiliki perasaan itu untuknya, mereka memang selalu bersama sejak kecil namun semua berubah saat mereka meranjak dewasa dan Jungmo selalu melakukan hal yang menurut Sungmin menyebalkan. ternyata Jungmo mempunyai maksud lain dibalik sifatnya yang over itu

"tapi aku mencintaimu Min, Sungguh"

"BERHENTI BICARA OMONG KOSONG!"

"tapi Min..."

"jangan membuatku muak dengan kehadiranmu disini, Brengsek", setelah mengucapkan kata-kata itu Sungmin benar-benar meninggalkan Jungmo. gadis itu menangis sambil berlari hingga tidak sadar jika namja lain ikut berlari mengejarnya dari balik dinding

.

.

.

Kyuhyun mengikuti langkah Sungmin sejak gadis itu dan Donghae bersama satu wanita yang berada di gendongan Donghae pergi keruang perawatan mahasiswa.

namun Kyuhyun lebih memilih tidak mendekati ruang perawatan dan memilih menunggu dibalik dinding hingga matanya menangkap percakapan Donghae dan Sungmin, sampai akhirnya Kyuhyun melihat Sungmin ditarik paksa oleh seorang namja, sontak saja Kyuhyun ikut mengejar mereka.

sampai mereka menuju kebelakang gedung KyungHee. Kyuhyun mendengar percakapan mereka seluruhnya, bagaimana namja disana menyatakan cintanya pada kekasihnya,bagaimana Sungmin menolaknya dengan alasan mereka bersaudara. ini sangat konyol.

bagaimana mungkin namja itu menyukai saudaranya sendiri?.

Kyuhyun melihat Sungmin berlari menjauh dari namja yang tadi di panggil Kim Jungmo itu.

Awalnya Kyuhyun cemburu saat Jungmo menyatakan cintanya pada Sungmin, apalagi tidak ada satupun di KyungHee yang mengetahui status mereka. bisa saja setelah ini ada namja lain yang menyatakan cintanya pada Sungmin. ia tidak akan membiarkan itu semua terjadi.

.

.

.

Sungmin menopang dagunya pada pembatas dinding yang berada di atap KyungHee. Pikirannya sangat kacau sekarang dan lagi-lagi ia harus melewati jam kuliahnya. untuk sekarang ia tidak peduli jika ayah atau ibunya tau tentang kelakuannya selama di KyungHee, saat ini Sungmin hanya ingin menenangkan pikirannya.

wajah gadis cantik itu merah padam, Semua emosinya bercampur antara sedih, marah,kecewa semuanya jadi satu.

jadi ini alasan mengapa Jungmo overprotektif terhadapnya, karena namja itu menyukainya? karena namja it jatuh cinta padanya?

ini gila!

walaupun Sungmin tau jika ibu Jungmo tidak sedarah dengan ibunya namun mereka tetap berstatus sebagai saudara.

Sungmin berharap Kyuhyun tidak mengetahui kejadian ini.

benar! namja itu tidak perlu tau kejadian hari ini, dan Jungmo tidak perlu mengetahui status hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun.

' ** _grep_**

Sungmin menegang saat merasa seseorang memeluknya dari belakang. baru saja gadis itu memberontak namun sebuah suara mengehentikan pergerakannya.

"mengapa kau suka sekali membolos seperti ini" ucap namja itu, Sungmin tau, sangat tau kalau suara ini adalah milik kekasihnya. Cho Kyuhyun.

' _Ya Tuhan, apa Kyuhyun mengikutiku sejak tadi'_ Gumam Sungmin dalam hati, wajahnya yang tadi merah mendadak pucat

Sungmin membalikan tubuhnya menatap kedalam mata Kyuhyun

"maaf Kyu, lebih baik kau kembali ke kelas" ucap Sungmin dengan nada yang sialnya serak, mungkin efek teriak didepan Jungmo tadi

"kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kyuhyun seraya menangkup pipi pucat Sungmin. Sungmin hanya tersenyum tipis dan menganggukan kepalanya pelan

"aku baik-baik saja, lebih baik kau..."

"lebih baik kita kembali kekelas" potong Kyuhyun, menarik pelan tangan Sungmin membuat gadis itu mau tidak mau mengikuti langkah kekasihnya

.

.

.

Sungmin mencatat dengan serius materi yang di berikan Hwang sonsaengnim saat ini, matanya tidak lepas dari layar didepan sana dan tangannya tidak berhenti menulis di buku catatannya.

ya seperti inilah Lee Sungmin jika sedang serius belajar, ia tidak akan terusik dengan apapun yang ada disekitarnya bahkan Sungmin tidak sadar saat sosok tampan disana memperhatikannya dari barisan depan.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin sesekali yang tengah serius dengan catatannya, jika saja tidak ada dosen ataupun teman-teman dikelasnya ingin sekali namja itu mendekati Sungmin dan menggoda kekasihnya itu.

Kyuhyun jadi mengingat perbincangan mereka sebelum masuk kelas

* _FlashBack_

 _Kyuhyun berjalan berdampingan dengan Sungmin dikoridor sepi KyungHee, awalnya mereka berpegangan tangan namun Sungmin memilih melepaskan genggaman tangan Kyuhyun dan berjalan lebih dulu dari namja itu alasannya karena gadis itu tidak mau ada orang yang melihat kedekatan mereka. Cukup Donghae yang tau._

 _"Lee Sungmin,.."_

 _"hmm?" Sungmin menghenti lalu membalikan badannya menghadapKyuhyun_

 _"menjadi seorang Dokter adalah impianku, lalu apa impianmu?" tanya Kyuhyun seraya berjalan mendekati Sungmin. gadis itu tampak bingung dengan pertanyaan Kyuhyun yang terkesan tiba-tiba._

 _"impianku adalah menjadi seorang penyanyi terkenal" jawab Sungmin datar, sebelum akhirnya kembali melangkah mendahului Kyuhyun._

 _"mengapa kau tidak mempertahankan impianmu?"_

 _"karena pada akhirnya aku hanya akan menjadi orang yang diinginkan orang tuaku" Sungmin menatap sendu lantai koridor di bawahnya. sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya memperhatikan punggung Sungmin_

 _"tidak ada salahnya mengikuti kata orang tua" ujar Kyuhyun, Sungmin hanya tersenyum sinis ._

 _"kau tidak tahu rasanya Cho"_

 _"aku memang tidak tau rasanya." Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan sebal. namja tampan itu mendekati Sungmin dan mengusap kepala Sungmin dengan lembut._

 _"tidak peduli jika kau melakukan ini dengan keterpaksaan namun aku ingin mengatakan kalau kau harus sungguh-sungguh dalam belajar. kau tidak tau, masih banyak publik figur diluar sana yang juga ingin menjadi seorang Dokter".Sungmin tersenyum pada Kyuhyun_

 _"aku akan menjadikanmu alasan untuk tetap berada disini"_

 _"eh" Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin bingung_

 _*Flashback Off_

saat itu Sungmin memilih masuk kedalam kelas dan mengabaikan wajah Kyuhyun yang bingung.

namja tampan itu tesenyum geli mengingat kejadian tadi, walaupun Kyuhyun harus benar-benar melupakan kejadian antara Sungmin dan Jungmo namun ia masih harus waspada dengan namja itu.

.

.

.

~~~MinnimieMing~~~

Kyuhyun berjalan memasuki rumah mewahnya yang tampak sepi. setelah mengantar Sungmin pulang namja tampan itu langsung menuju rumahnya ia merasa kurang enak badan dan lagi ia lupa meminum obatnya.

ia jadi ingat kata-kata Heechul yang menyuruhnya membuat catatan harian.

namja itu melempar tasnya di ranjang dan duduk di kuris meja belajarnya, bahkan Heechul sudah menyiapkan semacam buku harian disana.

walaupun bingung namun tidak ada salahnya menuruti perkataan Heechul untuk membuat catatan harian, Kyuhyun meraih pulpen dan membuka lembaran buku harian itu.

 _hari ini sangat buruk, saat mengejar Sungmin tadi aku merasa tidak sanggup menaiki tangga darurat untuk mencapai ia tidak sadar jika aku berkeringat parah._

 _apa yang salah dengan tubuhku? mengapa semuanya terasa sulit? berjalan, berlari, bahkan meraih sesuatu dengan jarak dekat. semuanya sulit untuk ku lakukan. bagaimana mungkin aku bisa melindungi Sungmin jika aku tidak melakukan hal-hal yang orang lain lakukan. kapan aku bisa memahami ini semua Tuhan?_

Kyuhyun mengentikan tulisannya dan memilih menutup buku harian itu dengan kasar, namja itu mengusap mukanya dan memilih meninggalkan kamarnya untuk mendapatkan segelas air di dapur

 _'aku seperti wanita saja jika terus-terusan membuat buku harian itu'_ gumamnya dalam hati

Kyuhyun mengambil minumnya di dapur niatnya ingin kembali kekamar untuk istirahat, namun melihat ruang kerja ayahnya yang terbuka membuat Kyuhyun ingin masuk kedalam.

Dulu, Hangeng menginginkannya menjadi seorang pengusaha namun Kyuhyun sendiri yang menolaknya dan mengatakan jika ia ingin menjadi seorang dokter spesialis syaraf. Syukurlah Hangeng sangat senang dengan cita-citanya.

Kyuhyun memperhatikan isi ruangan kerja Hangeng. ada sebuah meja besar dan kursi kerja di sampingnya terdapat rak-rak buku dan beberapa lemari. disana juga ada sebuah foto keluarga yang memiliki ukuran cukup besar. foto itu diambil saat Kyuhyun baru saja lulus sekolah menengah atas.

hingga matanya menemukan sebuah buku tebal serta beberapa berkas rumah sakit disana

Kyuhyun meraih buku tebal dengan judul buku 'Spinocerebellar Degenaration' itu dan mencoba memahami isi didalamnya yang menggunakan bahasa asing itu.

namja itu terkekeh pelan.

"apa appa yang akan menjadi dokter syaraf?" gumamnya pelan, setelah meletakan buku tadi Kyuhyun meraih berkas-berkas berlogo rumah sakit .

matanya membaca satu persatu kalimat yang ternyata isinya adalah riwayat kesehatannya selama berada di rumah sakit Seoul

 _Nama : Tn. Kyuhyun Cho_

 _umur : 21 tahun_

 _POSITIF, MENDERITA PENYAKIT 'SPINOCEREBELLAR DEGENARATION'_

 ** _BRAKK_**

"tidak,,,,ini tidak mungkin..."

.

.

.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Kyuhyun membanting berkas itu dengan kasar, matanya menatap kosong kearah meja kerja sang ayah

"Tidak...ini tidak mungkin" gumamnya terus menerus, baru saja ia memahami arti dari penyakit itu dan sekarang ia harus menerima kenyataan jika ialah yang menderita penyakit itu.

Kyuhyun baru tau semua yang dilakukan Heechul adalah bentuk perhatian akan penyakitnya, harusnya ia sadar dan curiga dengan tidakan Dokter Choi yang memintanya rutin melakukan fisioterpi. agar tubuhnya tidak kaku, agar kakinya bisa terus berjalan, agar tubuhnnya masih bisa digerakan.

lalu apa?

kalau nantinya ia akan lumpuh total.

"Kyunie, apa yang kau lakukan?"

.

.

.

FanFiction

Cast : CHO KYUHYUN

LEE SUNGMIN

CHOI SIWON

KIM KIBUM

. KIM JUNGMO

Chapter : 5

.

Genre : Romance, Family, Drama, Hurt.

.

Rate : T

.

Warning : GS

.

.

.

Heechul mendekati Kyuhyun yang terdiam di dekat meja kerja suaminya, ia bisa melihat ada air mata yang mengalir dipipi Kyuhyun dan saat itu juga jantungnya seperti berhenti berdetak.

 _'Kyuhyun telah mengetahui semuanya'_

"mengapa umma merahasiakan ini semua dariku?" tanya Kyuhyun lirih, namja itu menggigit bibir bawahnya mencoba menghilangkan isakannya.

Heechul memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun erat.

"tidak Kyunie, umma bukan ingin merahasiakan semuanya padamu. umma hanya...umma hanya..."wanita cantik itu tidak sanggup melanjutkan kata-katanya, sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya diam membatu mendengar tangisan ibunya. segaris air mata mulai kembali turun ke pipi namja tampan itu.

"aku akan sembuhkan umma? aku pasti akan sembuh kan?" tanya Kyuhyun lirih. Heechul benar-benar tidak sanggup mendengarnya. ia benar-benar tidak bisa berusaha kuat didepan Kyuhyun.

"umma dan appa akan mengusahakannya.. Kyunie umma mohon jangan seperti ini. HANNIE!" Heechul menjerit saat melihat Kyuhyun merosot duduk dilantai, namja itu masih sadar hanya saja pikirannya melayang entah kemana.

saat mendengar teriakan istrinya Hangeng yang sedang duduk diruang tamu baru saja pulang dari kantornya langsung berlari menuju ruang kerjanya.

ia lemas melihat Kyuhyun menangis ditambah Heechul yang terus-terusan menyadarkan Kyuhyun.

"ada apa ini?" tanyanya. tidak ada satupun yang menjawab namun saat mata Hangeng menangkap sebuah buku dan berkas berkas rumah sakit yang terbuka membuatnya menemukan jawabannya.

dengan sekali tarik namja paruh baya itu mengangkat tubuh Kyuhyun hingga berdiri tegak

"Cho Kyuhyun, lihat appa! kami akan berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menyembuhkanmu appa mohon jangan seperti ini" Hangeng menggerakan bahu Kyuhyun meminta anaknya itu cepat sadar dan berhenti memikirkan apapun, namun usahanya sia-sia karena Kyuhyun masih meneteskan air matanya menatap Hangeng dalam

"untuk apa? kalau nyatanya aku akan lumpuh, aku tidak akan bisa berjalan, aku tidak akan bisa berbicara. UNTUK APA KALIAN LAKUKAN ITU KALAU AKHIRNYA AKU AKAN MATI!"

 _PLAKK_

Kyuhyun hampir saja tersungkur kelantai jika Heechul tidak menahan tubuh tingginya. Hangeng menatap tajam kearah anaknya, namun ia merasa menyesal saat mendengar tangisan Heechul semakin keras.

Hangeng telah menampar Kyuhyun dan itu untuk pertama kalinya, Kyuhyun selalu membuatnya bangga tidak pernah sekalipun Kyuhyun membangkang kepadanya dan Heechul namun kali ini Kyuhyun sudah benar-benar keterlalulan, ucapannya seolah penuh dengan keputus asaan. untuk pertama kalinya ia kecewa, kecewa dengan anaknya yang tidak menghargai usaha Hangeng dan Heechul selama ini.

.

.

.

"aku baik-baik saja, umma pergilah tidur" ucap Kyuhyun pelan, setelah Hangeng menamparnya tadi Heechul langsung membawa Kyuhyun kekamar namja itu.

Kyuhyun berbaring membelakangi Heechul, hatinya masih sakit namun ia yakin jika hati kedua orang tuanyalah yang lebih sakit.

"Kyunie, inilah alasannya mengapa umma merahasiakan penyakitmu ini. karena umma tidak ingin kau terlalu memikirkan ini semua. Kyunie umma mohon, kita jalani semua perawatan ini untuk kesehembuhanmu." Heechul mengusap kepala Kyuhyun dengan sayang, ia sedih melihat anaknya terpuruk seperti ini

apa setelah ini keceriaan Kyuhyun akan hilang? tidak! Heechul tidak akan sanggup membayangkannya

"istirahatlah, umma menyayangimu" ucap Heechul seraya mengecup kepala Kyuhyun, namja tampan itu memejamkan matanya membiarkan air mata menetes membasahi pipinya yang memerah.

.

.

.

~~~MinnimieMing~~~

.

.

.

Sungmin tampak membolak balikan tubuhnya dikasur,sesekali tangannya meraih ponsel pintarnya dan menatap kearah layar disana seolah menunggu panggilan seseorang

ya, sudah beberapa jam setelah Kyuhyun mengantarnya pulang, namja itu belum juga menghubunginya. Sungmin sudah berusaha mencoba menguhubungi Kyuhyun namun tidak ada yang mengangkat, membuatnya semakin cemas memikirkan kekasihnya itu.

merasa semuanya sia-sia akhirnya Sungmin memilih mengerjakan tugas kuliahnya.

.

.

.

ada yang aneh dengan hari ini, harusnya Sungmin senang saat melihat mobil Kyuhyun terparkir tak jauh dari rumahnya, itu berarti namja itu akan menjemputnya walaupun akhirnya Kyuhyun minta maaf karena tidak memberikan kabar pada Sungmin namun Sungmin bisa merasa jika Kyuhyun terlihat berbeda hari ini.

namja itu banyak diam dan hanya bicara sepentingnya saja, tidak ada godaan Kyuhyun untuknya saat mereka berjalan bersama.

jika Sungmin berpikir ini semua karena Kyuhyun yang melihat Jungmo menyatakan cinta padanya itu sangat tidak mungkin karena kemarin mereka baik-baik saja. sudah pasti ini semua tidak ada hubungannya dengan kejadian kemarin.

"hari ini aku akan pergi kerumah sakit untuk fisioterapi maaf tidak bisa mengantarmu pulang" ucap Kyuhyun pelan, namja itu berjalan mendahului Sungmin saat keduanya sudah berada diparkiran KyungHee. Sungmin hanya menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan bingung sebelum langkahnya mengimbangi langkah Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, kau lupa kalau aku akan menemanimu untuk fisioterapi?" ujar Sungmin saat keduanya berjalan menuju koridor KyungHee yang sepi karena ini masih terlalu pagi untuk datang kekampus.

Kyuhyun menatap gadis disebelahnya dengan sendu.

 _'apa kau masih akan sangat mencintaiku jika tau kalau aku akan lumpuh?'_

 _'Apa kau masih akan sangat mencintaiku jika tau umurku mungkin tidak akan lama lagi?'_

 _'jangan tinggalkan aku Ming, aku mohon. setidaknya hingga aku menutup mataku kau masih tetap ada disisiku'_

"Cho Kyuhyun" Sungmin menyentak lengan Kyuhyun hingga namja itu terbuyar dari lamunannya.

"maaf" ujar Kyuhyun dan kembali berjalan mendahului Sungmin.

"Kyu apa kau ada masalah?" tanya Sungmin sambil mengikuti langkah Kyuhyun yang panjang, belum lagi buku-buku besar yang dibawanya semakin membuat Sungmin kewalahan.

melihat Sungmin yang sepertinya kelelahan membawa buku di tangannya, Kyuhyun dengan cepat meraih buku-buku dari tangan Sungmin dan beralih membawa buku-buku kedokteran itu.

Sungmin yang kaget dengan tindakan Kyuhyun hanya pasrah saat buku-buku di bawa namja tampan itu, sekali lagi Sungmin mencoba mencari jawaban atas sikap Kyuhyun pagi ini.

"Lee Sungmin" panggil seseorang membuat Sungmin dan Kyuhyun sama-sama menghentikan langkah mereka dan memilih memperhatikan namja disana yang tadi memanggil nama Sungmin.

Kyuhyun ingat namja itu, namja yang ia temui dirumah Sungmin waktu itu serta namja yang kemarin menyatakan cintanya pada Sungmin.

tiba-tiba Kyuhyun di kelilingi rasa cemburu walaupun Sungmin sudah menolak namja itu tetap saja ia tidak ingin Jungmo selalu mengganggu Sungmin

Sungmin menatap Jungmo dan Kyuhyun secara bergantian, sial! bagaimana mungkin Jungmo sudah berada di KyungHee sepagi ini bahkan tadi Sungmin pergi lebih awal dari Jungmo.

"Jadi ini alasan kau menolak sarapan bersama dan memilih untuk datang lebih pagi, karena ingin pergi bersama namja ini?" tanya Jungmo dengan nada meremehkan, namja berambut hitam itu menatap Kyuhyun dari atas hingga bawah membuat Sungmin yang melihatnya mendadak marah.

"aku dan Kyuhyun ada urusan soal pelajaran kami, jadi aku memutuskan untuk datang pagi bersamanya" jawab Sungmin datar, Jungmo balik menatap Sungmin.

"benarkah?" Sungmin yang sudah diselimut emosi langsung menerjang Jungmo, namun namja itu malah manangkap tangan Sungmin dan menahannya hingga gadis itu meringis pelan.

"aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat denganmu,Min" ujar Jungmo sinis.

"LEPASKAN AKU KIM JUNGMO!"

 _'Buaggh_

pukulan telak itu mengenai pipi Jungmo, membuatnya tersungkur kelantai. Sungmin yang melihatnya hanya menjerit

sedangkan si pelaku pemukulan itu. Cho Kyuhyun. hanya menatap muak pada Jungmo

"bagaimana mungkin kau melakukan hal seperti itu pada perempuan?" ujar Kyuhyun dengan nafas terengah, emosinya sudah tidak bisa dikendalikan. begitupundengan Jungmo yang menatap marah kearah Kyuhyun.

namja itu bangun dan langsung membalas pukulan Kyuhyun

"Kim Jungmo Hentikan!" Sungmin menarik tangan Jungmo saat melihat Kyuhyun tersungkur kelantai akibat pukulan sepupunya itu.

Kyuhyun terbatuk pelan merasa tubuhnya tidak bisa dikendalikan, sedangkan Jungmo yang duduk diatas perut Kyuhyun langsung di dorong oleh Sungmin hingga namja itu melepaskan kungkunganya dari Kyuhyun.

 _PLAAK_

Jungmo merasa pipinya sangat panas saat tangan lentik Sungmin menampar pipirnya keras, gadis itu langsung membantu Kyuhyun dan merapihkan bukunya yang berada di lantai sebelum akhirnya pergi meninggalkan Jungmo sendirian.

 _'Cho Kyuhyun, brengsek!'_

.

.

.

.

"ahkk sakit Ming" Kyuhyun meringis saat obat luka yang berada di kapas itu mengenai lukanya, kini keduanya sedang berada di ruang perawatan KyungHee. karena masih terlalu pagi hingga belum ada petugas, Sungmin nekat mengambil beberapa obat dan kapas untuk mengobati luka Kyuhyun.

gadis itu tidak membuka suaranya hanya saja wajahnya merah padam karena emosi. bagi Sungmin menampar Jungmo saja rasanya tidak cukup ingin sekali ia menyadarkan namja itu kalau hubungan mereka tidak bisa lebih dari seorang saudara.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin sendu.

"aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi padamu hari ini, tapi aku mohon jangan seperti ini Kyu" ucap Sungmin pelan, masih mengobati luka di ujung bibir Kyuhyun

 _umma mohon jangan seperti ini Kyunie_

 _appa mohon jangan seperti ini Kyunie_

 _aku mohon jangan seperti ini Kyu_

' _Cup_

Kyuhyun mengecup bibir Sungmin yang tidak jauh dari bibirnya, namja itu kacau sekarang.

memikirkan penyakitnya, memikirkan kehidupan selanjutnya.

apa ia bisa bahagia?

apa ia bisa merasakan cinta lebih lama lagi?

Kyuhyun takut, jika ia sudah tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi maka satu persatu orang yang dicintainya akan pergi.

"Maafkan aku, jangan tinggalkan aku Ming" ucap namja itu singkat sebelum akhirnya kembali mencium bibir kekasihnya itu. sedangkan Sungmin yang bingung dengan ucapan Kyuhyun serta ciuman yang mendadak membuatnya hanya terdiam menikmati lembutnya bibir tebal itu di bibirnya.

.

.

.

~~~MinnimieMing~~~

.

.

.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dari balik kaca ruang fisioterpi di rumah sakit milik ibunya, Gadis cantik itu menatap sedih kearah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun memintanya untuk tidak meninggalkannya.

tidak pernah terbesit dipikiran Sungmin untuk pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun, bahkan ia menjadi semangat belajar begini juga karena dukungan namja itu. Sungmin berjanji pada dirinya sendiri tidak akan meninggalkan Kyuhyun apapun yang terjadi.

"Sungminnie.." seorang wanita menepuk pelan bahu Sungmin membuat gadis itu sedikit tersentak, namun setelah melihat siapa yang memanggilnya dengan cepat Sungmin membungkukkan badannya.

"annyeonghaseyo Cho Ahjumma" ucap Sungmin, wanita di depannya hanya tersenyum sambil menganggukan kepalanya

Heechul. wanita itu mengalihkan pandangannya menatap Kyuhyun yang berlatih menggerakan tubuhnya. Heechul bisa melihat jika kondisi Kyuhyun semakin memburuk, persis seperti apa yang dikatakan Dokter Choi.

"ahjumma tampak pucat, apa ahjumma baik-baik saja?" tanya Sungmin saat melihat wajah Heechul yang pias seperti tidak bertenaga. gadis itu membantu Heechul untuk duduk di kursi ruang tunggu.

"ahjumma baik-baik saja Minnie-ah" ujar Heechul seraya mengusap kepala Sungmin lembut, ia melihat jika gadis didepannya ini adalah sumber kebahagiaan anaknya saat ini. Heechul belum pernah melihat Kyuhyun tertawa begitu ringan bahkan sesekali Kyuhyun terlihat manja dengannya.

semua itu membuat Heechul tidak sanggup untuk melihat waktu.

"hari ini Kyuhyun tampak berbeda, ia tidak banyak bicara seperti biasanya bahkan semalam ia tidak memberi kabar apapun untukku" cerita Sungmin, sesekali bibir gadis cantik itu terpout kesal. sungguh Sungmin tidak pernah memperlihatkan sifatnya yang satu ini kesiapapun, namun melihat Heechul yang begitu lembut padanya membuat Sungmin nyaman.

"Sungminnie, kau mau berjanji satu hal padaku?" ucap Heechul, tangannya tidak berhenti mengusap rambut coklat milik kekasih anaknya.

"apa yang ahjumma inginkan?"

"jangan pernah tinggalkan anakku, apapun yang terjadi jangan pernah tinggalkan Kyuhyun". Senyum di bibir Sungmin mendadak lenyap, ada apa dengan hari ini? ini semua membingungkan untuk Sungmin.

tadi kyuhyun yang meminta sekarang Heechul yang memintanya berjanji untuk tidak meninggalka Kyuhyun, sebenarnya ada apa?

"ahjumma, aku tidak akan dan tidak bisa meninggalkan Kyuhyun. aku mencintainya ahjumma" ucap Sungmin meyakinkan Heechul, dan wanita paruh baya itupun tersenyum lebar walaupun matanya sedikit berkaca-kaca namun ia melihat kesungguhan dari mata Sungmin.

"terima kasih Minnie-ah" Heechul memeluk Sungmin erat sesekai bibirnya mengecup kepala Sungmin dengan sayang, wanita itu bersyukur karena anaknya menemukan sosok pendamping berhati malaikat seperti Sungmin.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun, Sungmin dan Heechul kini berada di salah satu restoran tidak jauh dari rumah sakit Seoul. namja tampan itu mengeryit dahinya bingung saat melihat Sungmin bermanja-manja dengan Heechul.

"Kyunie kau tidak makan?" tanya Heechul saat melihat anaknya melamun

"ah ya aku akan makan umma" jawabnya pelan

"kenapa umma baru sadar kalau ada luka di ujung bibirmu? apa terantuk sesuatu?" Heechul menyentuh luka di bibir Kyuhyun, sepertinya semalem Hangeng menampar pipi Kyuhyun mengapa bibirnya hingga terluka seperti itu, apa Hangeng benar-benar melakukannya dengan keras?

"maaf ahjumma tapi Kyuhyun terluka karenaku" ucap Sungmin pelan, gadis itu menunduk.

Heechul hanya tersenyum lembut sebelum kembali mengusap rambut Sungmin dengan sayang.

"kalian pasti sering bercanda, Kyunie memang suka sekali menggoda ku dan Hangeng. pasti kau kesal karena ia juga pasti sering menggodamu kan?" ujar Heechul.

sepasang kekasih itu hanya menatap Heechul bingung, terutama Sungmin

"tapi ahjumma..."

"ya benar, aku memang selalu menggoda Sungmin. umma harus tau kalau tenaganya itu seperti laki-laki" potong Kyuhyun cepat, ia tidak ingin ibunya tau kalau ia berkelahi dengan seseorang di kampus

Heechul terkekeh pelan mendengar ucapan anaknya, sedangkan Sungmin mendadak malu. Kyuhyun pasti memikirkan tamparan Sungmin ke Jungmo tadi pagi

"kalian sangat serasi umma harap kalian bisa mempertahankan hubungan ini sampa akhir"

.

.

.

~~~MinnimieMing~~~

.

.

.

 _5 bulan kemudian_

.

.

.

Tidak terasa hubungan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin hampir memasuki bulan keenam, gadis cantik itu selalu berada di sekitar Kyuhyun membuat beberapa mahasiswi KyungHee iri dengan kedekatannya bersama Kyuhyun.

masalah Jungmo sepertinya namja itu mulai menyerah terhadap Sungmin, mungkin karena terlalu lama bersama dengan sepupunya itu membuat Jungmo menaruh hati dengan Sungmin, namun setelah hari dimana Sungmin menamparnya membuat ia terpukul karena setelah itu Sungmin tidak lagi dekat dengannya seperti dulu.

Hubungan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin juga baik-baik saja hingga saat ini, namun melihat Sungmin yang semakin gigih untuk pergi kuliah ditambah gadis itu semakin berminat terhadap ilmu kedokteran membuat Kangin cukup curiga.

sering kali ia melihat anak semata wayangnya itu pergi dari rumah tanpa pamit dan LeeTeuk bilang jika ia sering melihat Sungmin pergi kerumah sakit bersama seorang laki-laki.

hingga hari ini Kangin mengetahuinya jika Sungmin memiliki hubungan spesial dengan teman sekelasnya dan salah satu pasien tetap dirumah sakit Seoul. Leeteuk sendiri yang mencari tahu.

Sungmin sering menemani Kyuhyun yang kondisinya semakin memburuk bahkan namja itu mulai kehilangan kendalinya untuk berjalan.

sejak 3 bulan yang lalu Sungmin mengetahui penyakit yang diderita Kyuhyun namun gadis cantik itu tetap tidak ingin meninggalkan Kyuhyun

.

seperti sekarang ini saat Sungmin kembali melihat Kyuhyun yang sudah mulai sulit berjalan. dengan ditemani Donghae, hari ini Kyuhyun kembali melakukan fisioterapi untuk penyakitnya.

"minumlah" ujar Donghae memberikan segelas jus jeruk yang ia beli diluar rumah sakit untuk Sungmin, awalnya Donghae pun tidak menyangka jika sahabat satu-satunya itu harus menderita penyakit mematikan ini. namun jika ia tidak bisa menerimanya itu sama saja dengan mengecewakan Kyuhyun.

ia harus kuat untuk Kyuhyun, tidak peduli beberapa orang mulai memandang Kyuhyun lain namun Donghae menemani Sungmin untuk membela Kyuhyun.

"Heechul ahjumma bersama Hangeng ahjussi sedang berada di China?" tanya Donghae membuka percakapan.

Sungmin meminum jus ditangannya lalu mengangguk pelan.

"mereka ada urusan mendadak dan hanya beberapa hari di China" .

' _Ckleekk_

Keduanya menatap kearah ruang fisioterpi yang terbuka. Disana, Kyuhyun dengan seorang perawat keluar dari ruangan.

Sungmin menatap sendu kearah Kyuhyun, kekasihnya kini tidak lagi sempurna. Kyuhyun berdiri dibantu dengan tongkat besi sebagai penopangnya.

tidak seharusnya ia sedih, karena jika ia sedih siapa yang akan menghibur Kyuhyun nanti?

"maaf membuat kalian menunggu" ucap Kyuhyun pelan, namja itu berjalan tersendat dibantu Donghae disebelahnya.

"jangan sungkan seperti itu, benarkan Min?" Sungmin mengangguk setuju dengan ucapan Donghae.

saat mereka berbincang, Dokter Choi keluar dari ruangan dan mendekati ketiganya

"Kyuhyun-ssi, kau tidak lupa untuk sering memberikan catatan harianmu padaku kan? besok kau sudah harus memberikannya padaku" ujar Siwon dengan senyum jokernya yang menawan.

"ya, terima kasih banyak Dokter Choi" ucap Kyuhyun pelan.

mereka pamit dihadapan Siwon dan berlalu meninggalkan rumah sakit, Siwon menatap ketiganya dengan tatapan sendu. sebelum akhirnya kaki panjangnya melangkah kesebuah ruangan pasien di rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja selama ini. ia memikirkan kondisi Kyuhyun yang semakin memburuk, namun namja itu seolah tidak kehilangan semangatnya untuk hidup walaupun ia harus rela mengubur impiannya dalam-dalam.

mata namja tampan berumur 28 tahun itu memperhatikan satu ranjang pasien dikamar ini yang belum dihuni siapapun hingga saat ini.

ia ingat bahkan sangat ingat saat seorang anak perempuan yang menderita penyakit seperti Kyuhyun, berbaring dikamar ini.

 _'mengapa Youngie tidak bisa berjalan? hiks... apa salah Youngie Dokter Choi?..hiks Youngie hanya ingin bermain dengan teman-teman Youngie.. Youngie tidak ingin terus tidur di kasur ini hiks.."_

 _saat itu yang Siwon lakukan hanya mengusap kepala anak berusia 8 tahun itu. Han Min Young. gadis kecil penderita degenaritif syaraf akibat keturunan._

 _anak itu begitu kuat, ia hanya merengek dan menangis kecil saat dirinya tidak bisa berjalan, saat dirinya mulai tidak bisa berbicara bahkan saat anak itu mulai kesulitan bernafas. Siwon tau semuanyahingga akhirnya Min Young tidak bisa ia selamatkan lagi._

saat itu juga hari dimana Siwon merasa gagal menjadi seorang dokter,ia merasa bodoh.

untuk kali ini ia tidak akan gagal lagi, Kyuhyun adalah pasien dengan penderita penyakit yang sama dengan MinYoung . tentu saja masa lalu itu tidak akan terlupakan untuk dokter tampan ini, ia akan berusaha menyembuhkan Kyuhyun. tujuannya saat ini hanya untuk menyembuhkan penyakit Kyuhyun.

 _Cklekk_

Siwon menolehkan kepalanya menatap pintu kamar yang terbuka dan menampakan sosok wanita cantik disana, wanita yang mengisi hati Siwon selama 5 tahun ini dan resmi menjadi istrinya 2 tahun yang lalu.

wanita cantik itu tersenyum tipis melihat suaminya lagi-lagi berada dikamar ini, kamar yang membuat Siwon terpuruk 1 tahun yang lalu. Kim Kibum. Wanita cantik itu mendekati Siwon dan langsung saja suaminya itu memeluk erat tubuhnya.

niat awalnya pergi kerumah sakit untuk mengajak sang suami makan siang bersama harus berakhir seperti ini.

Kibum mengusap punggung lebar Siwon dengan lembut, wanita itu tau Siwon menangis karena ia merasa bahunya basah sekarang.

Kibumpun merasakan bagaimana terpuruknya Siwon waktu itu, namja itu bahkan sempat tidak ingin bicara padanya dan hanya terus-terusan belajar.

bahkan mereka menunda untuk memiliki anak hingga saat ini karena Siwon trauma dengan anak kecil, ia takut jika anaknya sama seperti Min Young. Kibum beberapa kali menegaskan pada Siwon kalau mereka berdua sehat tidak mungkin anak mereka menderita penyakit seperti Min Young, namun saat Kyuhyun menjadi pasienya Siwon kembali fokus pada pengobatan Kyuhyun dan mereka kembali menunda program untuk mempunyai bayi.

awalnya Kibum tampak kecewa dengan keputusan Siwon untuk tidak memiliki anak dulu, karena Kibum merasa sepi jika ditinggal Siwon kerja atau keluar negri untuk seminar kedokteran. Kibum begitu merindukan tangis bayi dirumah mewah mereka, namun wanita hebat itu kini harus menghargai keputusan Siwon. karena Kibum sangat mencintai suaminya itu.

"semuanya baik-baik saja Wonnie" ucap wanita cantik itu. Siwon menegakan tubuhnya dan menatap Kibum sendu

dengan lembut tangan cantik Kibum mengusap air mata yang membasahi pipi suaminya.

"maaf". Kibum menggelengkan kepalanya tanda tidak setuju dengan ucapan Siwon

"tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan, dimataku kau tetap yang terbaik Siwonnie"

.

.

.

~~~MinnimieMing~~~

.

.

.

Donghae membantu Kyuhyun menaiki anak tangga dirumah mewah milik keluarga Cho, sedangkan Sungmin. gadis manis itu menolak untuk diantar pulang kerumahnya dengan alasan tidak ada siapapun dirumahnya jadi ia memilih untuk menemani Kyuhyun dan Donghae di rumah Kyuhyun.

Sungmin melipat dan mengangkat kursi roda Kyuhyun lalu membawanya kelantai dua tidak jauh dari tangga.

Donghae mengangkat tubuh Kyuhyun di punggungnya, ia pernah sekali melihat Kyuhyun kesulitan untuk menaiki tangga oleh karena itu Donghae banyak membantu pergerakan Kyuhyun. walaupun Kyuhyun sering kali menolaknya namun Donghae tetap memaksa hingga namja tinggi itu tidak berani membantah lagi.

"aku harus pulang sebentar untuk mengambil pakaian, tidak mungkinbesok aku pergi kekampus menggunakan baju yang sama" ujar Donghae setelah membantu Kyuhyun duduk di kursi rodanya.

namja kelahiran mokpo itu pun langsung pulang setelah mendapatkan persetujuan dari Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

sepeninggalan Donghae, Sungmin mendorong kursi roda Kyuhyun menuju kamarnya.

rumah mewah ini terlihat sepi, hanya beberapa pelayan yang berlalu dan satpam di depan rumah.

dan di lantai dua ini hanya diisi oleh kamar Kyuhyun dan kamar tamu sedangkan kamar Heechul dan Hangeng serta satu kamar tamu lagi ada di lantai satu.

"istirahatlah, aku akan menunggumu" ucap Sungmin sambil perlahan mengangkat tubuh Kyuhyun dan mendudukinya di ranjang. gadis cantik itu begitu bersemangat jika menyangkut hal tentang kekasihnya.

baru saja Sungmin ingin meninggalkan Kyuhyun untuk mengambil segelas air tiba-tiba tangan Kyuhyun menahan lengan Sungmin, mau tidak mau Sungmin mengehentikan langkahnya dan beralih menatap Kyuhyun.

"kau butuh sesuatu?" tanya Sungmin pelan, mata polosnya menatap Kyuhyun.

"kau bukan pengasuhku Min jadi tidak perlu melakukan apapun untukku"

"aku tidak merasa seperti pengasuhmu" Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun sebal, namja itu selalu saja tidak enak hati padanya. padahal jelas-jelas Sungmin yang ingin membantu Kyuhyun namun namja itu sendiri yang keras kepala tidak ingin dibantu.

melihat kekasihnya mulai mempoutkan bibirnya, Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin dan ikut mendudukannya di pinggir ranjang.

setelah itu Kyuhyun mengambil posisi untuk berbaring di paha Sungmin, kekesalan gadis cantik itupun mulai menghilang saat merasa Kyuhyun mulai mencari perhatiannya.

tangan cantik Sungmin mengusap rambut Kyuhyun lembut.

"jangan seperti ini Kyu, aku bersungguh untuk membantumu. tidak sekalipun terbesit dipikiranku merasa kau menyusahkanku, begitu juga dengan Donghae" Kyuhyun menatap kedalam mata Sungmin.

ya, Kyuhyun bisa melihat kesungguhan di mata gadis cantik itu.

ia benar-benar beruntung mendapatkan Sungmin, tapi apa gadis itu masih bisa dikatakan beruntung mendapatkannya? ia hanya namja yang sebentar lagi akan lumpuh.

"kau ingat? dulu aku pernah bertanya padamu apa yang menjadi impianmu. lalu aku mengatakan padamu jika impianku adalah menjadi seorang dokter dan impianmu adalah manjadi seorang penyanyi" Sungmin menganggukan kepalanya, tangannya tidak lepas dari rambut coklat Kyuhyun.

"Tidak apa jika memang aku tidak bisa menjadi seorang Dokter tapi aku menginginkan dirimu sebagai Dokterku selamanya" ucap Kyuhyun sendu, Sungmin menghentikan usapannya dan mencerna ucapan Kyuhyun. bukankah itu artinya Kyuhyun menyerah untuk penyakitnya, Sungmin masih ingat bagaimana Kyuhyun dulu memamerkan impiannya untuk menjadi seorang dokter.

"tidak ada dokter yang cacat sepertiku Sungmin-ah" seolah bisa membaca pikiran kekasihnya Kyuhyun mengatakan suatu fakta.

ya, memangnya ada dokter yang cacat sepertinya? bahkan ia lebih memperihatinkan dibandingkan pasiennya nanti.

"mengapa kau mengatakan itu padaku?". tanya Sungmin datar

Kyuhyun bangun dari tidurnya dan memilih bersandar pada kepala ranjang

"Min, aku hanya berkata yang sebenarnya. aku..."

"apa hanya segitu saja kau ingin menyerah? kau tidak tau bagaimana perasaan Heechul dan Hangeng ahjussi jika tau kau mulai menyerah dengan cita-citamu?" wajah Sungmin merah padam, antara sedih dan kecewa

bukan ini yang ia inginkan. Sungmin semakin hari semakin giat belajar dan mempelajari ilmu syaraf agar ia bisa memahami kondisi Kyuhyun.

lagi-lagi semua ini demi kekasihnya.

"lalu apa? apa aku masih boleh berharap dengan impianku?berpikirlah dengan panjang Min, bahkan aku tau kalau umurku tidak akan lama lagi..."

"HENTIKAN!" Kyuhyun terkejut saat Sungmin berteriak dengan begitu nyaring dikamar ini, gadis itu bangun dari duduknya dan menatap Kyuhyun tajam.

"kalau kau menyerah itu artinya kau bener-benar tidak menghargai usahaku, usaha Donghae bahkan usaha orang tuamu yang ingin membuatmu sembuh. kau pikir umurmu tidak akan lama lagi karena memiliki penyakit ini? lalu apa jadinya jika setelah pulang dari sini justru aku yang lebih dulu mati dari pada dirimu. KAU BUKAN TUHAN CHO KYUHYUN!" .

setelah mengucapkan itu Sungmin mengambil tasnya dan meninggalkan kamar Kyuhyun.

ini keterlaluan,bahkan Kyuhyun bisa melihat segaris air mata jatuh membasahi pipi cantik kekasihnya .

namja tampan itu mengusap wajahnya pelan, ia sangat takut membuat Sungminnya sedih namun apa yang ia lakukan sekarang?

Sungmin bahkan menangis karena ucapannya.

 _'maafkan aku Ming'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

~~~MinnimieMing~~~

.

.

.

Sungmin melangkah gontai masuk kedalam rumahnya, wajahnya tampak kusut dengan jejak air mata dipipinya, belum lagi rasa kecewa dan sedih masih mengelilingi hatinya.

ia kacau sekarang, selama ini ia berusaha untuk kuat dihadapan Kyuhyun. tapi namja itu yang malah memilih untuk menyerah. jika sudah seperti ini apa yang harus ia lakukan?

"Lee Sungmin, dari mana saja kau?" Sungmin memejamkan matanya sejenak sebelum menatap ayahnya dengan tatapan datar.

"kau tidak lupa kalau aku masih berstatus sebagai mahasiswi KyungHee bukan?" ujar Sungmin dinginpada Kangin yang duduk santai di sofa besar, ditemani sebuah teh hangat disana.

"anakku semakin pembangkang ternyata" Kangin bangun dari duduknya dan berdiri didepan Sungmin.

"aku senang akhirnya kau mau giat untuk menjadi seorang dokter, tapi akhir-akhir ini aku baru tau alasan sebenarnya. kau ingin membantu kekasihmu yang cacat itu..."

"APPA!" teriakan Sungmin menghentikan ucapan Kangin, namja paruh baya itu menatap Sungmin meremehkan

anak gadis didepannya sudah menatapnya dengan tatapan marah, ya. Sungmin selalu seperti ini padanya.

"kau lupa kalau aku pernah melarangmu untuk memiliki hubungan khusus pada siapapun hingga kau lulus dari KyungHee?"

tidak! siapa yang memberitahu tentang hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun pada Kangin? apa Jungmo?

tidak mungkin, namja itu sudah tidak lagi tinggal dirumahnya dan seingat Sungmin sudah beberapa bulan terakhir ini Jungmo tidak mengganggu kehidupannya.

lalu siapa yang memberitahu pada Kangin?

"putuskan hubungan kalian sekarang juga!" ujar Kangin tegas membuat Sungmin membuyarkan lamunannya. ia sangat terkejut dengan keputusan ayahnya.

tidak ingin terlihat lemah Sungmin balas menatap Kangin dengan tajam

"silahkan berkhayal dalam mimpimu, aku mencintai namja itu dan aku tidak akan memutuskan hubungan ini!" Sungmin melangkahkan menuju kamar setelah selesai dengan ucapannya.

"baiklah, kalau begitu persiapkan dirimu karena aku akan membawamu ke Amerika"

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

 **THANKS TO REVIEW CHAP 4:**

 **SuniaSunKyu137** **,** **lydiasimatupang2301** **,** **Loving-Kyu-and-Ming** **,** **PumpkinEvil137** **,** **dwi-yomi** **,** **SeoWoo1803** **,** **Guest** **,** **Wonhaesung Love** **, orange girls,** **hanna, ELFKyu** **,** **kyuonata,** **nuralrasyi** **,** **littlestar**

.

.

 **saya akan membalas beberapa pertanyaan dari Pembaca:**

Q : kenapa FF nya ga diupdate setiap hari Senin?

A: waktu itu perjanjian saya kalau reviewnya banyak akan di update setiap hari Senin, karena sekarang yang Reviewnya dikit jadi ff ini update nya tidak akan saya tentukan ^_^.. biar makin penasaran hahahaha

Q : ini FF lama-lama mirip filmnya chelsea olivia sama glenn alinskie ya?

A: Iyapp, bener banget. sebenernya film itu juga diambil dari Dorama jepang yang berjudul 'One Litre Of tears' pada tahun 2003. karena saya sukaaaa banget sama dorama itu jadi saya meremake nya kedalam FF KyuMin.

Q: kira-kira endingnya sedih ga ya?

A: hmmm.. sedih ga yah? saya sebenernya ga suka FF dengan ending sedih apa lagi KyuMin harus dipisahkan. bener-bener nyesek bacanya. jadi mungkin ini akan ada banyak perubahan dari Dorama nya di bagian akhir. tolong ditunggu saja hehehe..

..

TERIMA KASIH BUAT YANG SUDAH MEMBACA DAN DITUNGGU LAGI REVIEWNYA ^_^

SAMPAI BERTEMU DI CHAP 6

 _ **StellaChoi, 21 JANUARI 2016**_


	6. Chapter 6

"putuskan hubungan kalian sekarang juga!" ujar Kangin tegas membuat Sungmin membuyarkan lamunannya. ia sangat terkejut dengan keputusan ayahnya.

tidak ingin terlihat lemah Sungmin balas menatap Kangin dengan tajam

"silahkan berkhayal dalam mimpimu, aku mencintai namja itu dan aku tidak akan memutuskan hubungan ini!" Sungmin melangkahkan menuju kamar setelah selesai dengan ucapannya.

"baiklah, kalau begitu persiapkan dirimu karena aku akan membawamu ke Amerika"

.

.

.

MinnieMieMing Present,

FanFiction

Cast : CHO KYUHYUN

LEE SUNGMIN

CHOI SIWON

KIM KIBUM

. KIM HEECHUL

Chapter : 6

.

Genre : Romance, Family, Drama, Hurt.

.

Rate : T

.

Warning : GS

.

.

.

Sungmin menatap Kangin shock, ia tidak percaya jika ayahnya akan mengambil keputusan senekat ini. hanya karena ia berpacaran dengan Kyuhyun.

"mengapa kau lakukan semua ini padaku? bukankah yang kau inginkan aku lulus dari KyungHee lalu menjadi seorang dokter, lalu apa yang salah?"

"berhubungan sebelum lulus adalah tindakan yang salah nona Lee" Kangin menatap geram kearah Sungmin namun gadis itu seolah tidak takut dengan Kangin.

"sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan memutuskan hubunganku dengan Kyuhyun, jika kau berani membawaku pergi jangan salahkan aku jika aku akan mengacaukan semua keinginanmu" Sungmin berlalu meninggalkan Kangin dan sedikit membanting pintu kamarnya.

mengapa mencitai Kyuhyun harus sesulit ini? apa orang tuanya tidak bisa mengerti jika ini pertama kalinya ia jatuh cinta? ini pertama kalinya Sungmin tertarik dengan lawan jenis. selama sekolah dulu ia hanya mengikuti kata-kata Kangin untuk pergi kursus belajar bahkan kursus bela diri.

sesekali ia pergi bersama Eunhyuk dan Kangin semakin murka dengannya.

gadis itu mengunci pintu kamarnya dan duduk dilantai belakang pintu, ia merendam tangisnya sendiri.

ia takut jika appanya akan bertindak lebih pada Kyuhyun, Sungmin yakin kalau Kangin akan melakukan cara apapun untuk memisahkan mereka.

apa dengan cara menjauhi Kyuhyun untuk sekarang jauh lebih aman?

lagipula ia pun masih kecewa dengan ucapan kekasihnya tadi.

tidak ada cara lain selain menjaga jarak dengan Kyuhyun sampai ia bisa bicara dengan Kangin.

.

.

.

~~~MinnimieMing~~~

.

.

.

Kyuhyun membuka matanya pelan saat seseorang membuka pintu kamarnya.

Donghae berjalan kearah ranjang Kyuhyun dan meletakan tas ranselnya dekat dengan meja nakas, namja itu sedikit menyesal karena membangungkan Kyuhyun yang sedang istirahat.

"maaf mengganggumu, dimana Sungmin?" tanya Donghae sambil merapihkan beberapa pakaian yang ia siapkan untuk esok hari. Kyuhyun memperhatikan namja itu dengan penuh pikiran berkecamuk.

 _"kalau kau menyerah itu artinya kau benar-benar tidak menghargai usahaku, usaha Donghae bahkan usaha orang tuamu yang ingin membuatmu sembuh. kau pikir umurmu tidak akan lama lagi karena memiliki penyakit ini? lalu apa jadinya jika setelah pulang dari sini justru aku yang lebih dulu mati dari pada dirimu. KAU BUKAN TUHAN CHO KYUHYUN!" ._ Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya sebentar saat mengingat ucapan Sungmin.

gadis itu benar, jika ia menyerah sekarang itu artinya ia tidak menghargai usaha orang-orang yang mencintainya.

bahkan Donghae rela menemaninya dimanapun bahkan hingga ketoilet kampuspun Donghae akan selalu ada disamping Kyuhyun. dibalik ia merasa membebani semua orang seharusnya ia bangkit dan percaya jika ia akan sembuh dan kembali lagi seperti dulu.

Sungmin memang tidak menamparnya tapi ucapan kekasihnya itu seperti menampar hatinya. ia kecewa pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kyu, kau melamun?"

"ah maaf Hyung, aku hanya sedang berpikir"

"berpikir tentang apa?"

Kyuhyun menatap Donghae, namja itu berusaha bangun dari tidurnya namun karena kakinya sulit di gerakan mau tidak mau Kyuhyun menyeret kakinya untuk duduk dan bersandar di kepala ranjang.

"Terima kasih Hyung, setidaknya kau tidak lelah mengurusku" ucap Kyuhyun pelan, Donghae pun menghentikan kegiatannya dan beralih menatap wajah Kyuhyun yang pucat.

Donghae sudah menganggap Kyuhyun seperti adiknya sendiri, ia sedih jika mengingat masa-masa dimana dulu Kyuhyun merupakan sosok yang sempurna disekolahnya. ia tidak bisa membayangkan apa lagi setelah ini yang tidak bisa Kyuhyun lakukan, walaupun Dokter Choi bilang Kyuhyun masih bisa mempertahankan kecerdasan otaknya, Namun apa yang akan namja itu andalkan jika nanti ia tidak bisa melakukan apa apa.

"kalau kau tidak ingin aku terus-terusan membuatku mengurusmu, lebih baik kau cepat sembuh karena aku sudah tidak sabar untuk bertanding basket lagi denganmu" ujar Donghae, namja itu membalikan badannya tidak ingin melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang tersenyum sendu.

Donghae adalah namja yang mudah mengeluarkan air matanya, ia tidak sehebat Kyuhyun yang tidak mudah menangis.

.

.

.

.

pagi ini dirumah mewah milik keluarga Cho sedikit ramai karena Donghae terus-terusan memarahi Kyuhyun yang hampir terjatuh ditangga.

tadi saat Donghae bangun dari tidurnya namja itu memperhatikan sahabatnya yang sudah rapih dengan pakaian dan buku-buku besar yang dibawanya. Donghae pikir Kyuhyun melakukan itu semua oleh bantuan beberapa maid.

tapi saat Donghae izin untuk mandi sebentar ternyata sudah ada kehebohan dilantai bawah, tentu saja Donghae yang sudah rapih dengan pakain dan tasnya langsung menuju tempat dimana Kyuhyun sudah dikerumuni oleh beberapa maid. namja yang memiliki tubuh lebih pendek dari Kyuhyun itu terus-terusan memarahi sikap Kyuhyun yang dianggapnya bisa mencelakai diri sendiri

"Hyung sudahlah aku baik-baik saja" ujar Kyuhyun malas, namja itu sudah kembali duduk dikursi rodanya. sedangkan Donghae didepanya terus-terusan menggrutu kesal.

"aku akan meminta Cho Ahjumma untuk memindahkan kamarmu dilantai bawah" Donghae menggendong tasnya dan mendorong kursi roda Kyuhyun menuju keluar rumah. walaupun kesal dan sedikit kecewa, Donghae tetap membantu Kyuhyun untuk measuk kedalam mobilnya, sedangkan beberapa maid membantu memasukan kursi roda Kyuhyun ke mobil Donghae.

"kita akan pergi kerumah Sungmin sekarang, kau sudah menghubunginya?" tanya Donghae saat mereka mulai meninggalkan rumah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya terdiam, ia sudah mencoba menghubungi Sungmin. namun kekasihnya itu tidak menjawab telpon dan tidak membalas pesannya. Kyuhyun sangat khawatir apalagi Sungmin meninggalkannya dalam keadaan kacau.

"kau melamun lagi"

"aku tidak bisa menghubunginya Hyung, lebih baik kita langsung pergi kerumahnya" ujar Kyuhyun. ia khawatir dengan keadaan kekasihnya itu

.

.

.

"maaf tuan tapi Nona Lee sudah pergi pagi-pagi sekali dengan mobilnya" ucap salah satu penjaga rumah keluarga Lee. saat ini Donghae sedang berdiri didepan pagar mewah milik keluarga Lee sedangkan Kyuhyun didalam mobil Donghae tidak mendengarkan ucapan penjaga tadi.

setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, Donghae langsung masuk kembali ke dalam mobilnya

"kemana Sungmin?" tanya Kyuhyun saat melihat Donghae masuk sendiri, bahkan ia melihat jika penjaga tadi tidak membukakan pintu sama sekali untuk mereka.

"penjaga itu bilang Sungmin sudah pergi pagi-pagi sekali, haisshh kemana gadis dingin itu? apa dia pergi kerumahmu?" Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya

"lebih baik kita pergi ke kampus saja Hyung, mungkin Sungmin lupa jika kita ingin menjemputnya" Kyuhyun menjawab dengan nada sendu, tentu saja Donghae semakin bingung dengan keadaan sekarang ini.

sudah hampir berbulan-bulan Donghae dan Kyuhyun rutin mengantar dan menjemput Sungmin kerumahnya dan sekarang Sungmin lupa? itu adalah alasan paling konyol menurutnya.

atau terjadi sesuatu saat ia meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin kemarin?

.

.

.

~~~MinnimieMing~~~

.

.

.

Donghae mendorong kursi roda Kyuhyun disepanjang koridor KyungHee, mereka sedikit terlambat pasalnya karena adegan ribut-ribut tadi serta menjemput Sungmin yang ternyata gadis itu sudah berangkat lebih dulu membuat koridor ini terlihat ramai. sebagian dari mereka berbisik-bisik tentang kondisi Kyuhyun.

rasanya Donghae ingin sekali menendang namja-namja bermulut wanita seperti mereka yang menyindir keadaan sahabatnya.

kini keduanya berada di dekat anak tangga, untunglah kelas mereka berada di lantai dua. jika kelas mereka berada di lantai 5 rasanya Donghae sangat malas berurusan dengan mahasiswa atau mahasiswi yang akan mereka temui di lift.

setidaknya hanya dengan seperti ini Donghae masih mampu menggendong tubuh Kyuhyun.

"cha naiklah" Donghae berjongkok di depan Kyuhyun, tas ranselnya ia biarkan dilantai. dengan hati-hati Kyuhyun bangun dari duduknya dan melingkarkan tangannya di leher Donghae. walaupun tubuh Kyuhyun lebih tinggi dari Donghae namun Donghae memiliki tubuh yang lebih kekar dari pada Kyuhyun.

' _kleek sret_

baru saja Donghae ingin menaiki satu anak tangga didepannya namun terhenti saat seseorang menekuk dan membawa kursi roda serta tas mereka berdua kelantai atas.

gadis itu, Lee Sungmin. meletakan kembali kursi roda Kyuhyun di lantai atas dan membawa Tas Kyuhyun serta tas Donghae kedalam kelas mereka.

Sungmin tidak sama sekali menegur Kyuhyun dan Donghae bahkan gadis itu terlihat lebih dingin dari biasanya. setidaknya jika gadis itu tidak ingin menegur Donghae apa salahnya dia menegur kekasihnya sendiri?

"ada apa dengan gadis itu" grutu Donghae setelah melihat Sungmin memasuki kelas mereka seraya membawa tas keduanya.

setibanya dikelas sudah ramai dengan teman-teman sekelas mereka, termasuk Lee Sungmin yang sudah duduk di kursinya yang berada di paling belakang kelas.

gadis itu membuang mukanya kearah jendela saat melihat Donghae dan Kyuhyun masuk kedalam kelas.

"ya Lee Sungmin, kau kemana? tadi aku dan Kyuhyun pergi kerumahmu dan mereka bilang kau sudah pergi sendiri" ujar Donghae mendekati Sungmin sedangkan Kyuhyun sudah duduk di mejanya, namja tampan itu memutar kursi rodanya hanya untuk melihat reaksi Sungmin, namun gadis itu malah balik menatapnya dan enggan menjawab pertanyaan Donghae.

Kyuhyun bisa melihat rasa kecewa yang teramat dalam dari mata Sungmin namun gadis itu langsung mengalihkan wajahnya ke Donghae.

"aku ada urusan mendadak tadi, dan mulai besok kalian tidak perlu datang kerumahku lagi" Donghae terkejut mendengarnya.

"tapi kenapa?" Sungmin melihat kearah Kyuhyun sebentar dan kembali menatap Donghae

Kyuhyun menunduk mendengar ucapan Sungmin, walaupun samar-samar namun ia bisa memahami itu semua. apa Sungmin benar-benar menyerah untuknya? apa Sungmin akan meninggalkannya?

tidak! ia tidak akan bisa hidup jika tidak ada Sungmin disampingnya.

tidak akan bisa.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun sesekali menengok kearah Sungmin. selama pelajaran Sungmin hanya memperhatikan keluar jendela seolah enggan untuk belajar hari ini, ia seperti melihat sosok Sungmin yang dulu. Sungmin yang merasa muak dengan KyungHee.

ia ingin menanyakan keadaan gadis itu namun Sungmin tidak sekalipun mendekatinya ataupun sekedar mengirim pesan padanya.

"Kyu, aku akan pergi ke kantin kau ingin ikut?" tanya Donghae, Kyuhyun baru sadar jika beberapa teman sekelasnya sudah meninggalkan kelas dan memilih untuk ke kantin, namun ada sosok cantik disana yang masih melamun menatap kearah luar jendela.

"aku disini saja Hyung" ucap Kyuhyun pelan, matanya tidak beralih dari Sungmin.

"Sungmin-ah ayo makan" Donghae menarik tangan Sungmin cepat, dengan malas gadis itu mengikuti Donghae. bahkan Sungmin sama sekali tidak menoleh pada Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Kini keduanya berjalan menuju kantin dengan diam, Sungmin memang dari awal sangat dingin pada Donghae tapi semenjak gadis itu tau penyakit Kyuhyun, mau tidak mau Sungmin akrab dengan Donghae.

apa lagi Donghae adalah sahabat Kyuhyun tentu saja Sungmin akan sering bertemu dengan namja itu.

"kau ada masalah dengan Kyuhyun?" Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya, saat mendengar pertanyaan Donghae

"lalu kenapa tidak menegurnya? bahkan seperti menjaga jarak darinya"

"aku tidak apa-apa sungguh" jawab Sungmin malas, tidak mungkin ia mengatakan jika ia memang menjaga jarak dari Kyuhyun karena takut Kangin semakin berusaha memisahkannya dengan Kyuhyun.

"kau yakin?" Sungmin menatap kesal kearah Donghae

"Ck Lee Donghae..."

"Sungmin-ah" Sungmin dan Donghae menoleh saat seseorang memanggil nama Sungmin tak jauh dari mereka. seorang wanita cantik berambut merah gelap menghampiri keduanya memamerkan gummy smilenya yang mempesona.

"Hyukkie-ah, ada apa kau kemari?" tanya Sungmin dengan senang, pasalnya gedung fakultas Eunhyuk berbeda dengan gedung fakultasnya hingga mereka jarang bertemu apalagi ditambah dengan tugas menumpuk serta menemani Kyuhyun kerumah sakit membuat Sungmin benar-benar tidak melihat sahabatnya itu.

"aku merindukanmu bodoh! eh Donghae-ssi" Eunhyuk tersenyum lebar pada Donghae, wanita cantik itu merasa pipinya panas melihat orang yang disukainya.

ya, sejak kejadian tabrakan tidak sengaja antara Donghae dan Eunhyuk. gadis itu selalu terlihat malu-malu jika bertemu Donghae.

"annyeong Eunhyuk-ssi" sapa Donghae ramah, astaga Sungmin harus tau kalau Donghae juga menyukai sahabat gadis dingin itu.

"a..annyeong". Eunhyuk menjawab dengan gugup, sedangkan Sungmin yang berada di tengah-tengah mereka hanya mengerjap bingung, sebenarnya ia pun pernah merasakan seperti ini saat bersama Kyuhyun.

apa Donghae dan Eunhyuk benar-benar saling jatuh cinta?

"ayo aku traktir kalian makan" Donghae berjalan lebih dulu dari Sungmin dan Eunhyuk, namun gadis cantik berwajah dingin itu menghentikan langkah mereka.

"lebih baik kau saja yang mentraktir Hyukkie, aku harus kembali ke kelas" ucap Sungmin, sebenarnya gadis manis itu lapar hanya saja ia memikirkan Kyuhyun yang ditinggal sendiri membuatnya khawatir. lagipula ini saat yang tepat untuk membiarkan Eunhyuk dan Donghae berduaan saja.

"mwo? aku jauh-jauh datang kesini untuk makan siang bersamamu Min" protes Eunhyuk.

"aku janji malam ini kita akan makan malam bersama Hyukie-ah"

"kalau begitu kau saja Hyuk-ssi" ucap Donghae, sontak saja wajah Eunhyuk memerah. sedangkan Sungmin hanya tersenyum-senyum geli sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan keduanya.

~~~MinnimieMing~~~

.

.

.

Sungmin kembali melangkah kedalam kelasnya,ia melihat Kyuhyun yang sedang duduk dikursi rodanya tak jauh dari jendela.

namja itu tidak sadar jika Sungmin berdiri dibelakangnya, pikiran namja itu berkeliaran entah kemana dan nama Sungmin selalu mengelilingi pikirannya.

namja itu tidak siap jika Sungmin benar-benar harus meninggalkannya sekarang juga.

Kyuhyun tau Sungmin kecewa dengan ucapannya, tapi tidak bisakah Kyuhyun kembali mendapatkan kepercayaan dari kekasihnya itu.

sedangkan Sungmin sendiri begitu sedih melihat keadaan Kyuhyun sekarang, ia tidak prihatin karena Sungmin yakin Kyuhyun akan sembuh dari penyakitnya.

Demi Tuhan ia benar-benar ingin menyembuhkan Kyuhyun juga, ia harus lebih giat belajar agar bisa mendapatkan salah satu kursi dokter syaraf dirumah sakit milik ibunya.

jika mengingat tentang orang tuanya membuat Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kyuhyun dan memilih berjalan menuju kursinya.

hari ini ia tidak bisa fokus dalam belajar karena memikirkan Kyuhyun.

"Min, kau kembali? tidak jadi makan bersama Donghae Hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun, laki-laki itu memutar kursi rodanya sendiri dan mendekat kearah meja Sungmin.

tapi lagi-lagi Sungmin harus menjaga jarak dengan Kyuhyun, bagaimanapun juga ini untuk kebaikanmereka berdua.

Sungmin enggan menatap Kyuhyun, wanita cantik itu masih melihat keluar jendela disamping mejanya. sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya menatap Sungmin sendu.

"apa kau masih marah soal kemarin? maafkan aku Ming, aku..." Kyuhyun menghentikan kata-katanya saat mendengar beberapa teman sekelasnya satu persatu mulai masuk kedalam kelas. beberapa diantara mereka memperhatikan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin

menurut sebagian temen sekelas mereka, Sungmin merupakan sosok gadis yang jenius namun tertutup. walaupun semua orang tau kedekatan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin namun tidak ada yang tau jika keduanya memang menjalin cinta.

apalagi Sungmin terkesan cuek pada siapapun, yang mereka pikirkan mana mungkin Kyuhyun jatuh cinta pada Sungmin yang dingin dan bagaimana mungkin Sungmin jatuh cinta pada Kyuhyun yang tidak sempurna.

"Kyuhyun-ah, aku membawakan makan siangmu ayo dimakan" Donghae memasuki kelas bersama Eunhyuk dibelakangnya.

"kalian tidak makan dikantin?" tanya Kyuhyun, namja didepannya hanya menggeleng pelan.

"tadinya aku ingin mentraktir mu, Sungmin dan Eunhyuk tapi gadis ini malah menolak" Donghae menunjuk Sungmin dengan dagunya, sedangkan Sungmin hanya menatap Donghae malas

"aku sedang diet" balas Sungmin tidak terima.

"kau diet Min?" tanya Kyuhyun tiba-tiba, membuat Sungmin mendadak kehilangan kata-katanya.

"lebih baik kita makan cepat karena perjalanan ku dari gedung ini ke gedung fakultasku memakan waktu lama" dengus Eunhyuk, gadis bergummy smile itu menarik kursi dan meja lalu menyusunnya hingga membentuk meja makan sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya diberi sebuah meja karena namja itu masih duduk di kursi rodanya.

Donghae dan Eunhyuk menyusun jajangmyeon didepan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. sebenarnya napsu makan Sungmin hilang tadi namun saat melihat mie hitam menggiurkan itu membuat Sungmin mendadak lapar.

"selamat makan" ujar Donghae dan Eunhyuk bersamaan. mereka tidak peduli dengan beberapa orang di kelas itu.

 _'TAK_

Sungmin,Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang baru saja mau memulai acara makan mereka tiba-tiba urung saat melihat Kyuhyun kesulitan menggunakan sumpitnya. bahkan kini sumpit itu terjatuh kelantai

"maaf" ucap Kyuhyun pelan, namja bertubuh tinggi itu mencoba meraih sumpitnya dilantai dengan susah payah

"Kyuhyun-ssi, sumpit itu sudah kotor bagaimana jika aku meminta yang baru kekantin?".

Eunhyuk bangun dari duduknya hendak keluar kelas namun suara Sungmin menahannya

"tidak perlu Hyukkie-ah, biar Kyuhyun gunakan sumpitku saja" ujar Sungmin, gadis yang berada di samping Kyuhyun itu langsung meletakkan sumpit miliknya di dekat mangkuk Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun memperhatikan sumpit itu lama, ia tau Sungminnya masih peduli padanya.

"lalu bagaimana denganmmu?" Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin, sedangkan gadis itu hanya mengangkat bahunya cuek.

"aku bisa makan setelahmu" jawab Sungmin sekenanya, jadi gadis itu berniat makan setelah Kyuhyun selesai dengan sumpitnya?

Kyuhyun kembali mencoba menggunakan sumpit Sungmin, namun ia benar-benar merasa kesulitan, namja itu menatap tangannya yang mulai kaku.

 _'apa setelah kakiku,kau juga akan mengambil tanganku Tuhan?'_

Sungmin menarik sumpit ditangan Kyuhyun dan menyuapi namja itu

"buka mulutmu Kyu" ujar gadis itu pelan.

Kyuhyun membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan Sungmin menyuapinya.

beberapa teman dikelas mereka menatap Kyuhyun iba, namun Kyuhyun mencoba tidak peduli dan memilih fokus pada Sungmin.

.

.

.

Sudah seminggu kejadian dimana Sungmin menyuapi Kyuhyun dikelasnya, kini hubungan keduanya sangat renggang.

Sungmin tidak pernah sekalipun membalas pesan atau mengangkat telpon dari Kyuhyun, sedangkan Kyuhyun sendiri berusaha mendekati gadisnya kembali.

namun dengan keterbatasannya yang menggunakan kursi roda tidak bisa kemanapun mengikuti Sungmin.

namja tampan itu begitu menyesal sekarang.

"Kyunie, ayo berangkat". Heechul menatap sendu kearah anaknya yang hanya melamun di kursi rodanya.

wanita cantik itu merasakan betapa sedihnya hati Kyuhyun saat Sungmin tidak lagi berada disampingnya.

Heechul kecewa dengan Sungmin yang tidak menepati janjinya untuk tidak meninggalkan Kyuhyun, sekarang apa yang harus ia dan suaminya lakukan? jika tidak ada lagi raut bahagia diwajah sang anak.

"umma, menangis?", Heechul tersentak saat Kyuhyun sudah berada di depannya

"umma tidak menangis, tadi umma membantu maid mengupas bawang". Kyuhyun tau ibunya berbohong, namja tampan itu hanya tersenyum tipis dan meraih tangan ibunya.

"ayo umma kita berangkat"

.

.

.

~~~MinnimieMing~~~

.

.

.

Kyuhyun keluar dari mobilnya dibantu oleh Donghae, namja bertubuh lebih pendek dari Kyuhyun itu selalu setia menunggu Kyuhyun di depan pintu masuk KyungHee hanya untuk membantu Kyuhyun keluar dari mobilnya dan menggendong tubuh tinggi Kyuhyun hingga kelantai dua.

sedangkan Heechul membantu mengeluarkan kursi roda anaknya.

"umma tidak pulang?" tanya Kyuhyun saat dirinya sudah duduk dengan nyaman dikursi rodanya.

namun ada yang salah dengan wajah Heeechul, wanita itu seperti sedang mencari-cari kata-kata.

"umma ingin bertemu dengan Hwang Sonsaengnim" jawab Heechul ragu.

Kyuhyun dan Donghae saling berpandangan, memilih percaya dengan omongan Heechul.

ini pertama kalinya Heechul mengantar Kyuhyun, biasanya Donghae yang menjemput atau beberapa supir yang mengantar Kyuhyun, namun kali ini Heechul memenuhi panggilan dari pemilik yayasan KyungHee. Wanita itupun sempat terkejut karena ia diminta datang hari ini juga, tapi kali ini ia harus berbohong pada Kyuhyun karena takut anaknya akan khawatir.

seperti biasa Donghae akan menggendong tubuh Kyuhyun saat keduanya harus menaiki anak tangga, dan ini sudah kesekian kalinya mereka melihat sosok cantik disana yang siap mengangkat kursi roda Kyuhyun.

"Lee Sungmin". sosok cantik yang dipanggil Sungmin itu menolehkan kepalanya menatap Heechul, gadis itu sempat terkejut namun memilih membungkuk sebentar lalu mengangkat kursi roda Kyuhyun hingga kelantai atas.

"Sungmin memang sering membantu kami umma" ucap Kyuhyun.

Ya Tuhan, anak itu tersenyum lebar. Heechul baru kali ini melihat Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar setelah beberapa hari Heechul melihat Kyuhyun selalu murung, kini anaknya tersenyum lebar hanya karena melihat kekasihnya.

"umma tau, dia sangat menyayangimu. baiklah umma harus bertemu dosen Hwang kalian berdua hati-hatilah" setelah mendapatkan anggukan dari dua namja tampan didepannya.

Heechul melangkah anggun kearah ruangan pemilik yayasan KyungHee, tas mewah beremerk menggantung di tangan cantiknya. wajahnya yang tidak terlihat tua membuat beberapa mahasiswi yang melihatnya tidak akan berpikir jika Heechul adalah salah satu orang tua mahasiswa KyungHee karena dipikiran mereka Heechul seperti wanita belum menikah, masih cantik dan segar.

dengan sedikit menghela nafas wanita pemilik marga Cho itu mengetuk pelan pintu ruanyan pemilik yayasan

.

.

.

Sungmin menatap kosong kearah jendela disampingnya, jujur saja seminggu ini gadis cantik itu tidak bisa belajar dengan benar sama sekali. jika sudah sampai dikelasnya maka Sungmin akan banyak melamun dan menatap punggung Kyuhyun dari kursinya.

namun Sungmin banyak belajar dengan cara membaca buku-buku kedokteran yang ia beli, tidak ada lagi keraguan dimata gadis cantik itu untuk menjadi seorang Dokter.

ya, Sungmin memilih menyerah dengan impiannya dan fokus untuk keinginannya saat ini yaitu menjadi salah satu Dokter spesialis syaraf dan menyembuhkan Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun, kapan kau melakukan jadwal fisioterapi?" tanya seorang Dosen didepan sana, sontak beberapa teman sekelas berhenti dari acara mencatat mereka dan memilih menatap Kyuhyun.

"aku akan pergi jam 12" jawab Kyuhyun singkat, matanya melirik jam dinding di depan kelas yang menunjukkan pukul dua belas kurang 30 menit.

"aku lihat ibumu datang ke sini, kalau begitu kau bisa meninggalkan kelas sekarang" ujar dosen itu dengan lembut. Kyuhyun pun yang awalnya bingung karena ia masih punya waktu 30 menit lagi memilih menganggukan kepalanya dan merapihkan buku yang berada diatas meja lalu memasukan kedalam ranselnya.

"aku akan mengantarmu Kyu" ujar Donghae seraya bangun dari duduknya, namun Kyuhyun menahannya.

"tidak perlu Hyung, aku akan menunggu umma diluar dan kami bisa menggunakan lift" jelas Kyuhyun. mau tidak mau Donghae menyetujui permintaan sahabatnya dan kembali duduk dikursinya.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun yang keluar dari kelasnya, gadis cantik itu mengehala nafas kasar. ia begitu sedih melihat raut kecewa yang Heechul berikan padanya.

"apa kalian tidak merasa kalau Kyuhyun hanya merepotkan kita semua?". Sungmin tersentak dari lamunannya saat telinganya menangkap kalimat yang membawa nama kekasihnya. gadis bergigi kelinci itu menatap tajam kearah namja yang tidak jauh dari kursinya

"akhir-akhir ini aku merasa terganggu dengan kehadiran Kyuhyun dikelas ini, dia sangat lambat dalam menulis dan pelajaran ini seperti tertinggal, bahkan aku merasa cara ku belajar lebih cepat dibandingkan cara belajar dikelas ini" jelas namja itu, beberapa teman sekelas Sungmin memilih untuk mengangguk setuju dengan ucapan namja tadi. namun lain halnya dengan Sungmin dan Donghae.

"kau benar, Kyuhyun bukan calon dokter disini tapi dia adalah calon pasien untuk kita".

 _'DEG_

Sungmin terbelalak saat mendengar kalimat terakhir dari namja lain dikelasnya.

"Cih, kalian semua benar-benar munafik!". suasana dikelas itu mendadak sunyi saat terdengar suara Sungmin begitu nyaring.

gadis yang dikenal dingin oleh teman-teman sekelasnya itu menunjukan wajah marahnya.

"mengapa kalian mengatakan ini dibelakang Kyuhyun? mengapa kalian berpura-pura prihatin kalau nyatanya kalian terganggu dengan kondisi Kyuhyun? apa itu namanya kalau bukan munafik!"

"Lee Sungmin, hentikan bicaramu" Dosen pengajar itu bangun dari duduknya dan membentak Sungmin kasar, namun seolah tidak takut justru gadis cantik itu menatap Dosennya dengan tatapan menantang.

"kau juga tidak ada bedanya dengan mereka, sama-sama munafik! kau pikir apa yang kau ucapkan tadi tidak mengandung kalau kau mengusir Kyuhyun dari kelas ini"

"jaga bicaramu Nona Lee" Sungmin, berdecih pelan.

"KALIAN SEMUA KETERLALUAN!" teriak Sungmin membuat semua teman sekelasnya bungkam

' _Ckleekk_

seluruh pandangan penghuni kelas itu tertuju pada seseorang yang membuka pintu.

Disana. Cho Kyuhyun mengayuh kursi rodanya pelan dengan wajah datar mendekati kursi belajarnya.

"maaf, ada barangku yang tertinggal" ucap Kyuhyun pelan, ia sedikit kesulitan saat mengambil ponsel yang berada di laci mejanya.

seorang namja disamping Kyuhyun berusaha membantu Kyuhyun, namun Kyuhyun menepisnya

"BERHENTI! AKU TIDAK MEMBUTUHKAN BANTUANMU!"

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

NEXT CHAP

..

..

"maaf... maaf telah merepotkanmu Hyung" ucap Kyuhyun sendu.

"kau tidak bersalah, aku melakukan ini karena keinginnaku sendiri bukan paksaan atau apapun. kau sahabatku dan seorang sahabat harus banyak membantu sahabatnya".

..

..

"tidak perlu membuang waktu hanya untuk membantuku" ucap Kyuhyun datar.

Sungmin sama sekali tidak menanggapi ucapan kekasihnya dan hanya berdiri disamping Kyuhyun

..

..

"umma sudah memikirkan, kalau sebaiknya kita fokus pada penyembuhan penyakitmu secara intensif lagi Kyunie." Kyuhyun mengeryitkan dahinya bingung

"bukankah aku juga sudah berusaha untuk melawan ini semua umma, bahkan aku tidak pernah absen untuk melakukan fisioterapi"

..

..

"aku ada urusan mendadak, jadi..."

"urusanmu mengurus namja cacat itu"

"APPA!"

..

..

"aku akan keluar dari KyungHee"

..

..

..

 ** _THANKS TO REVIEW CHAP 5:_**

 **Hamano Hiruka, KikyWP16, lydiasimatupang2301, leleekyumin, PumpkinEvil137, abilhikmah, SeoWoo1803, dwi-yomi, Wonhaesung Love, Erka, kyuonata, Haru, Guest, orange girls, ASdewi30, littlestar, ELFKyu, BunnyEvil KyuMin**

 **Di Tunggu lagi ya Reviewnya ^_^**

 **..**

 **..**

 **untuk FF Steps To Stop karena kalau aku hitung udah banyak yang minta FF itu di balikin lagi ke FFn jadi dengan senang hati aku akan mengembalikan FF itu dengan beberapa perubahan tentunya.**

 **dan special di hari ulang tahun Kyuhyun aku akan update 1 chapter FF One Litre Of tears dan 2 chapter FF Steps To Stop, jadi mohon Reviewnya juga kalian yang spesial, yang tadinya ga pernah review tiba-tiba review ahhahha**

 **baiklah sampai bertemu di chap selanjutnya ^_^**

 **(HAPPY BIRTHDAY KYUHYUN)**

 **..**

 **StellaChoi, 3 Februari 2016**


	7. Chapter 7

"maaf, ada barangku yang tertinggal" ucap Kyuhyun pelan, ia sedikit kesulitan saat mengambil ponsel yang berada di laci mejanya.

seorang namja disamping Kyuhyun berusaha membantu Kyuhyun, namun Kyuhyun menepisnya.

"BERHENTI! AKU TIDAK MEMBUTUHKAN BANTUANMU!"

.

.

.

FanFiction

Cast : CHO KYUHYUN

LEE SUNGMIN

CHOI SIWON

KIM KIBUM

. KIM JUNGMO

Chapter : 7

.

Genre : Romance, Family, Drama, Hurt.

.

Rate : T

.

Warning : GS

.

.

.

~~~MinnimieMIng~~~

.

.

.

namja yang dibentak Kyuhyun tadi menundukan kepalanya, padahal namja itu tidak mengomentari apapun yang di bicarakan teman-temannya. Kyuhyun tau itu..

saat Kyuhyun merasa meninggalkan ponselnya dikelas, Kyuhyun memutar kursi rodanya dan mengayuh kursi roda itu pelan. Kyuhyun mendengar semuanya, saat salah satu teman sekelasnya mengeluh atas kondisinya, saat suara Sungmin terdengar membentak teman-teman termasuk dosennya.

namja itu terpukul, jika ia seorang wanita mungkin kini Kyuhyun akan menangis tapi nyatanya ia kuat.

Kyuhyun meninggalkan kelas yang mulai sunyi, beberapa teman-temannya terlihat menyesal namun mereka memangharus mengatakan itu demi pelajaran mereka.

Sungmin yang masih geram dengan cepat berlari keluar kelas diikuti Donghae dibelakangannya.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menatap anak tangga dibawahnya, Heechul belum juga datang dan jarak antar kelasnya dan lift lumayan jauh.

namja itu baru saja ingin menapakan kakinya dilantai tiba-tiba seorang sudah berjongkok dihadapannya.

"naiklah Kyu" ucap sosok itu. Lee Donghae.

Kyuhyun menatap kosong kearah punggung lebar Donghae sebelum akhirnya lengannya melingkar di leher sahabatnya, lalu sosok cantik satu lagi terlihat melipat kursi roda Kyuhyun dan membawa kursi roda serta tas Kyuhyun kelantai bawah.

"maaf... maaf telah merepotkanmu Hyung" ucap Kyuhyun sendu.

"kau tidak bersalah, aku melakukan ini karena keinginnaku sendiri bukan paksaan atau apapun. kau sahabatku dan seorang sahabat harus banyak membantu sahabatnya".

Kyuhyun menenggelamkan wajahnya di bahu Donghae. namja yang umurnya lebih tua satu tahun dari Kyuhyun itu mendudukan Kyuhyun di kursi rodanya.

"Hae, aku tidak akan kembali kekelas. bisa kau tolong aku untuk membawa buku serta tasku saat pulang nanti?" ucap Sungmin, gadis itu pamit pada Donghae dan mendorong kursi roda Kyuhyun hingga di depan gerbang besar KyungHee.

"tidak perlu membuang waktu hanya untuk membantuku" ucap Kyuhyun datar.

Sungmin sama sekali tidak menanggapi ucapan kekasihnya dan hanya berdiri disamping Kyuhyun

"jangan diam saja, katakan jika kau memang muak memiliki kekasih cacat sepertiku". baru saja Sungmin membuka mulutnya untuk membalas ucapan Kyuhyun namun Heechul lebih dulu m enyapa keduanya.

"Kyunie, Sungmin, kalian pasti lama menunggu" ujar Heechul dengan wajar ceria, namun Sungmin bisa melihat mata Heechul terlihat sembab seperti baru menangis.

"annyeonghaseyo ahjumma" Sungmin membungkukan badannya dihadapan Heechul, wanita paruh baya itu mengusap rambut halus Sungmin dan tersenyum lembut

"geurae, ahjumma merindukanmu Minnie-ah" Heechul memeluk erat tubuh Sungmin, sedangkan gadis itu hanya mengangguk dan membalas pelukan Heechul yang baginya terasa menenangkan.

"hari ini aku akan menamani Kyuhyun fisioterapi bolehkah ahjumma?" tanya Sungmin antusias, tentu saja Heechul terlihat sangat senang

"kau ingin ikut? tentu saja boleh chagi, ayo jangan biarkan Dokter Choi menunggu terlalu lama"

.

.

.

sudah seminggu. ya. seminggu Sungmin tidak mendampingi Kyuhyun dimasa-masa sulit Kyuhyun selama menjalani fisioterapi.

walaupun tidak ada kemajuan yang berarti, namun orang tua Kyuhyun sangat mengusahakan apapun yang di minta Dokter Choi demi kebaikan Kyuhyun.

"ahjumma lihat akhir-akhir ini Kyuhyun mulai kesulitan menggerakan tangannya" ucap Heechul. matanya tidak lepas dari anaknya yang berada diruang fisioterapi ditemani beberapa perawat dan Siwon disana.

"bahkan Dokter Choi yang setiap saat membaca catatan harian Kyuhyun nampak begitu terkejut dengan penurunan kesehatan Kyuhyun" lanjut wanita cantik itu.

Sungmin berdiri disamping Heechul mengusap punggung sempit ibu dari kekasihnya itu.

"semuanya akan baik-baik saja ahjumma" ucap Sungmin pelan, kepalanya bersandar di bahu Heechul.

"aku tidak tau ada masalah apa sebenarnya antara kau dan Kyuhyun, tapi aku bisa melihat jika beberapa hari ini kau tidak mendampingi Kyuhyun dan ia terlihat sangat murung".

"maafkan aku ahjumma, aku telah mengecewakanmu". Heechul tersenyum tipis mendengar ucapan Sungmin

"aku tidak kecewa padamu, aku masih bisa melihat kesungguhan dan cinta yang dalam untuk anakku dimatamu" Heechul meraih bahu Sungmin dan menatap dalam foxy cantik hadapannya.

"mulai sekarang dan selamanya aku tidak akan meninggalkan Kyuhyun, ahjumma harus pegang janjiku" ujar Sungmin mantap

Heechul menatap gadis cantik didepannya dengan tatapan haru.

"pergilah, kau harus bahagia Min. kau berhak memilih namja yang lebih baik dari Kyuhyun, kau tau kondisinya..."

"tidak peduli dengan apapun kondisi Kyuhyun aku akan tetap berada disampingnya"

' _Grepp_

"Demi Tuhan, aku tidak tau apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk membalas semua kebaikan mu Lee Sungmin" Tangis Heechul pecah, wanita cantik itu memeluk tubuh Sungmin erat. ia yakin jika Sungmin adalah malaikat yang Tuhan titipkan untuk kehidupan anaknya.

"ahjumma tidak perlu melakukan apapun untukku, karena aku melakukan ini semua tidak hanya untuk Kyuhyun, tapi juga untuk diriku sendiri". Ya. gadis itu sudah mantap dengan keputusannya, tidak peduli apapun yang dilakukan sang ayah terhadap hubungannya, yang Sungmin inginkan adalah tidak melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

~~~MinnimieMing~~~

.

.

.

Sungmin kini membantu Kyuhyun memakan makan malamnya dikamar milik namja tampan itu, Sungmin menolak saat Heechul berniat mengantarnya pulang. ia beralasan ingin lama-lama bersama Kyuhyun dan menemani Kyuhyun hingga tidur.

"maaf..." ucap Sungmin pelan, ini percakapan pertama mereka dari saat mereka berada dirumah sakit

"kau tidak salah, justru aku yang menyesal telah mengatakan itu padamu. Maafkan aku Ming" Kyuhyun meraih tangan Sungmin dan mengusapnya pelan

Gadis itu sedikit tersipu, iya begitu merindukan Kyuhyun. ingin rasanya Sungmin memeluk erat tubuh Kyuhyun namun ia terlalu malu melakukannya.

Kyuhyun memajukan wajahnya mendekati wajah Sungmin yang merona, namja tampan itu sedikit memiringkan kepalanya demi menggapai bibir merah muda milik kekasihnya. sedangkan Sungmin tentu saja sudah memejamkan matanya jarak bibir keduanya hanya beberapa mili lagi.

' _Tok Tok Tok_

keduanya tersentak dan langsung menjauhkan wajah mereka, Kyuhyun mengusap wajahnya kasar sedangakan Sungmin wajahnya sudah merah sempurna, sibuk mengaduk bubur di pangkuannya.

Heechul, sang pelaku pengetukan pintu kamar Kyuhyun berjalan pelan memasuki kamar sang anak.

"apa umma mengganggu kalian?" tanya Heechul sedikit terkekeh pelan, ia bisa melihat wajah Sungmin yang memerah dan wajah frustasi Kyuhyun saat wanita itu mendekati keduanya.

"tidak ahjumma, Kyuhyun tidak ingin menghabiskan buburnya dan itu membuatku kesal" ucap Sungmin seraya memajukan bibirnya kesal.

"aku kenyang Min, besok aku akan makan lebih banyak saat sarapan"

"ahjumma, lihat Kyuhyun bahkan baru makan sedikit" gadis itu mengeluarkan puppy eyesnya membuat Heechul ingin sekali mencubit pipi berisi kekasih anaknya itu.

"biarkan dia kelaparan nanti malam Minnie-ah"

"umma, aku benar-benar kenyang"

"umma tau Kyunie, sebenarnya umma kesini karena ada yang mau umma bicarakan padamu". wajah Heechul mendadak serius, wanita itu sudah memutuskan untuk memikirkan keadaan Kyuhyun kedapannya.

"ada apa umma? mengapa tiba-tiba sekali?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung, Sungmin hanya memperhatikan interaksi antar ibu dan anak itu dalam diam

"umma sudah memikirkan, kalau sebaiknya kita fokus pada penyembuhan penyakitmu secara intensif lagi Kyunie." Kyuhyun mengeryitkan dahinya bingung

"bukankah aku juga sudah berusaha untuk melawan ini semua umma, bahkan aku tidak pernah absen untuk melakukan fisioterapi"

"bukan, bukan seperti itu.. maksud umma ada baiknya kau berhenti kuliah dan kita akan melakukan perawatan dirumah sakit sampai tubuhmu membaik" Kyuhyun maupun Sungmin shock saat mendengat ucapan Heechul, wanita paruh baya itu tidak berani menatap Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

"tapi kenapa umma?..."

"Kyunie, kau harus dengarkan umma ini demi kesembuhanmu juga" ujar Heechul sedikit keras, membuat Kyuhyun terdiam dan menundukan kepalanya.

 _"apa kalian tidak merasa kalau Kyuhyun hanya merepotkan kita semua?"._

 _"akhir-akhir ini aku merasa terganggu dengan kehadiran Kyuhyun dikelas ini, dia sangat lambat dalam menulis dan pelajaran ini seperti tertinggal, bahkan aku merasa cara ku belajar lebih cepat dibandingkan cara belajar dikelas ini"_

 _"kau benar, Kyuhyun bukan calon dokter disini tapi dia adalah calon pasien untuk kita"._

semua ingatan tentang ucapan teman-temannya tadi seperti memukul keras dada Kyuhyun.

apa ini saatnya?

apa ini adalah saat dimana ia harus menyerah terhadapa impiannya?

"jika kau memutuskan untuk berhenti, bukan berarti umma mematahkan impianmu. kita akan mencari universitas yang menerima kondisi fisikmu Kyunie".

"apa maksud ahjumma? apa pihak KyungHee tidak menerima kondisi Kyuhyun?" tanya Sungmin tiba-tiba, gadis itu ingat saat dosen yang mengajarnya tadi siang seperti mengusir kehadiran Kyuhyun.

"izinkan aku, setidaknya izinkan aku hingga 3 hari kedepan agar bisa menyelesaikan tugasku selama di KyungHee umma. aku juga akan berpamitan dengan teman-temanku disana". ucap Kyuhyun pelan, mata namja tampan itu terpejam seolah berusaha menenangkan hatinya.

Sungmin ingin menolak permintaan Heechul, tapi ia tau permintaannya tidak akan berpengaruh disini.

melihat wajah Sungmin yang mendadak murung, Heechul merangkul bahu mungil Sungmin dan mengusap rambut indah itu dengan lembut.

"jika Kyuhyun tidak ada disana lagi, kau harus belajar dengan rajin Sungmin-ah. baiklah umma tinggal" Heechul meninggalkan keduanya yang terdiam.

"kau bilang aku akan menemukan alasanku untuk bertahan di KyungHee, saat aku sudah mulai menemukan alasanku yaitu karena ada dirimu disana, apa sekarang aku sudah kehilangan alasanku lagi untuk datang kesana?" tanya Sungmin pelan, suaranya mendadak serak. ia takut sekarang, takut jika tidak ada Kyuhyun di sana apa yang harus ia lakukan? semua alasannya berada di KyungHee adalah namja itu

"maafkan aku Ming, kau bisa datang kerumahku setelah pulang kuliah. aku akan selalu menunggumu" Kyuhyun menangkupkan tangannya di pipi Sungmin dan menatap gadis yang sudah berurai air mata itu dengan dalam.

"tapi mengapa harus pindah Kyu? kau tau impian kita kini sama, aku dan kau memiliki impian untuk menjadi seorang Dokter kan?" Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin tidak percaya.

"kau...kau bermimpi untuk menjadi Dokter?" tanya Kyuhyun gagap, Sungmin membalas Kyuhyun dengan tersenyum manis

"hmm.. kau pernah bilang padaku jika suatu saat akau akan menemukan alasan untuk menjadi seorang dokter. Kini aku sudah menemukan alasannya"

"benarkah? lalu apa alasanmu?".

Sungmin meraih tangan Kyuhyun dan menggenggamnya erat

"aku menjadikanmu alasan untuk meraih mimpiku menjadi seorang Dokter, kini tidak ada lagi keraguan dalam diriku Kyu. jadi aku mohon jangan pernah menyerah untuk mimpimu". ucap Sungmin pelan, suara itu terdengar merdu ditelinga Kyuhyun.

demi Tuhan jika ia seorang wanita mungkin Kyuhyun sudah menangis haru sekarang, namun yang ia lakukan sekarang hanya tersenyum dan menatap kagum sosok cantik didepannya.

namja tinggi itu meraih tubuh mungil Sungmin kedalam pelukannya, dan mengucapkan banyak kata cinta untuk pujaan hatinya itu.

.

.

.

~~~MInnimieMing~~~

.

.

.

Sungmin memasuki rumahnya dengan senyum tak luntur dari wajah cantiknya, walaupun ia harus berjuang sendiri di KyungHee hingga lulus nanti, ia juga sudah berjanji pada Kyuhyun untuk rutin mendatangai namja itu dirumahnya saat Kyuhyun benar-benar keluar dari KyungHee

"keluar dari jam belajar sebelum waktunya, dan pulang larut malam seperti ini. apa yang dilakukan nona terhormat seperti mu diluar sana?" ucap seseorang tak jauh dari Sungmin, gadis itu hanya mendesah pelan tidak ingin menanggapi ucapan ayahnya

"Minnie-ah, kau dari mana saja nak?" suara lain yang terdengar lembut itu menegur Sungmin. gadis itu bisa melihat ayah dan ibunya yang berdiri tidak jauh dari pintu kamar mereka.

"aku ada urusan mendadak, jadi..."

"urusanmu mengurus namja cacat itu"

"APPA!" teriakan Sungmin begitu nyaring diruang tengah rumah mewahnya. ini sudah kesekian kalinya Kangin menghina Kyuhyun dan ia tidak akan bisa bersabar lagi kali ini

"fokus pada pelajaran mu Sungmin, atau appa akan benar-benar mengirimmu ke Amerika". Kangin nyaris saja memasuki kamarnya saat suara Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya

"apa yang salah dengan pembelajaranku? bukankah semuanya baik-baik saja? tidak ada satupun tugas dan nilaiku yang menurutmu merugikan dirimu Tuan Lee" ujar Sungmin datar, gadis itu benar.

selama ini Sungmin selalu mendapatkan nilai sempurna walaupun anak semata wayangnya itu sering membolos dan sangat pembangkang, namun Kangin selalu memantau cara belajar Sungmin yang menurut Kangin selalu membanggakannya.

pernah ia melihat kekamar Sungmin dan gadis itu tertidur dimeja belajarnya setelah membaca buku kedokteran yang gadis itu beli, Kangin juga sering melihat jika Sungmin sudah fokus belajar maka gadis itu tidak akan terganggu dengan apapun disekitarnya bahkan hingga lupa makan.

anak semata wayangnya sudah menjadi sosok wanita sempurna, hanya saja kali ini Kangin pikir Sungmin sudah salah mengambil langkah dengan mempacari namja berkebutuhan khusus seperti Kyuhyun.

ia tidak ingin anaknya berdampingan dengan namja itu.

"Minnie-ah sudahlah, lebih baik kau istirahat. kau juga yeobbo" LeeTeuk mendorong tubuh Kangin kedalam kamar dan menarik tangan Sungmin kekamar anaknya itu

.

.

.

"kau benar-benar bolos tadi? Ya Tuhan Lee Sungmin, ini juga sudah larut malam dan umma tidak bisa menghubungimu dimanapun bahkan..."

"umma aku lelah, jadi bisakah aku istirahat sebentar?" Sungmin membanting tubuhnya dikasur, gadis itu menutup matanya dengan sebelah lengannya.

"Minnie-ah, umma minta kau juga jauhi namja itu bagaimanapun kalian tidak akan bahagia dengan keadaan namja itu?" ucap Leeteuk pelan, tangan cantiknya mengelus surai indah milik anaknya. namun itu tidak lama karena Sungmin bangun dari tidurnya dan duduk menatap Leeteuk dalam

"bahagia? tau apa umma terhadap kebahagiaanku? aku bahagia bersamanya, tidak pernah aku merasa sebahagia ini dalam hidupku sejak menjadi kekasihnya" .

Leeteuk memikirkan ucapan Sungmin, memang baru kali ini Leeteuk melihat anaknya tidak berhenti tersenyum jika baru saja pulang dari kampusnya padahal ia tau bagaimana dulu Sungmin sangat menolak permintaan ia dan sang suami untuk kuliah di KyungHee.

perlahan ia melihat keceriaan didalam diri anak semata wayangnya itu.

"umma memikirkan kebahagiaanmu nak, apapun umma usahakan demi kebahagiaanmu tapi tidak dengan namja itu kau tau bahkan untuk berjalan saja ia tidak bisa. umma sudah melihat laporan pasien dan namja itu menderita penyakit mematikan Lee Sungmin kau harus paham itu" ujar Leeteuk panjang lebar, namun Sungmin seolah tidak peduli dengan itu semua.

"umma benar, penyakit itu memang mematikan. tapi aku tidak akan membiarkan penyakit itu membunuh Kyuhyun karena aku yang akan menyembuhkannya". setelah puas dengan kata-katanya Sungmin memilih memasuki kamar mandi yang berada di dalam kamarnya. meninggalkan Leeteuk yang sedang mencerna kalimat demi kalimat yang baru saja dilontarkan anaknya.

' _kau ingin menyembuhkannya? apa itu artinya kau siap untuk menjadi Dokter untuk kehidupannya Lee Sungmin?'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

~~~MinnimieMing~~~

.

.

.

"Kondisi Kyuhyun belum mengalami kemajuan, dan malah mengalami penurunan. penyakit itu mulai menyerang sistem gerak pada tangannya dan itu menyababkan Kyuhyun mulai kesulitan menulis atau melakukan apapun dengan menggunakan tangannya" jelas Dokter muda tampan bermarga Choi itu dihadapan sepasang suami istri yang tidak lain adalah Cho Hangeng dan Kim Heechul. orang tua Kyuhyun.

"saya sarankan agar Kyuhyun lebih fokus pada penyembuhannya terlebih dahulu, jika ia masih dibiarkan sekolah maka pasti ada beberapa kendala yang dapat menghambat penyembuhannya" lanjut Siwon.

"aku sudah meminta Kyunie untuk memutuskan kuliahnya demi penyembuhannya dan ia menyetujui itu semua Dokter Choi. tapi aku merasa seperti telah mematahkan impian besarnya untuk menjadi seorang Dokter" ucap Heechul pelan, hari ini ia sengaja meminta Hangeng untuk tidak datang ke kantornya hanya untuk mendengar penjelasan terkait perkembangan anaknya dan namja paruh baya itu menyetujui permintaan sang istri.

disini mereka sekarang, mendengarkan penjelasan prihal penyakit yang diderita Kyuhyun. tapi sepertinya Tuhan meminta Heechul dan Hangeng lebih besabar lagi karena hingga saat ini tidak ada satupun kemajuan yang berarti, malah Kyuhyun semakin sulit bergerak. jika boleh meminta Hangeng ingin berbagi umur dengan anaknya, tidak apa-apa jika ia harus menderita penyakit seperti Kyuhyun asalkan istri dan anaknya selalu bahagia dan sehat.

namun kali ini Tuhan benar-benar menguji kehidupannya yang bahagia bersama Heechul.

"Kyuhyun adalah anak yang jenius saya yakin ia sudah memikirkan tentang penyakitnya dan menentukan mana yang menurutnya baik untuk kesembuhannya". Siwon teringat dengan catatan-catatan yang Kyuhyun berikan untuknya setiap seminggu sekali. beberapa kalimat yang sering Kyuhyun tulis disana adalah

' _aku harus sembuh, ibu dan ayahku sudah menanti hari itu akan datang'_

seperti kata-kata penyemangat untuk namja tampan itu.

"Terima kasih telah membimbing Kyuhyun selama ini"

"tidak perlu seperti itu Nyonya Cho karena yang membuat Kyuhyun semangat untuk hidup tidak lain adalah karena orang-orang yang dicintainya yaitu orang tuanya".

Heechul kembali meneteskan air matanya, sedangkan Hangeng sudah mengusap dengan sayang punggung sempit istrinya.

"uri Kyunie. pasti akan seperti dulu lagi kan Dokter?"

"saya bukan Tuhan, namun semuanya selalu berharap yang terbaik"

.

.

.

Siang ini Kyuhyun,Sungmin,Donghae dan Eunhyuk menikmati makan siang mereka di kelas. jika bertanya kenapa Eunhyuk ada disana walaupun ia bukan berada di fakultas kedokteran, karena alasannya Donghae yang meminta Eunhyuk untuk datang.

ya,karena beberapa kali bertemu dengan Eunhyuk, Donghae malah jatuh hati pada wanita cantik berambut merah itu.

"aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu" ucap Kyuhyun pelan, membuat Donghae dan Eunhyuk menghentikan acara makan mereka kecuali Sungmin yang memilih menunuduk mengacak makannya pelan.

"mengapa serius sekali Kyu...kau..."

"aku akan keluar dari KyungHee" ujar Kyuhyun cepat, membuat Donghae memutuskan kalimatnya.

namja bermarga Lee itu menatap Kyuhyun tidak percaya

"MWO?!kenapa tida-tiba sekali". seru Donghae, untung saja teman-teman dikelas Kyuhyun sudah meninggalkan kelas. jika tidak mungkin mereka justru kaget dengan seruan Donghae.

"maafkan aku Hyung, mungkin ini juga yang terbaik untukku". Kyuhyun melirikkan matanya kearah Sungmin yang masih menundukkan kepalanya, Kyuhyun tau Sungmin sangat sedih mendengarnya.

namja itu meraih tangan Sungmin yang berada di bawah meja dan menggenggamnya erat.

"tapi Kyu, itu berarti impianmu..."

"aku akan selalu berusaha meraih mimpiku, bukankah ini salah satu caranya? hanya saja mungkin aku sedikit terlambat" ucapnya yakin, pandangan Kyuhyun masih tidak bisa lepas dari Sungmin.

"kalian hanya perlu mendukungku" lanjutnya.

"apapun itu kami akan mendukungmu Kyu"

"terima kasih Hyung. aku sangat berterima kasih pada kalian"

.

.

.

Ini hari terakhir Kyuhyun berada di KyungHee, selama dua hari ini ia benar-benar menikmati keberadaannya berada di Kampus terbaik ini dan sudah saatnya ia mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada semua teman-temannya.

namja itu mengayuh kursi rodanya hingga berada didepan semua teman-temannya yang bersiap untuk pulang.

Kyuhyun tersenyum ramah saat mereka menatap Kyuhyun bingung. semenjak kejadian dimana salah satu namja mengatakan jika ia keberatan dengan keadaan Kyuhyun, suasana dikelas itu sedikit mendingin. ada yang masih tulus membantu Kyuhyun namun ada beberapa yang masih terganggu.

"aku meminta waktu kalian hanya 10 menit" ucap Kyuhyun sedikit keras, membuat beberapa orang yang ingin beranjak dari kursinya urung saat mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. namja itu menoleh melihat Sungmin, gadis itu menatapnya penuh keyakinan dan cinta yang dalam membuat Kyuhyun kuat untuk memilih keputusannya meninggalkan KyungHee.

"hari ini adalah hari terakhirku berada di kelas ini, terima kasih kalian sudah banyak membantu sejak aku memulai hariku disini. aku tidak pernah merasa menyesal mengenal kalian, dan maaf karena kehadiranku justru membuat kalian terganggu."

sontak semua yang berada dikelas itu kecuali Sungmin dan Donghae terbelalak tidak percaya, bagaiamana mungkin Kyuhyun pamit pada mereka tepat di hari terakhirnya, bahkan Kyuhyun tidak memberikan waktu agar mereka memperbaiki diri. itulah kira-kira yang dipikirkan teman-teman sekelas Kyuhyun.

"aku tau menjadi seorang Dokter adalah impian kalian, begitupun denganku. menjadi seorang Dokter adalah impianku sejak kecil, tapi sepertinya Tuhan tidak memberikanku izin untuk meraih mimpiku. aku tidak putus asa karena penyakit ini, karena aku tau Tuhan mempersiapkan yang terbaik untukku apapun itu" ucap Kyuhyun semakin lemah, beberapa teman wanita dikelas itu mulai menangis dan menyesal karena tidak memberikan yang terbaik untuk Kyuhyun. bagaimanapun juga mereka akan menangani orang-orang seperti Kyuhyun suatu saat nanti.

"terima kasih atas cinta yang kalian berikan untukku, aku akan selalu mengingat kebaikan kalian,... dan juga aku ingin meminta kalian untuk tidak menyerah dengan cita-cita kalian. sekali lagi terima kasih dan selamat tinggal" Kyuhyun membungkukan badan dalam duduknya, namja tampan itu menganggukan kepalanya pada Donghae dan Sungmin membuat keduanya bangun dari duduknya dan membantu mendorong kursi roda Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun, Sungmin dan Donghae meninggalkan kelas mereka hingga didepan tangga seperti biasa Kyuhyun akan naik ke punggung Donghae dan Sungmin akan mengangkat kursi roda milik Kyuhyun.

sampai dilantai dasar Donghae membantu Kyuhyun kembali duduk di kursi rodanya, baru saja Donghae ingin mendorong kursi roda Kyuhyun tiba-tiba sebuah suara menghentikan mereka.

.

.

.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

"terima kasih atas cinta yang kalian berikan untukku, aku akan selalu mengingat kebaikan kalian,... dan juga aku ingin meminta kalian untuk tidak menyerah dengan cita-cita kalian. sekali lagi terima kasih dan selamat tinggal" Kyuhyun membungkukan badan dalam duduknya, namja tampan itu menganggukan kepalanya pada Donghae dan Sungmin membuat keduanya bangun dari duduknya dan membantu mendorong kursi roda Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun, Sungmin dan Donghae meninggalkan kelas mereka hingga didepan tangga seperti biasa Kyuhyun akan naik ke punggung Donghae dan Sungmin akan mengangkat kursi roda milik Kyuhyun.

sampai dilantai dasar Donghae membantu Kyuhyun kembali duduk di kursi rodanya, baru saja Donghae ingin mendorong kursi roda Kyuhyun tiba-tiba sebuah suara menghentikan mereka.

.

.

.

 **MinnimieMing Present,**

 **FanFiction**

 **Cast : CHO KYUHYUN**

 **LEE SUNGMIN**

 **CHOI SIWON**

 **KIM HEECHUL**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter : 8**

 **.**

 **Genre : Romance, Family, Drama, Hurt.**

 **.**

 **Rate :** **T**

 **.**

 **Warning : GS**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Tiba-tiba aku mengikuti bayanganmu_

 _aku berjalan bersamamu di tengah kegelapan_

 _Betapapun kita berpegangan tangan sampai kapanpun kita bisa_

 _Hanya saat bersama membuatku menangis_

 _Sebagaimana angin yang semakin dingin, musim dingin yang semakin dekat_

 _Sedikit demi sedikit, di saat ini lah aku harus melepasmu pergi._

 _.._

 _.._

"CHO KYUHYUN!" teriak seseorang dari lantai dua, sontak saja Sungmin dan Donghae menghentikan langkah mereka dan menatap seorang, oh bukan tapi beberapa orang yang berada di lantai dua.

mereka semua teman-teman sekelas Kyuhyun.

"Maaf telah membuatmu pergi, maaf tidak bisa menjadi teman yang baik selama kau disini... kami akan selalu menjadi temanmu'kan?" ujar seorang namja yang memang tempat duduknya dikelas itu tidak jauh dari Kyuhyun, namja yang saat itu ingin membantu Kyuhyun namun Kyuhyun malah menolaknya.

sedangkan namja berkursi roda itu hampir meneteskan air matanya, menatap beberapa temannya yang memperhatikan dia.

jika saja Kyuhyun seorang yeoja mungkin sekarang ia sudah menangis tersendu, tapi Kyuhyun adalah laki-laki dan ia tidak mudah menangis namun apa lagi yang harus ia lakukan sekarang selain memberikan senyuman terbaik untuk teman-temannya.

"maaf membuatmu kecewa pada kami, yang perlu kau tau kami tetap menyayangimu Cho Kyuhyun" ucap namja lainnya, namja yang pernah melontarkan amarahnya didepan teman-teman serta seorang Dosen karena merasa terganggu dengan kehadiran Kyuhyun dikelas itu. tapi kali ini Kyuhyun seolah menamparnya keras, namja itu menyesal telah mengeluarkan kata-kata marahnya di depan teman-temannya.

suasana koridor itu tampak sunyi dan penuh kesedihan, beberapa yeoja tampak menangis namun ada juga yang berusaha kuat menahan tangis.

lain halnya dengan Sungmin. gadis yang terkenal dingin itu hanya menatap Kyuhyun dalam, ia tau semua teman-temannya begitu tulus pada Kyuhyun saat ini, tapi Sungmin bukan gadis lemah yang akan ikut menangis seperti beberapa temannya. bagi gadis cantik itu asalkan ia masih bertemu dengan kekasihnya itu saja sudah cukup, tidak di kampus pun tidak masalah, Sungmin semakin giat belajar dan akan selalu menemani Kyuhyun terapi.

ia tidak akan meninggalkan Kyuhyun, itu bukan hanya demi perjanjiannya dengan Heechul tapi juga keinginan hatinya.

.

.

.

~~~MinnimieMing~~~

.

.

.

"menangislah, aku tau kau kuat Kyu. tapi bukan berarti kau tidak bisa menangis" ucap Sungmin, sekarang keduanya berada di kamar Kyuhyun. setelah mengantar Kyuhyun pulang tadi Donghae pamit untuk kembali kerumahnya sedangkan Heechul berada dikantor Hangeng.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun yang duduk diranjangnya sambil menunduk dalam, gadis cantik berambut gelombang itu memeluk kepala Kyuhyun di perutnya. perlahan ia merasakan bajunya basah dan tubuh Kyuhyun sedikit bergetar. Sungmin mengusap rambut coklat Kyuhyun lembut, mulai terdengar isakan kecil dari kekasihnya itu

Sungmin tau Kyuhyun adalah laki-laki yang kuat, siapapun akan menangis saat tau impian yang hampir diraihnya harus berhenti ditengah jalan. jika Sungmin menjadi Kyuhyun mungkin ia memilih mati saja. ia ingat saat sang ayah menolak keras permintaannya untuk menjadi seorang penyanyi, ia merasakan bagaimana hatinya menjerit sakit saat impiannya tidak disetujui oleh kedua orang tuanya.

tapi Sungmin tau itu tidak seberapa dibandingkan yang dirasakan Kyuhyun.

"ughhh..akuu...aku"

"sssttt, tidak apa Kyunie"

.

.

.

Kyuhyun sudah lebih tenang sekarang, namja tampan berkulit pucat itu masih memeluk Sungmin erat pandangannya kosong, pikirannya entah kemana.

sedangkan Sungmin masih setia mengusap kepala Kyuhyun dengan sayang.

mereka tidak menyadari jika di balik pintu kamar Kyuhyun ada seorang wanita cantik paruh baya yang sedang mendekap mulutnya, wanita itu mendengar semuanya bahkan ia ikut menangis saat mendengar anak semata wayangnya menangis.

wanita itu, Kim Heechul. bersandar lemas saat mendengar Kyuhyun menangis didalam kamarnya bersama Sungmin. ini kedua kalinya setelah Kyuhyun beranjak dewasa ia mendengar anaknya menangis, yang Heechul tau Kyuhyun adalah anak yang ceria walaupun pembawaannya sedikit dingin menurun dari sang ayah, namun Kyuhyun akan selalu ceria jika berada didekat orang-orang tersayangnya.

tapi kali ini apa yang tidak ia harapkan terjadi. Kyuhyun akhirnya menangis, tentu saja anaknya akan menangis karena harus menghentikan impiannya menjadi seorang dokter secara tiba-tiba.

Heechul merasa gagal menjadi seorang ibu.

"Chullie-ah, ada apa?" tanya sosok berwibawa yang berjalan mendekat kearahnya. Cho Hangeng. memeluk tubuh istrinya yang bergetar, semenjak Kyuhyun menderita penyakit itu Hangeng tidak lagi melihat tawa bahagia dari wajah cantik istrinya. namja paruh baya itupun sama, ia sulit fokus pada pekerjaannya karena kondisi Kyuhyun benar-benar menyita perhatiannya.

"aku gagal Hannie, aku gagal menjadi ibu yang baik untuk Kyuhyun. aku sudah mematahkan impiannya akuu..."

"hanya ini yang bisa kita lakukan untuk kebaikannya Chullie, aku yakin Kyuhyun tidak sama sekali menyalahkanmu. untuk sekarang ia memang sedih tapi suatu saat aku yakin ia akan meraih mimpi besarnya. kita harus menyembuhkannya, hanya itu tujuan kita saat ini" ujar Hangeng sambil mengguncang bahu Heechul, ia harus cepat menyadarkan wanita cantik itu sebelum Heechul benar-benar semakin dimakan rasa bersalah.

.

.

.

' _Tok Tok_

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin membuang pandangan mereka pada pintu kamar Kyuhyun, nampaklah sepasang suami istri yang masuk kedalam kamar Kyuhyun.

"Kyunie, Minnie kalian sudah makan?" tanya Heechul lembut, membutuhkan waktu beberapa menit agar Heechul terlihat tidak seperti habis menangis, wajah cantiknya kembali segar berebeda dengan Kyuhyun yang masih sembab. namja itu tidak tau kalau ibu dan ayahnya akan datang disaat yang tidak tepat seperti ini.

Kyuhyun membuang mukanya tidak berani menatap Heechul, sedangkan Sungmin menjawabnya dengan anggukan serta senyuman manisnya

"aku... apa sebaiknya aku tinggal dirumah sakit saja umma?" ucap Kyuhyun pelan, Heechul, Hangeng bahkan Sungmin terkejut mendengarnya.

sejak Kyuhyun menangis tadi namja itu hanya diam tidak mengatakan apapun, bahkan apa yang membuatnya menangis pun tidak ia ceritakan pada Sungmin. tapi kali ini Kyuhyun sudah mengambil keputusan yang menurut namja itu tepat,

"mengapa kau ingin tinggal dirumah sakit?" tanya Heechul bingung, wanita paruh baya itu menatap sang suami disampingnya seolah meminta persetujuan namun yang Hangeng lakukan hanya menggeleng pelan.

Hangeng tidak siap jika Kyuhyun harus tinggal dirumah sakit.

"aku hanya ingin agar proses penyembuhanku lebih capat umma, lagipula apa lagi yang harus aku lakukan dirumah ini selain duduk dan berbaring?" masih tidak ingin menatap kedua orang tuanya, tangan Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Sungmin erat.

"tidak bisa Kyunnie, appa akan memanggil guru privat untukmu agar kau masih bisa belajar" ujar Hangeng tegas.

Kyuhyun tidak percaya dengan tindakan ayahnya, ia sudah berhenti dari kampusnya jadi untuk apa lagi ia belajar semuanya terasa semu untuk Kyuhyun bahkan namja itu terlalu takut untuk melihat masa depannya.

"untuk apa? bahkan aku sudah tidak sekolah lagi"

"CHO KYUHYUN!"

"Hannie, aku mohon jangan seperti ini... kita pikirkan baik-baik, ayo kita keluar" Heechul menarik tangan Hangeng dengan cepat, dan membawa namja paruh baya itu keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun.

sepeningglalan sepasang suami istri itu hanya ada kesunyian di dalam kamar Kyuhyun, namja tampan itu masih menggeggam tangan kekasihnya. sedangkan Sungmin hanya menatap sendu kearah Kyuhyun

"kau tau, walaupun aku sudah kehilangan impianku untuk menjadi seorang penyanyi tapi aku masih membuat beberapa lagu karya ku sendiri. kapan-kapanaku akan memperlihatkannya padamu kau juga harus mendengarkan suaraku, Hyukkie bilang suara ku bagus" Sungmin tertawa kecil, membuat Kyuhyun ikut tersenyum melihatnya.

namja itu mengalihkan tangannya kerambut Sungmin

"untuk kita rasanya sangat sulit untuk meraih apa yang kita inginkan" ujar Kyuhyun pelan, namun Sungmin menampakan wajah tidak setujunya.

"siapa bilang? buktinya aku mendapatkanmu dengan mudah".

Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan, ia semakin mencintai sosok cantik dihadapannya ini

"Kyu, bagaimana jika kau memikirkan rencana Cho Ahjussi" Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun serius.

"rencana apa?"'

"rencananya untuk memanggil guru pirvat"

"bisa kau berikan aku alasannya..."

"tentu saja jika suatu saat kau sembuh total maka ilmumu tidak berkurang sama sekali, kau tidak ingin kan aku lebih pintar darimu" ujar Sungmin setengah kesal. Kyuhyun semakin gemas melihat tingkah lucu kekasihnya yang banyak orang bilang terlalu dingin ini.

Kyuhyun mengangkat kesepuluh jarinya kedepan wajah Sungmin, sontak saja gadis itu menatap Kyuhyun bingung

"kau tau, setiap hari aku selalu membuat catatan harian untuk diberikan kepada Dokter Choi, dan aku merasa jika semakin hari cara menulisku semakin buruk tidak jarang juga tangan ini sulit sekali digerakan".

Sungmin memperhatikan tangan Kyuhyun, memang benar apa yang dikatakan namja itu. Sungmin bisa melihat sendiri bagaimana Kyuhyun sulit memakai sumpit saat makan bahkan namja itu mulai kesulitan mengayuh kursi rodanya.

"kau hanya perlu mengikuti rencana kedua orang tuamu, percayalah mereka melakukan itu semua untuk kebaikan mu sendiri". Sungmin menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun dan mengusap punggung tangan putih itu dengan lembut.

"aku mencintaimu Lee Sungmin"

"Aku lebih mencintaimu Cho Kyuhyun"

.

.

.

~~~MinnimieMing~~~

.

,

,

tidak terasa waktu semakin cepat saja, bahkan Sungmin hampir lulus dari universitasnya, Kondisi Kyuhyunpun tidak ada yang berubah dengan terapi rutin yang dilakukan Kyuhyun, namja itu kondisinya baik-baik saja walaupun kakinya sudah tidak bisa lagi ia gunakan untuk berjalan.

menurut Dokter Choi, Kyuhyun adalah salah satu pasien yang beruntung karena dalam waktu 4 tahun menderita penyakit _degenaratif syaraf_ Kyuhyun masih bisa berbicara dan masih bisa menggunakan gerakan tangannya sedikit demi sedikit. biasanya pasien yang menderita penyakit mematikan itu semakin hari akan semakin sulit berbicara bahkan sulit menelan, namun Tuhan masih begitu menyayangi pemuda tampan ini.

Kyuhyun tidak sendirian, namja itu selalu didampingi dua sosok cantik disampingnya, Sang ibu. Cho Heechul dan kekasihnya Lee Sungmin.

hari ini Kyuhyun dan ibunya datang ke acara wisuda Sungmin di KyungHee, gadis itu terlihat sangat cantik dengan gaun mahal yang diberikan Leeteuk luar biasa indah di tubuh Sungmin. belum lagi senyumnya yang menawan semakin menambah poin kecantikan alami gadis itu.

entahlah Kyuhyun harus mengucapkan seperti apa lagi rasa syukurnya karena mendapatkan gadis itu cantik yang sekarang memiliki gelar Dokter itu.

Heechul mengusap bahu Kyuhyun saat melihat wajah anak semata wayangnya itu tersenyum sendu.

dulu, ia memimpikan akan berada di posisi Sungmin. tertawa bahagia, memeluk kedua orang tuanya dengan penuh rasa bangga. tapi ia harus menunda itu semua, benar. saat ini ia hanya menundanya

suatu saat ia juga akan seperti itu.

"Kyunie, Ahjumma kalian datang" sapa Sungmin dihadapan keduanya, gadis itu tersenyum semakin lebar saat melihat Heechul dan Kyuhyun datang keacara wisudanya.

Heechul memeluk tubuh Sungmin erat

"selamat kau yang akan menjadi seorang Dokter, ahjumma sangat bangga padamu" ucap Heechul senang,

Sungmin tersenyum haru dan mengusap punggung Heechul lembut.

"terima kasih ahjumma, terima kasih".

Heechul melepaskan pelukannya dan mengusap rambut indah milik kekasih anaknya itu.

"datanglah kerumah nanti malam, Hannie mengundangmu makan malam bersama. anggap saja sebagai perayaan kelulusanmu". Sungmin mengangguk senang dan tertawa bahagia

"aku akan datang ahjumma, sampaikan salamku pada Cho Ahjussi"

"baiklah baiklah, sepertinya kalian berdua juga butuh waktu untuk merayakan ini semua" goda Heechul, seraya melirik Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

"kami memang membuat acara kecil bersama Donghae dan Eunhyuk di apartement Donghae Hyung" ujar Kyuhyun

Heechul hanya tersenyum maklum.

"sepertinya umma harus kembali kerumah untuk menyiapkan acara kita nanti malam, kalian harus datang sebelum makan malam, mengerti?"

"aku mengerti umma, umma berhati-hatilah" Sungmin mengambil alih kursi roda Kyuhyun dan sedikit memutarnya agar Kyuhyun menatap Heechul.

"harusnya umma yang mengatakan itu pada kalian, kalian harus hati-hati". Heechul mengecup pipi Sungmin sebentar sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan keduanya.

.

.

.

~~~MinnimieMing~~~

.

.

.

Sungmin mendorong kursi roda Kyuhyun menelusuri koridor KyungHee, Kyuhyun juga sudah bertemu dengan teman-temannya saat ia masih belajar disini, beberapa dari mereka bahkan ada yang menangis dan memeluk Kyuhyun erat.

tapi tetap saja Sungmin benar-benar memberikan tatapan tajam jika ada seorang teman wanitanya yang ingin memeluk Kyuhyun.

"kau tidak lupa kalau pertemuan kedua kita saat berada dikoridor ini" ucap Kyuhyun pelan

"tentu saja aku tidak akan pernah lupa bagaimana pertemuan kita saat itu aku harus membawamu kerumah sakit karena kau terjatuh tepat didepanku" jawab Sungmin, gadis cantik itu kembali mengenang semuanya

tidak terasa hubungan mereka berjalan hampir 4 tahun ini dan semuanya terlihat baik-baik saja hingga saat ini.

"siapa yang menyangka jika saat itu memang kondisiku sudah tidak baik"

"mungkin ini jalan yang Tuhan berikan untuk kita"

"Kyuhyun! Sungmin!" Panggil seseorang dibelakang mereka, Sungmin menghentikan dorongannya pada kursi roda Kyuhyun dan berbalik menatap Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang berjalan kearah mereka.

ya, sudah dua tahun yang lalu Donghae menyatakan cintanya pada Eunhyuk dan kini mereka menjadi pasangan yang bahagia.

"apa kalian berdua sedang bernostalgia disini? ayo cepat, kau bilang nanti malam kau harus datang ke rumah keluarga Kyuhyun" ujar Eunhyuk, sebal. ia dan kekasihnya sudah menunggu pasangan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin diparkiran KyungHee namun orang yang ditunggu malah asik berjalan pelan di tengah koridor yang mulai sepi itu.

"maafkan aku Hyuk, aku hanya terbawa suasana jadi melupakan janji kalian" ucap Sungmin dengan nada sedikit memelas. Sungmin meraih lengan Eunhyuk dan mendekapnya erat sedangkan Donghae sudah mengambil alih kursi roda Kyuhyun dan mendorongnya mengikuti dua gadis cantik tadi.

.

.

.

~~~MinnimieMing~~~

.

.

.

"SELAMAT UNTUK KELULUSAN KITA" teriak ketiganya kompak, mereka mengangkat gelas berisi wine ditangan masing-masing dan menyatukannya hingga terdengar suara gelas beradu. Senyum bahagia terpancar dari ketiganya namun satu diantar mereka berempat hanya tersenyum tipis, walaupun dimatanya ikut memancarkan kebahagiaan namun ia tidak bisa menutupi keiriannya pada ketiga orang didepannya

"Kyu, kau melamun". tanya Donghae tiba-tiba, tentu saja dua gadis disana juga ikut memperhatikan Kyuhyun

"aku tidak apa-apa Hyung, ayo kita mulai acara makannya aku sudah sangat lapar sekali" ujar Kyuhyun berusaha mencairkan suasana, Donghae, Eunhyuk dan Sungmin bukan orang bodoh yang tidak tahu perasaan Kyuhyun. terutama Sungmin, gadis itu sudah sangat paham dengan sifat kekasihnya. Kyuhyun pasti sedih, walaupun ia terlihat bahagia namun siapa yang tau keadaan hati Kyuhyun sekarang.

mereka memulai acara makan siang bersama itu, Donghae benar-benar bisa menyiapkan pesta kecil ini sendirian.

setahun yang lalu Donghae memutuskan membeli sebuah apartement mewah di pusat kota seoul, rencananya setelah ia lulus dan memiliki pekerjaan namja itu akan menetap di apartement ini, alasan lainnya karena dengan memiliki apartement pribadi ini membuat Donghae leluasa mengajak Eunhyuk kapanpun ia mau.

sebenarnya Sungminpun berpikir sama seperti Donghae, ia pun ingin memiliki rumah sendiri. tapi baru jadi rencananya.

Sungmin memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang kesulitan menggunakan sendok ditangannya, dan sudah menjadi kebiasaan gadis cantik itu untuk membantu kekasihnya .

"ayo buka mulutmu" ucap Sungmin sambil menyodorkan sesendok nasi dan potongan daging diatasnya di depan bibir Kyuhyun, namja berkulit pucat itu membuka mulutnya dan memakan suapan Sungmin.

sedangkan Sungmin tersenyum lebar melihatnya, namun lain halnya dengan pasangan dihadapan mereka. Eunhyuk dan Donghae menatap kemesraan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin dengan tatapan sedih.

bagaimana tidak sedih jika sudah 4 tahun ini Sungmin banyak membuang waktunya untuk mengurus Kyuhyun, mereka tau cinta Sungmin sangat besar dan penuh ketulusan.

siapapun akan kagum dengan semua yang Sungmin lakukan untuk Kyuhyun, mereka sangat berdoa untuk kebahagiaan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

bukankah sosok sempurna seperti Lee Sungmin seharusnya berdampingan dengan sosok yang tidak kalah sempurna juga?

"apa setelah ini kalian tidak berencana untuk mencari pekerjaan?" tanya Kyuhyun, membuka topik.

"rencananya aku akan melamar pada sebuah agency artis terkenal dikorea untuk menjadi seorang guru tari" jawab Eunhyuk.

"kalau aku tidak perlu khawatir, karena sekarang aku bersahabat dengan pewaris tunggal Seoul International Hospital. rasanya tidak perlu pusing mencari pekerjaan, benarkan Lee Sungmin" ujar Donghae. Sungmin yang sibuk dengan makananya langsung kaget saat namanya disindir halus oleh Donghae.

"mengapa kau percaya diri sekali, kau pikir rumah sakit ibuku menampung orang yang kekanakan sepertimu". Sontak semuanya tertawa, sedangkan Donghae menampilkan wajah merajuknya.

.

.

.

.

Sungmin tampil luar biasa cantik malam ini, setelah pulang dari rumah Donghae dan membiarkan Kyuhyun dijemput oleh supirnya, Sungmin kembali kerumah mewahnya untuk mengganti pakaian yang pantas untuk bertemu dengan kedua orang tua Kyuhyun.

walaupun ini bukan pertamakalinya ia makan malam bersama orang tua Kyuhyun, namun rasanya kali ini makan malam mereka sangat resmi mengingat Hangeng sendiri yang menyediakan acara makan malamnya untuk merayakan kelulusan Sungmin. gadis cantik itu gugup sekarang.

kaki cantiknya memasuki rumah mewah milik keluarga Cho, disambut beberapa maid yang membawa mantelnya dan mengajaknya menemui Hangeng, Heechul dan Kyuhyun yang sudah menunggunya diruang makan.

"Annyeonghaseyo" sapa Sungmin pelan, tubuhnya ia bungkukan sedikit dan langsung disambut pelukan oleh Heechul

"Ya Tuhan, kau cantik sekali malam ini. Hannie, Kyunie lihatlah Sungmin sangat cantik sekali bukan?" ujar Heechul sedikit berlebihan, Sungmin memang sudah maklum dengan keceriaan Heechul walaupun ia juga tau didalam hati Heechul, wanita cantik itu juga dipusingkan dengan penyakit Kyuhyun

"Sungmin-ah duduklah, kita mulai acara makan malamnya" ucap Hangeng. Heechul langsung mengajak Sungmin duduk di samping Kursi roda Kyuhyun, namja berkulit pucat itupun sedikit kagum dengan kecantikan Sungmin hari ini.

"kau cantik sekali" ucap Kyuhyun pelan saat Sungmin sudah duduk disampingnya, sedangkan yang dipuji kali ini hanya tersenyum malu bahkan wajahnya mulai memerah.

"Minnie-ah selamat, untuk kelulusanmu" Sungmin tersenyum lebar mendengar ucapan Hangeng

"terima kasih banyak Cho Ahjussi"

"ah, mulai sekarang jangan panggil kami seperti itu. kau sudah terlalu lama mendampingi Kyuhyun jadi tidak ada salahnya kau memanggil kami Umma, dan Appa" Heechul berujar senang, sedangkan Sungmin hanya kaget mendengarnya

"apa tidak berlebihan?" tanya Kyuhyun, Heechul hanya menggelengkan kepalanya

"tentu saja tidak, Sungmin sudah seperti anak ku sendiri benarkan Hannie?" tanya Heechul meminta persetujuan Hangeng, dan namja paruh baya itu mengangguk senang

"baiklah umma, appa" ucap Sungmin malu-malu.

"kau menggemaskan sekali, pantas saja anakku begitu tergila-gila padamu, ah dan kau akan menjadi seorang Dokter. pasti kau satu-satunya Dokter muda yang cantik seKorea" goda Heechul.

"sudah Yeobbo, kau membuat Sungmin malu" Hangeng menengahi

"ku dengar kau akan menjadi salah satu Dokter spesialis dirumah sakit Seoul" lanjut Hangeng, Sungmin tampak berpikir sebentar sebelum akhirnya mengangguk

"benar appa"

"lakukan sesuatu yang menurutmu adalah yang terbaik untuk dirimu sendiri, lakukan sesuatu yang menurutmu itu adalah keinginanmu sendiri dengan begitu kau akan menikmati waktu-waktu berhargamu" ujar Hangeng bijak, dan merekapun memulai acara makan malam itu penuh canda tawa tidak jarang Hangeng dan Heechul akan melontarkan godaan untuk Kyuhyun dan Sungmin

membuat sepasang kekasih itu tampak malu-malu.

.

.

.

~~~MinnimieMing~~~

.

.

.

"dia adalah Lee Sungmin, putri tunggal ku dan disebelahnya adalah Lee Donghae sahabat putriku jadi aku harap kalian bisa membantu Sungmin dan Donghae selama bekerja disini". seketika ruangan meeting rumah sakit Seoul itu ramai tepuk tangan saat LeeTeuk mengakhiri perkenalan Sungmin dan Donghae yang akan mulai bekerja menjadi seorang Dokter Spesialis syaraf dirumah sakit miliknya.

bagi Sungmin ini terlalu berlebihan, ia tidak ingin diistimewakan karena statusnya sebagai pewaris Rumah sakit Seoul ini. namun ibunya sendiri yang sengaja memanggil beberapa Dokter dan staff rumah sakit untuk perkenalan secara resmi.

Sungmin dan Donghae membungkukan badannya dihadapan Dokter serta Staff rumah sakit sebelum akhirnya pertemuan itu di tutup oleh Leeteuk dan mereka semua keluar dari ruang pertemuan.

"Ibumu benar-benar luar biasa, kau harus bangga dengan itu" ujar Donghae saat keduanya berjalan membelah koridor menuju ruangan mereka sendiri.

Leeteuk memang tidak main-main menyediakan fasilitas terbaik dirumah sakit internasional ini, dan karena hati wanita itu yang begitu mulia. Leeteuk juga menyediakan ruangan untuk kelas menengah kebawah agar bisa berobat dengan baik di rumah sakit miliknya.

ia hanya membedakan fasilitas untuk kalangan menengah kebawah dan atas tapi untuk pelayanan Leeteuk menyamakannya dan tidak membedakan sama sekali, wanita itu juga dikenal sangat ramah dengan pegawai rumah sakit oleh karena itu semua orang mencintai Leeteuk.

"aku akan mengambil alih perawatan Kyuhyun dari tangan Siwon ke tanganku" ujar SUngmin mengalihkan pembicaraan Donghae.

"kau gila? bahkan kita terlalu baru untuk menangani pasien seperti Kyuhyun. lagi pula aku tidak yakin Siwon maupun Lee Ahjumma akan setuju dengan pendapatmu". Sungmin terdiam sebentar, gadis cantik itu memang menginginkan semua perawatan Kyuhyun akan ia yang menangani tapi yang dikatakan Donghae memang benar, mereka terlalu baru dan ia juga takut mengambil langkah yang salah untuk pengobatan kekasihnya itu.

"mungkin jika kau dan Dokter Choi bekerja sama sepertinya tidak masalah, kau masih tetap bisa menangani Kyuhyun,hanya saja kau tidak bisa menanganinya sendiri" lanjut Donghae, namja itu melihat raut murung dari sahabatnya membuat ia mengeluarkan kata-kata penyemangatnya.

"ya, kau benar. sepertinya aku akan berkerja sama dengan Dokter Choi"

 _'ini baru awal, tujuanku memang untuk menyembuhkan Kyuhyun. tidak peduli aku akan melakukan dengan siapa hanya satu tujuanku saat ini. mengembalikan Kyuhyun menjadi sosok yang dulu'_

.

.

.

TBC

..

..

..

Happy Monday ^_^

Stella is Back, maaf kalau di chap ini ga memuaskan. saya banyak banget dapet komentar kalau kalian nangis baca FF saya, saya minta maaf yah. untuk endingnya diPASTIKAN TIDAK AKAN sad ending... yeeeyy :D

..

..

 ** _THANKS TO REVIEW :_**

 ** _Awaelfkyu13,_** ** _SuniaSunKyu137_** ** _,_** ** _Lee Minry_** ** _,_** ** _Loving-Kyu-and-Ming_** ** _,_** ** _PumpkinEvil137_** ** _,_** ** _KikyWP16_** ** _,_** ** _BunnyEvil KyuMin,_** ** _dwi-yomi_** ** _,_** ** _Wonhaesung Love,_** ** _Guest_** ** _,_** ** _kyuonata,_** ** _abilhikmah_** ** _,_** ** _lydiasimatupang2301_** ** _,_** ** _orange girls_** ** _,_** ** _erka_** ** _,_** ** _ELFKyu_** ** _, nurul_**

makasih banyak yang sudah review di FF saya yang menyedihkan ini, ditunggu reviewnya lagi lagi lagi biar saya tau seberapa banyak yang baca

..

..

oke, sampai ketemu di chap selanjutnya ^_^

 ** _StellaChoi,Tangerang 29 Februari 2016_**


	9. Chapter 9

"mungkin jika kau dan Dokter Choi bekerja sama sepertinya tidak masalah, kau masih tetap bisa menangani Kyuhyun, hanya saja kau tidak bisa menanganinya sendiri" lanjut Donghae, namja itu melihat raut murung dari sahabatnya membuat ia mengeluarkan kata-kata penyemangatnya.

"ya, kau benar. sepertinya aku akan berkerja sama dengan Dokter Choi"

 _'ini baru awal, tujuanku memang untuk menyembuhkan Kyuhyun. tidak peduli aku akan melakukan dengan siapa hanya satu tujuanku saat ini. mengembalikan Kyuhyun menjadi sosok yang dulu'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **MinnimieMing Present,**

 **.**

 **ONE LITRE OF TEARS**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cast : CHO KYUHYUN**

 **LEE SUNGMIN**

 **CHOI SIWON**

 **KIM HEECHUL**

 **LEE DONGHAE**

 **VICTORIA SONG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter : 9**

 **.**

 **Genre : Romance, Family, Drama, Hurt.**

 **.**

 **Rate :** **T**

 **.**

 **Warning : GS**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

~~~MinnimieMing~~~

.

.

.

Sungmin duduk berhadapan dengan Siwon, keduanya kini berada di ruangan Siwon.

"aku akan bekerja sama denganmu untuk menyembuhkan Kyuhyun" ucap Sungmin, sedangkan Siwon yang sedari tadi menatap Sungmin mendadak kesal dengan nada bicara gadis itu yang tidak pandai berbasa-basi.

"aku sudah mendengar semuanya, dan karena kau adalah pewaris rumah sakit ini apa aku berhak menolak permintaanmu?" ujar Siwon tak kalah menyebalkan

"aku bilang ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan statusku dirumah sakit ini, aku tetap salah satu dokter disini". Siwon meraih sebuah binder besar yang isinya tumpukan kertas riwayat kesehatan Kyuhyun

"ini adalah riwayat kesehatan Kyuhyun, dan aku harap kau bisa memperlajarinya dengan benar. aku tidak ingin membuang waktuku untuk mengajarkanmu karena aku tau kemampuan otak jeniusmu itu Lee Sungmin" Siwon menumpukan dagunya di atas tanganya yang terkepal, membiarkan Sungmin memahami isi dari kertas-kertas itu.

"aku dengar rumah sakit ini juga memiliki satu dokter spesialis syaraf yang baru, apa dia juga tidak berminat untuk bekerja sama denganku untuk menyembuhkan Kyuhyun"

"tidak, Donghae hanya fokus pada pasien biasa bersama Dokter Jung" jawab Sungmin sekenanya, pandangan gadis itu tidak lepas dari binder didepannya.

Siwon memperhatikan Sungmin lekat, walaupun kesal dengan sikap Sungmin yang semaunya tapi didalam hati Siwon ia begitu menganggumi sosok didepannya. bagaimana mungkin ia bisa bertahan bertahun-tahun mendampingi kekasihnya yang menderita penyakit mematikan tanpa mengenal lelah sekalipun.

ia ingat Sungmin jarang absen untuk menemani Kyuhyun melakukan fisioterapi, bahkan Heechul juga selalu bercerita jika Sungmin adalah sosok penyemangat untuk Kyuhyun

"...mungkin saja ia bisa lebih nyaman berada disini, kita bisa menggunakan kelas VIP untuk.. kau mendengarkanku Dokter Choi?" Siwon tersentak saat Sungmin menaikan nada bicaranya diakhir kalimatnya.

"ah ya, kau bicara apa tadi?" Sungmin memutar bola matanya kesal, Siwon pun ikut kaget dengan reaksi yang diberikan Sungmin. gadis ini memang memiliki otak jenius tapi sifatnya benar-benar tidak terdidik.

"aku mengatakan apa salah jika Kyuhyun tinggal dirumah sakit saja, ia tidak akan bolak-balik kerumahnya. mungkin saja ia bisa lebih nyaman disini, kita bisa menggunakan kamar VIP untuk tempat Kyuhyun" ucap Sungmin, sedangkan Siwon memikirkan ucapan pewaris rumah sakit itu. walaupun belum resmi menjadi pemilik rumah skait namun beritanya sudah tersebar membuat beberapa pegawai rumah sakit sedikit berlebihan menghadapi Sungmin.

"dulu aku sudah meminta kedua orang tua Kyuhyun agar membiarkan Kyuhyun tinggal dirumah sakit, namun saat itu Tuan Cho menolak dengan alasan Kyuhyun masih sanggup mengurus dirinya dirumah"

"tapi sekarang gerakan tangan Kyuhyun mulai sulit, bahkan namja itu mulai sulit menggerakan kepalanya, aku akan bicara pada Heechul umma dan Hangeng appa agar mereka bisa membiarkan Kyuhyun untuk beberapa waktu tinggal dirumah sakit"

"kau memanggilnya umma dan appa?" Siwon tertawa lebar dihadapan Sungmin membuat gadis cantik itu ingin melemparkan binder tebal yang ia pegang kewajah tampan Siwon.

"ya! apa yang salah denganmu dokter Choi?"

 _TOK TOK TOK_

 _cklekk_

Sungmin dan Siwon membuang pandangan mereka kearah pintu dan menatap sosok wanita cantik yang masuk kedalam ruangan Siwon. mungkin Siwon akan tersenyum senang melihat wanita cantik itu namun beda halnya dengan Sungmin yang malah menatap wanita itu dengan tatapan bingung.

"kau datang Bummie" sapa Siwon.

namja berlesung pipi itu menyambut sang istri dengan senyum lebarnya.

"kau ada tamu Wonnie?" tanya Kibum seraya menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan dingin, merasa seolah ia adalah selingkuhan dokter tampan itu membuat Sungmin langsung bangun dari duduknya seraya membawa binder tadi dan berjalan angkuh kehadapan Siwon dan Kibum.

Kibum memperhatikan Sungmin dari atas hingga bawah

"tidak perlu menatapku seperti itu Nyonya, aku tidak suka jika seseorang menatapku dengan begitu rendah. aku Lee Sungmin dan aku adalah pertner Dokter Choi untuk menyembuhkan Kyuhyun. kekasihku"ucap Sungmin dengan penekanan diakhir kalimatnya, gadis itu berlalu meninggalkan Siwon dan Kibum.

Kibum menatap Siwon seolah meminta penjelasan

"kau sudah dengar bukan? dia adalah Lee Sungmin kekasih Kyuhyun" ujar Siwon singkat.

Kibum memang tau siapa Kyuhyun dan bahkan pernah melihat namja itu beberapa kali saat berkonsultasi pada suaminya, namun ia tidak pernah melihat wanita yang menggunakan jas Dokter tadi berada disekitar Kyuhyun. setiap Kibum berpapasan pada Kyuhyun namja itu selalu didampingi ibunya. Nyonya Cho

"Sungmin adalah dokter baru disini, ia adalah calon pewaris rumah sakit ini dan perlu kau garis bawahi jika gadis dingin itu sudah menjadi kekasih Kyuhyun sejak 4 tahun yang lalu" Kibum kaget saat mendengar ucapan suaminya.

4 tahun? itu berati gadis tadi sudah mendampingi Kyuhyun sejak lama, dan masih terus berada disisinya.

"berhenti berpikir aku dan Sungmin memiliki hubungan khusus, dia gadis yang sangat menyebalkan, lagi pula aku tidak akan melirik wanita lain selain istriku sendiri"

"mianhae"

.

.

.

~~~MinnimieMing~~~

.

.

.

Sungmin berjalan dikoridor rumah sakit dengan langkah cepat, membuat jas dokter yang ia gunakan mengayun indah disamping tubuhnya.

ia lupa jika ini sudah masuk jam makan siang, pantas saja istri Siwon datang. pasti wanita itu ingin mengajak Siwon untuk makan siang bersama.

"oh! Minnie-ah" Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar seseorang memanggil nama kecilnya, ia berbalik dan mendapati Eunhyuk sedang melambaikan tangan padanya dan gadis itu mendekati Sungmin

"kau sudah makan siang? hari ini aku membawakan makan siang untukmu dan Donghae" ujar Eunhyuk seraya memperlihatkan 4 kotak bento yang ia bawa.

"aku belum makan siang Hyuk, kau tidak melatih anak didik mu hari ini?" tanya Sungmin, keduanya berjalan kearah ruangan Donghae.

"hari ini baru perkenalan saja belum ada kegiatan apapun, tidak seperti kau dan Donghae yang baru sehari bekerja sudah sulit dihubungi" Sungmin tersenyum tipis melihat raut kesal yang Eunhyuk tunjukkan padanya

"maaf Hyuk,kau tau ibuku harus mengadakan pertemuan mendadak dengan beberapa dokter disini hanya untuk memperkenalkan ku dan Donghae. setelah itu aku harus menandatangani persetujuan untuk bekerja sama dengan dokter Choi untuk pengobatan Kyuhyun" jelas Sungmin, keduanya berjalan santai menuju ruangan Donghae

"jadi kau ikut turun tangan untuk pengobatan Kyuhyun? kau yakin Min?" Sungmin hanya membalas anggukan semangat sebelum akhirnya mereka sampai didepan ruangan Donghae.

tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dulu, Sungmin langsung membuka cepat pintu itu membuat dua namja tampan didalam ruangan itu kaget

"Hey! kau bisa mengetuk pintu dulu nyonya Lee yang terhormat" protes Donghae, bukannya meminta maaf Sungmin malah menghampiri satu namja lain yang duduk dikursi rodanya dekat sofa yang Donghae duduki

"Kyunie, bukankah terapinya mulai jam 2 siang nanti. mengapa sudah ada dirumah sakit?" tanya Sungmin senang, tentu saja senang. ia sudah cukup pusing hari ini namun melihat Kyuhyun di hadapanna membuat rasa lelah tadi hilang entah kemana

"aku yang memintanya datang" jawab Donghae santai, namja itu menyambut Eunhyuk yang meletakkan bento yang ia bawa ke meja

"aku ingin makan siang bersamamu Ming, ini adalah hari pertama kalian bekerja aku dan Eunhyuk seharusnya mengucapkan selamat pada kalian" ucap Kyuhyun pelan, tangan pucatnya mengusap rambut Sungmin lembut.

"dimana Cho umma?"

"umma akan menyusul nanti" keduanya saling bertatapan mesra mengabaikan satu pasang sahabatnya yang kini menatap keduanya

"Hei kalian hentikan adegan mesra ini, karena aku sudah lapar sekali" protes Donghae, langsung dibalas tatapan tajam dan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin

.

.

.

~~~MinnimieMing~~~

.

.

.

Kyuhyun duduk dengan nyaman dikursi rodanya. setengah jam lagi ia akan melakukan fisioterapi.

ini sudah tahun ke 4 ia mengandalkan kursi roda untuknya melakukan aktifitasnya, entah sudah ratusan kali ia melakukan fisioterapi namun kondisinya tidak ada kemajuan sama sekali bahkan kini tangannya juga sudah mulai sulit digerakan. Dokter Choi bilang ia adalah salah satu pasien yang mengidap penyakit ataksia namun kondisinya tidak separah pasien lainnya.

perkataannya itu membuat Kyuhyun terus berpikir jika ia akan sembuh total suatu saat nanti, ia sangat berterima kasih pada orang-orang yang selama ini membantunya terutama orang tua dan kekasih cantiknya yang kini sudah resmi menjadi Dokter pribadinya mendampingi dokter Choi.

"maaf Tuan", Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya kesamping tepat saat seorang gadis cantik berambut panjang yang duduk dikursi rodanya sudah berada disamping Kyuhyun.

"ya, ada apa nona?" tanya Kyuhyun ramah, gadis itu terlihat malu-malu berada didekat Kyuhyun membuat namja itu bingung

"aku sering melihat mu beberapa bulan disini, apa kau salah satu pasien disini? tapi kau tidak menggunakan baju pasien"ujar gadis itu lagi

"kau benar, aku memang pasien dirumah sakit ini hanya saja aku pasien rawat jalan. Namaku Cho Kyuhyun" Kyuhyun menggerakan tangannya yang sedikit kaku dihadapan sang gadis. tentu saja disambut senang oleh gadis itu

"aku Victoria, Victoria Song"

"kau seperti bukan orang Korea?" tanya Kyuhyun, saat mengetahui nama gadis itu.

"aku orang China, namun semenjak aku menderita penyakit ini kedua orang tuaku membawaku keKorea untuk menjalani perawatan" jelas Victoria.

memang benar rumah sakit ini memiliki fasilitas yang sangat lengkap ditambah lagi para Dokternya yang tidak hanya orang Korea namun juga ada beberapa Dokter spesialis dari belahan eropa.

"sebenarnya kau sakit apa?" tanya Victroria, gadis itu memang terlihat curiga saat Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya untuk bersalaman yang terlihat kaku

"aku menderita penyakit degeneratif syaraf, sudah 4 tahun aku mengidapnya" jawab Kyuhyun, matanya tidak berani menatap Victoria takut jika wanita yang baru dikenalnya itu menatapnya iba. namun saat Kyuhyun tidak kunjung mendapat respon dari gadis itu, ia menolehkan kepalanya memperhatikan Victoria yang tertunduk dalam

"kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kyuhyun cemas.

Victoria menatap Kyuhyun dan tersenyum seraya menganggukan kepalanya

"kau bilang sudah 4 tahun mengidap penyakit ini? prosedur apa saja yang kau lakukan selama ini?". Kyuhyun kembali membuang pandangannya dan memulai menjelaskan apa saja yang sudah ia lakukan dan ia perjuangkan selama 4 tahun ini.

"aku melakukan fisioterapi selama bertahun-tahun, awalnya semuanya terasa lebih ringan namun siapa yang sangka hingga kakiku tidak bisa lagi menopang tubuh ini membuatku merasa hidupku terlalu berat. bahkan tangan ini sudah mulai sulit ku gerakan" Kyuhyun menatap tangannya, dan ia cukup terkejut karena Victoria menggenggam tangannya

"kau masih berkesempatan sembuh" ujar Victoria lirih, Kyuhyun yang niatnya ingin melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Victoria mendadak terdiam

namja itu menatap Victoria yang kini sedang tersenyum sendu

"Victoria-ssi..."

"kau tau, sejak awal aku melihatmu aku merasa seperti punya semangat untuk hidup. bahkan aku rela berlama-lama berada diluar ruangan hanya untuk melihatmu selama ini". ucap Victoria, mata gadis cantik itu sudah berkaca-kaca bahkan hampir menteskan air matanya. sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya terkejut mendengarnya,bagaimana mungkin ia tidak sadar jika ada seseorang yang memperhatikannya selama ini

"mengapa baru kali ini kau datang dan berkenalan padaku?"

"karena saat itu..."

"Nona Song" Kyuhyun langsung menarik tangannya dari genggaman Victoria saat seorang suster datang menghampir keduanya, tentu saja hal itu membuat Victoria terkejut

"mengapa lagi-lagi kau kabur dari kamarmu, ayo jadwal kemoterapinya akan segera dimulai" Suster itu mendorong kursi roda Victoria menjauhi Kyuhyun. bisa Kyuhyun lihat jika gadis tadi tidak menjawab ucapan sang suster, pandangan Victoria terus saja menatap Kyuhyun hingga keduanya hilang dibalik tembok koridor

' ** _grepp_**

Kyuhyun tersentak saat seseorang tiba-tiba memakaikan sebuah syal berwarna biru tua dilehernya.

"aku benar-benar akan membunuh Donghae jika kau terlalu lama menunggu seperti ini" umpat sosok itu, membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar dan meraih tangan cantik Sungmin yang berada dibelakangnya hingga kini keduanya saling berhadapan

"tidak apa-apa Min, aku suka suasana dirumah sakit. ibumu sangat hebat mendirikan rumah sakit semewah ini" Sungmin tampak menekuk wajahnya kesal

"ayo kita keruang fisioterapi, aku tidak ingin kau kedinginan berada diluar seperti ini" ujar Sungmin masih setengah kesal, bagaimana tidak kesal jika ia melihat kekasihnya duduk sendirian ditaman belum lagi Seoul memasuki musim dingin tentu saja angin-angin dimusim gugur terasa lebih dingin dari biasanya

"Baiklah aku mengerti Dokter Lee"

.

.

.

~~~MinnimieMing~~~

.

.

.

baru kali ini selama bertahun-tahun Sungmin mendampingi Kyuhyun berada didalam ruang fisioterpi. dulu ia hanya bisa melihat Kyuhyun dari balik kaca ruangan dan sekarang ia bisa melihat dengan jelas bagaimana Kyuhyun meringis kesakitan saat ia berusaha menggerakan kakinya lagi atau saat seorang perawat menyuruhnya menggerakan tangannya.

Sungmin tidak langsung turun tangan seperti Siwon, untuk kali ini Sungmin hanya mencatat perkembangan penyakit Kyuhyun

namja itu berkeringat parah karena tidak sanggup menggerakan kakinya, ingin sekali Sungmin menghentikan fisioterapi ini tapi ia belum gila untuk melakukan hal itu

hingga 40 menit lamanya Kyuhyun sudah bisa dibawa keluar dari ruang fisioterapi.

namja itu kelihatan sangat lelah sekali, membuat Sungmin menyuruh pegawai dapur rumah sakit agar menyiapkan Kyuhyun minuman hangat.

Kini keduanya berada diruangan Sungmin, Kyuhyun sedang duduk meluruskan kakinya berada disalah satu sofa besar disana wajahnya yang pucat terlihat berkeringat seperti orang yang baru saja melakukan lomba lari maraton

"Kyu minumlah" ucap Sungmin, membantu Kyuhyun meraih gelas bening itu dan mendorongnya mendekati bibir Kyuhyun hingga namja itu bisa meminum air hangat yang tadi Sungmin minta pada pegawai rumah sakit

"Min, kau kenal dengan salah satu pasien bernama Victoria dirumah sakit ini?" tanya Kyuhyun setelah selesai dengan minumnya dan membiarkan Sungmin meletakkan kembali gelas kosong itu dimejanya.

Sungmin duduk didekat kaki Kyuhyun yang diluruskan dan memijat pelan kaki kekasihnya itu

"aku belum kenal pada pasien disini, lagi pula aku hanya ingin fokus padamu saja" jawab Sungmin singkat, Kyuhyun memang sudah mengenal Sungmin beberapa tahun ini. sosok kekasihnya itu memang terkenal cuek dan sedikit menyebalkan tapi itu hanya berlaku pada orang lain termasuk orang tua Sungmin sendiri namun jika Sungmin sudah berkumpul bersama keluarga Cho, Donghae dan Eunhyuk ia akan menjadi sosok yang begitu hangat dan ceria.

"jangan seperti itu Ming, Dokter Choi saja yang sudah bertahun-tahun menanganiku masih bisa fokus pada pasien lain"ujar Kyuhyun

Sungmin hanya mempoutkan bibir pinknya itu dengan kesal, jika Kyuhyun dalam keadaan sehat mungkin bibir itu sudah ia lumat sekarang juga. jangankan untuk mendekati Sungmin yang berada di depannya, menekuk kakinya saja ia tidak bisa.

"tadi Dokter Choi sudah memberikan riwayat kesehatanmu padaku, dan kau tau.. istrinya datang dan menatapku seolah ingin menguburku hidup-hidup" Kyuhyun tertawa lebar mendengar ucapan Sungmin, membuat Sungmin semakin kesal

"ya Cho Kyuhyun berhenti tertawa!" teriak Sungmin tertahan saat mendengar seseorang mengetuk pintu dan mendorong pintu ruangan Sungmin itu pelan, sosok cantik Heechul muncul dibalik pintu itu dan memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang seperti tidak ingin menghentikan tawanya.

"umma, lihatlah dia.. mengapa semakin hari Kyuhyun semakin menyebalkan saja" adu Sungmin pada Heechul, wanita paruh baya itu duduk disalah satu single sofa didepan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Heechul terkekeh geli melihat tingkah laku pasangan muda ini.

"Kyunie sudahlah, kau harus menghormati dokter cantik ini" ujar Heechul pelan, mau tidak mau Kyuhyun mengalah pada ibunya. namja itu langsung menahan tawanya

"asal umma tau saja Sungmin bilang ia ingin dikubur hidup-hidup oleh istri Dokter Choi hanya karena datang keruangannya"

"Mwo?!"

.

.

.

~~~MinnimieMIng~~~

.

.

.

Kyuhyun tidak tau jika kekasihnya itu akan sulit dihubungi semenjak statusnya menjadi seorang dokter dirumah sakit milik ibunya, Sungmin sangat sibuk bahkan seperti tidak memiliki waktu untuk bertemu dengan Kyuhyun selain berada diruang Fisioterapi.

Siwon bilang kini Sungmin sedang dalam masa pelatihan dan pemahaman tentang penyakit syaraf bahkan gadis itu sering berada diluar kota untuk seminar kedokteran.

namun yang Kyuhyun sesalkan mengapa Sungmin seperti tidak ada waktu untuk menguhubunginya entah itu menelpon atau sekedar mengirim pesan padanya.

disaat hubungan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin merenggang di beberapa minggu ini, Kyuhyun selalu merasa nyaman dengan teman barunya. Victoria.

menurut Kyuhyun gadis itu sangat baik dan menyenangkan, Victoria memang sudah mengatakan jika dengan melihat Kyuhyun saja membuatnya semangat danmelupakan tentang penyakitnya, walaupun sampai saat ini Kyuhyun tidak tau penyakit apa yang diderita Victoria.

seperti saat ini, Kyuhyun tengah duduk santai dikursi rodanya bersama Victoria, gadis itu sangat ceria dan menceritakan hal-hal menarik membuat Kyuhyun lupa tentang masalahnya dengan Sungmin, dan lagi Kyuhyun juga belum mengatakan jika Sungmin adalah kekasihnya pada Victoria. tentu saja secara tidak sadar namja itu membuka peluang untuk Victoria semakin dekat dengan Kyuhyun

"apa kau punya masalah? mengapa akhir-akhir ini kau terlihat murung?" tanya Victoria, mata cantiknya memperhatikan raut wajah Kyuhyun yang tidak bersemangat.

sudah hampir 1 bulan saling mengenal baru 2 minggu terakhir ini Kyuhyu terlihat sangat murung dari biasanya.

"aku tidak apa-apa Vict, hanya memikirkan fisioterapiku" jawab Kyuhyun pelan, namja tampan itu melemparkan senyum menawannya dihadapan Victoria membuat jantung gadis berambut panjang itu berdetak lebih cepat dari sebelumnya

"jangan dipikirkan, kau hanya perlu menjalaninya justru Dokter-dokter itu yang memikirkan kesembuhanmu" ucap Victoria, niat gadis itu yang awalnya ingin menenangkan pikiran Kyuhyun justru malah semakin membuat Kyuhyun berpikir keras.

' _apa Sungmin juga sedang memikirkan kesembuhanku? apa aku menajadi beban untuknya?'_

"Kyu, kau melamun lagi" Victoria tampak sebal dengan sikap diam Kyuhyun namun gadis itu sudah terlanjur menyukai Kyuhyun sejak awal, apapun yang dilakukan Kyuhyun membuat Victoria semakin menyukainya.

"maaf Vict..."

"Kyuhyun!" Donghae berlari pelan mendekati Kyuhyun dan Victoria, namja berstatus Dokter itu bingung melihat kedekatan Kyuhyun dan Victoria apa lagi selama ini Kyuhyun memang hampir tidak pernah dekat dengan seorang wanita kecuali Sungmin dan Heechul.

"Hyung, ada apa?" tanya Kyuhyun saat melihat Donghae terus menatap Victoria

"jadwal fisioterapinya akan dimulai ayo..." Donghae meraih kursi roda Kyuhyun sedikit memutarnya dan mendorongnya pelan namun sebuah suara menghentikan mereka

"Kyu, besok kau akan datang kesini lagikan?" ucap Victoria.

Donghae kembali menatap gadis berambut panjang itu dan menatap Kyuhyun secara bergantian

"tentu saja aku akan datang lagi" jawab Kyuhyun dengan senyumnya

.

.

.

"Ada hubungan apa kau dengan wanita tadi?" tanya Donghae, saat ini keduanya berada di ruangan Donghae. beberapa menit yang lalu Kyuhyun baru saja menyelesaikanfisioterapinya, Kyuhyun tau Donghae pasti akan menanyakan ini lagipula ia dan Victoria hanya berteman jadi untuk apa Kyuhyun berusaha menghindari pertanyaan Donghae

"aku dan Victoria hanya berteman Hyung, kami sering bertemu ditaman"

"aku hanya bingung dengan tatapan wanita itu padamu Kyu" Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya seberntar sebelum kembali menatap Donghae

"kami hanya berteman Hyung, bukankah itu sudah sangat jelas"

"tidak memungkinkan jika berawal dari teman bisa saling jatuh cinta"

"HYUNG!" Donghae bangun dari duduknya tidak ingin memperpanjang masalah, namja itu mengambil sebuah berkas dan menyerahkannya pada Kyuhyun

"ibumu sudah setuju kau akan tinggal dirumah sakit sampai waktu yang belum ditentukan, kondisi mu juga semakin memburuk Kyu. jadi aku harap kau bisa bertahan disini" ujar Donghae mengalihkan pembicaraan, sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya menatap sedih berkas-berkas itu.

ia sangat tau kondisi tubuhnya semakin tidak baik, bahkan Kyuhyun merasa tangannya semakin berat saja untuk diangkat dan itu menambah poin rasa lelahnya saat melakukan fisioterapi.

"Sungmin akan menerima laporan dari ku hari ini, besok ia tiba di Seoul". ucap Donghae.

mendengar nama kekasihnya itu membuat Kyuhyun tertunduk dalam, ia merindukan Sungmin sangat merindukannya. Kyuhyun tau ini berat untuk gadis itu apalagi Sungmin awalnya tidak berminat dengan dunia kedokteran, namun kondisi Kyuhyun yang menyedihkan ini membuat gadis itu harus rela menjadi Dokternya

ya, setidaknya sampai Kyuhyun tidak bisa bernafas lagi

.

.

.

~~~MinnimieMing~~~

.

.

.

Kyuhyun membuka matanya pelan, ruangan yang baru sehari ini ia gunakan untuk beristirahat terlihat sunyi dan sedikit gelap, hanya ada lampu meja di samping tempat tidurnya.

Heechul dan Hangeng yang tadinya mengira Kyuhyun sudha terlelap dalam tidurnya memilih untuk kembali kerumah mereka, baru sehari ini Kyuhyun menempati salah satu kamar VIP dirumah sakit Seoul. walaupun kamarnya tidak terlihat seperti kamar dirumah sakit namun bau obat-obatan dan beberapa alat rumah sakit membuat Kyuhyun merasa belum nyaman berada ditempat ini.

ia tidak menggunakan infus karena Kyuhyun memang masih bisa makan dengan baik.

jika terlihat sedang berbaring seperti ini maka orang yang melihat mungkin berpikir jika Kyuhyun tidak dalam keadaan sakit, karena Kyuhyun tidak membutuhkan banyak obat suntik atau beberapa suster yang akan mengecek tekanan darahnya seperti pasien kebanyakan.

namun apa yang bisa Kyuhyun lakukan selain berbaring sekarang?

jangankan untuk duduk, untuk memiringkan badannya saja rasanya sangat sulit.

' _Tok Tok_

' _ckleek_

Mendengar seseorang memasuki kamarnya membuat Kyuhyun berusaha menutup matanya dan mengatur nafasnya sehalus mungkin, ia tidak ingin ibunya tau jika ia belum juga tidur.

namja itu mendengar orang itu menarik kursi disebelah ranjangnya dan mulai menggenggam tangannya.

tangan halus itu terasa sangat dingin. Kyuhyun ingin mengetahui siapa yang saat ini menggenggam tangannya namun sosok itu belum juga membuka suaranya.

"kau pasti lelah sekali, aku merindukanmu hingga terburu-buru datang kerumah sakit saat Heechul umma bilang kau sudah tinggal dirumah sakit. istirahatlah Kyu aku mencintaimu" ujar Sosok itu, Kyuhyun sangat tau suara halus itu.

Sungmin mengecup kening Kyuhyun pelan, niatnya tidak ingin memabangunkan Kyuhyun jusrtru malah terkejut saat namja itu membuka matanya

"maaf mengganggu tidurmu" ucap Sungmin pelan

Kyuhyun mengeratkan genggaman tangan Sungmin, ia sangat merindukan gadis itu

"kemarilah"

Sungmin bangun dari duduknya dan mendekati wajah Kyuhyun, hingga kedua bibir itu menyatu melepaskan kerinduan beberapa minggu ini.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

Selamat hari senin ^_^/

biasanya kalau udah ketemu hari senin duduk di kursi kantor langsung inget mau posting FF ini hahaha. saya sangat berterima kasih untuk review kalian, maaf kalau ff saya selalu bikin pembacanya nangis. bahkan saya aja yang ngetik kalau mau baca ulang suka pengen nangis. coba baca ff ini di barengi dengan lagu KRY Coagulation atau soundtrack _buku harian nayla (nikita- seperti yang kau ingini)_ kalau makin nangis jangan salahin author salahin aja yang nyanyi ahahaha

ditunggu reviewnya lagi ya ^_^

mohon maaf untuk typo yang menyebar karena saya hanya manusia biasa yang tidak luput dari kesalahan hehehe

.

.

 ** _THANKS TO REVIEW CHAP 8 :_**

PumpkinEvil137, BunnyEvil KyuMin, Awaelfkyu13, SeoWoo1803, kyuonata, SuniaSunKyu137, lydiasimatupang2301, anis. , nova137, dwi-yomi, Lee Minry, Wonhaesung Love, Erka, orange girls, nurul, Novi Nov, kpopmin69, alit, ELFKyu, Joyers dan para guest.

.

.

.

StellaChoi, 14 maret 2016


	10. Chapter 10

READY

.

.

.

ACTION

.

.

.

"kau pasti lelah sekali, aku merindukanmu hingga terburu-buru datang kerumah sakit saat Heechul umma bilang kau sudah tinggal dirumah sakit. istirahatlah Kyu aku mencintaimu" ujar Sosok itu, Kyuhyun sangat tau suara halus itu.

Sungmin mengecup kening Kyuhyun pelan, niatnya tidak ingin membangunkan Kyuhyun jusrtru malah terkejut saat namja itu membuka matanya

"maaf mengganggu tidurmu" ucap Sungmin pelan

Kyuhyun mengeratkan genggaman tangan Sungmin, ia sangat merindukan gadis itu

"kemarilah"

Sungmin bangun dari duduknya dan mendekati wajah Kyuhyun, hingga kedua bibir itu menyatu melepaskan kerinduan beberapa minggu ini.

.

.

.

 **FanFiction**

 **Cast : CHO KYUHYUN**

 **LEE SUNGMIN**

 **CHOI SIWON**

 **KIM HEECHUL**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter : 10**

 **.**

 **Genre : Romance, Family, Drama, Hurt.**

 **.**

 **Rate :** **T**

 **.**

 **Warning : GS**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

~~~MinnimieMing~~~

.

.

.

Leeteuk benar-benar tidak bisa tidur malam ini, ia menanti sang anak yang baru saja pulang setelah mengikuti seminar kedokteran di Jepang . tapi ini sudah 3 jam setelah Sungmin sampai di Korea namun anak semata wayangnya itu belum sampai rumah, kebiasaan Sungmin yang jarang mengabari Leeteuk membuat wanita cantik itu sedikit menyesal karena sejak dulu ia jarang memperhatikan Sungmin.

yang ia tau Sungmin selalu menuruti apa kata Kangin, namun setelah berada di sekolah menengah atas hingga ia sudah bekerja seperti ini Sungmin seolah jauh dari orang tuanya.

wanita bernama asli Park Jungsoo itu meraih ponsel pintarnya dan mengetik nomer yang ia hapal, lagi-lagi mencoba menguhubungi putrinya namun tetap saja hanya suara operator yang terdengar. akhirnya Leeteuk memutuskan untuk menghubungi pihak rumah sakit.

tidak menunggu waktu lama saat seorang suster jaga mengangkat telponnya

"ini aku... apa Dokter Lee Sungmin sudah kembali dari jepang"

" _benar Dokter Lee, Dokter Sungmin sudah tiba di rumah sakit sejak 3 setengah jam yang lalu. ia langsung menemui pasien"_ . Leeteuk mengeryitkan dahinya bingung. sudah semalam ini pasien mana yang membuat janji dengan anaknya

" _Dokter Sungmin menemui Kyuhyun karena mulai sekarang Tuan Cho akan dirawat dirumah sakit"_ lanjut suster disana.

Leeteuk terkejut mendengarnya. ia mengenal namja itu, ia juga tau kalau Sungmin menolak mengurusi pasien lain selain Kyuhyun.

anak itu bertingkah semaunya sendiri.

memang selama ini Leeteuk dan Kangin tidak ikut campur urusan hubungan Kyuhyun dengan Sungmin karena sesuai perjanjian Kangin, jika Sungmin mendapatkan nilai terburuk selama di Kyunghee makan gadis itu harus siap memutuskan hubungannya dengan namja tidak sempurna itu.

tapi lagi-lagi apa yang Sungmin lakukan semuanya karena Kyuhyun, karena anak semata wayangnya itu takut kehilangan Kyuhyun.

jika saja namja itu sempurna mungkin Leeteuk dan Kangin tidak akan berpikir dua kali untuk merestui hubungan keduanya. Namja tidak kaya pun tidak masalah karena ia dan suaminya tidak mengincar harta siapapun ataupun berpikir menjodohkan anaknya dengan namja kaya raya agar perusahaan keduanya lebih maju, tidak seperti itu.

"baiklah, aku hanya ingin bertanya itu saja. jika kau berpapasan dengannya tolong katakan jika aku menghubunginya"

" _baik Dokter Lee, selamat malam"_

 _'pip_

Leeteuk hampir membanting ponselnya, namun urung saat mendengar Kangin memanggilnya

"apa anak itu tidak pulang?" tanya Kangin yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi setelah membersihkan dirinya

"apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Leeteuk duduk dipinggir ranjang dan menggigit kukunya bingung

Kangin yang melihat kekhawatiran di wajah istrinya hanya berusaha tidak peduli dan memilih menghempaskan tubuhnya diranjang

"biarkan saja untuk saat ini ia melakukan apapun yang ia inginkan, bukankah akhirnya namja itu juga akan mati?" ujar Kangin dingin, namja itu tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang ia pegang. sedangkan Leeteuk menatap suaminya tidak percaya.

"bagaiamana mungkin kau bicara seperti itu,Kangin-ah? dia adalah laki-laki yang dicintai anak kita" Leeteuk tidak terima dengan ucapan suaminya, walaupuan Leeteuk tidak setuju dengan hubungan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun tapi wanita cantik itu tidak membenci Kyuhyun, malah ia berterima kasih pada Kyuhyun karena sudah mengembalikan Sungmin yang ceria seperti dulu.

"anak kita telah salah berpacaran dengannya, aku tidak akan membiarkan anak itu terlalu larut dalam cinta konyol nya itu" ujar Kangin, namja bertubuh kekar itu membanting bukunya dan memilih memejamkan matanya.

"aku tidak akan tinggal diam jika kau mengganggu hubungan mereka, aku tidak siap jika namja itu pergi dan Sungmin akan terpuruk karenanya. ingat itu baik-baik Lee Kangin". Leeteuk memilih meninggalkan kamarnya dengan sedikit bantingan keras dari pintu kamar mereka. mungkin malam ini ia memilih tidur dikamar Sungmin dari pada mendengarkan ucapan jahat dari mulut suaminya

.

.

~~~MinnimieMing~~~

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menggeliat pelan, saat merasa cahaya matahari mulai masuk dari tirai putih dikamar rumah sakit ini. namja itu ingin menggerakan tangannya yang kaku namun tertahan saat merasa seseorang menggenggam tangannya.

namja tampan itu membuka matanya dan memperhatikan tangannya yang digenggam oleh seseorang, awalnya ia pikir itu adalah ibunya namun saat melihat rambut panjang coklat bergelombang itu membuat Kyuhyun hampir terpekik.

Itu Sungmin, dan gadis itu tidak beranjak dari duduknya semalaman.

Kyuhyun tau Sungmin sangat lelah bahkan untuk menghubunginya saja ia tidak sempat, beberapa minggu terakhir Donghae yang menemani Kyuhyun dan mencatat perkembangan Kyuhyun diruang fisioterapi.

apa jika Sungmin tidak bertemu dengan Kyuhyun maka gadis itu akan memilih mengejar impiannya untuk menjadi seorang penyanyi?

apa jika Sungmin tidak bertemu dengan Kyuhyun maka gadis itu akan jauh lebih bahagia dengan impiannya sendiri?

Sungmin pantas mencari sosok yang sama sempurnanya dengan gadis itu

Sungmin pantas mencari sosok yang bisa menjaga hati gadis itu lebih darinya

karena ia tidak sanggup, ia tidak sanggup menerima semua kebaikan hati kekasihnya itu selama ini hanya Sungmin yang berjuang sedangakan ia yang merepotkannya.

Kyuhyun merasa tangan Sungmin bergerak pelan, sebelum akhirnya gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Kyuhyun lembut.

Sungmin sangat cantik ketika bangun tidur, bahkan bibirnya terlihat sangat merona.

Sungmin sangat sempurna dan gadis itu juga harus mendapatkan pendamping hidupnya yang sempurna juga

"kau sudah bangun, mengapa tidak langsung membangunkanku?" tanya Sungmin, tapi Kyuhyun tidak membalasnya. namja itu hanya memainkan jari Sungmin yang berada dalam genggamannya

 _'jika Tuhan memanggilku suatu saat nanti, berjanjilah padaku kau akan terus bahagia Ming'_

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun bingung, ia tau kekasihnya itu sedang memikirkan hal-hal yang mengganggu pikirannya

"apa ada yang sakit?" tanya Sungmin lagi

Kyuhyun tetap menggenggam tangan itu dan mengusap punggung tangan putih Sungmin dengan lembut

"kau kekasihku Sungmin" ucap Kyuhyun pelan, namja itu tersenyum sendu

bukankah posisi seperti ini terlihat seperti seorang Dokter yang mencemaskan pasiennya.

ah bukannya semua itu memang fakta?

"tentu saja aku kekasihmu Tuan Cho" ujar Sungmin setengah merengut, hingga membuat Kyuhyun gemas dengan pipi berisi kekasihnya itu

"jangan tinggalkan aku, mengerti?" Sungmin mengangguk semangat, mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun

mereka tertawa lepas, saat sesekali Kyuhyun menggoda Sungmin dan menceritakan hal-hal menarik seperti hubungan Donghae dan Eunhyuk akhir-akhir ini, hingga mereka tidak sadar saat seseorang sudah rapih dengan pakaian Dokternya bersandar pada pintu kamar Kyuhyun.

wanita itu. Leeteuk, menatap Sungmin dan Kyuhyun dari balik kaca kecil yang berada di pintu kamar Kyuhyun.

hatinya mencelos nyeri saat melihat anak semata wayangnya lebih terbuka dengan orang lain dibandingkan dengan keluarganya sendiri. ia sengaja datang lebih pagi hanya untuk melihat keadaan Sungmin dan ia hanya tersenyum haru saat melihat Sungmin bergitu ceria pagi ini walaupun ditengah-tengah kesibukannya.

"permisi".

Leeteuk tersentak saat seorang wanita datang menghampiri dan berpakaian Dokter yang terkenal ramah itu langsung melempar senyum khas yang menampilkan lesung cantiknya

sedangkan sosok wanita lain itu menatap Leeteuk tidak percaya, ini pertama kalinya ia bertemu secara langsung dengan Leeteuk.

"apa kau adalah keluarga dari Tuan Kyuhyun?" tanya Leeteuk ramah, dan dibalas anggukan singkat dari wanita cantik dihadapannya

"aku,Cho Heechul. ibu Kyuhyun. senang bertemu denganmu Dokter Lee" sapa Heechul, wanita itu memang mengenal ibu dari kekasih anaknya itu namun hanya sekedar mengenal tidak pernah sampai bertemu sapa seperti ini walaupun hubungan Kyuhhyun dan Sungmin sudah memasuki tahun ke 5.

"saya Lee JungSoo, kau bisa memanggilku Leeteuk. sepertinya usia kita tidak berbeda jauh" ucap Leeteuk, Heechul tidak menyangka jika Leeteuk akan sebegini baik padanya, bahkan ia pikir orang tua Sungmin tidak akan setuju dengan status anak mereka ditambah Kyuhyun yang tidak sempurna membuat hati Heechul was-was jika suatu saat orang tua Sungmin akan menentang hubungan mereka.

namun Leeteuk terlihat berbeda, ia sangat baik dan cantik sama seperti Sungmin.

"apa kau ingin masuk kedalam?" tawar Heechul

Leeteuk berpikir sebentar sebelum akhirnya menganggukan kepalanya.

Heechul meraih gagang pintu itu dan mendorongnya pelan, ternyata disana Kyuhyun dan Sungmin masih asik tertawa dan tidak menyadari kehadiran mereka.

"Kyunie, umma datang" ujar Heechul, sedikit keras membuat sepasang kekasih itu menghentikan tawa mereka dan menatap Heechul secara bersamaan. Sungmin yang tadinya ingin menyapa Heechul dengan senang tiba-tiba senyumnya menghilang saat melihat sosok wanita lain di belakang Heechul.

"ah Kyunie, kenalkan ini Dokter Lee. Dokter Lee kenalkan ini anakku Cho Kyuhyun" Kyuhyun menatap kaget kearah Leeteuk,namun ia merasa tidak sopan jika mendiamkan Leeteuk seperti itu

"apa kabar Dokter Lee?" ucap Kyuhyun pelan, namja itu masih berbaring ia ingin duduk namun sangat sulit hingga Heechul dan Sungmin langsung sigap mengangkat tubuh Kyuhyun dan membiarkan namja itu duduk diatas ranjangnya.

melihat Sungmin yang begitu peduli pada Kyuhyun membuat Leeteuk merasa sangat sedih, ia bisa melihat cinta yang sangat besar yang Sungmin berikan pada Kyuhyun.

setelah memastikan Kyuhyun duduk dengan nyaman Sungmin kembali duduk di kursi samping ranjang Kyuhyun dan seolah enggan menatap ibunya

"kabarku baik, maaf baru bisa bertemu dengan kekasih anakku". Heechul, Kyuhyun maupun Sungmin terkejut mendengar ucapan Leeteuk. terutama Sungmin yang tidak percaya saat ibunya menjenguk Kyuhyun karena setaunya Leeteuk sama tidak setujunya dengan Kangin mengenai hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun.

lain halnya dengan Sungmin, Kyuhyun justru sangat malu saat mendengar ucapan Leeteuk. ia adalah namja yang tidak sempurna, tidak ada kepercayaan diri sama sekali dari Kyuhyun untuk bertemu dengan orang tua Sungmin

"terima kasih sudah menjengukku" ucap Kyuhyun pelan.

Kyuhyun memang tampan, bahkan sangat tampan.

kulitnya putih pucat, tubuhnya yang tinggi, hidung mancung serta bibir tebalnya ditambah rambut coklatnya sedikit ikal membuat Kyuhyun sempat dikagumi banyak wanita di KyungHee dulu. namun dari banyaknya wanita yang menganggumi Kyuhyun hanya Sungmin yang sampai saat ini masih setia berada disampingnya.

"sepertinya aku harus pulang, aku tidak membawa baju ganti dan hari ini tidak ada praktek sama sekali jadi mungkin aku akan kembali nanti sore". ucap Sungmin gadis itu masih enggan menatap ibunya dan memilih merapihkan tas dan jas Dokter yang ia gantung di tangannya

Heechul yang merasa ada yang aneh dengan interaksi antara ibu dan anak itu memilih mencairkan suasana

"Minnie-ah, Dokter Lee, bagaimana jika kita sarapan dulu aku yakin kalian belum sarapan, kebetulan hari ini aku membawa makanan lebih banyak sengaja untuk Minnie" ucap Heechul seraya membongkar isi tas yang ia bawa tadi dan mengeluarkan berbagai jenis masakan yang ia bawa dari rumah. Leeteuk pun tidak tinggal diam, ia ikut membantu Heechul menata makanan di atas meja dekat sofa dikamar perawatan Kyuhyun.

"ayo Kyunie,Minnie dan Dokter Lee" Heechul mempersilahkan Leeteuk duduk terlebih dulu setelah itu membantu Kyuhyun untuk duduk dikursi rodanya.

kini keempatnya sudah duduk disofa yang mengelilingi meja kecuali Kyuhyun yang duduk dikursi rodanya. Leeteuk sama sekali tidak risih dengan Heechul malah ia merasa Heechul adalah wanita yang menyenangkan.

"Minnie-ah makanlah yang banyak"

"ne Umma"

' _Deg_

Hati Leeteuk mencelos mendengarnya, Sungmin memanggil Heechul dengan panggilan 'ibu'?

mengapa sudah sejauh ini ia melupakan Sungmin? Leeteuk tidak menyalahkan Sungmin maupun Heechul, yang perlu ia salahkan adalah sikapnya dan sang suami yang terkesan menekan Sungmin hingga akhirnya anak semata wayangnya memilih lebih nyaman bersama orang lai dibandingkan dengan keluarganya sendiri.

Leeteuk menatap makanan didepannya dengan sendu, ia memang belum sarapan. pertengkarannya dengan Kangin semalam membuatnya tidak napsu makan dirumah dan membiarkan maid menyiapkan makanan untuk Kangin

"apa masakannya tidak enak Dokter Lee?". tanya Kyuhyun yang berada didepan Leeteuk, wanita itu tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya

"masakan ibumu terlihat enak, sepertinya aku bisa belajar banyak masakan dengan Nyonya Cho". Heechul tertawa kecil mendengar ucapan Leeteuk

"tidak perlu sungkan Dokter Lee, kau bisa memanggilku Heenim.."

"baiklah kalau begitu kau juga bisa memanggilku Teukkie". keadaan mendadak hangat namun tidak bisa dipungkiri Sungmin yang berada ditengah-tengah mereka lebih banyak diam sedari tadi

.

.

.

~~~MinnimieMing~~~

.

.

.

Hari ini Kyuhyun kembali duduk santai di taman rumah sakit, ia akan menceritakan prihal kepindahannya kerumah sakit ini pada Victoria.

Kyuhyun tersenyum saat Victoria melambaikan tangannya dan mengayuh kursi rodanya untuk mendekat kearah Kyuhyun, karena hari ini ia tidak memiliki jadwal fisioterapi jadi Kyuhyun terlihat lebih santai dan sedikit tenang.

"apa kau sudah terlalu lama disini?" tanya Victoria saat sudah berada dihadapan Kyuhyun

"mungkin sejak 15 menit yang lalu?" jawab Kyuhyun, ia hampir tertawa saat melihat raut terkejut Victoria yang menurutnya lucu

"15 menit dicuaca sedingin ini sendirian?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk, ia memang sudah 15 menit berada di taman ini dicuaca yang memasuki musim dingin, sendirian. Sungmin tadi pamit untuk pulang kerumahnya dan Heechulpun sekarang berada di ruangan Dokter Choi untuk melihat perkembangan kesembuhannya.

"aku sudah tinggal dirumah sakit ini Kamar 137, mungkin kita bisa bertemu disana"

"benarkah? tapi kenapa?" Victoria menatap Kyuhyun kaget, setaunya penyakit Kyuhyun tidak terlalu parah bahkan laki-laki itu terlihat segar malah tambah segar hari ini.

"Dokter ku bilang, ada baiknya aku tinggal dirumah sakit dalam beberapa waktu"

"aku mengerti, bagaimana kalau kita kekamarmu saja disini sangat dingin"

.

.

.

Sungmin menatap pantulan dirinya pada cermin besar di meja riasnya, sore ini ia berniat kembali kerumah sakit untuk menemui Kyuhyun. rasanya ia tidak bisa sehari saja meninggalkan Kyuhyun tapi tuntutan dalam pekerjaannya membuat Sungmin harus siap meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

dengan drees pink selutut, rambut panjang coklatnya yanga ia jepit setengahnya membuat siapapun berpikir jika Sungmin seorang pelajar, ia menggunakan make up tipis seperti biasanya ditambah flatshoes dan tas kecil dengan warna yang sama dengan gaunnya membuat Sungmin tampak lebih anggun dan sangat mempesona.

' _Ckleek_

Sungmin membuang pandangannya pada pintu kamarnya yang dibuka seseorang dan nampaklah Leeteuk yang sudah menggunakan baju rumahnya masuk kedalam kamar Sungmin.

"kau cantik sekali, apa kau ingin bertemu dengan Kyuhyun?" tanya Leeteuk pelan, wanita cantik itu duduk di pinggir ranjang milik anak semata wayangnya dan menatap Sungmin yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya

"iya umma" jawab Sungmin singkat, sebenarnya Sungmin tidak sedingin saat bersama Kangin. gadis cantik itu masih sangat menyayangi dan menghormati Leeteuk sebagai ibunya. hanya saja akhir-akhir ini hubungan keduanya sangat jauh walaupun mereka bekerja di rumah sakit yang sama.

"jangan terlalu malam mengendara. besok pagi kau sudah bisa bertemu Kyuhyun lagi" Leeteuk bangun dari duduknya dan meraih sisir cantik di meja rias Sungmin lalu membantu Sungmin merapihkan tatanan rambutnya

"jika kau melakukan ini hanya untuk membujukku meninggalkan Kyuhyun, sepertinya itu tidak akan berhasil"

wanita paruh baya itu tidak kesal saat anaknya kembali mengeluarkan nada sinis untuknya, karena lagi-lagi penyebab ini semua karena ketidakpeduliannya pada Sungmin sejak dulu

"umma, tidak akan melarang ataupunmengambil kebahagiaanmu.. pergilah, jika kami tidak bisa membahagiakanmu carilah kebahagiaanmu sendiri Lee Sungmin umma bersyukur jika umma bukan penghalang kebahagiaan siapapun" Sungmin menatap Leeteuk dari pantulan cerminnya, ia bisa melihat Leeteuk tersenyum sendu seraya menyisir rambut panjangnya. Sungmin juga menyesal mengapa ia harus berlaku seperti ini pada ibunya.

"aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya, aku tidak tau apakah nanti aku akan bahagia bersamanya tapi untuk sekarang aku sangat takut kehilangannya"

Sungmin hampir menangis, namun ia sengaja menahan semuanya didepan ibunya. ia takut merasa lelah dengan semua usahanya untuk menyembuhkan Kyuhyun, ia takut melawan Tuhan yang akan mencabut nyawa Kyuhyun. untuk sekarang yang Sungmin inginkan adalah bersama Kyuhyun karena Kyuhyun adalah namja pertama yang pernah ada dihati Sungmin selain ayahnya.

sedangkan Leeteuk terus berpikir keras, di dalam pikirannya yang sederhana dulu Leeteuk sangat ingin menjadi seorang ibu yang bisa menjadi sandaran anaknya, ia ingin semua keluh kesah sang anak akan selalu ia dengar dan akan ia beri masukan-masukan penting. tapi apa yang ia lakukan selama ini?

membiarkan Sungmin memendam semuanya sendiri, membiarkan Sungmin lebihnyaman bersana orang lain dibandingkan dengan keluarganya sendiri. ia sudah salah langkah selama ini.

"umma berjanji akan mempertahankan kebahagiaanmu, maaf karena selama ini mengabaikanmu. umma yakin Kyuhyun adalah orang yang pantas untuk putri cantik umma" ujar Leeteuk menampilkan senyum cantiknya

tidak menyangka dengan ucapan yang diberikan Leeteuk, Sungmin langsung bangun dari duduknya dan memeluk erat tubuh ibu yang melahirkannya itu

"terima kasih umma, aku sangat berterima kasih"

.

.

.

Sungmin melangkah senang di sepanjang koridor rumah sakit, ia sengaja membawa dua kotak bento yang ia buat bersama Leeteuk untuknya dan Kyuhyun. Sungmin berjalan dengan begitu anggun membuat beberapa suster yang berlalu sedikit tidak percaya jika Sungmin adalah Dokter dirumah sakit ini.

gadis cantik itu telah sampai didepan kamar yang bertuliskan nama Kyuhyun didepannya, tangannya hendak meraih gagang pintu sebelum sebuah suara menghentikannya.

ia mendengar suara tawa seorang wanita dari dalam kamar Kyuhyun.

' _apa Heechul umma sudah datang?'_

Sungmin memilih membuka pintu itu tanpa mengetuknya terlebih dulu sontak saja dua orang didalam yang sedang tertawa menghentikan tawa mereka.

tangan Kyuhyun yang berada di kepala Victoria mendadak ia tarik saat melihat Sungmin yang masuk secara tiba-tiba, sedangkan Sungmin mentap keduanya bingung.

ini pertama kalinya ia melihat Kyuhyun dengan wanita lain selain dirinya Heechul dan Eunhyuk yang berada di dekat Kyuhyun selama menjadi keksihnya. Sungmin lihat mereka sangat akrab dan selama ini juga Kyuhyun tidak pernah menceritakan apapun padanya apalagi tentang wanita itu.

"ah Ming, kau sudah datang.. duduklah" Kyuhyun mempersilahkan Sungmin untuk duduk disalah satu sofa didekatnya, Victoria yang tidak tau siapa Sungmin hanya memperhatikan gadis cantik itu

"kau tidak ingin memperkenalkan temanmu ini pada ku Kyu?" tanya Victoria

mendengar kata 'teman' yang dilontarkan Victoria membuat Sungmin dikelilingi rasa kesal, jika tidak mengingat ia adalah salah satu Dokter disini mungkin Sungmin sudah menarik rambut Victoria tapi ia tidak akan melakukan hal gila itu karena yang Sungmin lihat Victoria sangat rapuh, walaupun masih sangat cantik Victoria tidak bisa menyembunyikan penyakitnya dari wajah pucatnya itu

"aku Lee Sungmin, senang berkenalan dengan mu..."

"Victoria.."

"ya, Victoria-ssi" Sungmin melempar senyum pada Victoria dan dibalas oleh wanita berkursi roda itu.

"kau salah satu pasien disini?" tanya Sungmin lembut, membuat Victoria begitu nyaman berkenalan dengan Sungmin

"aku pasien dikamar 130" Sungmin mengangguk paham, ia meraih bungkusan bento yang ia bawa tadi dan menyiapkannya dimeja

"kalian pasti belum makan, aku memabuat bento maaf karena ibuku mengajakku untuk memasak ini jadi aku datang lebih malam" ucap Sungmin, Victoria menatap makanan itu dalam diam

bento itu hanya ada dua, ia yakin Sungmin menyiapkan itu semua untuk Kyuhyun dan dirinya sendiri mana mungkin Victoria menerima tawaran Sungmin.

"lebih baik aku kembali kekamar saja Sungmin-ssi" ucapnya, baru saja wanita cantik itu meletakan tangannya diatas roda kursi rodanya berniat untuk keluar dari kamar itu namun urung saat Sungmin meletakkan sepasang sumpit dipangkuannya

"kau juga harus mencobanya Victoria, ini pertama kalinya aku memasak. semoga rasanya tidak mengecewakan". lagi, Sungmin memberikan senyum terbaiknya pada Victoria biasanya Sungmin tidak akan seakrab ini pada orang yang bari dikenalnya namun jiwa Dokternyalah yang membuat Sungmin begitu terbuka pada Victoria.

mereka akhirnya menyantap masakan Sungmin yang rasanya begitu nikmat, Sungmin membantu Kyuhyun memakan makanannya sedangkan Victoria sedikit menatap iri pada Sungmin, walaupun begitu ia tetap senang karena Sungmin begitu baik padanya.

"ini enak sekali Sungmin-ssi kau sangat berbakat" ujar Victoria semangat

"terima kasih Victoria-ssi, aku hanya bisa memasak masakan yang sederhana untuk dibuat" Sungmin kembali menyuapkan makanan untuk Kyuhyun baru saja namja itu menelan sedikit nasi yang tadi disuapkan oleh Sungmin, Kyuhyun langsung menepis kasar tangan Sungmin dan terbatuk keras.

Sungmin dan Victoria terkejut melihat Kyuhyun yang tersedak bahkan sampai kesulitan bernafas.

"Kyu...Kyuhyun" dengan cepat Sungmin menekan tombol darurat didekat ranjang Kyuhyun dan berusaha mengangkat tubuh Kyuhyun untuk berbaring diranjangnya, sedangkan Victoria yang melihat itu langsung bangun dari kursi rodanya dan ikut membantu Sungmin, walaupun tenaganya tidak sekuat gadis cantik itu namun Victoria sedikit mempermudah Sungmin.

gadis bergelar Dokter syaraf itu langsung memasangkan Kyuhyun selang oksigen di hidung kekasihnya agar Kyuhyun bisa bernafas dengan teratur.

namun sepertinya itu belum cukup membantu hingga beberapa suster datang memasuki kamar Kyuhyun

"ada apa Dokter Lee?" tanya suster dan berawat laki-laki itu dengan panik saat mendengar Kyuhyun tidak henti-hentinya terbatuk dan sesak nafas

"CEPAT SEDIAKAN ALAT-ALAT UNTUKKU DAN PANGGIL DOKTER CHOI SEKARANG JUGA!" teriak Sungmin, sontak saja suster dan perawat laki-laki itu berhamburan keluar untuk memenuhi permintaan Sungmin.

Victoria yang berada di sana hanya menatap Sungmin tidak percaya

' _siapa sebenarnya kau, Lee Sungmin?'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _TBC_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **THANKS TO REVIEW CHAP 9 :**_

Hamano Hiruka, Awaelfkyu13, vha137, lydiasimatupang2301, SuniaSunKyu137, SeoWoo1803, PumpkinEvil137, Lee Minry, BunnyEvil KyuMin, dwi-yomi, orange girls. Wonhaesung Love, Novi Nov, nurul, wulanni, alit. ELFKyu, nuralrasyid.

.

.

saya ucapkan terima kasih buat yang sudah review dari awal hingga chap 10 ini. sampai ketemu di chap selanjutnya :P

.

.

 ** _StellaChoi, 1 April 2016_**


	11. Chapter 11

"ada apa Dokter Lee?" tanya suster dan berawat laki-laki itu dengan panik saat mendengar Kyuhyun tidak henti-hentinya terbatuk dan sesak nafas

"CEPAT SEDIAKAN ALAT-ALAT UNTUKKU DAN PANGGIL DOKTER CHOI SEKARANG JUGA!" teriak Sungmin, sontak saja suster dan perawat laki-laki itu berhamburan keluar untuk memenuhi permintaan Sungmin.

Victoria yang berada di sana hanya menatap Sungmin tidak percaya

' _siapa sebenarnya kau, Lee Sungmin?'_

.

.

. **FanFiction**

 **Cast : CHO KYUHYUN**

 **LEE SUNGMIN**

 **CHOI SIWON**

 **KIM HEECHUL**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter : 11**

 **.**

 **Genre : Romance, Family, Drama, Hurt.**

 **.**

 **Rate :** **T**

 **.**

 **Warning : GS**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

~~~MinnimieMing~~~

.

.

.

Siwon, Donghae dan beberapa perawat masuk kedalam kamar Kyuhyun dengan panik. seorang perawat juga memakaikan Sungmin jas Dokternya, tangan gadis itu sudah sangat dingin sekali bahkan wajahnya juga mendadak pucat pasi.

Donghae dan Siwon membantu Kyuhyun bernafas sedangkan Sungmin memasukan selang kecil kedalam mulut Kyuhyun hingga akhirnya namja itu memuntahkan makanannya.

butuh waktu 20 menit hingga akhirnya Kyuhyun bisa kembali bernafas dengan normal dan langsung terlelap.

saa ituy juga Sungmin hampir jatuh kelantai jika saja Donghae tidak menangkap tubuhnya lebih dulu.

"Sungmin, tenanglah" bisik namja tampan itu, mereka masih tidak sadar jika disana ada Victoria yang duduk dikursi rodanya tidak jauh dari ranjang Kyuhyun.

wanita itu melihat semuanya, saat dengan paniknya Sungmin berteriak meminta Dokter untuk datang, saat Sungmin membantu Kyuhyun bahkan ia bisa mendengar bagaiman beberapa suster dan perawat disana memanggil Sungmin dengan panggilan 'Dokter Lee'

' _jadi Sungmin adalah Dokter Kyuhyun?'_

"Nona Song, mengapa anda ada disini?" tanya salah satu suster yang melihat Victoria berada di dekat sofa, selama tadi mereka begitu panik dan tidak sadar jika disana ada Victoria

"ma...maaf aku" Victoria kehilangan kata-katanya Siwon dan Donghae kini menatapnya bingung sedangkan Sungmin masih cukup shock dipelukan Donghae gadis itu hampir menangis.

"lebih baik saya akan mengantar kekamarmu, mari" suster dan beberapa perawat laki-laki meninggalkan kamar Kyuhyun dan salah satu suster tadi mendorong kursi roda Victoria untuk kembali kekamarnya.

"aku hampir membunuhnya, aku hampir membunuh Kyuhyun aku..."

"Lee Sungmin hentikan" Siwon berucap tegas hampir menggema dikamar Kyuhyun yang sepi, hanya ada ia, Sungmin, Donghae dan Kyuhyun yang terbaring lemah diranjangnya.

Sungmin meremas jas Dokter yang digunakan Donghae, untuk pertama kalinya ia menangis seperti ini dan itu karena kebodohannya yang menyuapkan nasi tadi pada Kyuhyun.

"itu wajar terjadi pada penyakitnya Sungmin, Kyuhyun mungkin akan sering tersedak dan sulit nafas" jelas Siwon, namun Sungmin masih saja menyalahkan dirinya sendiri atas kelalaiannya.

"aku takut sekali Hae, aku takut sekali". ucap Sungmin panik, Donghae mengusap punggung sahabatnya itu lembut dan membisikkankata ' _semuanya baik-baik saja'_ pada telinga Sungmin.

.

.

.

~~~MinnimieMing~~~

.

.

.

hari sudah semakin malam, bahkan sudah 5 jam Kyuhyun masih belum sadarkan diri juga, membuat Siwon, Sungmin dan Donghae harus menunggu Kyuhyun hingga sadar. Siwon bahkan lupa menghubungi istrinya karena fokus pada kondisi Kyuhyun begitupun dengan Sungmin yang lupa mengabari orang tuanya dan orang tua Kyuhyun bahkan Sungmin baru bisa tenang setelah satu jam Donghae menghubungi Eunhyuk untuk datang kerumah sakit.

saat merasa sahabatnya berada didekatnya Sungmin langsung menangis dipelukan Eunhyuk dan menceritakan semua yang ia anggap kelalaiannya itu pada Eunhyuk.

Sungminpun kini tidur dipangkuan Eunhyuk, untunglah sofa itu bisa menampung tubuh mungilnya.

"Eunghh" Siwon, Donghae dan Eunhyuk tersentak saat mendengar Kyuhyun melenguh diranjangnya, dengan cepat Siwon memakai stetoskopnya dan mendengar detak jantung Kyuhyun yang mulai stabil sedangkan Donghae mengatur oksigen yang Kyuhyun menggunakan sebuah selang kecil dihidungnya.

"Kyuhyun, kau bisa mendengarku? atur nafamu pelan-pelan" ucap Donghae, sedangkan Siwon menekan nadi yang berada di pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun dan merasakan denyutannya yang mulai stabil.

Kyuhyun membuka sedikit bibirnya mengambil nafas sepelan mungkin, dan memastikan jika ia sudah tidak tersedak lagi.

tadi itu benar-benar menakutkan baginya.

Kyuhyun membuka matanya danmemperhatikan Siwon dan Donghae yang berada di dekatnya

"bagaimana perasaanmu?". Kyuhyun memperhatikan wajah Siwon sebelum membuka mulutnya

"aku baik-baik saja... Sungmin..." namja itu mengedarkan pandangannya, Siwon yang mengerti maksud Kyuhyun langsung menggeser tubuhnya agar Kyuhyun bisa melihat Sungmin yang tidur di pangkuan Eunhyuk.

"Minnie-ah bangunlah, Kyuhyun sudah sadar" Eunhyuk berucap di telinga Sungmin dengan lembut, gadis itu pun langsung membuka matanya pelan membiasakan matanya pada cahaya lampu dikamar Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun sudah sadar" ucap Eunhyuk lagi, sontak saja Sungmin langsung bangun dari tidurnya dan berjalan tergesa ke ranjang Kyuhyun

"ka..kau baik-baik saja?" Sungmin begitu panik melihat wajah Kyuhyun, gadis cantik itu meraih pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun dan merasakan denyutan stabil dari nadi Kyuhyun

"aku baik-baik saja, maaf sudah mencemaskanmu" Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis, Sedangkan Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya tidak setuju

"bukan itu, justru aku yang salah Kyu. seharusnya aku lebih hati-hati tadi" ujar Sungmin tersendat, wajah gadis itu memerah dan bisa Kyuhyun lihat ada bekas jejak air mata dipipi Sungmin

"Aku tau itu bukan keinginanmu tapi karena tubuh ini yang memang mulai sulit digunakan Sungmin-ah" Eunhyuk yang berada disamping Donghae menggenggam tangan kekasihnya itu dengan erat sedangkan Siwon menatap Kyuhyun sendu, siapapun akan merasa sedih saat mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun yang begitu lirih, bahkan Sungmin hampir kembali meneteskan airmatanya

.

.

.

.

~~~MinnimieMing~~~

.

.

.

Victoria memggeser pintu kamar Kyuhyun sepelan mungkin niatnya datang kekamar Kyuhyun hanya untuk memastikan keadaan namja yang sudah menjadi temannya beberapa minggu yang lalu dan juga namja yang...Dicintai Victoria selama ini.

"Vict kau datang" sapa Kyuhyun senang.

Victoria cukup tersentak saat melihat Kyuhyun sudah lebih segar dari sebelumnya bahkan namja itu terlihat sangat ceria hari ini.

wanita itu mengayuh kursi rodanya dan duduk di samping ranjang Kyuhyun.

"kau...kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya, mata cantik itu memperhatikan kondisi Kyuhyun yang tidak mengalami perubahan berarti setidaknya namja itu masih bisa bernafas dengan normal tanpa bantuan alat oksigen di hidungnya

"aku baik-baik saja, maaf membuatmu cemas saat itu" Victoria membawa tangan Kyuhyun yang berada di pangkuan namja itu dan menggenggamnya erat.

posisi Kyuhyun yang sedang duduk bersandar pada kepala ranjang menatap tangannya yang diusap lembut oleh Victoria, ia bingung dengan posisi ini, Victoria terlalu berani dan ia tidak bisa menolak karena takut menyinggung perasaan gadis itu

"kau bukan hanya membuatku cemas, tapi Sungmin juga. bahkan dia terlihat lebih menyedihkan dibandingkan dirimu" Kyuhyun menatap Victoria yang bercerita

"awalnya aku pikir Sungmin adalah kekasihmu namun sekarang aku lega karena tau jika dia hanya Doktermu dirumah sakit ini"

"apa maksudmu?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung, Sungmin memang kekasihnya dan ia belum memberitahukan hal itu pada Victoria tapi apa yang dikatakan gadis itu tadi? ia lega, lega karena apa?

"karena aku menyukaimu sejak lama Kyuhyun" ujar Victoria cukup jelas.

dengan cepat Kyuhyun menarik tangannya yang berada di genggaman Victoria dan membuang mukanya kearah jendela

 _'Cklekk_

"Kyunie, umma dat..." Heechul mengehentikan ucapannya saat melihat Kyuhyun dan sosok cantik disamping ranjang anaknya itu terlihat cukup kaku, ia merasa ada aura yang cukup aneh di kamar yang sunyi ini

Kyuhyun mentap ibunya dengan senyuman, ia berusaha senetral mungkin agar ibunya tidak curiga dengan kondisinya sekarang, Kyuhyun yakin Sungmin tidak akan menceritakan hal semalam pada ibunya

Heechul mengecup kening Kyuhyun lembut dan melemparkan pandangannya pada Victoria

"Kyunie, kau ada teman?" tanya Heechul seolah meminta penjelasan siapa gadis didekatnya ini

"umma kenalkan ini Victoria, dan Vict kenalkan ini ibuku Cho Heechul" ucap Kyuhyun. Victoria tampak ragu menatap Heechul, namun saat melihat Heechul tersenyum untuknya membuat Victoria membalas senyum lembut Heechul.

"Annyeonghaseyo Nyonya Cho" sapa Victoria ramah

"jangan panggil aku seperti itu, kau bisa memanggilku Cho Ahjumma seperti teman-teman Kyuhyun yang lainnya" Victoria mengangguk senang, ternyata Heechul orang yang sangat baik.

"sepertinya aku harus kembali kekamar, permisi" Victoria hampir memutar kursi rodanya namun urung saat melihat Sungmin masuk kedalam kamar Kyuhyun.

"Victoria" ujar Sungmin ceria, membuat Heechul terlebih Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin bingung.

yang Kyuhyun tau Sungmin bukan orang yang bertingkah seperti itu pada orang yang baru dikenalnya.

"Dokter Sungmin" balas Victoria, Sungmin memang menggunakan jas kebesarannya hari ini karena jadwal fisioterapi Kyuhyun. namun gadis itu nampak tidak setuju dengan panggilan yang Victoria berikan padanya.

"jangan panggil aku seperti itu, Cukup Sungmin"

"baiklah, Sungmin-ssi" ucap Victoria namun Sungmin kembali menggelengkan kepalanya seraya memajukan bibirnya kesal.

hei Nona Lee ini tidak sadar jika Kyuhyun dan Heechul yang menatapnya gemas, melihat tingkah Dokter cantik itu

"Sungminnie, lebih baik"

"ah, ya Sung...Sungminnie" Victoria sebenarnya sedikit kaku saat mengetahui Sungmin adalah salah satu Dokter disini, ditambah lagi ia sempat berpikir jika Sungmin adalah kekasih Kyuhyun kedekatan antara Dokter dan pasien seperti Kyuhyun dan Sungmin ia anggap terlalu intens.

"aku harus kembali ke kamar atau suster nanti mencariku, permisi" lanjut Victoria, gadis itu meninggalkan kamar Kyuhyun begitu saja tanpa mendengarkan jawaban dari Sungmin.

Sungmin juga merasa ada yang aneh dengan wajah gadis itu, berbeda dengan semalam ia bertemu.

"Minnie-ah". Sungmin tersentak saat mendengar Heechul memanggilnya.

"umma sudah datang dari tadi?" tanya Sungmin, ia memilih duduk disisi ranjang sedangkan Heechul duduk di kursi disamping ranjang Kyuhyun.

"umma baru saja datang, ini... Yesung meminta kalian untuk datang minggu depan" Heechul mengeluarkan sebuah undangan pernikahan yang begitu cantik dimata Sungmin, bahkan sepasang kekasih itu menatap takjub undangan itu.

Yesung dan calon istrinya Kim Ryeowook, adalah guru privat Kyuhyun semenjak beberapa tahun yang lalu, bahkan Kyuhyun sudah menganggap Yesung dan Ryeowook sebagai saudaranya sendiri.

awalnya Yesung dan Ryeowook hanya partner kerja namun siapa yang sangka kini mereka malah melangkah kepelaminan.

siapapun ingin menikah apa lagi diumur yang sudah sangat pas seperti Kyuhyun.

mata namja itu menatap undangan pernikahan Yesung ditangannya lalu beralih menatap wajah Sungmin yang masih memperhatikan undangan itu.

' _apa kita juga bisa menikah,Min?'_

 _'apa kita juga bisa menikmati masa-masa membangun keluarga?'_

 _'apakah kata 'kita' lebih cocok mewakilinya?'_

 _'atau hanya kata 'kau' yang lebih pantas untuk ini?'_

wajah namja tampan itu mendadak sendu, memikirkan pikiran konyol yang melintas dikepalanya.

apa yang ia harapkan sekarang?

menikahi Sungminnya?

itu terlalu tabu untuk Kyuhyun, jangankan memikirkan pernikahan. untuk memikirkan hubungannya esok hari saja Kyuhyun sangat takut.

"...benarkan Kyunie...Kyuniee" Kyuhyun tersentak saat Heechul memanggilnya dengan cukup keras,

"maaf umma, aku melamun". Heechul memperhatikan wajah Kyuhyun yang pucat. ia yang melahirkan Kyuhyun tentu saja Heechul paham apa yang kini ada di pikiran Kyuhyun.

"apa kau merasa sakit?" tanya Sungmin cemas, bukannya menjawab Kyuhyun malah kembali melamun seraya menatap wajah Sungmin membuat gadis itu bingung melihat cara Kyuhyun memperhatikannya.

.

.

.

~~~MinnimieMing~~~

.

.

.

Kangin menatap kertas didepannya, disana tertulis profil dari orang yang selama ini dicarinya.

namja paruh baya yang masih terlihat tampan dan gagah itu menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi kerjanya yang besar, Kangin mengusap wajahnya kasar. selama 20 tahun lebih ia membina rumah tangga, baru kali ini Kangin berpikir ia sangat gagal menjadi kepala keluarga.

Sungmin seolah tidak menganggapnya sebagai ayah, walaupun gadis itu masih mau berbicara dengannya namun Kangin merasa Sungmin membatasi diri darinya.

ini bukanlah yang ia mau, dulu saat ia menginginkan Sungmin menjadi sosok yang begitu sempurna ia bermimpi putrinya akan berguna untuk orang banyak dan memiliki keluarga yang bahagia diumurnya yang ke 25 tahun.

namun semua itu hanya harapan Kangin, faktanya anak semata wayangnya itu seolah tidak menganggapnya. ditambah lagi dengan sikap Leeteuk yang kini mulai diam padanya membuat Kangin cukup stress.

semua ayah didunia ini ingin putrinya bersanding dengan sosok laki-laki yang sempurna, begitupun dengan Kangin.

ia menginginkan Sungmin memiliki suami yang begitu sempurna untuk anak gadisnya. tapi Kangin lebih tidak menginginkan lagi jika ia membuat Sungmin dan Leeteuk menjauh darinya. Kangin benar-benar akan mati jika 2 orang yang dicintainya itu pergi meninggalkannya.

' _Tok Tok_

Kangin menatap pintu besar di depannya, setelah mengucapkan kata 'Masuk' pada seseorang yang baru saja mengetuk pintunya, Kangin menegakkan tubuhnya .

disana sosok namja bertubuh tinggi tegap membungkukkan badannya pada Kangin.

"aku sudah membaca profil yang kau berikan" ucap Kangin namja didepannya itu hanya mengangguk.

" aku minta secepatnya kau mengatur jadwalku dan sampaikan undangan jamuan makan malamku pada direktur Cho Corp"

.

.

.

~~~MinnimieMing~~~

.

.

.

Kangin menyewa sebuah restoran mewah langganannya malam ini, niatnya bukan mengajak makan malam istri dan anaknya melainkan membuat jamuan makan malam bersama seorang yang selama ini tidak ditemuinya. seorang yang ia paling hormati selama ini.

tangan Kangin dingin karena gugup, ia tidak ingin melakukan ini tapi ia harus melakukannya karena ini demi Sungmin.

' _Cklekk_

Kangin membuang pandangannya kearah pintu, disana ada anak buahnya yang mempersilahkan sosok lelaki paruh baya yang Kangin kenal sebagai seniornya di kampus dulu itu masuk kedalam ruangan yang dipesan Kangin.

sontak saja Kangin membungkukan badannya penuh hormat pada sosok yang kini tersenyum senang melihatnya.

"aku tidak menyangka jika mendapat undangan makan malam bersama juniorku yang paling membanggakan ini, lama tidak bertemu Lee Kangin" ujar laki-laki itu.

"terima kasih sudah datang kesini ditengah-tengah kesibukanmu Hangeng Hyung". laki-laki itu, Cho Hangeng. senior yang paling Kangin kagumi selama kuliah dulu.

keduanya dipertemukan saat mereka berada di kamar yang sama diasramanya, Kangin dan Hangeng sangat dekat hingga Hangeng lulus lebih dulu dari Kangin dan mereka kehilangan kontak. namun kini Tuhan kembali menyatukan kedua laki-laki tampan itu setelah kurang lebih 20 tahun berlalu, baru beberapa hari kemarin Kangin mendapatkan informasi tentang keluarga dari kekasih anaknya dan tidak menyangka jika ayah dari kekasih anaknya itu adalah sosok yang sudah Kangin anggap sebagai kakaknya sendiri.

"kau semakin tampan Kangin-ah, aku penasaran apakah istrimu adalah gadis dari fakultas kedokteran itu?" tanya Hangeng sedikit bercanda, Hangeng memang mengetahui semuanya bahkan saat Kangin berpacaran dengan Leeteuk pun Hangeng sangat tau karena dulu Kangin banyak bercerita tentang Leeteuk padanya.

"kau benar Hyung, kami menikah setelah aku bekerja disalah satu anak perusahaan milik keluargaku". Hangeng mengangguk, hingga beberapa menit kemudian beberapa pelayan masuk dan menyajikan makan malam mereka diatas meja.

"kau tidak lupa dengan makanan kita selama di London dulu" ucap Hangeng senang.

"tentu saja Hyung, lebih baik kita makan dulu baru berbincang".

setelahnya kedua lelaki paruh baya itu menikmati makan malam mereka sambil mengenang masa-masa kuliah dulu, hingga mereka mengakhiri makan malam dengan sedikit minum anggur yang segar.

"kau sudah memiliki anak?" tanya Hangeng. Kangin mendadak terdiam, mereka semakin menuju ke topik pembahasan yang sebenarnya, Kangin sangat menyesal karena harus mengatakan ini dipertemuan pertamanya dengan Hangeng setelah sekian lama.

"aku memiliki seorang putri" ujar Kangin pelan

"benarkah? siapa namanya?" Kangin menatap Hangeng sejenak, sebelum menjawab pertanyaan seniornya itu

"Sungmin, namanya Lee Sungmin".

Hangeng terdiam mendengarnya. walaupun memiliki nama yang sama, Hangeng tidak yakin jika Sungmin kekasih anaknya adalah Sungmin putri Kangin.

"nama yang cantik, apa sama cantiknya dengan parasnya?"

"sangat cantik Hyung, putriku adalah salah satu Dokter syaraf di Rumah Sakit Seoul". tangan Hangeng mulai dingin, jika benar Sungmin kekasih Kyuhyun adalah anak dari Kangin itu berarti Kangin sudah mengetahui hubungan putrinya dengan Kyuhyun mengingat Heechul sendiri yang mengatakan jika Leeteuk datang menemui Kyuhyun diruang rawatnya.

apa Kangin akan menerima Kyuhyun seperti Leeteuk?

"aku tau kau pasti mengenal anakku Hyung, karena aku juga mengenal putramu". Hangeng menatap Kanginbingung.

 _Kangin mengenal Kyuhyun?apa Kangin pernah menemui Kyuhyun diam-diam?_

"aku hanya mengenalnya, karena anakku dengan putramu tapi kami tidak pernah bertemu secara langsung" lanjut Kangin, membuat Hangeng bisa bernafas lega.

"Hyung, sebenarnya ada yang ingin aku bicarakan tentang hubungan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin..."

.

.

.

~~~MinnimieMing~~~

.

.

.

Sudah kurang lebih satu Minggu Kyuhyun dirawat di rumah sakit, walaupun tidak ada kemajuan sama sekali namun Kyuhyun tidak menyerah untuk penyakitnya ditambah lagi Sungmin selalu ada disampingnya, selama seminggu itulah Kyuhyun selalu berpikir keras tentang hubungannya dengan Sungmin.

kini kekasihnya itu sudah menjadi orang hebat, lalu siapa Kyuhyun? ia merasa ia hanya namja cacat yang merepotkan Sungminnya.

ia hanya namja cacat yang mengandalkan orang lain untuk semua pergerakannya.

apa Kyuhyun pantas bersanding dengan Sungmin ?

apa namja cacat sepertinya pantas hidup bersama orang yang sempurna seperti Sungmin?

"Kyuhyunie, lihat umma dan appa membawa sesuatu" Heechul masuk kedalam kamarnya di ikuti Hangeng yang membawa sebuah kursi roda yang dilipat, kursi roda itu lebih besar dari yang ia gunakan selama ini dan terlihat lebih canggih.

Hangeng meletakkan kursi roda itu di samping ranjang Kyuhyun.

"kau bisa mencobanya Kyu" ujar Hangeng sambil membantu Kyuhyun turun dari ranjangnya dan mendudukan tubuh tinggi anaknya itu di kursi roda yang baru ia beli kemarin bersama istrinya.

"kau tidak perlu mengayuh rodanya, cukup menekan tombol di dekat tanganmu dan kursi roda ini bisa bergerak dengan sendirinya" jelas Hangeng, ia sengaja membelikan ini untuk Kyuhyun karena Heechul bilang tangan Kyuhyun sudah mulai sulit digerakan, itu berarti Kyuhyun tidak akan sanggup dengan hanya menggerakan kursi rodanya sendiri.

namja tampan itu menekan tombol yang berada dekat dengan jarinya dan mencoba kursi roda yang baru diberi appanya, Kyuhyun senang namun tidak sebahagia jika ia bisa menggunakan kakinya sendiri untuk berjalan.

"terima kasih, ini bagus sekali" ucap Kyuhyun pelan, Heechul dan Hangeng tidak butuh rasa senang dari anaknya yang berlebihan karena kursi roda itu memang bukan hadiah untuk Kyuhyun.

"kau bisa menggunakannya saat pernikahan Yesung dan Ryeowook nanti" ucap Heechul menghibur Kyuhyun yang tampak sendu. namja itupun tersenyum tipis membalas ucapan sang ibu.

sedangkan Hangeng yang berada ditengah-tengah ikut terbawa suasana, ia ingat pertemuannya dengan Kangin beberapa hari yang lalu

 _"aku pikir Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tidak bisa bersama, maaf Hyung aku hanya menginginkan yang terbaik untuk putriku". Kangin berucap penuh penyesalan, jika saja... jika saja Kyuhyun memiliki fisik yang kuat dan bisa melindungi Sungmin mungkin Kangin tidak akan berpikir dua kali untuk merestui hubungan anaknya dengan anak Hangeng. tapi Kyuhyun hanya bisa menandalkan kursi roda dan bantuan-bantuan orang disekitarnya untuk bertahan hidup, Kangin tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana kehidupan putri semata wayangnya nanti jika bersanding dengan Kyuhyun. jangankan untuk melindungi Sungmin, namjatampan itu bahkan tidak bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri._

 _"tapi... mereka saling mencintai Kangin-ah, bukankah sangat keterlaluan jika kita memisahkan mereka?". Hangeng tidak ingin terlihat lemah saat ini, namun ini semua demi Kyuhyun, demi kebahagiaan Kyuhyun. ia tidak sanggup membayangkan hidup Kyuhyun tanpa Sungmin yang bertahun- tahun ini berada di sisinya._

 _"maafkan aku Hyung, aku yakin Kyuhyun akan mendapatkan wanita yang bisa mendampingi hidupnya dan itu bukan anakku. ini demi kebaikan putriku Hyung, aku meminta pengertian darimu dan Kyuhyun untuk membiarkan Sungmin pergi dari keluarga kalian" ucap Kangin._

 _Kangin tidak sadar jika Hangeng mengepalkan tangannya di bawah meja, ia tidak membenci Kangin. Hangeng tau Kangin ingin memberikan yang terbaik untuk Sungmin, tapi apa dengan meninggalkan Kyuhyun Sungmin akan merasa lebih baik?_

 _selama ini Hangeng hanya melihat dari sisi Kyuhyun yang mencintai Sungmin, namun tidak pernah melihat dari sisi Sungmin yang begitu perhatian pada Kyuhyun._

 _apa Sungmin melakukan semua ini karena gadis itu mencintai anaknya?_

 _atau_

 _Sungmin melakukan ini semua karena Sungmin iba pada Kyuhyun?_

 _mengingat Sungmin adalah seorang Dokter, bukan tidak mungkin jika Sungmin menganggap Kyuhyun sebagai pasiennya._

 _"aku... aku tidak bisa mengatakan apapun sekarang, aku akan meminta pengertian pada Kyuhyun untuk melepas Sungmin. setelah hubungan mereka selesai aku harap tidak akan bertemu denganmu lagi Kangin-ssi" ucap Hangeng datar, laki-laki paruh baya itu meraih mantel yang ada di kursinya dan meninggalkan Kangin sendirian diruangan itu._

Heechul menatap Hangeng sendu, suaminya itu sudah mengatakan pertemuannya dengan ayah Sungmin. selama ini Heechul sangat yakin jika Sungmin pun sangat mencintai Kyuhyun, ia melihat tidak ada keragua dari mata gadis cantik itu.

apakah tidak terlalu kejam jika mereka memisahkan hubungan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang sudah bertahun-tahun ini terjalin?

tapi apa lagi yang bisa mereka lakukan sekarang selain mengikuti kata Kangin untuk membiarkan Sungmin pergi dari kehidupan mereka? Kangin pasti malu sekali jika semua orang tau jika putri semata wayangnya harus bersanding dengan Kyuhyun yang tidak sempurna.

walaupun sulit untuk mengakuinya, Heechul sangat mengerti keadaan Kangin dan Leeteuk.

"mengapa akhir-akhir ini umma dan appa terlihat kaku sekali, apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Kyuhyun pelan, namja tampan itu masih duduk di kursi roda barunya menatap Heechul dan Hangeng yang berdiri dihadapannya secara bergantian.

"tidak terjadi apapun Kyunie" jawab Heechul menampilkan senyum paksaannya.

"sebenarnya ada yang ingin appa bicarakan padamu Kyunie" ujar Hangeng, Heechul yang sadar dengan situasi ini dengan cepat meraih tangan suaminya dan menggenggamnya erat seolah menolak Hangeng untuk meneruskan kata-katanya.

" _aku mohon Hannie"_

"Lebih baik kau mengakhiri hubunganmu dengan Sungmin"

 **'** ** _Deg_**

 **'** ** _Grepp_**

Kyuhyun merasa ada yang memukul tepat didadanya, sedangkan Heechul makin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada sang suami.

"tapi...tapi kenapa?" Kyuhyun menatap Hangeng dalam, semua perasaannya menyatu dan Hangeng tidak sanggup menatap kedalam mata Kyuhyun yang di kelilingi rasa sedih itu.

ini semua demi kebaikan anaknya juga, walaupun Heechul sering kali mengatakan jika Sungmin mencintai Kyuhyun namun yang Hangeng bayangkan ia tidak bisa melihat anaknya dikasihani oleh Sungmin seperti itu.

Kyuhyun pasti bisa hidup tanpa Sungmin.

"kalian tidak bisa bersama, tinggalkan Sungmin Kyu. biarkan dia mencari orang lain yang pantas bersanding dengannya". ucapan Hangeng kembali memukul keras dada Kyuhyun.

memang beberapa hari terakhir ini ia juga memikirkan apakah dirinya pantas menjadi pendamping Sungmin, dan puncaknya adalah sang ayah sendiri yang menyadarkan jika Kyuhyun memang tidak pantas bersanding dengan Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tersenyum sendu dan menatap ibu dan ayahnya bergantian.

"kau benar, aku memang tidak pantas bersanding dengan orang yang sempurna seperti Sungmin. jika itu mau kalian maka aku akan melakukannya". Heechul menatap Kyuhyun tidak percaya.

mengapa anaknya itu bisa dengan mudahnya melepas sosok yang selalu disampingnya selama ini?

Heechul dan Hangeng memang tidak tau jika Kyuhyun harus berperang dengan hatinya sendiri.

"Kyunie..."

"setidaknya, kalian bisa memberikan waktuku bersamanya sampai besok dihari pernikahan Yesung dan Ryeowook noona. aku ingin menggenggam tangannya di gereja itu seperti kedua mempelai yang bahagia, walaupun aku tidak tau apa aku bisa menjadi seorang pengantin laki-laki yang bahagia dan siapa istriku nanti". jelas Kyuhyun

Heechul hampir meneteskan air matanya, sedangkan Hangeng menatap Kyuhyun dengan penuh penyesalan

"jika aku sudah menghabiskan waktu bersamanya esok hari, aku berjanji akan melepaskannya pergi dan membiarkannya mencari kebahagiaannya sendiri"

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

 _NEXT CHAP_

.

.

.

"memang terlalu aneh jika wanita penyakitan sepertiku mengungkapkan cinta pada laki-laki tampan sepertimu"

..

..

"aku...aku juga mencintaimu Vict, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"

.

.

"kau pergilah, bukankah kau dan Dokter Choi harus memulai fisioterapinya".

.

.

"lebih baik kau berhenti minum Lee Sungmin atau orang tuamu akan murka"

.

.

.

"aku... aku hampir menciummu dan..."

' ** _DEG_**

"apa katamu?"

.

.

HAPPY MONDAY...

semoga hari-hari kalian selalu menyenangkan, dan senin adalah hari yang paling saya sukai..

walaupun tadi pagi sedikit ada masalah ditambah pas buka internet katanya MV Kyuhyun ada yang plagiat pasti bikin mood hancur banget..

oh iya, maaf soal kata-kata saya yang kemarin, itu semua cuma keisengan saya di APRIL MOP hihihihi . saya belum menemukan alasan yang tepat buat ninggalin KyuMin jadi ga mungkin banget saya berenti jadi Author di FF KyuMin ..

buat Nurinda, say aku udah nepatin janji aku loh buat update minggu ini. padahal niatnya senin ini buat FF Steps To Stop.. awas kalau ngga Review ! ahhahhaha

okey sampai ketemu di chap selanjutnya..

 **** **THANKS TO REVIEW CHAP 10 :**

 **SeoWoo1803** **,** **lydiasimatupang2301** **,** **Hamano Hiruka, KikyWP16** **,** **vha137** **,** **BunnyEvil KyuMin** **,** **PumpkinEvil137** **,** **Lee Minry** **,** **kyuonata,** **rheina, Novi Nov,** **Wonhaesung Love, orange girls,** **cho kyumin137,** **lee hye byung,** **Haru,** **Erka,** **ELFKyu,** **Cho Kyuna,** **guest, nurindaKyumin** **,** **alit, dwi-yomi** **,** **nurul,** **nuralrasyid.**

.

StellaChoi, 11 april 2016


	12. Chapter 12

"setidaknya, kalian bisa memberikan waktuku bersamanya sampai besok dihari pernikahan Yesung dan Ryeowook noona. aku ingin menggenggam tangannya di gereja itu seperti kedua mempelai yang bahagia, walaupun aku tidak tau apa aku bisa menjadi seorang pengantin laki-laki yang bahagia dan siapa istriku nanti". jelas Kyuhyun

Heechul hampir meneteskan air matanya, sedangkan Hangeng menatap Kyuhyun dengan penuh penyesalan

"jika aku sudah menghabiskan waktu bersamanya esok hari, aku berjanji akan melepaskannya pergi dan membiarkannya mencari kebahagiaannya sendiri"

..

..

. **FanFiction**

 **Cast : CHO KYUHYUN**

 **LEE SUNGMIN**

 **CHOI SIWON**

 **KIM HEECHUL**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter : 12**

 **.**

 **Genre : Romance, Family, Drama, Hurt.**

 **.**

 **Rate :** **T**

 **.**

 **Warning : GS**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

~~~MinnimieMing~~~

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menunggu Victoria ditaman biasa mereka bertemu.

sudah kurang lebih 3 hari ini ia tidak menemui gadis cantik itu, dan Kyuhyun sedikit menyesal karena mengabaikan teman barunya itu.

Kyuhyun melihat Victoria yang duduk di kursi rodanya di bantu oleh seorang suster yang mendorong kursi roda Victoria.

mengapa setelah 3 hari Kyuhyun tidak melihatnya, gadis itu semakin terlihat rapuh dan sangat pucat. bahkan sampai saat ini ia tidak tau penyakit apa yang diderita Victoria.

gadis itu terlihat canggung saat sudah berada di hadapan Kyuhyun, ditambah suster tadi meninggalkannya bersama orang yang dicintainya membuat suasana diantara mereka sedikit dingin.

"bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Victoria pelan, wajahnya yang pucat bahkan semakin pucat dari hari kehari.

"Aku baik...kau?". Kyuhyun menatap Victoria yang menunduk dalam, setelah itu gadis cantik berdarah China itu mendongakan kepalanya berani menatap Kyuhyun dan tersenyum tipis.

"aku ... seperti yang kau lihat sekarang"

' _seperti yang aku lihat? wajah pucat dan terlihat rapuh, apa kau tidak baik-baik saja Vict'_ gumam Kyuhyun dalam hati.

"maaf soal ucapanku beberapa hari yang lalu, aku pikir kau tidak ingin berteman denganku lagi". ucap Victoria membuat Kyuhyun terdiam sebentar.

awalnya iya,Kyuhyun memang ingin menjauhi Victoria karena takut akan memberikan harapan untuk gadis cantik itu.

tapi setelah ia berpikir lagi semalaman, setelah kedua orang tuanya meminta untuk melepas orang yang dicintainya. saat ini juga Kyuhyun merasa Victoria adalah sosok yang pantas bersanding dengannya, tidak perlu melihat orang yang terlalu sempurna karena Kyuhyun juga tidak bisa membayangkan apakah umurnya sampai pada dimana ia bisa membawa mempelai wanitanya keatas altar.

hanya Victoria yang bisa menjadikan alasan mengapa ia akan melepas Sungmin nanti, lagipula tidak banyak orang yang tau dirumah sakit ini, jika Kyuhyun adalah kekasih Sungmin.

"itu bukan salahmu, aku ...aku hanya terlalu terkejut mendengarnya" balas Kyuhyun, namja itu gugup mengeluarkan alasan-alasan yang membohongi Victoria.

Victoria tersenyum lembut.

"memang terlalu aneh jika wanita penyakitan sepertiku mengungkapkan cinta pada laki-laki tampan sepertimu"

tidak, ini tidak aneh!

Kyuhyun memang tampan, tapi Kyuhyun sama dengan Victoria yang mengandalkan rumah sakit sebagai tempat tinggalnya, Kyuhyun sama seperti Victoria yang mengandalkan kursi roda sebagai alat untuk berjalan.

Kyuhyun dan Victoria memang pasangan yang cocok, dan mungkin orang-orang akan semakin iba melihat keduanya yang memprihatinkan itu.

Kyuhyun meraih tangan Victoria dan membawanya kedalam pangkuannya, tentu saja itu membuat sang gadis kaget bukan main.

"K...Kyu..." Victoria tampak gugup dan memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang memejamkan matanya seolah tengah menetapkan hatinya.

"aku...aku juga mencintaimu Vict, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" ucap Kyuhyun pelan, seperti berbisik dan suaranya terdengar bergetar. harusnya Victoria menyadari ada yang aneh dengan nada bicara Kyuhyun, namun ia terlalu bahagia mendengarnya hingga tidak memperhatikan raut wajah Kyuhyun yang mendadak pucat.

"aku mau Kyu...aku mau menjadi kekasihmu, terima kasih sudah mencintaiku" Victoria memajukan tubuhnya untuk memeluk erat Kyuhyun, sedangkan Kyuhyun tidak bisa membalas pelukan Victoria. tatapan namja itu mendadak kosong, dan tidak menyadari jika di ujung sana seorang wanita paruh baya sedang menatap keduanya dengan derai air mata.

.

.

.

~~~MinnimieMing~~~

.

.

.

Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya dengan semangat menuju kamar Kyuhyun, hari ini ia akan membawa namja itu untuk melakukan fisioterapi bersama Siwon.

gadis cantik bermarga Lee itu memang menyadari sikap Kyuhyun yang berbeda akhir-akhir ini.

semenjak Kyuhyun mengalami sesak nafas beberapa hari yang lalu, namja itu seolah menghidarinya, tidak banyak bicara dan lebih banyak melamun. bahkan Kyuhyun tidak membahas soal pernikahan Yesung dan Ryeowook lagi.

 _'_ _ **ckleekk**_

Sungmin mendorong pintu kamar Kyuhyun dan memasuki kamar sunyi itu, ia tidak melihat Kyuhyun diranjangnya namun tidak lama seseorang masuk kedalam kamar Kyuhyun.

"umma, dimana Kyuhyun?" tanya Sungmin saat melihat Heechul masuk kedalam kamar Kyuhyun dengan wajah sembabnya.

"aku sudah meminta seorang suster membawanya ke ruang fisioterapi" ujar Heechul datar, membuat Sungmin mengeryitkan dahinya bingung.

 _ada apa dengan Heechul umma?_

 _"_ apa...apa terjadi sesuatu, umma?" tanya Sungmin pelan, ia memperhatikan Heechul yang sibuk dengan tas yang dibawanya dan mengeluarkan barang bawaannya ke meja nakas di samping ranjang Kyuhyun.

"kau pergilah, bukankah kau dan Dokter Choi harus memulai fisioterapinya". lagi. Heechul berujar datar dan masih membelakangi Sungmin.

gadis itupun langsung pamit dan pergi dari kamar Kyuhyun dengan wajah sendu, Sungmin tidak menyadari jika Heechullah yang sudah mengerluarkan air matanya.

sesak sekali harus menghindari Sungmin dengan cara seperti ini, namun apa lagi yang bisa Heechul lakukan sekarang jika ini semua adalah permintaan ayah Sungmin sendiri

.

.

.

~~~MinnimiMing~~~

.

.

.

Sungmin sibuk mencatat tentang perkembangan penyakit Kyuhyun. namja tampan itu mulai kesulitan mengangkat tangannya bahkan Kyuhyun sudah mulai sulit untuk menulis dan namja itu sudah tidak menulis catatan hariannya lagi untuk Siwon karena tangannya yang kaku.

pikiran Sungmin melayang memikirkan sikap Kyuhyun dan Heechul yang seperti menghidarinya, bahkan Kyuhyun tidak sama sekali menyapanya hari ini.

 _apa dia telah melakukan sesuatu hingga Heechul dan Kyuhyun marah padanya?_

"Dokter Lee" panggil seorang suster didepan Sungmin, membuyarkan lamunannya

"ada apa?"

"Tuan Cho Kyuhyun akan kami bawa kembali ke ruangannya". Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun yang sudah duduk dikursi rodanya dengan lelah.

"biar aku yang mengantarnya, kalian silahkan lanjutkan perkerjaan kalian" ujar Sungmin langsung meraih kursi roda Kyuhyun dan mendorongnya menuju kamar Kyuhyun.

"cuacanya sangat dingin sekarang, kau jangan terlalu banyak keluar dari ruanganmu Kyu" ucap Sungmin, disepanjang koridor rumah sakit hanya Sungmin yang bercakap dan Kyuhyun hanya membalas seadanya, namja itu tidak berniat menanyakan sesuatu pada Sungmin.

hingga keduanya sampai di ruangan Kyuhyun.

ternyata disana bukan hanya ada Heechul saja melainkan sosok cantik yang duduk di kursi rodanya tengah berbincang dengan Heechul begitu akrab

"Vict kapan kau datang?" tanya Kyuhyun antusias, membuat Sungmin sedikit terkejut saat Kyuhyun membuka suaranya dengan begitu gembira.

rasa cemburu mulai mengelilingi Sungmin. lagipula kekasih mana yang tidak cemburu melihat pasangannya begitu senang dengan kehadiran wanita lain selain dirinya.

"Kyunie.. aku baru saja datang dan Heechul umma menawarkan teh China" ujar Victoria senang, Heechul pun mengangguk dan tersenyum.

mereka berbincang dengan hangat namun tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang menyapa Sungmin disana, hingga gadis cantik bergigi kelinci itu memutuskan untuk meninggalkan mereka tanpa pamit.

Sungmin meninggalkan kamar Kyuhyun dan bersandar di depan pintu kamar namja yang bertahun-tahun dicintainya itu.

pikirannya semakin kacau, Sungmin tidak tau dimana letak kesalahannya namun Kyuhyun dan Heechul seperti tidak menganggapnya sama sekali.

Sungmin memejamkan matanya lelah sebelum akhirnya memutuskan meninggalkan kamar Kyuhyun

.

.

.

~~~MinnimieMing~~~

.

.

.

"Kyuhyun mengabaikanmu?" tanya Eunhyuk penasaran.

kini Eunhyuk dan Sungmin bertemu di salah satu klub malam yang dulu sering mereka kunjungi, awalnya Eunhyuk menolak bertemu dengan Sungmin disana, gadis bergummy smile itu takut jika keluarga Lee tau dan menambah buruk namanya dimata orang tua Sungmin.

tapi gadis yang sudah menjadi sahabatnya itu memaksa karena ingin minum wine untuk menenangkan pikirannya sejenak, Sungmin bahkan tidak mabuk walaupun sudah meminum satu botol untuk dirinya sendiri berbeda dengan Eunhyuk yang memilih jus jeruk untuk minumannya.

"aku tidak tau apa salahku pada Kyuhyun dan keluarganya yang jelas mereka benar-benar seolah tidak menganggapku sebagai kekasih Kyuhyun, ini aneh sekali Hyukkie bahkan Victoria juga memanggil Heechul umma dengan panggilan umma" ujar Sungmin dengan nada sedih, gadis berstatus Dokter itu menenggak wine dari gelas kecil yang ia pegang ini kesekian kalinya, bahkan ini sudah botol kedua dan Sungmin semakin terlihat menyedihkan.

"mungkin mereka sedang ada masalah Ming, buktinya kau tau sendiri jika kau tidak berbuat salah". Sungmin semakin kehilangan fokus mendengar ucapan Eunhyuk

gadis itu hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

"apa masalah mereka berhubungan denganku? mengapa mereka hanya tidak menganggapku sedangkan dengan Victoria mereka sangat ramah, bahkan Kyuhyun juga membiarkan wanita itu memanggilnya Kyunie"

"lebih baik kau berhenti minum Lee Sungmin atau orang tuamu akan murka" ujar Eunhyuk, sambil meraih botol wine yang berada di genggaman tangan Sungmin, namun Sungmin menahannya.

"aku belum mabuk,Hyukkie-ah"

"kau ingin mabuk? tidak ada seorang dokter yang menyiksa dirinya sendiri seperti dirimu" kesal Eunhyuk, ia pun meraih ponselnya dan menghubungi Donghae untuk segera datang karena gadis itu membutuhkan Donghae untuk membujuk Sungmin.

.

.

.

Donghae menyuntikan anti biotik ke lengan Kyuhyun pelan, Kyuhyun memang menolak untuk di infus namun efek fisioterapinya yang menyakitkan membuat Siwon menyarankan Donghae untuk memberikan antibiotik untuk Kyuhyun. seharusnya ini tugas gadis bergigi kelinci itu tapi setelah selesai dengan fisioterapi Kyuhyun, Sungmin malah membuat janji dengan Eunhyuk dan itu membuat Donghae setengah kesal karena Sungmin lalai dengan pekerjaannya.

Donghae memandang Kyuhyun yang sedang melamun menatap langit-langit kamarnya.

"apa terjadi sesuatu Kyu?" tanya Donghae.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum tipis dan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"tidak ada Hyung" jawab Kyuhyun seadanya.

"baiklah, kau harus beristirahat besok kita akan melakukan fisioterapi jam 12".

"tidak perlu diingatkan aku sudah tau Hyung". jawab Kyuhyung jengkel, mungkin jika keadaan Kyuhyun sehat seperti dulu Donghae pasti akan memukul kepala Kyuhyun. tapi yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang hanya mendengus kesal.

"tidurlah, aku..."

' ** _drrrtt ddrrttt_**

Donghae menghentikan kata-katanya dan meraih ponsel yang berada di dalam jas kebesarannya itu sebelum akhirnya tersenyum melihat ID call yang berada di layarnya.

"ada apa Hyuk?"

" _kau dimana?"_

"aku masih dirumah sakit, apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Donghae curiga, pasalnya ini bisa menangkap suara bising dan ucapan Eunhyuk yang terdengar panik.

 _"bisakah kau datang ke ELF Night Club, Sungmin mabuk dan aku tidak bisa mencegahnya"._ Donghae terbelalak mendengar jawaban Eunhyuk. bagaimana mungkin Sungmin bisa-bisa mabuk dalam keadaan seperti ini.

"baiklah aku akan segera kesana, coba kau usahakan sekali lagi agar dia mau berhenti minum". tanpa sadar wajah Donghae berubah panik dan itu cukup menarik perhatian Kyuhyun yang berbaring diranjangnya.

' _apa terjadi sesuatu dengan Eunhyuk?'_ pikir Kyuhyun.

sesaat kemudian Donghae memutuskan telponnya dan beralih menatap Kyuhyun,

"Sungmin mabuk Kyu, dan aku harus segera kesana untuk menghentikannya"

' ** _DEG_**

Kyuhyun meremas seprei dibawanya, ia ingin melihat keadaan Sungmin sekarang. Kyuhyun tidak percaya jika Sungmin akan melakukan itu, walaupun ia sadar sudah menjauhi Sungmin beberapa hari ini. bahkan Heechul sempat menangis saat memaksakan diri dan melihat wajah kecewa yang Sungmin berikan padanya.

tapi ia sadar kalau harus menekan rasa ini, bukankah Kyuhyun juga menjalin hubungan dengan Victoria. Kyuhyun menyesal menjadikan gadis itu sebagai pelariannya agar ia bisa melupakan Sungmin.

Donghae menatap Kyuhyun yang tidak berkespresi apapun bahkan sekedar panik menanyakan keadaan kekasihnya pun tidak sama sekali.

' _apa ini ada hubungan dengan Kyuhyun?'_ pikir Donghae, memang Donghae sadar selama Kyuhyun menjalani fisioterapi sahabatnya itu lebih banyak diam bahkan Dokter Choi sempat menanyakan hubungan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

"Kyuhyun-ah, kau tidurlah aku akan segera pergi" ujar Donghae sebelum akhirnya melangkah meninggalkan kamar Kyuhyun tanpa mendengarkan jawaban dari namja tampan yang tengah terbaring itu.

Donghae tidak sadar dan tidak menolehkan kebelakang, jika saja ia melihat justru kini Kyuhyun hampir meneteskan air matanya karena pikirannya kacau tentang Sungmin, semuanya tentang Sungmin.

.

.

.

~~~MinnimieMing~~~

.

.

.

Sungmin menidurkan kepalanya dimeja, gadis bergigi kelinci itu merasa kepalanya hampir pecah efek 3 botol sudah ia meminum wine. niat awalnya untuk menghilangkan segala beban pikirannya ternyata tidak cukup dengan hanya mabuk seperti ini. sedangkan Eunhyuk yang melihat sahabatnya begitu menyedihkan hanya berusaha menahan gelas yang Sungmin pegang agar tidak menyentuh bibir sahabatnya lagi.

walaupun sudah mabuk tapi Sungmin masih berusaha meminum beberapa gelas lagi, namun ternyata tenaga Eunhyuk lebih besar darinya.

"hentikan ini Lee Sungmin, apa yang akan Kyuhyun katakan jika kau mabuk seperti ini? dia pasti sangat kecewa" ucap Eunhyuk. mendengar nama Kyuhyun yang disebut sahabatnya, Sungmin langsung menegakan tubuhnya dan tertawa keras. untung saja ini ruangan VIP, hanya ada mereka didalamnya jika tidak mungkin semua orang akan menatap Sungmin gila.

"Kyuhyun sudah tidak peduli padaku Eunhyukkie, dia sudah tidak menganggapku ada disekitarnya. aku begitu menyedihkan" Wajah Sungmin mendadak murung, Eunhyuk bisa melihat keputus asaan dari mata sahabatnya itu.

"kau tidak merasakannya Hyuk, aku ada disana bersamanya, berdiri disampingnya, tapi dia sama sekali tidak berbicara padaku. bisakah kau bertanya padanya apa salahku? jika aku yang bertanya pasti dia tidak ingin menjawabnya, jangankan untuk menjawab, menyapaku saja tidak pernah lagi"

Eunyuk tersentak mendengar penuturan Sungmin.

benarkah Kyuhyun melakukan itu pada Sungmin?

"Eunhyukkie..."

"Hae..." Eunhyuk bergumam pelan saat melihat kekasihnya masuk kedalam ruangan yang ia dan Sungmin pesan. Donghae terlihat lelah, jas kebesarannya sudah tidak lagi namja tampan itu gunankan. yang tersisa hanya kemeja biru muda yang di gulung hingga siku dan celana hitam juga sepatu hitam mengkilatnya.

Donghae memperhatikan Sungmin yang terlihat menyedihkan malam ini, untuk pertama kalinyaSungmin terlihat sangat memperihatinkan didepan Eunhyuk dan Donghae, biasanya gadis manis itu akan terlihat kuat dan sangat dingin tapi kali ini hanya karena Kyuhyun mengabaikannya, gadis manis itu harus seperti ini.

"Sungmin, Hentikan!" ujar Donghae, sambil meraih dengan kasar gelas kecil yang berada di genggaman Sungmin. membuat gadis itu tersentak dan tersenyum lebar dengan mata sayunya.

"Lee Donghae, bukankah aku memintamu untuk menemani Kyuhyun..apa Kyuhyun juga mengabaikanmu? apa Kyuhyun sudah meminum obatnya? atau sekarang dia sedang bercanda dengan Victoria?" Donghae hanya terdiam tidak berniat menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin.

"Hae, lebih baik kita bawa Sungmin kerumahku. tidak mungkin aku mengantarnya pulang kemension Lee dengan keadaan seperti ini" ujar Eunhyuk, Donghae pun menggendong Sungmin di punggungnya sedangkan Eunhyuk membawa tas dan sepatu Sungmin lalu mengikuti langkah Donghae meninggalkan Club malam itu.

.

.

.

"maaf sudah merepotkanmu". ucap Eunhyuk pelan, setelah keduanya membawa Sungmin ke apartement Eunhyuk untuk bermalam Donghae menidurkan tubuh Sungmin yang pingsan ke ranjang Eunhyuk.

"Sungmin sahabatku dan kau kekasihku, tidak mungkin aku membiarkan kekasihku kebingungan menghadapi Sungmin" ucap Donghae. namja berstatus Dokter itu duduk di pinggir ranjang memperhatikan Eunhyuk yang menyelimuti Sungmin.

"aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi antara Sungmin dan Kyuhyun, tapi aku tidak bisa melihat Sungmin seperti ini terus Hae" Eunhyuk menahan tangisnya dan Dongha memeluk tubuh Eunhyuk erat mencoba menenangkan kekasihnya.

"aku juga tidak tau Hyukkie, yang perlu kita lakukan hanya mendukung keduanya kalau kau lemah seperti ini siapa yang akan menghibur Sungmin nanti"

"aku takut jika nanti Kyuhyun meninggalkan Sungmin, ia akan terpuruk" Donghae kembali mengingat wajah Kyuhyun sebelum namja itu meninggalkan sahabatnya tadi.

Kyuhyun hanya terdiam seolah tidak peduli dengan Sungmin, seperti Sungmin itu bukan bagian dari Kyuhyun. tapi Donghae tidak bisa mengatakan ini pada Eunhyuk atau gadis bergummy smile itu semakin cemas dengan hubungan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, terlebih baru saja Kyuhyun mengabaikan Sungmin dan gadis itu sudah kembali dengan kebiasaannya dulu yaitu mabuk. bagaimana jika suatu saat Kyuhyun benar-benar meninggalkannya apa yang akan gadis itu lakukan?

.

.

.

~~~MinnimieMing~~~

.

.

.

Sungmin membuka matanya pelan, rasa pening mulai menyerang kepalanya. Sungmin meringis sakit . gadis manis itu melayangkan tatapannya ke ruangan yang cukup besar untuk ukuran kamar, Sungmin tentu mengenal kamar ini, kamar milik sahabatnya.

tapi dimana Eunhyuk?

' ** _Cklekk_**

Sungmin membuang pandangannya ke arah pintu dan melihat Eunhyuk dan Donghae yang masuk kedalam kamar.

"kau merasa pusing?" tanya Eunhyuk cemas, memang gadis pemilik gummy smile itu tidak pernah meminum alkohol sehebat Sungmin. apalagi saat pekerjaannya menuntut untuk selalu tampil bugar, membuat Eunhyuk benar-benar menghindari alkohol. tapi siapa sangka jika sahabatnya yang berstatus sebagai Dokter malah hobi meminum minuman keras itu.

Sungmin menjawab pertanyaan Eunhyuk dengan senyum tipis diiringi anggukan dari kepalanya.

"aku membuat minuman herbal ini, semoga bisa mengurangin sakit kepalamu" Eunhyuk menyerahkan secangkir teh herbal untuk mengurangi rasa sakit Sungmin.

"ini terakhir kalinya aku melihatmu melakukan hal seperti ini Lee Sungmin, jika kau ingin melakukannya lagi aku tidak akan segan-segan melaporkannya pada Kyuhyun" ujar Donghae dengan nada sedikit meninggi, membuat Sungmin yang baru meminum sedikit tehnya lebih memilih melamun saat mendengan nama kekasihnya disebut oleh Donghae.

sebenarnya ancaman Donghae cukup membuat Sungmin berpikir walaupun namja tampan itu sembarang memberi ancaman mengingat Kyuhyun yang seolah tidak peduli lagi pada Sungmin, setidaknya untuk sekarang Sungmin bisa lebih memilih cara lain untuk menghilangkan rasa penatnya.

"jam berapa ini? aku harus kerumah sakit" ucap Sungmin pelan, gadis itu menyibak selimut tebal dari tubuhnya dan mencoba bangun dari duduknya namun tubuh mungilnya sedikit lemas saat merasa kepalanya sakit luar biasa.

"kau tidak perlu kerumah sakit, lebih baik kau istirahat". Eunhyuk membantu Sungmin kembali berbaring dan gadis manis itu tidak menolak sama sekali.

"maaf telah merepotkan kalian, aku berjanji tidak akan melakukan ini lagi" ujar Sungmin seraya memejamkan matanya. Eunhyuk yang melihat sahabatnya begitu menyedihkan hampir saja meneteskan air matanya jika kini Donghae tidak sedang menggenggam tangannya.

"aku harus kembali ke rumah, tidak mungkin aku datang kerumah sakit dengan pakaian yang sama. hari ini jadwalku hanya menggantikan Sungmin untuk menemani Kyuhyun fisioterapi" jelas Donghae pada Eunhyuk.

kekasihnya itu pun mengangguk, sebelum akhirnya Donghae memberikan satu kecupan dikening Eunhyuk dan meninggalkan Apartement Eunhyuk.

sepenginggalan Donghae, yang Eunhyuk lakukan hanya duduk disamping ranjang memperhatikan wajah Sungmin yang biasanya merah merona kini terlihat pucat pasi.

Eunhyuk kecewa pada sikap Kyuhyun dan Heechul, bagaimana mungkin mereka mengabaikan Sungmin yang bertahun-tahun selalu ada disekitar mereka.

"Eunhyukkie, kau tidak pergi kerja?" tanya Sungmin masih memejamkan matanya suaranya begitu lemah, jelas sekali bukan seperti Lee Sungmin yang biasanya.

"aku akan menemanimu" jawab Eunhyuk, membuat Sungmin tersenyum tipis tanpa membuka matanya.

"Terima kasih, Terima Kasih Eunhyuk"

.

.

.

~~~MinnimieMing~~~

.

.

.

Victoria mengayuh kursi rodanya memasuki kamar Kyuhyun, hari ini kamar itu terlihat sepi mungkin Heechul akan datang saat dekat dengan waktu Fisioterapi. baru saja gadis itu mau menyapa Kyuhyun namun urung saat melihat namja yang dicintainya itu tertidur pulas diranjangnya.

gadis cantik itu bangun dari kursi rodanya dan melangkah pelan mendekati ranjang Kyuhyun, selama ini hanya Kyuhyun yang menjadi penyemangat Victoria.

Victoria duduk disamping ranjang Kyuhyun dan mengusap wajah pucat Kyuhyun, ia bisa merasakan wajah Kyuhyun yang dingin. ia merasa hari ini wajah Kyuhyun lebih pucat dari sebelumnya ditambah mata namja itu yang terlihat sembab membuat Victoria menerka-nerka apa yang terjadi dengan Kyuhyun.

"aku mencintaimu Kyu, aku mohon jangan tinggalkan aku." Victoria membungkukan sedikit tubuhnya demi mencapai wajah Kyuhyun yang tengah tertidur pulas, bibir wanita cantik itu hampir menyentuh bibir pucat Kyuhyun.

' ** _PRAAANKK_**

suara benda jatuh itu membuat Victoria terkejut bukan main dan langsung menegakan tubuhnya tentu saja suara itu membuat Kyuhyun terbangun dari tidurnya, dan pelakunya adalah Donghae. namja berpakaian Dokter itu menjatuhkan sebuah map besar berisi catatan riwayat kesehatan Kyuhyun.

Dongha e menatap Kyuhyun dan Victoria tidak percaya, namja itu mendekati ranjang Kyuhyun dan menatap Victoria tidak bersahabat.

"apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Donghae datar, membuat gadis cantik itu sedikit gelagapan mencari jawaban.

"Hyung ada apa?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung, ia juga terkejut saat mendengar suara barang jatuh ditambah Victoria yang duduk disampingnya. ini pertama kalinya Kyuhyun melihat Victoria tidak berada di kursi rodanya.

"sepertinya kalian sedang asik berduaan lebih baik aku pergi" ujar Donghae, namja tampan itu meraih mapnya yang berada dilantai dan melangkah meninggalkan kamar Kyuhyun.

"Vict ada apa sebenarnya?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi, kali ini dengan wanita disampingnya.

"aku hanya datang karena merindukanmu, lalu...lalu..." Kyuhyun mengeryit bingung mendengar jawaban Victoria yang gugup

"lalu apa?" desak Kyuhyun dan wanita itu semakin terlihat ketakutan.

"aku... aku hampir menciummu dan..."

' ** _DEG_**

"apa katamu?" Kyuhyun terbelalak tidak percaya. bagaimana mungkin Victoria mengambil kesempatan untuk menciumnya saat tertidur, ditambah lagi Donghae harus melihat itu semua.

"maaf,maafkan aku Kyunie...aku..." Victoria semakin ketakutan, wajahnya yang sudah pucat makin pucat karena takut Kyuhyun kecewa dengan tindakannya. tapi ini semua tidak sepenuhnya salah Victoria, bagaimanapun kini keduanya sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih wajar jika Victoria mencium Kyuhyun.

mungkin mulai hari ini Kyuhyun harus bisa menahan semua situasi yang akan ia hadapi, ia yakin Donghae tidak akan diam saja melihat ini.

.

.

.

Donghae menatap kosong kearah gelas berisi kopi hitam kesukaannya, satu jam yang lalu ia menghubungi Eunhyuk untuk datang ke rumah sakit, dengan beralasan pergi kekantor sebentar akhirnya Eunhyuk meninggalkan Sungmin sendirian diapartementnya. sedangkan Eunhyuk yang belum mendengarkan penjelasan Donghae hanya menatap namja itu bingung.

"Hae, bukankah sebentar lagi kau ada jadwal fisioterapi untuk Kyuhyun? mengapa kau menghubungiku kesini hanya untuk melihatmu melamun?" tanya Eunhyuk penasaran, yang Eunhyuk tau jika kekasihnya itu baik-baik saja saat berangkat kerja tadi lalu kenapa namja itu terlihat tidak bersemangat?

"Hae aku..."

"Kyuhyun berselingkuh..." Eunhyuk terbelalak tidak percaya, bahkan bibirnya sedikit terbuka terlalu terkejut dengan penuturan Donghae.

"apa maksudmu Hae, tidak mungkin Kyuhyun..."

"ini kedua kalinya aku melihat Kyuhyun bersama gadis itu" Donghae tampak frustasi mengatakannya dan Eunhyuk mencoba mencerna maksud kekasihnya.

"siapa? siapa gadis itu? tanya Eunhyuk mendesak Donghae.

"Victoria, gadis itu bernama Victoria dan dia salah satu pasien disini. aku baru saja mendapat informasi tentang gadis itu". Eunhyuk mengepalkan tangannya kuat, ia ingat bagaimana semalam Sungmin dengan sangat frustasi mengatakan nama gadis itu

 _"apa masalah mereka berhubungan denganku? mengapa mereka hanya tidak menganggapku sedangkan dengan Victoria mereka sangat ramah, bahkan Kyuhyun juga membiarkan wanita itu memanggilnya Kyunie"_

"kau yakin, Kyuhyun memang berselingkuh?"

"mungkin tidak jika gadis itu hanya datang untuk menjenguk Kyuhyun. nyatanya gadis itu datang dan mencium Kyuhyun". jelas Donghae. saat itu juga Eunhyuk merasa ada beberapa jarum yang menusuk dadanya, terasa perih dan menyakitkan.

padahal Kyuhyun bukankekasihnya, tapi mengingat jika ia adalah seorang wanita yang dikhianati oleh kekasih sendiri membuat Eunhyuk sangat sakit membayangkan bagaimana perasaan Sungmin nanti saat mengetahui hubungan Kyuhyun dan Victoria.

"aku...aku tidak ingin Sungmin mengetahui semua ini Hae, untuk sekarang kita tidak bisa memberitahukan ini pada Sungmin aku tidak siap melihat Sungmin hancur karena Kyuhyun". Eunhyuk mulai menitikan air matanya.

mereka berdua tidak sadar jika seseorang kini tengah bersandar pada pintu ruangan Donghae yang tidak tertutup.

..

..

..

TBC

.

.

.

.

NEXT CHAP :

.

"Sungmin memang kekasihku"

"be...benarkah?".

.

.

"Sungmin kekasihku Hyung!"

"tidak ada seorang kekasih yang berciuman dengan wanita lain"

' ** _BUKKK_**

.

.

 ** _THANKS TO REVIEW CHAP 11 :_**

Ratry joyers, Loving-Kyu-and-Ming, Awaelfkyu13, anis. , lydiasimatupang2301, KikyWP16, Lee Minry, vha137, Han Choso, BunnyEvil KyuMin, orange girls, guest, Wonhaesung Love, lee hye byung, Erka, cho kyumin137, kyuonata, abilhikmah, nurul, nuralrasyid, nurindaKyumin, Novi Nov, asha, PumpkinEvil137.

.

.

StellaChoi, 2 Mei 2016


	13. Chapter 13

"kau yakin, Kyuhyun memang berselingkuh?"

"mungkin tidak jika gadis itu hanya datang untuk menjenguk Kyuhyun. nyatanya gadis itu datang dan mencium Kyuhyun". jelas Donghae. saat itu juga Eunhyuk merasa ada beberapa jarum yang menusuk dadanya, terasa perih dan menyakitkan.

padahal Kyuhyun bukankekasihnya, tapi mengingat jika ia adalah seorang wanita yang dikhianati oleh kekasih sendiri membuat Eunhyuk sangat sakit membayangkan bagaimana perasaan Sungmin nanti saat mengetahui hubungan Kyuhyun dan Victoria.

"aku...aku tidak ingin Sungmin mengetahui semua ini Hae, untuk sekarang kita tidak bisa memberitahukan ini pada Sungmin aku tidak siap melihat Sungmin hancur karena Kyuhyun". Eunhyuk mulai menitikan air matanya.

mereka berdua tidak sadar jika seseorang kini tengah bersandar pada pintu ruangan Donghae yang tidak tertutup.

.

.

.

MinnimieMing Present,

. **FanFiction**

 **Cast : CHO KYUHYUN**

 **LEE SUNGMIN**

 **CHOI SIWON**

 **KIM HEECHUL**

 **LEE DONGHAE**

 **VICTORIA SONG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter : 13**

 **.**

 **Genre : Romance, Family, Drama, Hurt.**

 **.**

 **Rate :** **T**

 **.**

 **Warning : GS**

.

.

.

Sungmin melangkah disepanjang koridor rumah sakit membiarkan jas dokternya melambai, wajahnya yang setiap hari terlihat merona kini terlihat pucat. gadis itu memaksakan diri pergi dari rumah Eunhyuk dan kembali kerumahnya untuk berganti pakaian sebelum akhirnya menuju rumah sakit.

tadi pagi Eunhyuk pamit padanya untuk pergi kekantor agencynya karena urusan mendadak, jadi Sungmin pikir tidak masalah jika sekarang ia menemani Kyuhyun untuk fisioterapi. hanya sampai Kyuhyun selesai fisioterapi, setelah itu Sungmin akan kembali pulang kerumahnya untuk beristirahat.

Sungmin berjalan kearah kamar Kyuhyun dan mengabaikan beberapa suster yang menanyakan kondisinya, gadis cantik itu hanya tersenyum tanpa menjawab.

hingga Sungmin sampai di depan kamar Kyuhyun ia mendengar seorang wanita tertawa didalam, mungkin Victoria.

ia membuka pintu kamar inap itu dan melihat Kyuhyun tengah tertawa lebar bersama Victoria, Sungmin merasa ada palu yang memukul tepat didadanya, terasa sakit dan menyesakkan. apa Kyuhyun benar-benar melupakannya?

"Minnie, masuklah" sapa Victoria senang, selama ini Victoria memang akrab dengannya sifat gadis itu yang ceria dan hangat mmebuat siapapun akan merasa nyaman berada didekatnya, mungkin itu juga yang dirasakan Kyuhyun, jadi Sungmin tidak berpikir jika Kyuhyun menaruh hati pada Victoria.

"apa kabarmu Victoria?" tanya Sungmin, ia berdiri disamping ranjang Kyuhyuntepat didepan Victoria yang duduk dikursi rodanya.

"kabarku baik, Kyunie dan Heechul umma memberikan banyak makanan sehat untukku". jawabnya dengan senyum lebar

Bukan salahnya jika ia dekat dengan Kyuhyun dan Heechul

Bukan salahnya jika ia mengambil posisi Sungmin saat ini

karena Kyuhyun tidak memberitahu status hubungan mereka, karena Victoria tidak tau seberapa besar cinta Sungmin pada Kyuhyun.

"syukurlah..."Sungmin memberikan senyum terbaiknya untuk Victoria, gadis cantik itu tidak sadar jika Kyuhyun yang tengah terbaring diranjangnya menatap Sungmin sedih.

 _"Sungmin mabuk Kyu, dan aku harus segera kesana untuk menghentikannya"_

Kyuhyun ingat ucapan Donghae semalam, jadi kekasihnya benar-benar mabuk semalam?

melihat wajah Sungmin yang pucat dan mata yang sembab membuat Kyuhyun menyesal sangat dalam karena sudah mempermainkan perasaan Sungmin.

tapi bukankah ini yang diharapkan kedua orang tua Sungmin?

karena gadis yang sempurna seperti Sungmin tidak pantas bersanding dengan laki-laki cacat sepertinya.

' ** _Cklekk_**

Donghae masuk kedalam kamar Kyuhyun bersama seorang suster, namja yang berumur satu tahun lebih tua dari Kyuhyun itu sedikit terkejut melihat Sungmin dan Victoria yang berada dikamar Kyuhyun.

"Min, mengapa kau disini? harusnya kau beristirahat dirumah Eunhyuk" ujar Donghae sedikit keras, niatnya agar Sungmin menyadari kondisi fisiknya yang tidak baik tapi itu justru malah membuat Victoria dan seorang suster disana memperhatikan wajah Sungmin yang pucat.

"Eunhyuk pergi ke kantor agencynya Hae, aku bosan sendirian jadi aku mengunjungi rumah sakit." jawab Sungmin yang menatap keduanya hanya tersenyum kecil

"apa kau kekasih Minnie?" tanyanya, sontak pertanyaan itu membuat Sungmin, Donghae bahkan Kyuhyun menatap Victoria tidak percaya.

hei siapa yang tidak berpikir demikian jika melihat wajah Donghae yang sangat khawatir penuh perhatian itu.

"a...aku..."

"Sungmin memang kekasihku"

' ** _DEG_**

Sungmin menghentikan ucapannya dan terbelalak mendengar jawaban Donghae, lain lagi dengan Kyuhyun yang hatinya terasa di jatuhkan dengan batu besar dan tajam. namja itu tidak menyangka jika sahabatnya akan mengatakan itu didepan Victoria. sejak awal memang ini salah Kyuhyun, semua ini memang salahnya.

"be...benarkah?". Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya tidak menjawab pertanyaan Victoria, hatinya sudah sangat sakit sekarang rasanya Sungmin ingin cepat-cepat pergi dari ruangan ini.

sedangkan Dongha memilih tidak peduli, namja berpakaian Dokter itu mengambil kursi roda Kyuhyun dan membantu sahabatnya itu untuk duduk dikursi rodanya dibantu oleh seorang suster yang tadi ia ajak.

"kau pulanglah, biar hari ini aku yang akan membantu Dokter Choi menemani Kyuhyun fisioterapi" ujar Donghae, ia mengusap bahu Sungmin dan dibalas anggukan oleh gadis cantik itu sebelum akhirnya pergi meninggalkan kamar Kyuhyun.

ketiganya menatap tubuh Sungmin yang menghilang dibalik pintu kamar Kyuhyun dengan berbagai ekspresi.

"kau bawa Victoria-ssi kembali kekamarnya" perintah Donghae pada seorang suster

.

.

.

~~~MinnimieMing~~~

.

.

.

"apa kau merasa sulit menelan sesuatu?" tanya Siwon pada Kyuhyun yang terlihat tidak fokus pada fisioterapinya hari ini. namja itu banyak melamun dan tidak jarang mengabaikan perintah para perawat yang membantunya menggerakan tangannya.

"Cho Kyuhyun!"

"maaf..aku..aku merasa tidak enak badan" ucap Kyuhyun pelan.

"apa yang kau rasakan?" tanya Siwon lagi, Siwon memang tidak tau apa yang terjadi pada Kyuhyun namun sosok namja tampan yang berdiri disamping kursi roda Kyuhyun sangat tau apa yang membuat Kyuhyun terlihat kacau hari ini.

namja itu. Lee Donghae hanya menatap Kyuhyun dan Siwon seraya membawa map besar berisi riwayat kesehatan Kyuhyun.

"bisakah kita lanjutkan besok? aku lelah, dan ingin tidur" ucap Kyuhyun, namja itu menekan tombol di kursi rodanya membuat kursi roda itu mundur beberapa meter dari meja Siwon.

"baiklah kau bisa beristirahat. Donghae, kau antar Kyuhyun sampai kamarnya"

"baik"

Donghae meletakan map yang ia pegang ke meja Siwon dan mendorong kursi roda Kyuhyun meninggalkan ruangan Siwon.

sepanjang koridor menuju kamar Kyuhyun keduanya hanya terdiam sebelum akhirnya Kyuhyun memulai ucapannya.

"Hyung, aku ingin pergi ketaman" ucap Kyuhyun, wajah Kyuhyun sangat tidak bersahabat dengan Donghae begitupun sebaliknya, Donghae seolah mencoba mengabaikan Kyuhyun.

hingga keduanya sampai ditaman, dibawah pohon mapel besar Donghae menghentikan kursi roda Kyuhyun dan memberikan sebuah syal tebal miliknya dan melingkarkan syal itu ke leher Kyuhyun.

"aku pergi" ucap Donghae dan melangkah meninggalkan Kyuhyun sebelum ucapan Kyuhyun menahan Donghae.

"mengapa kau mengatakan itu pada Victoria? mengapa kau mengaku sebagai kekasih Sungmin?"tanya Kyuhyun, ia pun memutar kursi rodanya dan menatap punggung Donghae yang membelakanginya.

"apa salahnya? bukankah kau tidak peduli dengan Sungmin?" Donghae membalikan tubuhnya dan menatap Kyuhyun tajam. Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangannya yang kaku

"Sungmin kekasihku Hyung!" Donghae berdecih pelan, membuat Kyuhyun semakin bingung dengan tingkah Donghae

"tidak ada seorang kekasih yang berciuman dengan wanita lain"

"aku tidak berciuman dengan Victoria" Kyuhyun mencoba menahan suaranya, wajah namja tampan itu sudah dikelilingi amarah.

"kau memang sahabatku, tapi bukan berarti aku membiarkan kau menjadi sosok brengsek dengan cara menyakiti Sungmin. aku menyukai Sungmin jadi biarkan aku merebutnya darimu"

' ** _BUKKK_**

 ** _'BRUKK_**

keduanya jatuh tersungkur ketanah setelah dengan kekuatan penuh Kyuhyun bangun dari kursi rodanya dan memukul pipi Donghae keras. sontak saja beberapa perawat menahan tangan Kyuhyun yang kembali melayang di udara untuk memukul wajah Donghae yang berada di bawahnya.

"tuan Cho saya mohon tenanglah" ujar perawat itu dan membantunya untuk kembali duduk dikursi roda, sedangkan Donghae yang wajahnya memar ditambah setitik darah diujung bibirnya langsung di tangani perawat lainnya.

"aku tidak apa-apa, lebih baik kalian bawa tuan Cho kembali kekamarnya, cuaca disini terlalu dingin" ujar Donghae sebelum akrhinya meninggalkan kegaduhan ditaman.

.

.

.

~~~MinnimieMing~~~

.

.

.

"ahkk, pelan-pelan Hyukkie"

"dasar bodoh, bagaimana mungkin kau mengatakan itu pada Kyuhyun? Sungmin akan kecewa jika kau seperti ini" Eunhyuk hampir menangis melihat wajah Donghae yang lebam, belum lagi kekasihnya itu menjelaskan apa yang terjadi selama dirumah sakit tadi padanya.

"ini pelajaran untuk Kyuhyun" balas Donghae, namun Eunhyuk yang kesal semakin menekan luka lebamnya dengan handuk air dingin membuat namja tampan itu semakin meringis sakit

"Kyuhyun adalah sahabatmu, bukan begitu cara memberi pelajaran untuk seorang sahabat"

"kau bilang kau tidak ingin membiarkan Sungmin lebih dari ini jadi biarkan aku yang akan menangani Kyuhyun, tugasmu hanya menemani Sungmin" Eunhyuk mengangguk paham.

"kau bilang Kyuhyun bisa menggerakan tangannya bahkan hingga bangun dikursi rodanya?aku masih tidak percaya" Donghae memilih membaringkan tubuhnya dipaha Eunhyuk, namja tampan itu merasa sangat nyaman saat berada di dekat kekasihnya.

"aku juga tidak menyangka, mengapa amarahnya bisa membuat tenaganya jauh lebih kuat, yang tidak lagi aku mengerti mengapa Kyuhyun bisa semarah itu jika dia benar-benar berselingkuh dengan Victoria"

"apa selama ini kita salah anggapan?" Donghae memejamkan matanya dan mengusap wajah tampannya dengan kasar.

"aku tidak mungkin salah Hyukkie, selama ini Kyuhyun tidak pernah membiarkan seorang wanitapun mendekatinya seintim itu"

.

.

.

Sungmin menatap sebuah gaun indah yang menggantung di lemari pakaiannya. besok adalah hari pernikahan Ryeowook dan Yesung, Sungmin berniat menggunakan gaun dengan panjang diatas lutut berwarna merah muda itu untuk datang keacara pernikahan Ryeowook dan Yesung.

hanya saja seharusnya ia turut berbahagia dengan pernikahan guru Kyuhyun itu, namun semua masalah yang ia hadapi akhir-akhir ini membuatnya kacau.

"nona Sungmin, makan malam anda sudah siap". ujar seseorang maid diluar pintu kamarnya yang tertutup.

"baik ahjumma, aku akan kesana". Sungmin menutup pintu lemari besarnya dan memilih untuk bergabung bersama ayah dan ibunya di meja makan.

disana sang ibu sudah menyambutnya dengan senyum malaikatnya berbeda dengan sang ayah yang memang selalu berperang dingin dengan Sungmin, namun kali ini Sungmin malah melihat tatapan menyesal yang Kangin berikan padanya. tidak ada lagi sosok arogan yang selalu Kangin tunjukkan padanya.

"wajahmu pucat sekali, apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Leeteuk saat Sungmin duduk disebelahnya. wanita paruh baya itu mengusap pipi berisi Sungmin.

Kangin pun menatap Sungmin yang terlihat tidak bersemangat itu dengan pandangan sendu.

ini salahnya!

jika saja Kangin tidak meminta Hangeng menjauhkan Kyuhyun dari Sungmin mungkin saat ini Kangin masih bisa melihat senyum yang merekah dari bibir sang anak walaupun senyum itu bukan untuknya. selama ini Sungmin memang sangat dingin pada Kangin namun selama 4 tahun ini, Kangin tidak lagi melihat Sungmin yang pemberontak seperti dulu. yang ada hanya Sungmin yang selalu tersenyum setelah selesai dengan tugasnya dari rumah sakit yang melelahkan itu.

Kangin menyesal. sangat menyesal

namja paruh baya itu sadar jika selama ini ia hanya menjadi penghalang kebahagiaan Sungmin, mulai dari anaknya yang mengatakan ingin menjadi seorang penyanyi hingga akhirnya memilih berhubungan dengan Kyuhyun, semuanya Kangin yang menghalangnya.

lalu apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang?

"aku baik-baik saja umma, besok aku akan pergi ke pernikahan Ryeowook dan Yesung"

"apa kau pergi bersama Kyuhyun dan Heechul?" tanya Leeteuk. sontak Sungmin menatap Leeteuk sebentar sebelum akhirnya membuang pandangannya kearah piring kosong didepannya.

"mungkin...kami akan pergi bersama" jawab Sungmin pelan

Leeteuk tau ada yang Sungmin sembunyikan darinya tapi wanita itu tidak berani bertanya apapun sekarang mengingat kondisi fisik Sungmin yang lemah.

.

.

.

~~~MinnimieMing~~~

.

.

.

Kyuhyun sudah rapih dengan pakaian resminya hari ini, namja itu tidak memberitahu Victoria jika akan pergi kepernikahan guru privatenya hari ini karena Kyuhyun menggunakan satu hari ini untuk menghabiskan waktu dengan Sungmin.

"apa sudah siap?" tanya Heechul

Kyuhyun menganggukan kepalanya, yang mulai kaku sekarang. satu persatu organ gerak dalam tubuhnya tidak bisa ia gerakan.

Heechul tersenyum tipis dan mendorong kursi roda Kyuhyun keluar dari kamarnya.

tepat saat itu juga Sungmin tengah berdiri didepan kamar Kyuhyun dengan gaun sederhananya yang begitu indah. sebenarnya gadis itu sedikit gugup mengingat Kyuhyun dan Heechul mulai menjauhinya, tapi Sungmin tetap menguatkan keberaniannya untuk pergi ke pernikahan itu bersama Kyuhyun.

"kau cantik sekali" puji Heechul tulus, Sungmin hanya tersenyum malu.

ini pertama kalinya sejak Heechul mengabaikan Sungmin, wanita paruh baya itu mau menegurnya.

"terima kasih...umma" balas Sungmin pelan, gadis itu tidak menyadari jika Kyuhyun kini menatapnya penuh kekaguman. namun itu yang membuat Kyuhyun semakin menyadari jika dirinya benar-benar tidak pantas bersanding dengan Sungmin.

"lebih baik kita segera pergi ayo Minnie"

.

.

.

Heechul, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun memasuki sebuah gedung besar dimana Yesung dan Ryeowook melangsungkan pernikahan mereka. di altar sana kedua pasangan yang sudah resmi menjadi sepasang suami istri itu tampak tersenyum bahagia, membuat siapapun merasa iri dengan kebahagiaan Yesung dan Ryeoowook

"selamat atas pernikahan kalian" ucap Heechul senang, dan memeluk kedua mempelai itu diikuti Sungmin. Ryeowook dan Yesung juga memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun yang duduk di kursi rodanya dan mengucapkan banyak terima kasih atas kedatangan mereka.

"kalian akan selalu berbahagia, tolong jangan lupakan kami"

"tentu saja tidak Nyonya Cho, Kyuhyun sudah aku anggap sebagai adikku sendiri. kami akan sering-sering main kerumah kalian" balas Yesung sopan, Yesung dan Ryeowook memang dipertemukan oleh keluarga Cho saat Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk mengakhiri kuliahnya dan memilih mengikuti pelajaran private. Kyuhyun adalah sosok yang jenius hingga sekarang ini, itulah yang membuat Yesung dan Ryeowook sangat mengagumi dan mencintai Kyuhyun.

mereka tertawa bersama, hingga acara pelemparan bunga pun di langsungkan. Yesung dan Ryeoowook membelakangi beberapa tamu dan melempar bunga ke belakang mereka.

Kyuhyun yang berada di depan dan tengah-tengah para tamu itu terkejut saat bunga yang dilempar sang pengantin itu jatuh ketangannya tanpa ia harus meraihnya.

semua orang bertepuk tangan dan tersenyum bahagia, begitupun dengan Heechul dan Sungmin.

"sepertinya setelah ini kau yang akan menikah Kyu" ujar Ryeowook. Kyuhyun tidak membalasnya dan hanya menatap rangkaian bunga yang indah ditangannya.

.

.

.

~~~MinnimiMing~~~

.

.

.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin duduk disebuah taman kecil di dekat gedung tadi. acara pernikahan Ryeowook dan Yesung masih berlangsung namun keduanya memilih meninggalkan acara itu dan disinilah mereka, duduk ditengah-tengah suasana romantis. mungkin jika mereka yang tidak tahu akan berpikir jika Kyuhyun dan Sungminlah pengantinnya, karena wajah rupawan Kyuhyun dan kecantikan Sungmin yang dibaluti pakaian resmi membuat yang melihatnya akan iri.

"tempat yang indah, aku benarkan Kyu?" tanya Sungmin mengawali perbincangan mereka, Heechul masih berada di dalam dan membiarkan Kyuhyun memanfaatkan _satu harinya_ bersama Sungmin.

"sangat indah, aku sempat iri melihatnya" balas Kyuhyun, pandangannya mengedar memperhatikan suasana taman yang romantis, namun pandangannya terhenti saat melihat wajah Sungmin yang tengah memejamkan matanya mencoba menikmati suasana ditaman yang ditemani udara dingin itu.

' _benar-benar sangat indah'_ gumam Kyuhyun dalam hati. pandangannya tidak lepas dari wajah cantik Sungmin.

"ini..." Sungmin meraih tas kecil yang berada ditangannya dan mengeluarkan sebuah gantungan kunci berbentuk kelinci yang tebuat dari kaca bening begitu cantik.

"apa ini?" tanya Kyuhyun saat gantungan kelinci itu sudah berpindah ketangannya.

"dulu saat aku kecil ibuku bilang aku sangat mirip dengan kelinci dan aku sangat menyukai kelinci, aku memberikan itu jika saat kau tidak sedang bersama ku dan kau merindukan aku, kau hanya perlu melihat gantungan ini" jelas Sungmin

Kyuhyun pun memperhatikan gantungan kelinci yang cantik itu.

"aku...aku juga ingin memberikan sesuatu padamu". Kyuhyun mengambil sebuah surat dari dalam saku jasnya dan menyerahkannya pada Sungmin.

"apa ini? apa aku boleh membukanya?"

"Jangan!"

Kyuhyun menahan tangan Sungmin yang hendak membuka surat itu, membuat Sungmin mengeryitkan dahinya bingung.

"kenapa?"

"kau..kau bisa membacanya dirumahmu nanti"

"apa kau sedang membuat surat cinta untukku? ini seperti bukan dirimu Kyu tapi baiklah aku akan membacanya nanti". ucap Sungmin sambil terkekeh pelan dan memasukkan surat pemberian Kyuhyun itu ke tas kecilnya.

"aku mecintaimu"

"eh" gadis itu menatap Kyuhyun bingung, ini pertama kalinya Kyuhyun mengucapkan kata cinta setelah beberapa minggu ini mengabaikan Sungmin. tentu saja Sungmin bahagia bukan main.

gadis itu tersenyum lebar menampilkan gigi kelincinya yang cantik. Kyuhyun semakin terpesona melihatnya.

' _jika suatu saat aku meninggalkanmu percayalah, kalau aku mencintaimu. carilah pendamping yang membuatmu bahagia yang pantas bersanding dengan gadis sempurna sepertimu'_

"aku juga mencintaimu Kyu, kau harus selalu ingat itu".

Kyuhyun menahan tangannya di penyangga kursi rodanya mendekati wajah Sungmin yang sudah merona sebelum akhirnya mengecup bibir berwarna pink itu dengan lembut untuk terakhir kalinya.

ya. untuk terakhir kalinya.

.

.

.

~~~MinnimieMing~~~

.

.

.

Heechul,Hangeng dan juga Kyuhyun kembali kerumah sakit setelah mengantar Sungmin kerumahnya. namja yang duduk di kursi rodanya itu hanya menatap sendu kearah buket bunga mawar merah yang ia pegang.

"kau baik-baik saja Kyunie?" tanya Hangeng saat melihat raut sedih Kyuhyun, namja paruh baya itu tau jika Kyuhyun sudah memutuskan hubungannya dengan Sungmin walaupun tidak bicara secara langsung. Heechul sendiri yang menceritakannya.

"aku baik-baik sa... uhukk..uhuukk"

"YA TUHAN KYUNIE!". buket bunga yang Kyuhyun pegang terjatuh kelantai. badannya lemas ditambah oksigen seolah menjauhi namja tampan itu.

Hangeng berteriak membuat beberapa suster langsung membantu membawa Kyuhyun kekamarnya dan seorang lagi mencari Siwon dan Donghae yang kebetulan masih berada di rumah sakit.

"Kyunie..umma mohon.." Heechul mulai menangis, tangannya tidak lepas dari genggaman tangan Kyuhyun yang mulai dingin. beberapa perawat mengangkat tubuh Kyuhyun keranjang dan memasangkan selang oksigen ke hidung Kyuhyun.

tidak lama Siwon dan Donghae masuk kedalam kamar Kyuhyun

"lebih baik Tuan dan Nyonya menunggu diluar" ucap seorang suster mencoba memberikan pengertian, Siwon maupun Donghae tidak sama sekali menegur Hangeng dan Heechul karena kedua dokter tampan itu lebih memilih fokus pada kondisi Kyuhyun.

"ta...tapi.. anakku akan baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Heechul masih menahan isakannya, Hangeng yang berada di samping Heechul mecoba menenangkan wanita cantik itu dan mengajaknya keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun.

"kalian hanya perlu berdoa karena kami akan mengusahakan yang terbaik untuk tuan Cho"

"ayo Chullie..." Hangeng membawa tubuh Heechul kepelukannya dan keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun, Heechul tidak berhenti menangis malah tangisnya semakin hebat.

"aku takut, aku takut sekali Hannie"

.

.

.

~~~MinnimieMing~~~

.

.

.

Sungmin duduk di depan meja riasnya, hari ini melelahkan sekaligus membahagiakan. seolah kebahagiaan yang dirasakan Ryeowook dan Yesung juga ikut menyertainya, tentu saja karena satu alasan. karena Kyuhyun sudah kembali bicara padanya.

Sungmi teringat oleh sebuah surat yang Kyuhyun berikan padanya, walaupun sedikt tertawa geli mengingat ini kali pertamanya Kyuhyun memberikan surat padanya selama mereka berpacaran. gadis cantik itu membaca lembar demi lembar tulisan yang bisa dibilang sangat buruk, deretan tulisan Hangul yang Sungmin yakin adalah tulisan Kyuhyun itu membuat senyum yang sedari tadi ia pancarkan mendadak hilang entah kemana.

jantungnya seolah berhenti selama beberapa detik, belum lagi seperti ada sepotong kayu berapi yang menusuk hatinya. semua terasa menyakitkan sama menyakitkannya dengan tulisan-tulisan yang Sungmin baca.

tanpa sadar gadis itu meneteskan air matanya, sebelum akhirnya meraih tas dan kunci mobilnya lalu berlari meninggalkan rumahnya menuju mobil yang terparkir di garasi rumahnya. mengabaikan teriakan Leeteuk yang memanggilnya, mengabaikan rasa dingin yang terasa di tubuhnya, melupakan mantel yang ia gunakan tadi dan membiarkan tubuh yang berbalut gaun indah itu terasa dingin karena angin dimusim dingin. semuanya tidak apa-apa kecuali rasa sakit dihatinya.

 _Lee Sungmin, maaf kan aku._

 _kau tau? saat melihatmu aku merasa iri dengan semua yang ada didalam dirimu._

 _saat melihatmu aku merasa kau adalah langit dan aku adalah bumi_

 _kau jauh terbang hingga mendapatkan apa yang kau mau sedangkan aku hanya berdiam diri dibumi tanpa berusaha mencari cara agar aku ikut terbang bersamamu._

 _Lee Sungmin maafkan aku,_

 _selama ini aku berpikir jika sosok sempurna sepertimu tidak pantas bersanding dengan pria cacat wanita sempurma sepertimu pantas mendapatkan laki-laki yang sempurna juga._

 _Lee Sungmin maafkan aku,_

 _aku tidak bisa membalas semua kebaikanmu selama bertahun-tahun ini, jadi ku pikir melepaskanmu adalah pilihan terbaik. kau bisa mencari laki-laki yang lebih baik dariku._

 _Lee Sungmin maafkan aku,_

 _selama ini diam-diam aku menyukai Victoria, setidaknya ku pikir hanya dia satu-satunya wanita yang pantas untukku karena kami sama, dan aku berencana untuk menikahinya. aku berharap kau datang bersama pendampingmu juga._

 _terima kasih untuk 4 tahun yang indah ini, walaupun semuanya tidak berjalan seperti yang kita mau percayalah Tuhan yang paling tau dimana kebahagiaanmu nanti._

 _Lee Sungmin, Selamat tinggal_

 _"_ hiks.."

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Next Chap :

"aku tidak bisa menikah... aku tidak akan bisa menikah"

"cukup Kyunie, cukup! umma mohon jangan seperti ini.. kalian pasti akan bahagia, kau harus yakin jika Tuhan sedang menyiapkan yang terbaik untukmu dan Sungmin. umma mencintaimu dan umma akan selalu menyayangi Sungmin, maaf tidak bisa membantu hubungan kalian. setelah ini umma akan mendukung semua kebahagiaanmu Kyu maafkan umma, Kyu"

.

.

"jangan memanggil kami seperti itu lagi!".

.

"apa salahku Hae? mengapa mereka melakukan ini semua padaku? mengapa dia dengan mudahnya mencintai orang lain setelah bertahun-tahun kami bersama"

.

"hah! mengapa aku baru sadar jika kalian sama sekali tidak terkejut dengan putusnya hubunganku dan Kyuhyun. atau selama ini kalian tau sesuatu?"

.

"kau pernah mengatakan padaku jika aku tidak akan bisa bahagia bersamanya...awalnya terasa begitu membahagiakan, awalnya terasa begitu ringan. namun kenapa jalan yang kami lewat semakin lama semakin sempit dan tidak bisa dilewati berdua? sekarang hanya aku yang berjalan sendirian.. aku tidak bahagia.. sekarang aku tidak bahagia appa..hiks".

.

sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya ^_^.

.

 **StellaChoi, 30 Mei 2016**


	14. Chapter 14

tanpa sadar gadis itu meneteskan air matanya, sebelum akhirnya meraih tas dan kunci mobilnya lalu berlari meninggalkan rumahnya menuju mobil yang terparkir di garasi rumahnya. mengabaikan teriakan Leeteuk yang memanggilnya, mengabaikan rasa dingin yang terasa di tubuhnya, melupakan mantel yang ia gunakan tadi dan membiarkan tubuh yang berbalut gaun indah itu terasa dingin karena angin dimusim gugur. semuanya tidak apa-apa kecuali rasa sakit dihatinya.

MinnimieMing Present,

. **FanFiction**

 **.** ** _ONE LITRE OF TEARS_**

 **Cast : CHO KYUHYUN**

 **LEE SUNGMIN**

 **CHOI SIWON**

 **KIM HEECHUL**

 **LEE DONGHAE**

 **VICTORIA SONG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter : 14**

 **.**

 **Genre : Romance, Family, Drama, Hurt.**

 **.**

 **Rate :** **T**

 **.**

 **Warning : GS**

.

.

.

Heechul dan Hangeng menatap sendu kearah Kyuhyun yang tidak membuka suaranya, terlihat jika namja tampan itu lelah ditambah selang oksigen masih berada di hidungnya.

Siwon masih disana sedangkan Donghae memilih meninggalkan kamar Kyuhyun setelah memastikan sahabatnya itu dalam kondisi stabil.

"Kyunie, katakan pada umma apa yang menganggu pikiranmu?" Heechul menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun yang suhunya kembali normal, wanita itu begitu ketakutan melihat kondisi Kyuhyun tadi namun Dokter Choi sudah menjelaskan jika itu biasa terjadi pada penderita degeneratif syaraf seperti Kyuhyun.

"umma... apa aku bisa menikah?"

' ** _DEG_**

"kenapa...kenapa kau menanyakan itu Kyunie?" Heechul berusaha kuat, berusaha menahan aliran air matanya. tidak tau bagaiamana hancur hatinya sekarang hanya karena pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

"aku tidak bisa menikah... aku tidak akan bisa menikah" Kyuhyun berucap lirih, matanya tertutup lemah membiarkan setetes air mata jatuh membasahi pipi namja tampan itu.

"kau bisa menikah Kyunie, kau akan menikah suatu saat nanti...kau akan..."

"jika bisa, aku ingin membawa mempelai wanita ku keatas altar, mengucapkan janji setia dihadapan Tuhan dengan kedua kakiku, dengan semua kekuatanku. jika bisa, aku ingin menikah ditempat yang indah dan semua orang ikut berbahagia" ucapan itu begitu lirih, begitu penuh dengan kesedihan.

sudah cukup, Hangeng tidak kuat mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun lagi memilih meninggalkan kamar anaknya itu. sedangkan Heechul sudah menangis disisi ranjang Kyuhyun, menangkupkan wajahnya di tangan Kyuhyun.

Siwon hanya menatap sedih kearah Kyuhyun, ini kedua kalinya ia harus melihat pasiennya mengalami keputus asaan, jika dulu Min Young merengek untuk bermain bersama teman-temannya diluar sana seraya menangis tersendu karena kedua kakinya tidak bisa ia gunakan untuk berjalan. Kini Siwon harus melihat keputusasaan Kyuhyun terhadap masa depannya.

"umma.. tadi aku membuat surat untuk Sungmin, aku sudah mengakhiri semuanya seperti yang kalian mau. jika kami bertemu lagi itu hanya sebatas dokter dan pasiennya bukan sepasang kekasih lagi. umma.. mengapa mencintai Sungmin harus sesulit ini? ini bukan salah siapapun, aku hanya menyalahkan diriku sendiri yang tidak bisa mempertahankan Sungmin. umma.. aku dan Sungmin akan bahagiakan? kami akan bahagia dengan jalan kami masing-masing". Heechul memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun erat sedikit menggoyangkan tubuh itu agar Kyuhyun sadar dari semua pikiran putus asanya

"cukup Kyunie, cukup! umma mohon jangan seperti ini.. kalian pasti akan bahagia, kau harus yakin jika Tuhan sedang menyiapkan yang terbaik untukmu dan Sungmin. umma mencintaimu dan umma akan selalu menyayangi Sungmin, maaf tidak bisa membantu hubungan kalian. setelah ini umma akan mendukung semua kebahagiaanmu Kyu maafkan umma, Kyu"

.

.

.

Sungmin berlari disepanjang koridor rumah sakit yang sepi, mungkin ini sudah larut malam dan semua pasien sudah beristirahat, entahlah Sungmin tidak sempat untuk melihat jam karena pikirannya hanya satu, yaitu mencari penjelasan pada Kyuhyun kalau ia tidak ingin berakhir seperti ini, kalau ia tidak setuju dengan anggapan Kyuhyun jika mereka terlalu berbeda dan lagi yang paling parah adalah saat Kyuhyun dengan mudahnya mengatakan menyukai wanita lain.

tidak! ini tidak bisa dibiarkan, jika Sungmin menyetujui semua permintaan Kyuhyun untuk berpisah itu artinya semua pengorbanannya sia-sia. sejak awal yang Sungmin inginkan hanya menyembuhkan Kyuhyun dan mereka hidup bahagia bersama, dan sekarang Sungmin sadar jika jalan yang ia pilih bersama Kyuhyun kali ini semakin sulit untuk dilewati berdua.

Sungmin melihat Heechul dan Hangeng yang berada diluar kamar Kyuhyunpun langsung menyapa kedua orang tua Kyuhyun itu.

"umma..appa" panggil Sungmin pelan saat ia sudah sampai dihadapan Heechul dan Hangeng, bukannya menjawab sapaan Sungmin kedua orang tua itu malah menatap Sungmin tajam terutama Hangeng.

"aku yakin kau sudah membaca surat dari Kyuhyun, mau apalagi kau kesini? ini bukan jam praktekmukan?" ujar Hangeng terlalu dingin, Sungmin yang tidak siap mendapat ucapan dingin itu terkejut merasa tidak percaya jika yang dihadapannya kini orang yang tadi begitu hangat padanya. tapi itu tidak penting sekarang, yang ia butuhkan hanya kejelasan dari Kyuhyun.

"bisakah...bisakah aku bertemu dengan Kyuhyun? ada yang ingin aku tanyakan padanya. aku permisi" Sungmin mengambil langkah hampir mendorong pintu kamar Kyuhyun sebelum sebuah tangan menahan lengannya.

"Kyuhyun, sedang beristirahat. lagipula apa semuanya belum jelas? anakku ingin berpisah" kali ini Heechul yang berujar datar pada Sungmin. Sungmin menatap Heechul tidak percaya, bagaimana mungkin mereka seperti ini padanya? apa salahnya?

"umma jangan seperti ini aku..."

"jangan memanggil kami seperti itu lagi!". ujar Hangeng membentak. ucapan Sungmin langsung terpotong, gadis cantik itu menutup bibirnya tidak percaya.

"pulanglah, kami masih mengizinkanmu untuk menjadi dokter pribadi Kyuhyun. aku harap kau bisa menjalankan tugasmu dengan baik" Sungmin tidak membalas ucapan Hangeng dan berlari memilih meninggalkan keduanya.

saat meilhat tubuh Sungmin menghilang di ujung koridor sana saat itu juga Heechul memukul bahu Hangeng dan kembali menangis.

"mengapa kau membentaknya?! mengapa kau begitu jahat pada Sungmin, Hannie?"

"aku melakukan ini bukan hanya untuk kebahagiaan Kyuhyun, percayalah ini juga untuk kebahagiaan Sungmin, aku sudah menganggap Sungmin seperti anakku sendiri"

.

.

.

~~~MinnimieMing~~~

.

.

.

' ** _BRAAAKK_**

"Lee Sungmin, ada ap..."

 ** _BRUUKK_**

Donghae dengan sigap menangkap tubuh Sungmin yang lemas . namja tampan itu tidak percaya jika Sungmin akan datang kerumah sakit malam-malam begini bahkan dengan keadaan memperihatinkan.

Donghae baru saja selesai dengan pekerjaannya setelah Siwon keluar dari ruangannya dan menyuruhnya pulang, namja itu hampir merasa mendapat serangan jantung saat tiba-tiba pintu yang hendak dibukanya di dobrak seseorang ditambah lagi seseorang itu hampir pingsan didepannya.

"Sungmin,.. Lee Sungmin..."

"apa salahku Hae? mengapa mereka melakukan ini semua padaku? mengapa dia dengan mudahnya mencintai orang lain setelah bertahun-tahun kami bersama" ujar Sungmin begitu lemah, begitu putus asa dan begitu menyedihkan untuk didengar.

Donghae bukan orang bodoh yang tidak paham dengan situasi ini, ia tidak bisa pura-pura tidak tau dengan apa yang terjadi pada Sungmin dan Kyuhyun.

"ini bukan salahmu, ini salahnya yang meninggalkanmu. Sungmin, biarkan Kyuhyun mendapatkan kebahagiaannya..."

"JADI MAKSUDMU DIA TIDAK BAHAGIA BERSAMAKU?". bentak Sungmin, suaranya begitu nyaring di ruangan Donghae yang sunyi.

Donghaepun seolah kehilangan kata-katanya, tidak mungkin dia membiarkan hubungan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun berakhir seperti ini, Donghae terlalu menyayangi keduanya sebagai seorang sahabat. bahkan Kyuhyun sudah seperti adiknya.

"Lee Sungmin, lebih baik aku mengantarmu ke rumah Hyukkie.. ayo".

"lebih baik aku pulang Hae, percuma saja . aku hanya akan merepotkan kau dan Hyukkie." ujar Sungmin, gadis itu mencoba bangun dari pelukan Donghae dan berjalan gontai ke luar dari ruangan namja tampan itu.

sedangkan Donghae dibelakangnya hanya menatap punggung Sungmin sedih. seharusnya ia menanyakan alasan Kyuhyun ingin berpisah dengan Sungmin, seharusnya ia membantu hubungan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin agar kembali membaik seperti dulu. Donghae bersahabat dengan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bukan setahun dua tahun tapi sudah bertahun-tahun dan ia masih belum bisa memberikan yang terbaik untuk keduanya.

setelah berpikir panjang akhirnya Donghae berlari meninggalkan ruanganya dan mengejar Sungmin.

.

.

.

Hujan turun dengan deras, membasahi tanah yang kering, membuat beberapa orang yang berlalu di malam hari memilih berteduh atau mungkin pergi kerumah untuk beristirahat. tapi tidak dengan sosok cantik disana, ia membiarkan tubuhnya terkena hujan yang turun dari langit membasahi tubuhnya yang hanya berbalut gaun indah tangan lengan itu, membiarkan tubuhnya menggigil kedinginan bahkan bibir yang biasa merona itu tampak pucat bahkan membiru.

Sungmin berdiri disana. ditaman tempatnya bertemu dengan Kyuhyun untuk yang kesekian kalinya, taman dimana Kyuhyun menyatakan cinta padanya.

semuanya masih sama, saat mereka berdua duduk bercanda disana. seperti potongan film pendek tidak berwarna namun penuh dengan kebahagiaan. Sungmin tersenyum untuk kesekian kalinya namun matanya mengeluarkan air mata.

hujan seperti mengerti dirinya, langit seperti ikut menangis sepertinya.

"Lee Sungmin apa yang kau lakukan!" Donghae berlari dan menarik tubuh Sungmin hingga masuk kedalam gedung rumah sakit. namja tampan itu tidak menyangka jika Sungmin begitu tertekan hanya karena Kyuhyun memutuskan hubungannya.

"apa menjadi sempurna adalah kesalahanku Hae? lalu katakan padaku apa yang salah denganku? tolong tanyakan padanya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? karena aku tidak bisa ...aku..."

"lebih baik aku mengantarmu kerumah Hyukkie" Donghae langsung membuka jas dokternya dan memakaikannya di tubuh mungil Sungmin.

namja tampan itu membawa tubuh Sungmin yang menggigil kedalam mobilnya.

Eunhyuk membawa sebuah handuk besar dan melilitkannya di tubuh mungil Sungmin. tadi Donghae menghubunginya dan mengatakan apa yang terjadi pada Sungmin, untunglah Eunhyuk juga baru pulang dari kantor agensinya. rasa lelah yang tadinya melingkupi gadis bergummy smile itu hilang entah kemana saat merasa khawatir pada sahabatnya sendiri.

untuk sekarang yang ada di pikiran Eunhyuk hanya mencari cara untuk menghibur Sungmin dan membuat sahabatnya itu kembali seperti dulu lagi.

"kau mandilah, aku akan mencari piyama. hari ini kau bisa menginap disini" ucap Eunhyuk setelah mendudukan Sungmin pada sofa besar di apartementnya sedangkan Donghae yang tadi juga sempat terkena hujan memilih masuk kedalam kamar mandi di kamar tamu dan mandi disana, namja itu sengaja menyimpan beberapa baju di apartement kekasihnya alasannya karena jika terlalu lelah dengan urusan dirumah sakit Donghae memilih pulang ke apartement Eunhyuk dari pada ke apartementnya sendiri.

"Hyukki, kau tidak tau rasanya.. kau tidak bisa membayangkan jika itu adalah Donghae, jika Donghae mengatakan dengan mudah padamu untuk berpisah dan sudah memiliki perasaan dengan wanita lain kau akan hancur Hyukkie. sama seperti ku" Sungmin kembali menangis, wanita manapun pasti akan menangis. ini terlalu tiba-tiba bahkan Sungmin masih bisa merasakan ciuman Kyuhyun dibibirnya tadi.

"kau bisa meminta penjelasannya nanti, sekarang yang terpenting kau istirahatkan tubuhmu itu, kau terlihat pucat Min, kau bisa sakit"

"bagaimana mungkin dia memlih berpisah denganku setelah dia mengatakan mencintaiku, jadi selama ini aku dianggap apa olehnya Hyukkie? aku ini apa untuknya?"

"Lee Sungmin Hentikan!" Donghae datang dengan baju santai dan rambut basahnya khas seperti orang habis mandi dan membentak Sungmin. namja tampan itu tau jika Eunhyuk sudah kehabisan cara untuk menghibur Sungmin. mereka bahkan merasa semua ini sangat tiba-tiba apa lagi Donghae yang sudah mencium perselingkuhan Kyuhyun dengan Victoria.

"hah! mengapa aku baru sadar jika kalian sama sekali tidak terkejut dengan putusnya hubunganku dan Kyuhyun. atau selama ini kalian tau sesuatu?" tanya Sungmin dengan nada datar, gadis cantik itu mengusap air matanya kasar dan mentap sepasang kekasih dihadapannya itu dengan mata nyalangnya.

Eunhyuk dan Donghae hanya bungkam, tidak mencoba membohongi Sungmin dengan berbagai alasan. saat itu juga Sungmin melepas handuk yang melilit di bahunya dan berdiri marah di depan Eunhyuk dan Donghae.

"jadi benar kalian tau sesuatu? jadi kalian memang sudah tau kalau hubunganku dan Kyuhyun akan berakhir? atau kalian juga tau kalau Kyuhyun menyukai Victoria?" gadis itu marah, sangat marah. wajah pucatnya semakin pucat saat mengetahui kenyataan kalau kedua sahabatnya sendiri sudah mengetahui hubungan Kyuhyun dan Victoria.

' _apa selama ini hanya aku yang bodoh?'_

tidak kunjung mendapat jawaban juga dengan cepat Sungmin meraih tasnya dan berlari keluar dari apartement Eunhyuk.

"Tidak... Sungmin-ah!" Eunhyuk berteriak cukup keras dan berusaha mengejar Sungmin namun tangan Donghae menahannya.

"biarkan dia"

.

.

.

~~~MinnimieMing~~~

.

.

.

Sungmin kembali kerumahnya dengan gontai, tubuhnya yang hanya berbalut gaun itu sudah menggigil kedinginan, sepertinya jam sudah menunjukkan waktu dini hari tapi semua itu tidak penting untuk Sungmin.

gadis itu mendorong pintu rumahnya dengan lemas dan berjalan masuk setelah menutup pintu itu kembali, namun langkahnya terhenti saat ia melihat seseorang tengah menunggunya di balik pintu besar itu.

Sungmin hanya menatap sosok itu dengan sendu, sedangkan laki-laki paruh baya didepannya hanya menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan sulit diartikan.

"kau pernah mengatakan padaku jika aku tidak akan bisa bahagia bersamanya...awalnya terasa begitu membahagiakan, awalnya terasa begitu ringan. namun kenapa jalan yang kami lewat semakin lama semakin sempit dan tidak bisa dilewati berdua? sekarang hanya aku yang berjalan sendirian.. aku tidak bahagia.. sekarang aku tidak bahagia appa..hiks". Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya dan menangis didepan sang ayah.

Kangin bukan ayah yang jahat jika tidak tersentuh dengan keadaan sang anak didepannya, namun laki-laki paruh baya itu merasa sangat jahat dan semakin merasaja jahat saat mendengar jika kini Sungmin tidak bahagi, putrinya tidak bahagia dan itu karena ulahnya.

Kangin memeluk tubuh Sungmin erat mencoba menenangkan putrinya yang mulai menangis keras, ini pertama kalinya setelah beberapa tahun Kangin memeluk tubuh Sungmin, Kangin menatap sang istri yang ikut menangis di tangga rumah mereka dan memberikan isyarat untuk menahan tangaisannya.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun membuka matanya saat merasa cahaya matahari menembus tirai dikamarnya, namja itu menghela nafas sebentar.

semuanya sudah selesai, semuanya sudah berakhir dengan kebohongannya.

bukankah ini yang ia mau? bukankah ini yang diharapkan oleh Kangin? bukankah ini juga harapan orang tuanya?

apa pantas Kyuhyun menyesalinya?

benar! Kyuhyun menyesalinya, ini memang harapan Kangin dan orang tuanya tapi ini semua bukan harapannya, ini bukan keingannya. ia melakukan semuanya penuh kebohongan.

Kyuhyun berpikir jika waktu yang tepat untuk berpisah dengan Sungmin satu-satunya adalah saat Tuhan mencabut nyawanya. tapi apa yang ia lakukan sekarang? semuanya pasti membuat Sungmin sedih, bukan hanya Sungmin tapi juga namja itu.

"maaf Ming, maafkan aku" Kyuhyun menutup matanya pelan, membiarkan setetes air mata membasahi pipi pucatnya.

' ** _Cklekk_**

"Kyunie..." Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya pelan dan menatap Victoria yang mengayuh kursi rodanya mendekat ke ranjang dimana Kyuhyun berbaring.

"apa kau baru bangun tidur? bahkan ini sudah hampir siang, bukankah jadwal fisioterapimu 30 menit lagi?" tanya gadis cantik berambut panjang itu.

"benarkah? sepertinya aku sangat lelah semalam".

mereka berbicara banyak namun Kyuhyun masih belum bisa mengatakan apapun yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Victoria, hingga beberapa menit kemudian Heechul datang dan bergabung bersama mereka.

 ** _'tok tok_**

 ** _'Cklekk_**

seorang suster datang membawa binder besar diikui seorang dokter cantik disana

"permisi, Dokter Lee akan memeriksa tuan Cho" ujar suster itu, sontak saja Heechul dan Victoria sedikit menjauhi ranjang Kyuhyun dan membiarkan dokter cantik itu memeriksa Kyuhyun.

Heechul bukan orang bodoh yang tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi dengan wajah dokter cantik itu, wajah gadis itu pucat dan sedikit sembab walaupun sudah dilapisi dengan make up tipis namun raut kesedihan masih terpancar jelas dari sosok cantik bernama Lee Sungmin itu.

Sungmin dengan telaten mentensi darah Kyuhyun dan membiarkan suster mencatat tekanan darah Kyuhyun, tidak ada satupun dari Kyuhyun atau Sungmin yang mau mengeluarkan suaranya, Kyuhyun memilih membuang muka kearah jendela sedangkan Sungmin mencoba berperang melawan hatinya sendiri. ia harus profesional sekarang karena ini jadwal prakteknya. walaupun hatinya memberontak ingin meminta penjelasan dari Kyuhyun namun gadis itu belum siap menerima kata-kata apapun yang keluar dari mulut Heechul, apa lagi disana ada Victoria. mungkin Sungmin bisa mengambil kesempatan dimalam hari.

"kau bisa membawanya keruang Fisioterapi sekarang" ucap Sungmin datar langsung di balas anggukan oleh suster yang tadi bersamanya, suster itupun keluar kamar untuk mencari perawat laki-laki yang bisa mambantu Kyuhyun turun dari ranjangnya.

sang suster pun tidak bisa menutupi kebingungannya, karena biasanya Sungmin sendiri yang akan membantu Kyuhyun dan mendorong kursi roda Kyuhyun hingga keruang fisioterapi namun kali ini Dokter cantik yang terlihat dingin itu memintanya untuk membawa Kyuhyun.

tidak sampai 2 menit beberapa perawat laki-laki langsung datang dan mengangkat tubuh Kyuhyun untuk duduk dikursi rodanya. saat itu juga tanpa permisi atau mengucapkan apapun Sungmin berjalan keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun melewati Heechul yang menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan sedih.

.

.

.

"aku tidak ingin masalahmu dengan Kyuhyun mengacaukan tujuan kita untuk menyembuhkannya"

"jadi kau memintaku untuk datang kesini hanya untuk bicara hal ini?" Sungmin menatap Siwon tajam, setelah melakukan fisioterapi untuk Kyuhyun, Siwon meminta Sungmin untuk datang keruangannya dan ternyata Dokter bernama lengkap Choi Siwon itu meminta Sungmin datang hanya untuk mengguruinya?

"bukan begitu maksudku..."

"aku bukan wanita bodoh, tuan Choi yang dengannya tidak ada hubungannya dengan tujuan ku untuk menyembuhkan Kyuhyun. sejak awal yang aku inginkan hanya kesembuhannya" Sungmin menatap sengit kearah Siwon.

gadis itu marah, gadis itu sedih, gadis itu tidak lagi bahagia sekarang dan gadis itu terluka karena Kyuhyun. tapi bukan berarti gadis itu mengabaikan tanggung jawabnya sebagai dokter Kyuhyun. Sungmin merasa marah saat orang-orang meremehkan perasaannya, sama seperti Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang menyembunyikan hubungan Kyuhyun dan Victoria.

"bukan begitu maksudku, aku hanya ingin kita lebih fokus pada penyembuhannya.. bahkan semalam Kyuhyun terlihat lemah hingga kesulitan bernafas, serangan itu bisa saja terjadi kapanpun Ming".

Sungmin memejamkan matanya seraya menghela nafas pelan dan kembali membuka matanya untuk menatap Siwon.

"kau bisa pegang janjiku, kalau tujuanku yang sebenarnya adalah menyembuhkan Kyuhyun. kita sudah berjalan sejauh ini dan masalahku dengan Kyuhyun tidak akan menganggu siapapun. aku permisi" selesai dengan ucapannya, Sungmin langsung meninggalkan Siwon yang menatapnya sendu.

' _kau memang malaikat Sungmin, kau tidak melihat bagaimana hancurnya Kyuhyun semalam karenamu juga'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Sungmin menutup pintu ruangan Siwon pelan, gadis itu masih belum beranjak dari pintu ruangan Siwon.

"selamat sore Dokter Lee" sapa beberapa suster yang lewat dihadapannya, Sungmin hanya mengangguk sekilas dan mulai berjalan pelan menuju ruangannya. namun langkahnya terhenti saat mengingat sesuatu.

"ah.. Suster Kim" panggil Sungmin pada seorang suster yang tadi menyapanya, membuat dua orang itu menoleh dan mendekatinya.

"tolong bawa data pasien bernama Victoria Song keruanganku" ucap Sungmin, suster itu terlihat bingung namun memilih mengangguk paham dan pamit meninggalkan Sungmin.

gadis itupun kembali berjalan menuju ruangannya namun ia harus berpapasan dengan Donghae yeng menatapnya. Sungmin memilih tidak peduli dan tetap berjalan melewati Donghae.

ini seperti pertama kali Donghae bertemu dengan Sungmin di kampusnya dulu, Sungmin sangat dingin dan penyendiri. namun kehadiran Kyuhyun seolah merubah hidup gadis itu, Sungmin yang dingin terlihat lebih hangat dengannya dan beberapa teman kampusnya bahkan hingga Kyuhyun memutuskan berhenti dari kegiatan kuliahnya Sungmin masih terlihat hangat dengan teman-temannya walaupun tidak ada satupun yang menjadi teman Sungmin selain Eunhyuk dan Donghae namun gadis itu ramah pada siapapun.

lalu sekarang apa?

ketika Kyuhyun tidak ada lagi dikehidupan penting Sungmin, gadis itu kembali menjadi gadis dingin dan penuh keangkuhan.

Dongha menatap punggung Sungmin yang menjauh dan hilang di koridor rumah sakit.

' _katakan padaku, apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk mengembalikan hubunganmu dengan Kyuhyun, Sungmin-ah'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"_ ini data tentang pasien bernama Victoria Song, Dokter Lee" suster Kim datang keruangan Sungmin dan menyerahkan satu binder besar berisi data kesehatan Victoria. selama ini Sungmin memang tidak mengetahui penyakit Victoria karena sibuk dengan kondisi Kyuhyun, namun ini saat nya untuk mengetahui penyakit Victoria yang sebenarnya.

Sungmin membaca dengan hati-hati tentang riwayat kesehatan Victoria selama dirumah sakit ini, saat itu juga matanya terbelalak tidak percaya saat mengetahui penyakit yang diderita Victoria.

"ja..jadi.."

"benar Dokter Lee, Nona Victoria Song bernama asli Song Qian. dia salah satu pasien asal China yang menetap dirumah sakit selama beberapa bulan terakhir ini karena penyakitnya yang semakin parah. nona Victoria mengidap penyakit Kanker hati stadium akhir, dan kondisinya sempat memburuk beberapa waktu terakhir ini. namun akhir-akhir ini nona Song terlihat lebih kuat dan ceria bahkan ia masih bisa pergi dari kamarnya sendiri" jelas suster Kim, Sungmin hanya mendengarkan namun tatapan nya kosong dan pikirannya menjelaja entah kemana.

' _apa kondisi Victoriamembaik saat Kyuhyun dekat dengannya?'_

 _'lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan?'_

"siapa yang bertugas menangani Victoria dirumah sakit ini?" tanya Sungmin

"Dokter Lim Nana, yang bertugas menangani Victoria selama ini, Dokter Lee"

"aku ingin bertemu dengan Dokter Lim, tolong atur pertemuan ku dengannya".

"baik Dokter Lee"

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

NEXT CHAP :

.

"kau bisa kedinginan Kyunie, aku akan mengantarmu ke kamar".

.

"apa yang kau harapkan dari namja cacat sepertiku? aku lumpuh, aku tidak bisa untuk melindungimu. kau sempurna, kau pantas mendapatkan laki-laki yang sempurna juga"

.

aku hanya ingin memakan ramen dipinggir jalan dekat KyungHee, aku ingin menikmati salju ditahun ini. aku tidak yakin apa aku masih bisa melihat salju untuk tahun berikutnya".

.

"LEE SUNGMIN APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!"

.

"harusnya kau tanyakan itu pada suamimu? apa yang telah ia katakan pada orang tua Kyuhyun?!"

.

.

.

 ** _THANKS TO REVIEW CHAP 13:_**

Awaelfkyu13, vha137, lydiasimatupang2301, dwi-yomi, abilhikmah, d14napink, Hamano Hiruka, PumpkinEvil137, kyuonata, Lee Minry, Cho MeiHwa, N714Ch, joyers, Wonhaesung Love, Alchelin, Novi Nov, lee hye byung, nurul, AiKyuMin137.

.

.

.

MARHABAN YA RAMADHAN,

Stella mau ucapin selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa untuk semua reader yang menjalankan, mohon jangan ada yang nangis baca ff ini nanti puasanya batal loh hehehe..

aku juga mau minta maaf karena telat posting beberapa minggu terakhir ini, karena aku juga harus menjalankan beberapa tindakan fisioterapi buat diriku sendiri T.T .. GWS for me ..

setelah kondisi aku membaik lagi janji deh bakal update setiap senin, dan aku juga udah siapin FF baru buat reader semua, mohon di tunggu..

okey, sampai jumpa di hari senin yang akan datang ^_^

.

.

 ** _StellaChoi, Tangerang 6 juni 2016_**


	15. Chapter 15

"aku ingin bertemu dengan Dokter Lim, tolong atur pertemuan ku dengannya".

"baik Dokter Lee"

.

.

MinnimieMing Present,

. **FanFiction**

 **.** ** _ONE LITRE OF TEARS_**

 **Cast : CHO KYUHYUN**

 **LEE SUNGMIN**

 **CHOI SIWON**

 **KIM HEECHUL**

 **LEE DONGHAE**

 **VICTORIA SONG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter : 15**

 **.**

 **Genre : Romance, Family, Drama, Hurt.**

 **.**

 **Rate :** **T**

 **.**

 **Warning : GS**

.

.

.

Kyuhyun duduk ditaman rumah sakt sendirian, namja tampan itu selalu mengenang tampat ini. tempat dimana ia menyatakan cintanya pada Sungmin 5 tahun yang lalu.

 _"ya Tuhan!"_

 _"kau tidak apa-apa Tuan?"_

 _"nah dengan seperti ini darahnya tidak akan keluar lagi"_

 _"hei Tuan, ayo cepat naik kau tidak ingin kita terlambat kan?"_

 _"Tu...Tunggu, siapa namamu? bukankah kau salah satu mahasiswi disini? mengapa kau pergi?"_

 _"namaku Lee Sungmin dan aku muak berada disini"_

awal pertemuan mereka yang begitu singkat, bahkan Kyuhyun tidak percaya jika ia harus dipertemukan kembali oleh Sungmin tepat saat ia terjatuh lagi didepan gadis itu. semuanya terasa singkat bagi Kyuhyun, namun ia juga harus sadar jika semuanya terasa sulit untuk Sungmin. harusnya Kyuhyun sadar jika ia hanya bisa merepotkan Sungmin sejak awal.

' _Grepp_

Kyuhyun tersentak saat merasa seseorang memakaikan syal hangat di lehernya, tidak perlu menebak siapa orang itu Kyuhyun sudah tau dari wangi syal yang ia gunakan.

"kau bisa kedinginan Kyunie, aku akan mengantarmu ke kamar". ucap sosok itu lembut, sosok gadis cantik yang menggunakan jas dokter itu meraih kursi roda Kyuhyun dan mendorongnya hingga kekamar rawat Kyuhyun.

keduanya tidak banyak mengeluarkan kata-kata hingga gadis itu mengangkat tubuh Kyuhyun sekuat tenaga dan membantunya untuk berbaring di ranjang.

"jangan duduk ditaman malam-malam seperti ini. angin diluar tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu" ucap gadis itu lagi. Sungmin. gadis cantik itu merapihkan letak selimut Kyuhyun hingga membuat namja tampan itu terlihat hangat sekarang.

Sungmin meraih kursi di samping ranjang Kyuhyun dan memilih duduk disana, tangannya menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun erat. namja itu belum membuka suaranya sejak tadi, sedangkan tujuan Sungmin sekarang adalah meminta kepastian tentang hubungan mereka kedepannya.

"Kyunie, apa benar kau mengingkan perpisahan ini? apa..apa benar kau sudah mencintai wanita lain dan itu adalah Victoria?" Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun sendu, sebenarnya ia tidak sanggup menyampaikan pertanyaan itu pada Kyuhyun dan lagi ia lebih tidak sanggup mendengar semua jawaban dari Kyuhyun yang nantinya akan semakin membuka lebar luka dihatinya.

Kyuhyun hanya menatap langit-langit dikamarnya.

 _'ini bukan kemauanku. demi Tuhan, Lee Sungminini bukan kemauanku'_

namja itu memejamkan matanya sebentar sebelum menolehkan kepalanya menatap Sungmin yang hampir menangis.

"apa yang kau harapkan dari namja cacat sepertiku? aku lumpuh, aku tidak bisa untuk melindungimu. kau sempurna, kau pantas mendapatkan laki-laki yang sempurna juga" Kyuhyun berujar sedikit keras, membuat Sungmin mulai meneteskan air matanya.

"jadi kau ingin hubungan ini berakhir karena aku sempurna? jadi ini semua salahku?"

' _bukan Ming, jangan berpikiran bodoh. ini semua salahku'_

"sudah tidak ada lagi alasan untuk mempertahankan hubungan ini, kau tau aku memang menyukai Victoria".

Hancur sudah.

Sungmin sudah mendengar kata-kata itu dari Kyuhyun. luka yang Kyuhyun berikan padanya semakin lebar, terasa sakit dan menyesakkan. Sungmin ingin marah, ingin memaki, bahkan ingin menampar wajah Kyuhyun karena sudah melukai hatinya sebegini sakit. tapi ia harus ingat kondisi Kyuhyun yang tidak stabil.

Kyuhyun meraih sebuah gantungan kunci berbentuk kelinci kecil yang begitu indah dan meletakannya disamping tangan Sungmin.

"aku tidak bisa menyimpan ini, karena mungkin aku tidak akan bisa merindukanmu lagi. berilah pada seseorang yang bisa merindukanmu melebihi diriku".

Kyuhyun tidak bisa melihat wajah Sungmin, karena gadis itu hanya diam dan menunduk namun tidak bisa ia pungkiri jika Kyuhyun tau kalau saat ini Sungmin tengah menangis menahan isakannya.

"untuk selanjutnya... kita akan tetap bersama, kau dokterku dan aku adalah pasienmu. aku meminta banyak bantuan padamu... Dokter Lee"

Sungmin mengangkat wajahnya yang basah oleh air mata, foxy beningnya menatap kedalam mata Kyuhyun dan mencoba tersenyum lembut.

' _ini adalah akhir Lee Sungmin, tujuanmu saat ini hanya menyembuhkan itu, tidak perlu mengharapkan hal-hal lain'_ gumam Sungmin dalam hati.

Sungmin bangun dari duduknya lalu meraih gantungan kelinci yang Kyuhyun kembalikan cantik itu memperhatikan wajah mantan kekasihnya itu cukup lama, membuat Kyuhyun semakin di landa rasa bersalah yang mendalam karena sudah menyakiti wanita sebaik Sungmin.

gadis itu berbalik dan berjalan menjauhi ranjang Kyuhyun menuju pintu keluar dengan langkah pelan, membawa rasa sakit yang Kyuhyun torehkan padanya.

"Selamat Tinggal, Lee Sungmin"

"Hiks"

.

.

.

~~~MinnimieMing~~~

.

.

.

Kyuhyun tidak bisa memejamkan matanya sama sekali, suara isakan Sungmin seolah masih terdengar di kamarnya yang temaram. senyum lembut yang Sungmin berikan tadi seolah masih berada di depannya.

 _"tuan lebih baik aku membawa mu kerumah sakit. ayo cepat"_

 _"tuan kau bisa menggunakan itu untuk menutup lukamu"_

 _"ini terlihat sangat lucu, apa kau selalu terjatuh setiap saat? mengapa pertemuan kita harus diawali kau yang terjatuh di hadapanku"_

 _"_ Sungmin... Lee Sungmin" Kyuhyun bergumam pelan, saat melihat beberapa potongan masa lalunya dengan Sungmin. tidak pernah dalam waktu 24 jam Sungmin jauh dari pandangannya, bahkan setelah Kyuhyun berhenti dari kegiatan kampusnya pun Sungmin masih tetap berada disampingnya setiap hari.

"apa yang telah aku lakukan? apa yang telah aku lakukan padamu Ming... aku mohon maafkan aku" namja tampan itu meneteskan air matanya, merasakan kembali usapan tangan Sungmin untuk terakhir kalinya.

"aku mencintaimu, aku masih mencintaimu Lee Sungmin"

.

.

.

Sungmin melangkah gontai memasuki rumah mewahnya, tidak ada siapapun yang menyambut kedatangannya. gadis itu sengaja mampir sebentar di bar hanya untuk sedikit meminum wine, ia tidak berniat mabuk karena besok masih harus memeriksa keadaan Kyuhyun. waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 11 malam tentu saja beberapa maid mungkin sudah terlelap dikamar mereka.

Sungmin mengambil segelas air putih dan meminumnya lalu pergi kekamarnya dengan langkah pelan.

"Minnie-ya, kau baru pulang?" Leeteuk keluar dari kamarnya, saat mendengar langkah sepatu yang ia yakini milik putrinya. Leeteuk sengaja menunggu Sungmin karena perasaan tidak enak melanda wanita cantik itu, ditambah lagi keadaan Sungmin yang kacau kemarin dan anak semata wayangnya itu tetap memaksakan diri untuk datang kerumah sakit hari ini, semua itu demi Kyuhyun.

"umma tidak tidur?" tanya Sungmin pelan, Leeteuk menatap anaknya sedih. Sungmin memang anak yang dingin dan sedikit menyebalkan tapi itu semua lebih baik daripada harus melihat Sungmin yang rapuh dan terluka. Leeteuk memang seorang dokter senior tapi sekarang ia sadar jika kemampuannya tidak akan menyembuhkan luka di hati sang anak.

"umma, mengapa umma menangis?" Sungmin mendekati Leeteuk dan mengusap airmata yang menetes dari wajah cantik ibunya . saat itu juga lamunan Leeteuk terbuyar dan menatap Sungmin dengan senyuman namun senyum itu langsung hilang saat mencium aroma alkohol dari tubuh Sungmin.

"kau mabuk Min?" tanyaya khawatir namun hanya dibalas gelengan kepala dari Sungmin.

"aku hanya minum sedikit" jawab Sungmin singkat.

Leeteuk mengusap rambut halus Sungmin dengan lembut.

"istirahatlah, umma tau kau lelah"

"ya, aku sangat lelah" balas Sungmin lirih, saat itu juga Leeteuk seolah bisa merasakan perasaan Sungmin. putrinya pasti lelah bukan hanya fisiknya tapi batinnya juga.

Sungmin pamit didepan Leeteuk dan melangkah menuju kamarnya sendiri.

' _anakkku tidak bahagia. lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan?'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Pagi diawal musim dingin, memang terasa buruk. udara yang tadinya hangat menjadi lebih dingin dari biasanya membuat semua orang mengganti pakaian mereka menjadi lebih tebal dan menyalahkan penghangat di setiap ruangan. pagi di awal musim dingin mengingatkan Kyuhyun pada beberapa tahun lalu saat ia dan kekasihnya memilih menghabiskan 2 mangkuk ramen panas di pinggir jalan. semua sudah terjadi beberapa tahun yang lalu, di pagi awal musim dingin ini yang Kyuhyun lakukan hanya duduk diatas ranjangnya menatap satu persatu salju yang jatuh ke tanah.

pagi ini Kyuhyun merasa ada yang hilang dari dirinya dan namja itu tau apa yang hilang disana. walaupun statusnya kini adalah kekasih Victoria tapi Kyuhyun tidak merasa nyaman seperti saat-saat bersama Sungmin. tentu saja karena ia menyatakan cinta pada Victoria bukan dari hatinya. bicara soal Sungmin membuat hati Kyuhyun kembali nyeri. selama bertahun-tahun perjuangan Sungmin untuknya hanya ini balasan yang bisa Kyuhyun berikan pada gadis itu. jika boleh memohon Kyuhyun ingin secepatnya sembuh agar ia bisa datang kehadapan orang tua Sungmin dan meminta mereka merestui hubungannya dengan Sungmin.

tapi apakah semua itu tidak berlebihan untuknya? sudah bertahun-tahun melalui proses pengobatan yang semakin hari semakin sulit Kyuhyun merasa tidak ada kemajuan untuk tubuhnya. jika seperti ini berapa lama lagi agar ia bisa menemui orang tua Sungmin dengan kedua kakinya sendiri?

' _cklek_

"Kyunie.." Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya saat mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya. ternyata Heechul dan Hangeng yang datang.

ini hari minggu dan sudah rutinitas Hangeng untuk menjenguk Kyuhyun disela-sela kesibukannya membawa buah kesukaan Kyuhyun dan beberapa makanan sehat.

selama ini Kyuhyun hanya memakan masakan Heechul karena Kyuhyun menolak semua makanan yang berada di rumah sakit. tentu saja Heechul menanyakan makanan yang baik untuk Kyuhyun pada Siwon. jadilah setiap hari Heechul yang akan membuat makan siang dan makan malam,karena untuk sarapan Kyuhyun memilih buah untuk ia makan.

Kyuhyun tidak membalas ucapan Heechul dan kembali memilih menatap salju yang turun dari jendela kamarnya.

Heechul menatap Hangeng disebelahnya, namja paruh baya itu tidak lagi bicara pada Kyuhyun setelah malam dimana Kyuhyun memutuskan hubungannya dengan Sungmin. Hangeng tau putranya kini seolah kehilangan kebahagiaannya, hanya ini yang bisa Hangeng lakukan agar Kyuhyun dan Sungmin mencari kebahagiaan mereka masing-masing.

"kau pasti lapar, umma sudah membuatkan..."

"bisakah aku keluar dari rumah sakit ini untuk beberapa hari?" tanya Kyuhyun memotong ucapan Heechul, sepasang suami istri itu cukup terkejut dengan pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

"apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Heechul balik. wanita itu menghampiri Kyuhyun dan duduk disamping ranjang tepat disamping Kyuhyun. mengusap pipi anaknya yang semakin pucat dari hari kehari.

Kyuhyun menatap Heechul lama, sebelum akhirnya membuka suara.

"aku hanya ingin memakan ramen dipinggir jalan dekat KyungHee, aku ingin menikmati salju ditahun ini. aku tidak yakin apa aku masih bisa melihat salju untuk tahun berikutnya". suaranya begitu menyedihkan tidak ada semangat di sela-sela kata-katanya, yang ada hanya keputusasaan dan permohonan yang Kyuhyun tunjukkan pada kedua orang tuanya.

Heechul bukan tidak tau maksud permintaan Kyuhyun, karena ia sangat tau jika Sungmin selalu mengajak Kyuhyun untuk memakan ramen pedas didekat kampus mereka dulu. mengapa Kyuhyun ingin pergi kesana? mengapa Kyuhyun tidak bisa membuang bayangan Sungmin dalam hidupnya?.

"umma akan bicara pada dokter Choi" jawab Heechul meyakinkan Kyuhyun, tidak ada salahnya meminta Kyuhyun keluar dari rumah sakit untuk beberapa hari, karena Kyuhyun sendiri tidak banyak menggunakan obat-obat untuk kesembuhannya hanya saja kondisi Kyuhyun yang sering tersedak bahkan sulit bernafas membuat Siwon dan Sungmin harus bekerja ekstra untuk menangani Kyuhyun.

"terima kasih umma, aku merindukan rumah dan kamarku"

' _cklekk_

"semalam siang Cho Ahjussi, Cho Ahjumma" ucap seseorang dibelakang Hangeng. sontak saja mereka menoleh dan menatap Donghae dan dua perawat disana.

"aku datang untuk membawa Kyuhyun keruang fisioterapi" ucap Donghae, membuat Heechul dan Hangeng bingung terlebih Kyuhyun yang sangat hapal jika jadwal terapinya adalah dua jam lagi

"bukankah jadwal terapinya jam 2 siang nanti?" tanya Heechul bingung, mengapa jadwal anaknya diubah mendadak bahkan Kyuhyun belum makan dan meminum obatnya.

"karena hari ini aku yang akan mendampingi Kyuhyun untuk fisioterapi jadi kami harus mengatur jadwalnya dengan jadwal praktekku. maaf sudah membuat kalian tidak nyaman" balas Donghae ramah.

Donghae yang berada dihadapan mereka terlihat berbeda dengan Donghae yang selama ini menjadi sahabat Kyuhyun padahal mereka adalah orang yang sama. hanya saja akhir-akhir ini, saat Donghae mempergoki Victoria yang mencium Kyuhyun membuatnya seperti menjauhi Kyuhyun, bahkan Eunhyuk tidak lagi datang untuk melihat keadaan Kyuhyun.

"kalau begitu kau bisa membawanya" ucap Heechul seraya turun dari ranjang Kyuhyun dan membiarkan kedua perawat laki-laki yang dibawa Donghae bergerak membantu Kyuhyun untuk duduk di kursi rodanya.

.

.

.

~~~MinnimieMing~~~

.

.

.

"kau tau, baru kali ini selama beberapa tahun aku bekerja dirumah sakit milik ibumu aku melihat seorang Dokter datang terlambat,kecuali jika sedang ada jadwal operasi. yang ku tau semua karyawan dirumah sakit ini sangat rajin dan tekun dalam bekerja.. seharusnya aku tidak mengatakan ini pada pewaris rumah sakit" ujar Siwon menyindir sosok cantik didepannya.

sedangkan yang diajak bicara hanya memutar bola matanya malas, sosok cantik itu seperti sedang dimarahi oleh gurunya karena datang terlambat kesekolah.

"aku meminum beberapa gelas wine semalam dan aku tidak menyangka akan bangun telat seperti ini" jawab gadis bername tag Lee Sungmin itu.

"kau mabuk? "

"apa seorang dokter tidak boleh mabuk?"

"demi Tuhan Lee Sungmin, dimana akal sehatmu? kalau kau mabuk dan kau seorang dokter ditambah lagi kau masih menjalani tugas seperti ini kau bisa membahayakan nyawa orang lain terutama pasienmu" ujar Siwon kesal, Sungmin hanya mengangkat alisnya dan menatap Siwon remeh.

"aku..."

 ** _Tok Tok_**

 ** _'Cklekk_**

"permisi dokter Choi, Dokter Lee" seseorang menyapa dari arah pintu, menghentikan ucapan Sungmin yang siap menyangkal semua kata-kata Siwon.

"ah.. Nyonya Cho silahkan masuk" ujar Siwon, mempersilahkan sosok wanita yang ia panggil ' nyonya Cho' tadi atau lebih jelasnya adalah Cho Heechul. Heechul sengaja datang keruangan Siwon untuk meminta izin pada dokter tampan itu agar membiarkan Kyuhyun kembali kerumahnya dalam beberapa hari kedepan.

wanita itu tidak tau jika Sungmin ada didalam ruangan Siwon, ditambah lagi yang mendampingi Kyuhyun untuk fisioterapi hari ini adalah Donghae. jadi Heechul berpikir jika Sungmin memang sengaja tidak datang kerumah sakit hari ini.

Heechul duduk di sebelah Sungmin didepan Siwon yang di batasi meja kerja Siwon, Sungmin enggan menyapa Heechul karena Sungmin sendiri cukup kecewa dengan wanita yang sudah ia anggap sebagai ibu kandungnya sendiri itu.

"ada yang bisa aku bantu nyonya?" tanya Siwon. namja itu sedikit bingung dengan kedatangan Heechul keruangannya, pasalnya saat mereka bertemu diruang fisioterapi tadi Heechul tidak membahas apapun padanya dan Donghae.

"begini.. aku datang untuk meminta izin agar Kyuhyun bisa keluar dari rumah sakit untuk beberapa hari" jawab Heechul pelan, ucapan Heechul tidak hanya mengejutkan Siwon tapi juga mengejutkan Sungmin, walaupun hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun sudah berakhir tapi Sungmin tidak bisa menutupi kesedihannya karena tidak bisa bertemu dengan Kyuhyun setiap hari.

Heechul melirik Sungmin yang menunduk dalam menatap kearah sepatu putihnya.

"jika dalam waktu seminggu kondisi Kyuhyun tidak mengalami sesak nafas, aku pastikan Kyuhyun bisa keluar dari rumah sakit. tapi mohon maaf nyonya Cho, Kyuhyun tidak bisa terlalu lama berada di luar pengawasan tim medis karena penyakitnya yang memburuk".

Heechul mengangguk paham, sampai kapan Kyuhyun harus berada disini? sampai kapan tim medis menyembuhkan putranya? Heechul ingin keluarganya kembali seperti dulu, ditambah lagi biaya rumah sakit yang semakin hari semakin besar karena penyembuhan Kyuhyun membutuhkan alat-alat medis yang cukup mahal.

uang bukanlah masalah untuk keluarga Cho, jika bisa menaruhkan nyawa Heechul dan Hangeng pun siap menukar nyawa mereka untuk Kyuhyun.

"terima kasih banyak Dokter Choi, aku akan bicara pada Kyuhyun nanti" Heechul bangun dari duduknya diikuti Siwon yang membungkukkan badannya, namun lain halnya dengan sosok cantik lain yang memilih melamun dan tetap duduk di bangkunya. membiarkan Heechul pergi dari ruangan Siwon tanpa sepatah katapun.

"kau punya masalah dengan keluarga Cho?" tanya Siwon sambil menatap perubahan wajah Sungmin yang mendadak murung. tapi tidak berselang lama Sungmin malah kembali menunjukkan wajah dinginya pada Siwon.

' _gadis ini benar-benar pintar menyembunyikan emosi'_. pikir Siwon

"aku harus memeriksa Kyuhyun, katakan pada Donghae maaf telah merepotkannya hari ini" ujar Sungmin seraya merapihkan roknya dan berjalan mendekati pintu ruangan sebelum pertanyaan Siwon kembali menghentikan langkahnya.

"ternyata selain bermasalah dengan keluarga Cho, kau juga punya masalah dengan rekan kerjamu sendiri" sindir Siwon, walaupun dokter tampan itu tidak tau persahabatan antara Kyuhyun, Sungmin dan Donghae namun akhir-akhir ini Siwon merasa Sungmin menjauhi kedua teman laki-lakinya itu.

"semua masalahku tidak ada urusannya denganmu, tujuan kita hanya menyembuhkan Kyuhyun tidak ada masalah lain disini" ucap Sungmin datar sebelum akhirnya melangkah keluar dari ruangan Siwon.

.

.

.

~~~MinnimieMing~~~

.

.

.

Hangeng dengan telaten merapihkan selimut di dada Kyuhyun, setelah makan dan berganti baju Kyuhyun terlihat lebih baik dari setelah ia selesai melakukan fisioterapi.

"maaf tidak bisa membahagiakanmu Kyu, appa sangat merasa bersalah sekali" ucap Hangeng lemah, namja paruh baya itu meraih tangan Kyuhyun di mengusapnya pelan.

"ini bukan salah siapapun, aku memang sudah memutuskan ingin mengakhiri hubunganku dengan Sungmin karena kami sangat berbeda".

"tapi bagaimanapun juga, ini yang terbaik untuk Sungmin bahkan ayahnya sendiri yang memintaku untuk melepas Sungmin dari keluarga kita..."

' ** _praankkk_**

Hangeng menghentikan kalimatnya saat mendengar barang yang jatuh di belakangnya, dan saat itu juga ia terkejut melihat Sungmin yang sudah berada di belakangnya. Hangeng melihat ponsel berwarna pink yang jatuh bahkan sudah hancur dilantai.

"dokter Lee, anda baik-baik saja" tanya seorang suster yang terburu-buru masuk kedalam ruangan Kyuhyun. namun Sungmin tidak membuka suara apapun dan memilih menatap Hangeng dalam.

"ma..maaf, kau bisa panggil dokter Choi untuk memeriksa Kyuhyun. aku permisi".

Sungmin langsung keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun setelah menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Suster yang tadi mengikuti Sungmin pun memilih memanggil Siwon. sedangkan Hangeng dan Kyuhyun hanya terdiam, terlalu terkejut dengan apa yang baru mereka lihat. bahkan Sungmin membiarkan ponselnya jatuh dan terinjak olehnya.

.

.

.

Sungmin mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi, pikiran wanita cantik itu sangat kalut. tujuannya saat ini hanya menemui Kangin yang ia sangat yakin jika ayahnya itu kini berada dirumah karena semalam baru tiba dari China.

Sungmin tidak menyangka dibalik kehancuran hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun, ada Kangin yang berperan disana. ia belum tuli saat Hangeng mengatakan jika Kangin yang meminta Hangeng untuk membiarkan Sungmin pergi dari keluarga Kyuhyun.

jadi ayahnya ikut campur dengan hubungannya bersama Kyuhyun? jadi selama ini Kangin tidak diam saja, bahkan ayahnya itu dengan beraninya menemui Hangeng hanya untuk memisahkannya dengan Kyuhyun.

' ** _Ckitt_**

Sungmin tiba dirumah mewahnya, tanpa basa-basi lagi gadis cantik berpakaian dokter itu mendobrak rumah mewah milik ayahnya dengan wajah yang cukup menyeramkan.

"Lee Sungmin, kau sudah pulang?... umma sudah bilang lebih baik kau tidak..."

"dimana suamimu?" tanya Sungmin pada Leeteuk, nadanya begitu datar bahkan wajahnya menunjukkan kemarahan yang sangat dalam. Sungmin tidak pernah seperti ini jika sudah marah dengan ayahnya, bahkan baru kali ini Sungmin tidak memanggil ayahnya dengan sebutan 'ayah'.

"ada apa kau mencariku?" Sungmin menoleh ke sumber suara dan mendapati Kangin yang sedang berdiri didekat sofa ditemani segelas kopi hitamnya di atas meja. dengan tergesa Sungmin mendekati Kangin dan memukul bahu ayahnya itu dengan keras hingga Kangin hampir tersungkur ke sofa namun kekuatan Sungmin tidak lebih besar dari kekuatan ayahnya.

"LEE SUNGMIN APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!" jerit Leeteuk, wanita itu mencoba menahan tangan Sungmin yang kembali ingin memukul dada Kangin.

sontak saja jeritan Leeteuk membuat beberapa maid dan kepala maid ikut turun tangan menahan tubuh Sungmin.

"LEPASKAN AKU!" Sungmin mencoba memberontak dan menatap sengit kearah ayahnya.

"demi Tuhan ada apa denganmu nak? mengapa kau seperti ini?" tanya Leeteuk khawatir, bahkan hampir manangis.

"harusnya kau tanyakan itu pada suamimu? apa yang telah ia katakan pada orang tua Kyuhyun?!" ujar Sungmin, tubuhnya sudah sangat lelah ditambah emosi yang sudah melingkupinya. Sungmin membiarkan paman Kim menahan bahunya, namun matanya masih menatap tajam kearah Kangin yang terdiam.

"mengapa kau diam saja Tuan Lee? JAWAB AKU!"

' ** _PLAK_**

jeritan Sungmin terhenti saat gadis itu merasa tangan Leeteuk menampar pipi Sungmin dengan keras, wanita paruh baya itu sudah cukup bersabar saat melihat Sungmin memukul Kangin namun saat melihat anak semata wayangnya itu membentak ayah kandungnya sendiri membuat Leeteuk emosi dan langsung menampar Sungmin. namun Leeteuk harus mengakui jika ia sudah keterlaluan terhadap Sungmin.

"Sung...Sungminnie". Leeteuk hampir menyentuh pipi Sungmin yang sedikit lebam namun anak gadisnya itu langsung menepisnya kasar.

"seperti inilah kalian sedari dulu, apa kalian tidak cukup puas dengan melihatku seperti apa yang kalian inginkan? kalian sudah menghancurkan persahabatanku, cita-cita ku bahkan kalian juga yang menghancurkan cintaku.. Kyuhyun memang lumpuh, Kyuhyun memang tidak bisa melakukan apapun tapi dia bisa membahagiakanku dengan caranya sendiri. tidak seperti kalian.. TIDAK SEPERTI KALIAN YANG TERUS-TERUSAN MENYAKITI KU SEPERTI INI"

' ** _BRAKK.._**

Sungmin berlari memasuki kamarnya dan membanting pintu setelah selesai dengan kalimatnya, hatinya sudah sangat sakit sekarang dan ia sudah tidak tau lagi meminta tolong pada siapa untuk menyembuhkan luka yang menganga lebar di hatinya. semua orang memilih melukai hatinya tanpa menolongnya menghilangkan rasa sakit ini.

Sungmin melihat bayangannya di cermin, dengan marah Sungmin meraih botol parfume dan melemparkannya kearah cermin hingga cermin itu pecah menimbulkan suara bising. Leeteuk dan Kangin yang mendengar suara pecahan kaca itu langsung berlari kearah kamar Sungmin, niatan mereka untuk melihat keadaan Sungmin harus menelan kecewa saat pintu kamar putrinya itu terkunci rapat.

"Lee Sungmin keluarlah, biar appa jelaskan! paman Kim tolong ambilkan duplikat kunci kamar ini" kepala pelayan itu langsung menuruti permintaan Kangin dan mengambil duplikat kunci kamar Sungmin.

"ini Tuan"

' ** _Cklek_**

Kangin dan Leeteuk menatap seluruh kamar Sungmin yang berantakan dalam sekejap, cermin meja rias yang pecah, ranjang yang berantakan. mata keduanya masih menjelajahi isi kamar Sungmin hingga mereka menangkap tubuh Sungmin yang tergeletak tidak berdaya dengan darah di pergelangan tangannya.

"SUNGMIN-AH!"

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

 ** _THANKS TO REVIEW :_**

vha137, lydiasimatupang2301, Awaelfkyu13, Cho MeiHwa, cloudswan, dwi-yomi, ismayminniELF, AiKyuMin137, Michiko Haru, dd, Wonhaesung Love, orange girls, lee hye byung, Alchelin, ELFKyu, joyers, Lee Minry, nurul, Ratry joyers, BunnyEvil KyuMin, episitimaryam11, Wahyu, Novi Nov, ayu aidenkyu joyer.

.

.

.

Happy Sunday ^_^

aku mau ucapin terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya yang udah ngedoain aku supaya cepet sembuh, hihihi Amin Ya Allah.

aku juga mau ucapin makasih buat yang review, walaupun kebanyakan pada bikin reviewnya FF ini terlalu sedih.. mohon maaf mungkin aku terlalu berlebihan membuat jalan ceritanya bahkan sampai tidak sama dengan aslinya :( tapi cerita yang aku tulis ini hanya sebuah fiksi jadi mohon untuk tidak mengambil kedalam hati dan kalian bisa menikmati alur ceritanya ^_^

sampai bertemu di chap 16 ^_^

.

.

.

 ** _StellaChoi, Tangerang 20 Juni 2016_**


	16. Chapter 16

Kangin dan Leeteuk menatap seluruh kamar Sungmin yang berantakan dalam sekejap, cermin meja rias yang pecah, ranjang yang berantakan. mata keduanya masih menjelajahi isi kamar Sungmin hingga mereka menangkap tubuh Sungmin yang tergeletak tidak berdaya dengan darah di pergelangan tangannya.

"SUNGMIN-AH!"

.

.

.

MinnimieMing Present,

. **FanFiction**

 **.** ** _ONE LITRE OF TEARS_**

 **Cast : CHO KYUHYUN**

 **LEE SUNGMIN**

 **CHOI SIWON**

 **KIM HEECHUL**

 **LEE DONGHAE**

 **VICTORIA SONG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter : 16**

 **.**

 **Genre : Romance, Family, Drama, Hurt.**

 **.**

 **Rate :** **T**

 **.**

 **Warning : GS**

.

.

.

Ranjang rumah sakit itu didorong beberapa suster dan perawat laki-laki, dibelakang mereka ada suami istri yang dengan raut panik mengikuti ranjang yang ditiduri putri sematawayang mereka.

Leeteuk menangis tidak ada henti saat melihat tubuh Sungmin dilantai bersimbah darah, sedangkan Kangin harus berusaha kuat didepan istrinya yang meraung menangis menyesali perbuatan mereka pada Sungmin selama ini.

keduanya tidak menyangka jika anak gadis mereka harus nekat bunuh diri dikamarnya sendiri setelah bertengkar hebat tadi.

Leeteuk dan Kangin setengah berlari mengikuti langkah perawat yang mendorong ranjang Sungmin.

dari arah lain Heechul yang berniat pulang kerumahnya mendadak berhenti saat melihat beberapa orang dengan panik mendorong ranjang rumah sakit, namun bukan itu yang membuatnya terkejut melainkan siapa wanita yang berbaring disana.

Heechul ikut berlari mendekati ranjang Sungmin

"Sungmin...Minnie" Heechul berujar dengan tersendat, wajahnya memerah menahan tangis saat melihat Sungmin yang tidak berdaya diatas ranjang itu, ditambah lagi ia melihat ada sebuah sapu tangan bernoda darah yang diikat di pergelangan Sungmin. Heechul bukan orang bodoh yang tidak tau apa yang baru saja Sungmin lakukan pada tubuhnya.

"menjauh! menjauh dari anakku!" Leeteuk menepis tangan Heechul, membiarkan beberapa perawat membawa Sungmin kedalam unit gawat darurat. Kangin mencoba menahan tubuh Leeteuk dan menatap Heechul dengan penuh permohonan.

ketiganya berada diluar ruang UGD, Heechul menatap sedih pada Leeteuk, sedangkan Leeteuk menatap marah kearah Heechul. wanita yang dinikahi Kangin puluhan tahun lalu itu baru pertama kali menangis dengan begitu beberapa petugas rumah sakit hampir tidak ada yang mengenali jika wanita itu adalah pemilik rumah skait dan wanita yang tengah terbaring tidak berdaya itu adalah Lee Sungmin, Dokter dirumah sakit ini.

"apa...apa yang terjadi dengan Minnie?" tanya Heechul sedikit terisak.

"kau...kau tidak perlu menanyakan anakku. kau, anakmu bahkan suamimu sudah mengecewakan Sungmin. kalian tidak perlu peduli lagi dengan Sungmin!" Leeteuk berteriak cukup keras, membuat Kangin dengan sigap memeluk tubuh Leeteuk dan membenamkan wajah istrinya itu kedadanya. sedangkan Heechul menatap Kangin dengan tatapan tidak percaya. bukankah Kangin yang meminta agar keluarga Kyuhyun meninggalkan Sungmin?

Leeteuk benar, keluarganya sudah mengecewakan Sungmin. bahkan Heechul melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri saat Hangeng meminta Sungmin untuk tidak menganggapnya sebagai orang tua Sungmin lagi. saat itu, Sungmin hanya menangis dan pergi meninggalkan mereka.

Heechul dan Hangeng merasa sangat terbantu oleh keberadaan Sungmin disamping Kyuhyun. namun mereka juga mengerti jika tidak ada satupun di dunia ini yang merelakan anak semata wayang mereka berdampingan dengan laki-laki yang bahkan tidak bisa bangun dari duduknya.

"harusnya kau tanyakan juga pada suamimu ini apa yang sudah ia pinta dari suamiku? aku, suami dan anakku hanya mengikuti permintaan suamimu.."

Heechul berlalu setelah selesai dengan kata-katanya. wanita paruh baya itu mengusap air matanya kasar, hatinya dipenuhi dengan kekhawatiran tentang kondisi Sungmin. Heechul kembali mengingat-ingat percakapannya dengan Hangeng tadi siang.

 _"Kyunie, dokter Choi bilang kau bisa keluar dari rumah sakit setelah memastikan kondisimu membaik.. tapi maaf mereka melarang umma untuk membiarkanmu berlama-lama diluar pengawasan mereka" Heechul duduk disebelah ranjang Kyuhyun. namun bukannya membalas Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum sebentar dan kembali melamun sedangkan Hangeng yang berada disebelahnya terlihat kaku dan banyak diam._

 _"apa terjadi sesuatu? kau merasa tubuhmu tidak enak?" Kyuhyun membalas perkataan Heechul hanya dengan gelengan kepala._

 _"aku baik-baik saja, umma dan appa lebih baik pergi makan siang.. aku akan beristirahat"_

 _"baiklah, umma tau kau sangat lelah... beristirahatlah". Heechul mengecup kening Kyuhyun dan menarik tangan Hangeng untuk mengikutinya._

 _selama Heechul dan Hangeng makan di salah satu cafe dekat dengan rumah sakit, sang kepala keluarga Cho itu belum membuka topik perbincangan pada Heechul, membuat kecurigaan wanita itu semakin tinggi._

 _"Hannie..."_

 _"apa salah jika aku memisahkan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin?"_

 _"apa maksudmu?"_

 _"tadi Sungmin datang ke kamar Kyuhyun dan dia mendengar semua yang aku bicarakan pada Kyuhyun termasuk permintaan ayahnya untuk memutuskan hubungan mereka. lalu Sungmin pergi begitu saja dan membiarkan ponselnya yang terjatuh dilantai". Heechul berpikir sesaat._

 _Sungmin terlihat sangat terkejut. itu berarti Sungmin tidak mengetahui prihal ayahnya yang meminta Hangeng untuk mengakhiri hubungan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin._

 _"apa Sungmin mengatakan sesuatu?"_

 _"tidak, dia hanya menjatuhkan ponselnya danpergi"_

 _Flashback Off_

"Heenim, ada apa? mengapa kau menangis?" tanya Hangeng, saat Heechul dengan tergesa memasuki mobil mereka. namun bukan hanya itu yang membuat Hangeng cemas, melainkan air mata yang mengalir dari mata istrinya.

"aku...aku melihat Sungmin...Hannie aku melihat Sungmin..."

"tenanglah, kau bisa bicara dengan perlahan". Hangeng meraih tangan Heechul yang terasa dingin seperti es. niatnya untuk menangkan sang istri justru malah ikut cemas.

"Sungmin.. Sungmin bunuh diri"

"apa?! tidak mungkin Chullie... Sungmin tidak mungkin melakukan hal itu". Hangeng masih tidak percaya dengan ucapan Heechul, bagaimana mungkin Sungmin memilih mengkahiri hidupnya dengan cara bunuh diri.

namja paruh baya itu semakin dikelilingi rasa bersalah, belum lagi pertemuannya dengan Sungmin kemarin bisa menjadi alasan mengapa Sungmin nekad bunuh diri seperti ini.

"apa yang telah kita lakukan Hannie? Kyuhyun tidak bahagia dan Sungmin juga tidak bahagia.. mengapa kita mengambil kebahagiaan mereka Hannie?". Heechul menangis keras, untunglah tidak ada yang bisa mendengar suara mereka dari luar mobil mewah itu. sedangkan Hangeng, hanya terdiam memikirkan semua yang sudah ia lakukan terhadap Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. semua ini memang bukan sepenuhnya salah Hangeng, ada Kangin juga yang berperan untuk memisahkan kedua pasangan itu.

.

.

.

Leeteuk menatap Kangin dengan tajam, keduanya berada di ruang tunggu Unit Gawat Darurat. wanita paruh baya yang berstatus sebagai pemilik rumah sakit sekaligus ibu kandung Sungmin itu menatap marah kearah suaminya yang hanya gelisah menunggu dokter yang menangani Sungmin keluar dari ruangan UGD itu.

"ada yang mau kau jelaskan? apa maksudnya dengan kau yang meminta permintaan pada keluarga Cho?" tanya Leeteuk datar, Kangin hanya menghela nafas pelan sebelum akhirnya manatap balik kearah sang istri.

"bisakah kita tidak membahas itu dulu? yang perlu kita pikirkan hanya keselamatan Sungmin" balas Kangin pelan namun penuh dengan penakanan. namja paruh baya itu tidak sadar jika kata-katanya membuat Leeteuk menyadari satu hal.

 ** _"putuskan hubungan kalian sekarang juga!"_**

 _"biarkan saja untuk saat ini ia melakukan apapun yang ia inginkan, bukankah akhirnya namja itu juga akan mati?_ _"_

 _"anak kita telah salah berpacaran dengannya, aku tidak akan membiarkan anak itu terlalu larut dalam cinta konyol nya itu"_

Leeteuk ingat semua perkataan Kangin padanya beberapa minggu yang lalu. apa ini langkah yang Kangin ambil untuk memisahkan Sungmin dari Kyuhyun?

"kau...apa kau meminta keluarga Cho untuk menjauhi Sungmin?" tanya Leeteuk lagi, namun kali ini tidak ada balasan atau tatapan apapun dari Kangin, yang namja paruh baya itu lakukan hanya menunduk dalam menatap kearah baju bernoda darah di dadanya.

"kenapa diam saja? apa benar kau meminta Heechul dan suaminya untuk menjauhi Sungmin? atau.. atau kau juga yang meminta Kyuhyun untuk mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Sungmin... JAWAB AKU!"

' ** _Ckleekk_**

teriakan Leeteuk terhenti saat mendengar pintu UGD terbuka dan melihat beberapa dokter dan suster serta ranjang yang ditiduri anak semataw ayangnya keluar dari ruang UGD. Leeteuk dan Kangin dengan cepat mendekati dokter yang menangani Sungmin dan menanyakan kondisinya.

"Dokter Lee Sungmin, sempat kehabisan darah dan sekarang ia sudah melewati masa kritisnya.. kami akan memindahkan Sungmin keruang inap dan menunggu hingga ia sadar" ujar Dokter senior yang berjaga di Unit Gawat Darurat dirumah sakit milik keluarga Leeteuk itu.

"terima kasih... terima kasih karena sudah menyelamatkan anakku.. terima kasih banyak" Leeteuk kembali meneteskan air matanya saat melihat Sungmin dengan wajah pucatnya terbaring menutup matanya dengan baju pasien rumah sakit membuat hatinya seperti di hujami pisau tajam.

selama ini yang ia tau putrinya kuat, tidak pernah mengeluh apa lagi sampai jatuh sakit. ini semua karena kegagalannya sebagai seorang ibu.

tangisan Leeteuk membuat sang Dokter bahkan beberapa perawat yang membawa ranjang Sungmin menunduk sedih seolah ikut merasakan apa yang dirasakan oleh pemilik rumah sakit berhati baik itu.

.

.

.

Kangin mengusap kepala Sungmin dengan sayang. mengapa ia baru mengusap kepala putrinya setelah ia melihat sendiri bagaimana darah yang keluar dari pergelangan Sungmin begitu banyak hingga membuat putrinya tidak sadar seperti ini.

"maafkan ayah... maafkan ayah, Sungmin-ah" Kangin menggenggam tangan Sungmin yang terasa dingin, wajah putrinya seolah dijauhi aliran darah. begitu putih pucat, tidak ada lagi rona merah disana.

"kau memang salah, semua ini salahmu.. jika saja kau menyetujuinya untuk lebih berbahagia lagi, semua ini tidak akan terjadi" Leeteuk kembali berujar dengan datar, tidak ada lagi nada lembut yang Leeteuk berikan pada Kangin. semuanya berubah dan itu karena keegoisannya, keinginannya untuk memisahkan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun.

sekarang apa yang Kangin dapatkan? hanya sikap sinis dari Leeteuk belum lagi apa ia bisa melihat Sungmin tersenyum untuknya?

"aku...aku akan mengusahakan apapun kebahagiaan untuk Sungmin mulai sekarang, bahkan jika bisa aku akan menikahkan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun sekarang juga. setelah Sungmin sadar"

"kau pikir semuanya sama mudahnya dengan ucapan yang baru saja kau katakan, aku yakin keluarga Cho juga sudah kecewa padamu. lagi pula..."

"DIAMLAH! mengapa hanya aku yang disalahkan? kita berdua sama- sama salah karena sudah mengabaikan Sungmin sedari dulu." Kangin sudah tidak tahan dengan semua kata-kata yang di lontarkan istrinya.

tidak peduli jika istrinya terus-terusan menyalahkannya, karena saat ini yang sangat Kangin nantikan adalah Sungmin yang sadar dari tidurnya.

Leeteuk menatap muak kearah Kangin, walaupun wanita paruh baya itu tidak bisa menutupi kecemasaannya pada Sungmin.

"izinkan aku, setidaknya berikan aku satu kesempatan lagi untuk mengubah semuanya.. aku mohon padamu Teukkie"

.

.

.

~~~MinnimieMing~~

.

.

.

 _"aku merindukan Sungmin, sudah beberapa hari ini aku tidak bisa menghubunginya"_

 _"_ aku pun sama, Hyukkie. Sungmin tidak datang kejadwal fisioterapinya untuk menemani Kyuhyun" Donghae menahan ponsel di pundaknya tangannya dengan lincah mengetik beberapa laporan kesehatan Kyuhyun yang harusnya Sungmin kerjakan, namun pikirannya terfokus pada suara sendu dari kekasihnya.

 _" apa kau tidak mencoba bertanya pada Teukkie ahjumma?"_

"jika bertemu nanti aku akan bertanya padanya"

" _baiklah aku harus masuk kelas, jika sudah mendapat kabar dari Sungmin segera hubungi aku"_

 _"_ aku mengerti, saranghae Hyukkie-ya"

" _nado"_

 ** _pip_**

Donghae mengakhiri panggilan ponselnya setelah sedikit berbincang dengan Eunhyuk.

kekasihnya itu merindukan sahabatnya yang sudah beberapa hari ini tidak ada kabar. terakhir kali Donghae bertemu dengan Sungmin saat melihat gadis itu melewatinya tanpa bertegur sapa, Donghae tau Sungmin begitu kecewa dengannya dan Hyukkie karena sudah menyembunyikan hubungan Kyuhyun dan Victoria.

pria tampan berjas Dokter itu mengakhiri pekerjaannya dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang rawat seseorang yang sampai sekarang masih menjadi sahabatnya walaupun sahabatnya itu enggan pula menyapanya.

Donghae masuk kedalam kamar Kyuhyun yang sunyi. biasanya ada Hangeng atau Heechul, namun sepertinya sepasang suami istri itu belum datang karena ini masih terlalu pagi untuk mengejuk pasien.

sesuai dengan perkataan Siwon, jika kondisi Kyuhyun membaik dalam waktu seminggu maka sahabatnya ini bisa meninggalkan rumah sakit dalam waktu beberapa hari.

Kyuhyun membuka matanya pelan saat merasa seseorang membuka pintu kamarnya, namja itu melirik kearah Donghae yang ternyata tengah mengambil darahnya.

"beberapa hari lagi kau sudah bisa meninggalkan rumah sakit" ucap Donghae tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari lengan Kyuhyun.

 _'_ _jadi dokter itu sadar jika ia sudah bangun._ _'_ gumam Kyuhyun dalam hati.

setelah selesai mengambil darah Kyuhyun, Donghae memilih duduk di samping ranjang Kyuhyun dan melepas sarung tangan steril yang ia gunakan.

"bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang?" tanya Donghae pelan, namja itu sadar jika sudah beberapa hari ini ia mengabaikan Kyuhyun sebagai sahabatnya.

"aku baik, Hyung maafkan aku..."

"kau tidak perlu mintamaaf soal apapun, ini sudah menjadi keputusan kalian untuk berpisah hanya saja yang paling menyakitkan adalah saat Sungmin harus mengetahui kau sudah lebih dulu menjalin hubungan dengan Victoria".

Kyuhyun tau ini kesalahannya, Kyuhyun tau ini kebodohannya, tapi memang ini yang harus ia lakukan. ia tidak bisa bertindak egois dengan menutup mata dan telinganya saat tau jika keluarga Sungmin yang menolak hubungan mereka.

"Hyung...apa.. Sungmin.. apa Sungmin baik-baik saja?", tanya Kyuhyun pelan, suaranya mulai hilang. hatinya berdenyut sakit mengucap nama seseorang yang setia mendampinginya sejak 5 tahun yang lalu.

ia terlalu jahat pada Sungmin, apa masih ada kesempatan untuknya meminta maaf pada gadis cantik itu?

"aku tidak tau, Kyu. Sungmin seolah menghilang begitu saja, yang aku tau ia sangat kecewa padaku dan Hyukkie karena sudah menyembunyikan hubunganmu dengan Victoria"

"jadi kau sudah tau tentang hubunganku dengan Victoria?". Donghae mendesah pelan dan mengusap wajahnya kasar.

"ya, aku mencurigai kalian.. malam dimana Sungmin mabuk, gadis itu banyak bicara jika kau dan Heechul ahjumma sudah mengabaikannya dan terlihat lebih ramah dengan Victoria awalnya aku tidak percaya sama sekali namun saat Victoria hampir menciummu dan Sungmin menangis bahkan hampir pingsan di ruanganku saat itu juga aku tau, kau sudah banyak menyakitinya" jelas Donghae panjang lebar.

Kyuhyun terdiam menatap langit-langit kamarnya, mengingat ingat semua yang sudah ia dan Sungmin lalui. tidak ada satupun pengorbanan yang ia lakukan untuk mempertahankan hubungan mereka.

"kau tidak perlu memikirkannya, yang perlu kau pikirkan adalah kondisi tubuhmu.. Sungmin sudah berjanji akan menyembuhkan penyakitmu". Donghae bangun dari duduknya dan merapihkan selimut Kyuhyun. namja itu merapihkan perlengkapan yang ia bawa untuk mengambil darah Kyuhyun tadi dan membawanya. Donghae hampir melangkahkan kakinya untuk berbalik meninggalkan Kyuhyun hingga mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun yang membuat langkahnya terhenti.

"aku mencintainya Hyung, aku masih mencintainya.. hingga rasanya semua rasa sakit ini tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan rasa sakit dihatiku". Donghae menatap Kyuhyun terkejut.

"kau sudah meninggalkannya Cho Kyuhyun!" namja itu mendadak geram dengan pernyataan Kyuhyun, bagaimana mungkin ia masih bisa bilang mencintai Sungmin setelah meninggalkan gadis itu.

"aku akan menjelaskannya padamu, aku harap kau bisa mengerti Hyung"

.

.

.

Leeteuk tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari putri semata wayangnya yang tertidur damai di atas ranjang rumah sakit, kamar yang Leeteuk siapkan sama seperti kamar dirumah mereka hanya untuk berjaga-jaga jika ada salah satu dari keluarganya yang masuk rumah sakit maka Leeteuk akan memberikan perawatan paling terbaik dirumah sakit ini.

Sungmin tidak kunjung membuka matanya sejak 15 jam yang lalu dan itu membuat Leteuk cemas, walaupun kondisi Sungmin mulai stabil namun Leeteuk tidak tau apa yang membuat Sungmin tidak ingin bangun seperti ini.

' ** _tok tok_**

 **'** ** _Cklekk_**

Seorang namja tampan bertubuh atletis yang menggunakan pakaian kedokterannya itu mendekati Leeteuk yang duduk di samping ranjang pasien. Wanita itu tersenyum sebentar sebelum akhirnya sedikit menggeserkan tubuhnya memperlihatkan pada sosok tampan itu pada putrinya yang tertidur lelap.

Namja itu, Choi Siwon. Menatap tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat sekarang. Tadi seseorang mendatangi ruangannyadan menyampaikan jika Leeteuk ingin bertemu dengannya di kamar VVIP, Siwon berpikir mungkin saja Leeteuk sedang sakit hingga tidak bisa menemuinya secara langsung, tapi siapa yang sangka justru Sungminlah yang berbaring disana tidak sadarkan diri.

"ada apa dengan Sungmin, Dokter Lee?bahkanKemarin aku masih berbincang dengannya", Siwon melirik kearah tangan Sungmin yang diperban kecil. Wajah cantik itu memang terlihat pucat akhir-akhir ini, namun Siwon tidak mengetahui penyebab pasti kondisi Sungmin, yang ia perhatikan jika hubungan Sungmin dengan keluarga Cho terlihat berbeda dari sebelumnya.

"ceritanya begitu panjang Siwon-ah, yang jelas kemarin malam Sungmin hampir membunuh dirinya sendiri" ujar Leeteuk pelan, matanya tidak menatap kearah Siwon yang terdiam kaku begitu terkejut dengan penuturan Leetuk.

"jadi maksud anda. Sungmin..."

"Sungmin nekad, memotong nadinya sendiri" potong Leeteuk

' _ya Tuhan, ada apa dengannya?'_

Siwon tidak menyangka jika Sungmin nekad melakukan hal berdosa seperti itu, apa Donghae sudah mengetahui semuanya? Apa Sungmin masih bisa meneruskan tujuannya untuk menyembuhkan Kyuhyun? Mengapa semua ini begitu tiba-tiba.

Siwon melamun begitu lama hingga suara Leeteuk membuyarkan lamunannya.

"aku harap kau dan Donghae bisa meneruskan pengobatan Kyuhyun. Untuk sementara ini mungkin Sungmin akan fokus pada kesehatannya sendiri" ucap Leeteuk pelan, tatapannya begitu berbeda dengan Leeteuk biasanya. Wanita paruh baya yang baik hati itu memang selalu menatap hangat pada siapapun disekitarnya hingga semua orang begitu menghormati Leeteuk, namun kali ini yang dapat Siwon lihat seperti seorang ibu yang menunggu anaknya pulih dari sakitnya dan mengharapkan banyak pertolongan dari orang-orang disekitarnya.

"kami berdoa untuk kesembuhan Sungmin, dia adalah gadis yang jenius aku yakin tindakannya kemarin hanya kecerobohannya"

"terima kasih banyak, Siwon-ah.. terima kasih"

.

.

.

~~~MinnimieMing~~~

.

.

.

Donghae menatap bingung pada sosook yang sudah beberapa bulan terakhir ini menjadi partner kerjanya, laki-laki pemilik nametag Choi Siwon itu tampak melamun setelah mempersilahkan Donghae untuk duduk pada kursi didepannya. Sudah 3 menit Donghae duduk dihadapan Siwon, namun namja itu masih saja diam menatap kosong didepannya.

"Hyung... apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Donghae sekali lagi, setidaknya ia sudah tiga kali memanggil Siwon dan sepertinya kali ini usahanya berhasil setelah menaikan nada suaranya.

"Hae..maaf, aku...aku terlalu lama berpikir".

Siwon terlihat seperti orang bingung, dan Donghae semakin tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi pada namja itu. Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan kepulangan Kyuhyun atau ada hal lain didalam keluarganya hingga baru pertama kali ini Donghae melihat Siwon seperti orang yang tidak bisa berpikir jernih.

"aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi padamu Hyung, setidaknya kau bisa menceritakannya padaku. Aku yakin kau memintaku datang kesini ada hubungannya dengan masalahmu". Donghae berujar serius, dan Siwon pun sedang memantapkan hatinya untuk memberitahu Donghae tentang kondisi Sungmin sekarang, karena Siwon yakin Donghae pun akan sama terkejut seperti dirinya.

"aku bertemu dengan Sungmin tadi"

"benarkah? Dimana Hyung? Sejak tadi aku tidak melihatnya dirumah sakit."

"Dia berada di kamar VVIP..."

"apa sekarang Sungmin akan mengobati pasien umum?" potong Donghae cepat.

"bukan Hae, tapi Sungmin dirawat disana" Siwon menatap Dongahe yang terkejut dengan kata-katanya.

"apa dia sakit? bagaimana kondisinya? aku akan menghubungi Hyukkie sekarang juga" Donghae bangun dari duduknya dan bersiap melangkah keluar dari ruangan Siwon, namun langkahnya terhenti saat tangan Siwon menahan lengannya.

"Sungmin belum sadarkan diri, dia nekad memotong nadinya sendiri Hae".

"jadi maksudmu, Sungmin bunuh diri begitu? jangan bicara omong kosong Hyung!"

"aku tidak bicara omong kosong Lee Donghae, Nyonya Lee sendiri yang memintaku untuk datang ke kamar Sungmin tadi, ia berpesan untuk kita agar lebih fokus pada penyembuhan Kyuhyun, karena Sungmin akan fokus pada kesehatannya sendiri" jelas Siwon, namun sepertinya namja yang lebih pendek darinya itu masih belum bisa mempercayai apa yang diucapkannya.

"Sungmin tidak mungkin melakukan hal gila seperti itu Hyung..."

"faktanya dia memang sudah melakukan hal gila itu Lee Donghae!" Siwon terlihat menahan amarahnya di depan Donghae, cukup Sungmin yang memusingkan pikirannya sekarang. ia tidak ingin amarahnya akan membuat hubungan kerja sama dengan Donghae untuk menyembuhkan Kyuhyun semakin sulit.

"aku akan melihat keadaannya"

.

.

.

Donghae berjalan dengan tergesa menuju ruang VVIP yang berada di lantai 5, ia sudah menghubungi kekasihnya mengenai kondisi Sungmin dan Donghae bisa mendengar sendiri jika Eunhyuk terisak mengetahui kondisi sahabatnya itu. Donghae marah dengan sikap Sungmin yang seperti ini. gadis itu sudah berjanji akan berusaha sampai akhir, tapi apa yang dia lakukan sekarang? berusaha membunuh dirinya sendiri.

 _"Sungmin sudah mengetahui alasan mengapa aku memilih menghentikan hubungan ini Hyung, awalnya memang aku berpikir jika gadis sempurna sepertinya tidak pantas bersanding dengan laki-laki cacat seperti ku. namun aku kembali berpikir jika semua janjinya akan selalu aku simpan, janjinya untuk menyembuhkan penyakitku, janjinya untuk selalu ada di sampingku. semua janji itu aku simpan di hatiku. sampai akhirnya ayah Sungmin menemui ayahku dan meminta kami untuk meninggalkan Sungmin. saat itu juga aku tau jika hubungan ini tidak hanya untuk kami berdua yang menjalaninya, tapi ada orang tua Sungmin juga. orang tua manapun tidak akan ingin putri semata wayang mereka harus memiliki pendamping hidup yang bahkan untuk berjalan saja tidak bisa."_

 _"lalu kau memilih untuk meninggalkan Sungmin demi mengambulkan keinginan ayahnya?"_

 _"tentu saja Hyung, aku meninggalkannya bukan karena aku menyukai Victoria. aku meninggalkannya karena aku ingin melihatnya hidup bahagia dengan pendampingnya yang sempurna tidak selalu fokus pada penyakitku yang entah sampai kapan akan pergi dari dalam diriku ini." saat itu Kyuhyun meneteskan air matanya, wajahnya sangat pucat hingga perlahan Donghae mengusap air mata itu dari pipi Kyuhyun._

 _"hubunganmu dengan Victoria..."_

 _"semua hanya rencana bodohku Hyung, aku memang dekat dengan Victoria karena dia gadis yang baik. aku berbohong pada Sungmin jika aku menyukai Victoria, itu semua agar Sungmin benar-benar pergi dariku Hyung. namun lagi-lagi aku harus mengingat janjinya sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu, jadi aku mengizinkannya untuk tetap menjadi dokter pribadiku."_

 _"jika kau bertanya bagaimana perasaanku sekarang. tentu saja sangat hancur dan tidak pantas untuk dilihat, selama ini aku terlihat baik-baik saja di depan orang tuaku karena aku tidak ingin mereka memikirkan apapun lagi kecuali untuk penyakitku ini. selamanya aku hanya bisa mencintai Sungmin, bahkan jika Tuhan mencabut nyawaku suatu saat nanti aku akan memintaNya untuk selalu melindungi Sungmin dan membuat Sungmin bahagia tanpaku"_

Donghae kembali mengingat kata-kata Kyuhyun tadi, namja tampan itu bisa menyimpulkan jika kini Sungmin tau ayahnya ada di balik kandasnya hubungan mereka dan sekarang Sungmin sangat kecewa.

' ** _Cklekk_**

Donghae membuka pelan pintu kamar yang sunyi itu, tidak ada siapapun disana kecuali sosok yang berbaring tidak berdaya dengan bantuan alat pernafasan di hidungnya. Donghae mendekati Sungmin, tangannya terkepal erat menahan amarahnya.

"kau...kau bilang setelah lulus kuliah, kau akan menjadi dokter pribadi Kyuhyun. kau bilang kau akan menyembuhkan penyakitnya yang mematikan itu. kau bilang tidak peduli apapun yang terjadi kau akan tetap menyembuhkannya. tapi apa yang kau lakukan? kau memilih mengakhiri hidupmu dengan cara seperti ini? kau sudah merusak kepercayaan Kyuhyun, ia percaya padamu kalau kau akan menyembuhkannya.. sekarang bangun dan buktikan Lee Sungmin..AKU BILANG BANGUN!"

"LEE DONGHAE HENTIKAN!" Siwon berteriak keras seraya menahan tubuh Donghae yang sedang mengguncangkan tubuh Sungmin di ranjangnya.

"apa kau sudah gila?! dia bisa mati jika kau terus-terusan seperti itu" ujar Siwon, mencoba menyadarikan Donghae namun nampaknya namja itu masih diselimuti kemarahan hingga menatap Siwon dengan tajam.

"biarkan saja, bukankah dia memang ingin mati? aku akan mengantarnya kalau begitu..."

' ** _BUUKK_**

Donghae merasa badannya terhuyung hingga jatuh kelantai saat mendapat pukulan keras yang Siwon berikan padanya. dengan cepat Donghae bangun dari duduknya hendak membalas Siwon sebelum akhirnya sebuah suara yang begitu penuh dengan kesedihan menghentikan gerakannya.

"berhenti...aku mohon berhenti" . Sungmin disana, duduk menyaksikan dan mendengarkan semua yang di bicarakan oleh Donghae. sebenarnya gadis itu sudah sadar sejak beberapa jam yang lalu, tapi matanya enggan terbuka karena ia yakin jika ia membuka matanya hanya akan ada kesakitan disana. tidak ada lagi kebahagiaan yang ia rasakan seperti 5 tahun yang lalu. namun mendengar ucapan Donghae padanya tadi membuat Sungmin sadar jika hidupnya memiliki satu tujuan lagi yaitu menyembuhkan orang yang ia cintai. Kyuhyun menunggunya untuk menyebuhkannya.

"Sungmin-ah, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Siwon pelan. Sungmin masih belum bisa melepas pandangannya dari wajah Donghae yang lebam, bahkan ada setitik darah di pinggir bibirnya.

"aku baik-baik saja, maafkan aku sudah membuat kalian seperti ini"

"Ya Tuhan Lee Sungmin!"

ketiganya kompak menoleh kearah pintu ruangan yang terbuka, ternyata Leeteuk, Kangin dan Eunhyuk datang dan langsung mendekati Sungmin. bahkan Eunhyuk yang menangis langsung memeluk erat tubuh sahabatnya itu.

"demi Tuhan, mengapa kau lakukan semua ini Sungmin? aku takut sekali tadi" ujar Eunhyuk dengan suara seraknya.

"maafkan aku Eunhyuk-ah"

Eunhyuk melepaskan pelukannya dan mengusap kasar air matanya, sedangkan Sungmin ikut membantu mengusap air mata Eunhyuk di pipi gadis itu yang memerah.

' ** _BRUK_**

"appa.." semua mata terbelalak saat melihat Kangin berlutut di samping ranjang Sungmin. wajah laki-laki setengah baya yang biasa terlihat dingin itu kini terlihat sendu dan penuh penyesalan.

"maafkan appa,Min. appa mohon. aku akan melakukan apapun untuk kebahagiaanmu mulai sekarang, jadi beritahu apa yang harus kami lakukan untukmu." Kangin berujar begitu menyedihkan, bahkan Leeteuk dan Eunhyuk kembali menangis.

Sungmin tersenyum tipis melihat penyesalan ayahnya, sudah cukup Sungmin menyalahkan Kangin atas semua kejadian ini. Sungmin harusnya mengerti jika hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun memang sudah tidak bisa disatukan kembali.

' _ini saatnya'_

"aku sudah memaafkan ibu dan ayah, justru aku yang memohon maaf pada kalian karena sudah membuat kalian begitu cemas sekarang. tapi ayah, bisakah kau mengabulkan permintaanku ? kau bilang kau akan melakukan apapun untuk kebahagiaanku benar?"

"katakan, katakan apa yang harus kami lakukan untukmu Lee Sungmin"

"aku ingin kalian menyetujui operasi transplantasi hati yang akan aku ajukan"

"apa maksudmu?" Siwon bertanya dan menatap Sungmin dalam

"aku akan mendonorkan organ hatiku pada Victoria"

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

 ** _NEXT CHAPTER:_**

"setelah operasi ini berjalan dengan baik, aku akan berusaha lebih keras untuk menyembuhkan Kyuhyun. hingga semua tugasku selesai aku ingin pergi ke London, aku ingin melanjutkan S2 ku disana".

"maaf tidak bisa menjadi anak yang baik sejak awal, tapi aku janji setelah semua ini berakhir aku akan mencari kebahagiaanku bersama umma dan appa".

 ** _._**

"perusahaan itu akan segera bangkrut, aku menggunakan uang perusahaan untuk pengobatan Kyuhyun beberapa tahun terakhir ini".

 **.**

"direktur dari perusahaan JS corp sudah datang tuan

"lama tidak bertemu.. Hangeng Hyung"

 **.**

"operasinya akan dilakukan 2 minggu lagi, kami akan meminta pihak keluarga untuk bersedia menandatangani pengajuan operasi ini"

 **.**

"Tutup mulutmu Dokter Lee yang terhormat, aku benar-benar muak denganmu" .

 **.**

"jika kau mencintainya, jika kau takut kehilangannya, maka menikahlah dengan Sungmin".

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _THANKS TO REVIEW CHAP 15 :_**

 ** _._**

episitimaryam11, vha137, Awaelfkyu13, Michiko Haru, Ratry joyers, PumpkinEvil137, Shanty849, cloudswan, abilhikmah, Girls in awesome world, kyuminkyukyu, lydiasimatupang2301, , Harusuki Ginichi - 137411, Lee Minry, LiveLoveKyumin, orange girls, lee hye byung, joyers, HyukRin67, Novi Nov, dwi-yomi, Wonhaesung Love, kyumin, aulia rheyza, N714Ch, kyuonata, danactebh, Hasri, ayu aidenkyu joye, kimchullaelf137, AiKyuMin137 dan para Guest.

.

.

aku mau ucapin makasih buat yang review sebelumnya banyak banget hihihi, walaupun responnya beragam tapi itu bikin aku semangat buat update secepatnya. aku juga masih kasih bocoran kalau FF ini tinggal 2 chapter terakhir jadi mohon untuk review lagi biar FF ini cepet juga di updatenya kkekke.

buat kalian yang baper sekali lagi aku kasih tau kalau cerita ini cuma fiksi dari sebuah dorama yang aku ubah dengan versi aku sendiri, jadi kalau sepanjang chapter ceritanya sedih yah memang begitu adanya untuk endingnya ditunggu aja biar penasaran ini akhirnya HAPPY OR SAD ENDING hihihi

.

oke sampai ketemu di chap 17 ^_^

 ** _StellaChoi, 27 Juni 2016_**


	17. Chapter 17

"aku ingin kalian menyetujui operasi transplantasi hati yang akan aku ajukan"

"apa maksudmu?" Siwon bertanya dan menatap Sungmin dalam

"aku akan mendonorkan organ hatiku pada Victoria"

.

.

MinnimieMing Present,

. **FanFiction**

 **.** ** _ONE LITRE OF TEARS_**

 **Cast : CHO KYUHYUN**

 **LEE SUNGMIN**

 **CHOI SIWON**

 **KIM HEECHUL**

 **LEE DONGHAE**

 **VICTORIA SONG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter : 1** **7**

 **.**

 **Genre : Romance, Family, Drama, Hurt.**

 **.**

 **Rate :** **T**

 **.**

 **Warning : GS**

.

.

Eunhyuk terdiam, matanya menatap kosong kearah depan, mengabaikan Donghae yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya. Donghae mengerti jika semua ini berat untuk Eunhyuk, kedua orang tua Sungmin sudah sepakat untuk mengabulkan apa saja permintaan Sungmin, membiarkan Sungmin menjalani operasi transplantasi hati untuk Victoria.

" _aku tidak menyerah untuk menyembuhkan Kyuhyun,hanya saja semuanya terasa lebih sulit jika sudah seperti ini. jadi aku minta kalian semua untuk mengerti dan menyetujui keinginanku" Sungmin menatap satu persatu orang tua dan sahabatnya. ia sudah memikirkan dengan matang tentang keputusannya ini._

 _"aku tau kalian pasti sulit menerima ini, tapi ini satu-satunya cara ku untuk meraih kebahagiaanku. aku memang tidak bisa bersama Kyuhyun lagi setidaknya ada satu bagian dari dalam diriku yang akan selalu bersama Kyuhyun jika Kyuhyun dan Victoria menikah nanti"._

 _gadis itu masih tersenyum, senyum yang selama ini tidak lagi ia berikan pada keluarga dan sahabatnya._

Eunhyuk membayangkan senyum itu, senyum cantik yang selamanya hanya milik Sungmin. apa Eunhyuk bisa diam saja saat melihat Sungmin seperti ini? apa Eunhyuk bisa melakukan sesuatu agar Sungmin kembali menarik kata-katanya dan memilih mencari kebahagiaannya dengan cara lain? semuanya tidak akan berguna karena saat itu juga Kangin menyetujui keinginan Sungmin, saat itu juga Leeteuk menangis keras dan Sungmin semakin tersenyum lebar.

walaupun jadwal operasi itu belum di tentukan tapi mereka semua baru mengetahui jika Sungmin sudah mencari beberapa informasi tentang Victoria jika satu-satunya yang bisa menyembuhkan gadis itu hanya mencari pendonor organ hati yang tepat untuknya maka Sungmin sudah memastikan jika organ hatinya cocok dengan Victoria.

' ** _'grep_**

"kau terlalu lelah hari ini, aku akan mengantarmu pulang" Donghae menggenggam tangan Eunhyuk yang terasa dingin wajah gadis cantik itu terlihat pucat namun hidung dan telinganya sedikit memerah serta matanya yang bengkak membuat Donghae tidak bisa melihat Eunhyuk ikut terpuruk seperti ini.

"aku tau operasi itu bukan hanya membahayakan Victoria tapi juga membahayakan Sungmin. aku takut, aku takut sekali Hae"

Eunhyuk kembali menangis, namun kali ini Donghae mendekapnya lebih erat dari sebelumnya karena Donghae tau yang perlu ia lakukan sekarang hanya tetap berada di samping kekasihnya ini.

"sama seperti aku harus mengetahui jika Kyuhyun tidak akan bisa berjalan lagi, sama seperti ketika aku mengetahui jika penyakit itu akan membunuh sahabatku sendiri. aku menyaksikan sejak awal bagaimana dengan perlahan Kyuhyun mulai tidak bisa mengendalikan tubuhnya hingga hanya bisa berbaring seperti sekarang ini".

"mengapa Tuhan melakukan ini pada mereka? apa salah mereka? mengapa semua ini tidak adil untuk Kyuhyun dan Sungmin"

"lalu kau akan terlihat lemah seperti ini?kau bisa bayangkan bagaimana perasaan Sungmin nanti".

Eunhyuk menatap Donghae kesal, gadis itu mengusap kasar air matanya sebelum akhirnya meraih tas dan bangun dari duduknya hendak meninggalkan Donghae. namun Donghae segera menahannya.

"aku akan mengantarmu"

"tidak apa, aku akan pulang sendiri. kau harus mengecek kondisi Kyuhyun karena dia akan meninggalkan rumah sakit ini, bukan? tolong sampaikan salamku padanya". ucap Eunhyuk pelan, menepis tangan Donghae dan berjalan gontai menuju pintu keluar.

' ** _greepp_**

"aku akan mengantarmu pulang, ayo"

.

.

.

"umma aku sudah sangat kenyang"

"kau belum makan sejak kemarin, dan hanya diisi oleh cairan infus itu"

"dicuaca dingin seperti ini, aku ingin memakan ramen didekat KyungHee" ucap Sungmin sambil menerawang mengingat musim dingin bertahun tahun lalu yang ia lewat bersama Kyuhyun.

"setelah kau diizinkan pulang, kau bisa pergi kesana bersama Hyukkie" balas Leeteuk pelan, tangan terampilnya merapihkan mangkuk berisi bubur yang tersisa setengahnya.

Sungmin tersenyum saat mendengar nama Eunhyuk di ucapkan oleh Leeteuk, ia ingat jika hubungan ibunya dengan sahabatnya itu tidak baik sejak Sungmin dan Eunhyuk duduk dibangku sekolah menengah atas.

"umma tidak memeriksa pasien?"

"umma sedang menemani pasein" . Sungmin memajukan bibirnya kesal dengan jawaban ibunya, ia tau dan sangat menyesal sudah melakukan hal paling bodoh yang ia lakukan selama hidupnya, kini Sungmin hanya perlu percaya pada kedua orang tuanya.

"setelah operasi ini berjalan dengan baik, aku akan berusaha lebih keras untuk menyembuhkan Kyuhyun. hingga semua tugasku selesai aku ingin pergi ke London, aku ingin melanjutkan S2 ku disana". Sungmin berujar pelan, wajah Leeteuk yang tadinya sempat tersenyum geli melihat aegyo putrinya mendadak hilang.

ia dan Kangin sudah setuju untuk membiarkan Sungmin mendonorkan organ hatinya pada pasien bernama Victoria, yang baru Leeteuk tau ternyata gadis itu adalah kekasih Kyuhyun sekarang.

Sungmin meraih tangan Leeteuk dan menggenggamnya erat. gadis itu tersenyum untuk Leeteuk, walaupun awalnya Sungmin hanya seorang gadis pembangkang, namun pertemuannya dengan Kyuhyun membuat hidup Sungmin berubah 180 drajat. cita-cita Sungmin yang sejak kecil ingin menjadi penyanyi harus ia kubur dalam-dalam demi menuruti keinginan Kangin untuk menjadi seorang dokter. kini Sungmin sudah mendapatkan apa yang Kangin dan Leetuk harapkan, namun putrinya itu tidak mendapatkan cinta dari laki-laki yang dicintainya.

"maaf tidak bisa menjadi anak yang baik sejak awal, tapi aku janji setelah semua ini berakhir aku akan mencari kebahagiaanku bersama umma dan appa". Leeteuk hampir meneteskan air matanya. tangan cantik itu mengusap pipi Sungmin yang terlihat lebih kurus dari sebelumnya, pipi yang biasa merona itu terlihat putih pucat sekarang.

' _apa yang sudah aku lakukan pada putriku sendiri?'_

"umma dan appa sudah berjanji akan memberikanmu kebahagiaan yang terbaik, tunggulah beberapa waktu lagi Sungmin-ah"

"ya, aku akan menunggu"

.

.

.

~~~MinnimieMing~~~

.

.

.

Hangeng dan Heechul menatap Kyuhyun yang terlelap, ini sudah malam dan Kyuhyun sudah meminum obatnya hingga namja itu tertidur pulas.

"Hannie, apa terjadi sesuatu? wajahmu terlihat lelah sekali" tegur Heechul, membuat lamunan Hangeng terbuyar. memang sudah beberapa hari ini Heechul melihat suaminya banyak melamun dan jarang berbicara. awalnya Heechul pikir mungkin ini semua karena Hangeng memikirkan kondisi Sungmin. tapi ternyata Heechul seolah mencium hal lain yang salah dari suaminya.

"Chullie-ya, bagaimana menurutmu jika aku menjual perusahaanku yang berada di China?"

"kenapa? apa ada masalah disana?" Hangeng menatap ragu kearah Heechul, namun kali ini ia tidak bisa lagi menyembunyikan apapun dari istrinya.

"perusahaan itu akan segera bangkrut, aku menggunakan uang perusahaan untuk pengobatan Kyuhyun beberapa tahun terakhir ini". Heechul terbelalak menatap Hangeng

"apa maksudmu? kenapa selama ini aku tidak jujur denganku? Hannie, aku bahkan bisa menjual berlianku asalkan kau tidak menggunakan uang perusahaan untuk pengobatan Kyuhyun" ucap Heechul dengan suara sedikit lebih keras, dan Hangeng mencoba untuk menenangkan istrinya karena takut akan membangunkan Kyuhyun.

"maafkan aku, tapi ini semua demi Kyuhyun, perusahaan disana sudah sangat kacau sekali Chullie, dan paman Kim berusaha untuk mengendalikannya namun aku baru mendapat kabar, jika aku tidak mendapatkan modal besar untuk kembali membangun perusahaan itu, maka perusahaan itu harus kita jual dengan pengusaha lain." Heechul mendekati Hangeng dan memukul lemah dada suaminya, matanya mulai berair dan menetes pelan. Heechul tau ini tidak mudah untuk Hangeng karena sejak dulu cita-cita suaminya hanya membangun sebuah perusahaan ditanah negara dimana ia dilahirkan, dan sekarang dengan terpaksa Hangeng harus membuang cita-citanya yang hampir mencapai di puncak itu.

"awalnya aku berpikir untuk mencari pinjaman, namun itu sama saja dengan menumpuk hutang, karena kita harus lebih fokus pada biaya penyembuhan Kyuhyun. jadi aku mohon padamu sayang, kau hanya perlu mendukung ku dan Kyuhyun." lanjut Hangeng, saat itu juga tangis Heechul semakin keras dan Hangeng membenamkan wajah Heechul di dadanya.

mereka tidak menyadari jika diranjang sana, dengan mata tertutup Kyuhyun meneteskan air matanya.

.

.

.

"Kyunie..."

"Vict kau datang.." Victoria mengayuh kursi rodanya mendekati ranjang Kyuhyun. wanita cantik itu tersenyum lebar saat melihat Kyuhyun yang tengah duduk di ranjang, wajah namja tampan itu terlihat lebih baik dari sebelumnya, Heechul sudah memberitahu pada Victoria tentang kepulangan Kyuhyun, tentu saja ia sempat sedih, namun mengingat jika itu semua adalah keinginan kekasihnya mau tidak mau Victoria harus menuggu Kyuhyun untuk kembali menemuinya dirumah sakit, karena mustahil jika ia pun ikut untuk keluar dari rumah sakit ini.

"kau tempak lebih baik Kyunie, pantas saja dokter Choi sudah bisa mengizinkanmu keluar dari rumah sakit ini" . Kyuhyun sedikit mengangkat tangannya, dan Victoria yang mengerti pun bangun dari duduknya untuk duduk di samping ranjang Kyuhyun. namja itu mengusap rambut Victoria pelan seraya menatapnya dalam.

' _mengapa aku harus mempermainkan perasaanmu seperti ini Vict? maafkan aku'_

"aku hanya pulang untuk beberapa hari, mungkin tidak sampai seminggu." ucap Kyuhyun pelan, Victoria pun mengangguk paham mencoba menyetujui ucapan Kyuhyun.

"mungkin aku akan merasakan kembali saat-saat awal dimana aku datang kerumah sakit ini. sendirian, tidak memiliki teman dan hanya melihat dokter serta suster yang menanyakan kondisiku".

"kalau begitu biar aku yang meminta umma untuk sering-sering datang kesini".

"tidak perlu seperti itu, ibumu pasti merindukan rumah kalian" Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis. Victoria bisa melihat perbedaan senyum namja itu akhir-akhir ini, ditambah lagi ia juga jarang bertemu dengan Sungmin yang notebanenya adalah Dokter Kyuhyun.

"aku tidak melihat Sungmin, apa ia mengambil cuti?" tanya Victoria pelan, dan saat itu juga perubahan wajah Kyuhyun semakin terlihat saat namaja itu mengehilangkan senyumannya dan memilih membuang pandangannya kejendela.

"aku juga tidak melihat Dokter Lee akhir-akhir ini" jawab Kyuhyun sekenanya.

"baiklah sepertinya kau butuh istirahat, aku akan kembali lagi nanti sore". Victoria mengayuh kursi rodanya menuju pintu keluar, gadis itu merasa Kyuhyun yang ia lihat sekarang bukan Kyuhyun yang ia lhat selalu tersenyum di taman rumah sakit sambil menunggu waktunya fisioterapi. Kyuhyun yang bersamanya sekarang bukan Kyuhyun temannya yang dulu selalu ia ajak berbincang di taman rumah sakit.

' _apa benar kau mencintaiku, Kyu?'_

.

.

.

~~~MinniemieMing~~~

.

.

.

malam ini terlihat sunyi, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam. mungkin semua pasien sudah memilih tidur lebih awal dicuaca dingin seperti ini. namun lain halnya dengan pasien cantik yang tengah mendorong tiang selang infusnya ini.

Sungmin melangkah dengan perlahan disepanjang koridor yang sepi hanya untuk menemui Kyuhyun yang mungkin sekarang tengah tertidur, ia ingat kata-kata namja itu jika suatu saat mereka bertemu kembali itu hanya status mereka yang menjadi Dokter dan pasiennya. namun untuk kali ini saja, Sungmin ingin menemui Kyuhyun sebagai cintanya. walaupun Sungmin harus merasakan sakit ketika mengingat Kyuhyun tidak lagi mencintainya, tapi semua itu tidak apa-apa asalkan ia masih bisa melihat Kyuhyun.

gadis itu mendorong pelan pintu kamar Kyuhyun yang sedikit gelap, hanya ada lampu di meja yang terlihat remang. Sungmin meraih kursi dan duduk di samping ranjang Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, aku merindukanmu." Sungmin berujar pelan, gadis itu meraih tangan Kyuhyun yang pucat. Kyuhyun memang sudah kesulitan untuk mengangkat kedua tangannya. Sungmin bercerita banyak hal termasuk operasi yang akan ia lalui nanti. namun Sungmin sadar jika hanya angin yang mendengarnya, karena Kyuhyun sudah terlelap.

"jika suatu saat kau bisa berdiri dengan kedua kakimu, kau bisa memeluk seseorang dengan kedua tanganmu dan itu bukanlah aku, aku minta jangan pernah lupakan aku Kyu. karena selamanya akupun tidak akan bisa melupakanmu". Sungmin menidurkan kepalanya di samping tangan Kyuhyun yang ia genggam.

"Kyu, jika di kehidupan selanjutnya kita dipertemukan kembali, aku akan berjanji tidak akan melapaskanmu apapun yang terjadi." ucapannya semakin lemah hingga tidak sadar Sungmin tertidur dengan tangan mereka yang saling bertautan.

.

.

.

~~~MinnimieMing~~~

.

.

.

"apa kau bilang? ada perusahaan lain yang akan memberikan modal sebesar itu?" Hangeng menatap kearah asistennya tidak percaya. perusahaan yang sudah ia relakan untuk gulung tikar itu ternyata diberikan modal cukup banyak oleh perusahaan lain yang tidak ia tau dari mana. Hangeng baru mendapatkan laporannya pagi ini dan itu cukup membuatnya kaget bukan main karena jumlah modal untuk mengembalikan perusahaan itu kembali tidak berjumlah sedikit.

"presdir dari perusahaan itu akan datang pagi ini Tuan Cho"

' ** _tok tok_**

Hangeng dan asistennya membuang pandangan mereka kearah pintu besar dan mempersilahkan orang itu membuka pintunya.

"direktur dari perusahaan JS corp sudah datang tuan" seorang wanita masuk kedalam ruangan Hangeng diikuti seseorang laki-laki gagah di belakangnya.

"lama tidak bertemu.. Hangeng Hyung" ucap laki-laki paruh baya itu, sosok yang tidak ingin Hangeng lihat lagi.

"Lee Kangin..." Hangeng bangun dari duduknya dan menyuruh asisten serta sekretarisnya untuk meninggalkan ruangannya.

kini diruangan besar Hangeng hanya ada dirinya dan sosok yang dulu ia sayangi, sosok yang dulu sudah ia anggap sebagai adiknya sendiri. namun itu semua sudah berlalu saat Hangeng melihat sendiri bagaimana keegoisan Kangin yang ingin memisahkan anaknya dengan Sungmin.

"jadi kau yang memberikan dana itu, jika kau menginginkan itu hanya untuk menyuruh kami menjauhi..."

' ** _brukk_**

Hangeng terbelalak saat melihat Kangin tengah berlutut dihadapannya, ia tidak menyangka jika seorang yang cukup arogan seperti Lee Kangin akan melakukan hal ini.

"maafkan aku Hyung, aku mohon maafkan aku" Kangin berujar dengan kepala tertunduk, ia sudah memantapkan hatinya agar memohon pada Hangeng untuk kembali merestui hubungan Kyuhyun dengan Sungmin.

"apa yang kau lakukan? jangan seperti ini" Hangeng berusaha meraih pundak Kangin agar menyuruhnya bangun namun ayah dari mantan kekasih anaknya itu memilih tetap berlutut dihadapannya.

"Sungmin akan mendonorkan sebagian organ hatinya pada gadis yang bernama Victoria, aku baru tau jika gadis itu adalah kekasih Kyuhyun sekarang. jadi aku mohon padamu Hyung, bantu aku... bantu aku agar Sungmin kembali bahagia bersama Kyuhyun. karena aku tidak sanggup melihat anakku seperti ini" Suaranya mulai serak, Kangin sudah berjanji pada Sungmin jika ia akan melakukan apa saja demi kebahagiaan Sungmin sekarang, termasuk memberikan bantuan pada perusahaan Cho dan berlutut pada Hangeng sekarang ini.

Hangeng ikut berlutut dihadapan Kangin, ia merasa jahat jika membiarkan sosok yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adiknya terpuruk seperti ini.

ia sudah mendengar semuanya dari Heechul saat istrinya itu melihat Sungmin dilarikan kerumah sakit karena percobaan bunuh diri, namun ia tidak menyangka jika Kangin harus memohonnya seperti ini.

"bantu aku, aku mohon bantu aku Hyung.. hanya dia yang ingin aku bahagiakan sekarang ini."

.

.

.

~~~MinnimieMing~~~

.

.

.

"operasinya akan dilakukan 2 minggu lagi, kami akan meminta pihak keluarga untuk bersedia menandatangani pengajuan operasi ini" . Leeteuk terdiam, matanya menatap lembaran yang harus ia tanda tangani agar Sungmin bisa melakukan operasi transplantasi hati untuk Victoria. tangannya sedikit bergetar meraih pena didepannya. ia tidak siap dengan semua ini, ia tidak siap jika Sungmin harus mendonorkan 60% organ hatinya untuk orang lain. tapi ini semua permintaan putrinya, permintaan Sungmin untuk meraih kebahagiaannya setelah tugasnya menjadi dokter Kyuhyun berakhir.

"bisakah...bisakah aku menunggu suamiku, aku akan membicarakan masalah ini lagi dengannya."

"baiklah nyonya, kami memberi waktu 3 hari agar kalian bisa memikirkannya lagi. bagaimanapun juga operasi ini cukup besar dan kemungkinan hidup pasien hanya sampai 5 tahun". wanita paruh baya itu meremas rok sepan di bawah meja dokter Lim, tangannya semakin bergetar. Leeteuk bukan tidak tau bahaya pendonoran organ hati itu. apa ia bisa menolak sekarang? apa ia masih boleh egois terhadap kehidupan putrinya lagi, lalu ia akan melihat Sungmin berusaha mengakhiri hidupnya lagi?

' _apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Victoria menatap kosong kearah jendela, terlihat sedikit berembuh karena diluar cuaca sangat dingin. ia belum pernah merasa sehampa ini sebelumnya, penyakitnya semakin parah dan yang perlu ia lakukan hanya menjalani kemoterapi yang tidak tau sampai kapan atau menunggu seseorang yang rela memberikan sebagian organ hati mereka untuknya. ibu dan ayahnya tengah berusaha di negara asal mereka untuk mencari orang dharmawan itu. keluarga Victoria sudah melakukan usaha semaksimal mungkin hingga menawarkan uang ratusan ribu dollar hanya untuk itu, namun hingga sekarang tidak ada satupun yang bersedia menjadi malaikat untuknya. Victoria hampir menyerah saat ibu dan ayahnya memilih meninggalkannya dirumah sakit Seoul dan membiarkan mereka kembali ke China hanya untuk mengurusi bisnis mereka, sesekali orang tuanya datang bahkan yang lebih sering datang untuk melihat keadaannya dirumah sakit hanya orang-orang suruhan ayahnya.

sampai akhirnya ia bertemu dengan Kyuhyun, laki-laki yang diam-diam selalu ia perhatikan tengah duduk memejamkan matanya dibawah pohon dimusim gugur. laki-laki tampan yang membuat hidupnya kembali bangkit dan melupakan sedikit penyakitnya. Victoria tidak pernah menceritakan penyakitnya pada Kyuhyun karena takut Kyuhyun akan meninggalkannya. hingga suatu hari Kyuhyun menyatakan perasaannya saat itu juga ia merasa sangat bahagia, namun akhir-akhir ini sikap Kyuhyun mulai berubah. namja tampan itu sedikit pendiam dan tidak terbuka padanya. ia merasa Kyuhyun tidak sungguh-sungguh mencintainya.

' ** _tok tok_**

 ** _'cklek_**

seseorang masuk kedalam kamar Victoria yang sunyi, Victoria pikir itu hanya seorang suster yang akan memberikannya obat hingga ia enggan untuk menatap suster itu.

"Victoria-ssi". suara lembut itu membuat Victoria menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap seorang wanita cantik berambut merah panjang dengan tubuh indah disamping ranjangnya. dahinya mengerut bingung, ia tidak mengenali wanita ini sebelumnya.

"kau...siapa?"

"apa kehadiranku mengganggumu?" wanita itu kembali bertanya seraya tersenyum menampilkan gummy smilenya tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Victoria.

"aku tidak mengenalmu, lebih baik kau keluar dari kamarku"

"kau memang tidak mengenalku, tapi kau mengenal kekasih dan sahabatku". Victoria menatap datar wanita itu, moodnya benar-benar buruk dan ia harus bertemu dengan wanita dengan sifat dingin seperti ini.

"aku Lee Eunhyuk, kau bisa memanggilku Hyukkie". wanita itu berujar namun Victoria memilih mengabaikannya hingga ia melihat wanita bernama Eunhyuk itu meraih kursi dan duduk disamping ranjangnya.

"mungkin kau tidak nyaman dengan kehadiranku sekarang, awalnya akupun ingin bertemu denganmu bukan dengan cara seperti ini, namun sepertinya hanya ini yang bisa aku lakukan untuk menyelamatkan Sungmin". mendengar nama Sungmin, Victoria langsung kembali menatap Eunhyuk bingung, mengapa wanita ini memintanya untuk menyelamatkan Sungmin?

"apa maksudmu?" tanya Victoria, Eunhyuk terlihat seperti tengah nguatkan keberanianya untuk berbicara.

"Sungmin... akan mendonorkan hatinya padamu"

' ** _Deg_**

Victoria terbelalak tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja Eunhyuk katakan, Sungmin sudah lama tidak terlihat dan kini seseorang datang padanya jika Sungmin akan menjadi pendonor untuknya.

"tidak mungkin, jangan mencoba membohongiku"

"aku tidak mencoba membohongimu, oleh karena itu aku datang menemuimu untuk membantuku menolak keinginan Sungmin. ia sahabatku dan operasi ini akan membahayakannya bahkan bisa saja membunuhnya. jadi aku mohon padamu untuk menghentikan ini semua" . Victoria terdiam, selama ini yang ia tau Sungmin hanya baik padanya karena Sungmin adalah dokter kekasihnya, bahkan ia bisa melihat sendiri bagaimana Sungmin dengan paniknya bahkan hampir pingsan saat melihat Kyuhyun tersedak hingga sulit bernafas. namun sudah beberapa hari ini Victoria tidak melihat Sungmin memeriksa kondisi Kyuhyun, Sungmin seperti hilang begitu saja bahkan iya tidak berani bertanya pada Kyuhyun atau Heechul.

"Sungmin...dimana dia sekarang?"

"Sungmin dirawat di lantai 12, beberapa hari yang lalu Sungmin melakukan percobaan bunuh diri dengan menyayat nadinya" . Eunhyuk menundukan kepalanya saat Victoria hampir menjerit mendengar ucapannya, reaksi itu juga pernah ia tunjukan saat Donghae mengabarinya kalau Sungmin harus dirawat dirumah sakit.

Victoria mencoba bangun dari ranjangnya namun tubuhnya yang melemah membuatnya hampir terjatuh jika Eunhyuk tidak lebih dulu menangkap lengannya.

"apa yang kau lakukan Victoria-ssi?"

"antarkan aku, aku mohon antarkan aku untuk menemui Sungmin" Victoria hampir menangis, wajahnya yang pucat semakin pucat ditambah ada aliran air mata dari kedua matanya.

yang membingungkan untuknya adalah mengapa harus Sungmin? mengapa harus teman yang baru saja ia kenal ? bahkan Victoria tidak tau apa saja yang sudah ia lakukan demi Sungmin hingga gadis cantik itu mau menjadi pendonor untuknya.

"aku akan mengantarmu nanti, sekarang kondisimu sedang tidak baik".

' _mengapa disaat ada seseorang yang rela menjadi malaikat untukku rasanya harus sesulit ini? dari sekian banyak orang, menagapa harus Lee Sungmin?'_

"Eunhyuk-ssi, aku mohon..."

' ** _bruukk_**

"Ya Tuhan, Victoria-ssi!"

.

.

.

Eunhyuk berjalan gontai disepanjang koridor rumah sakit, kakinya hampir terasa melayang. ia menyesal menemui Victoria hari ini dan mengatakan apa yang terjadi pada Sungmin.

Victoria langsung pingsan saat akan kembali meminta Eunhyuk untuk mengantarnya menemui Sungmin, dan dengan cepat Eunhyuk berteriak memanggil perawat, lalu Victoria kembali dibaringkan. kini wanita itu tengah tertidur lelap setelah beberapa suster datang menolongnya.

"Eunhyuk-ah"

"Hae". Donghae berlari dan meraih tubuh kekasihnya yang seolah tidak bertenaga.

"mengapa kau datang tidak memberitahuku? dan..." dahi namja tampan itu mengerut bingung saat melihat kamar yang berada di belakang mereka, Donghae tau itu kamar Victoria.

"kau...kau datang menemui Victoria?" tanya Donghae lagi, bukannya menjawab Eunhyuk malah memilih menundukan kepalanya. membuat Donghae semakin bingung dengan sikap kekasihnya hari ini. Donghae sangat yakin Eunhyuk baru saja menemui Victoria.

"jawab aku... untuk apa kau menemui Victoria?". merasa terdesak akhirnya Eunhyuk memberanikan diri menatap langsung kedalam mata kekasihnya .

"aku memang datang untuk bertemu dengan Victoria, aku sudah menjelaskan semua padanya dan aku memintanya untuk menolak operasi itu"

"Hyuk. mengertilah, kondisi Victoria..."

"kau pikir aku hanya bisa diam saja saat melihat keadaan seperti ini? kau tau aku tidak ingin Sungmin pergi. aku tidak siap jika akhirnya Sungmin akan meninggalkan kita." Eunhyuk menjerit tertahan.

ia marah, mengapa Donghae sama sekali tidak mengerti perasaannya.

"Sungmin sudah memutuskan semuanya. jika kita kembali menahannya itu sama saja kita bertindak egois. Sungmin bisa kembali membunuh dirinya sendiri"

"kita bisa menahannya, kita bisa menunjukan cara lain untuknya bahagia. aku yakin Kyuhyun masih mencintai Sungmin". Donghae menatap Eunhyuk jengah, ia mengerti jika kekasihnya itu sangat resah sekarang. tapi jika Eunhyuk nekat mengatakan itu pada Victoria, Donghae juga cemas dengan kondisi kesehatan gadis China itu.

"tapi Kyuhyun sudah mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Sungmin! mereka memang sudah tidak bisa di satukan kembali" Donghae mulai membentak Eunhyuk, namja itu bukan membela Kyuhyun atau siapapun, tapi ini bisa jadi pelajaran Kyuhyun karena sudah mempermainkan hati Sungmin yang sudah bertahun-tahun mendampinginya.

"Tutup mulutmu Dokter Lee yang terhormat, aku benar-benar muak denganmu" .

Eunhyuk menatap tajam kearah Donghae, sebelum akhirnya menepis tangan Donghae dengan kasar dan berlalu meninggalkan Donghae sendirian di koridor sepi itu, Donghae tidak berniat mengejar Eunhyuk karena tau kekasihnya itu membutuhkan waktu untuk sendiri dan Donghae tidak yakin jika Eunhyuk akan cepat memaafkan semua kata-katanya.

sepeninggalan Eunhyuk, Donghae hendak kembali keruangannya sebelum tubuhnya menegang melihat sosok wanita cantik yang bersandar memegangi dinding di sampingnya. gadis berambut panjang dengan pakaian khas pasien itu terlihat tidak bisa menahan air matanya. bahkan Donghae yakin jika gadis itu melepaskan pegangannya mungkin ia akan terjatuh.

Donghae menghampiri Victoria yang menangis dalam diam, ia yakin Victoria sudah mendengar semua yang ia dan Eunhyuk katakan tadi.

"kau pasti lelah, aku akan mengantarmu kembali keranjang." Donghae dengan lembut menarik lengan Victoria dan berusaha menuntun wanita itu keranjangnya, namun baru beberapa langkah suara Victoria yang terisak mulai terdengar.

"apa benar Kyuhyun adalah kekasih Sungmin? jadi penyebab Sungmin bunuh diri karena hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun sudah berakhir? jadi aku sudah merusak hubungan mereka, Dokter Lee jawab aku mengapa kau diam saja!" Victoria mulai menjerit keras seraya mengguncangkan bahu Donghae. wanita itu terus menangis saat tidak mendapatkan jawaban.

ia merasa jahat sekarang, dan ini juga karena kebodohannya yang tidak mengerti arti kedekatan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. selama ini Victoria berpikir jika Kyuhyun dan Sungmin hanya memiliki hubungan sebatas dokter dan pasiennya, namun semuanya sudah terungkap jika kenyataannya Sungmin dan Kyuhyun pernah menjalin hubungan dan kini mereka sudah berpisah.

bukan rasa senang yang dirasakan Victoria saat mengetahui jika Sungmin adalah masa lalu bagi Kyuhyun, namun rasa sakit yang turut ia rasakan saat mengetahui jika Kyuhyun tidak jujur padanya, apalagi ia sempat memamerkan kebersamaannya dengan Kyuhyun didepan Sungmin. Victoria benar-benar merasa jahat sekarang.

"aku akan menjelaskan semuanya tanpa kebohongan padamu, jadi aku mohon kau harus tenang dan siap mendengar ini semua"

.

.

.

~~~MinnimieMing~~~

.

.

.

Sungmin masih memejamkan matanya, wajah cantik itu masih berwarna putih pucat tanpa rona merah yang selalu Sungmin tampilkan dihadapan semua orang. Leeteuk di sisinya hanya menggenggam tangan cantik putrinya, ruangan yang ia design seperti kamar Sungmin dirumah mewah mereka itu nampak sepi dan sunyi, ia masih memikirkan semuanya. jika ia dan Kangin benar-benar akan menandatangani prosudur operasi itu maka ia harus siap dengan semua yang akan terjadi nanti. Sungmin tidak akan bisa bertahan lebih lama dengan kondisi hatinya, begitu juga dengan Victoria.

bicara soal Victoria, sampai saat ini Leeteuk masih tidak tau wanita seperti apa yang sudah merebut Kyuhyun dari putrinya. bukan, Leeteuk yakin jika ini bukan salah Victoria. ini salahnya dan Kangin yang sudah melarang hubungan Sungmin dengan Kyuhyun, jika saja dari awal mereka mengutamakan kebahagiaan Sungmin, maka ini semua tidak akan terjadi.

"umma, mengapa umma menangis?". Leeteuk segera menghapus air matanya yang entah sejak kapan mulai mengalir membasahi pipinya.

"ibu baik-baik saja, dan tidak menangis". Sungmin menggenggam erat tangan Leeteuk dan tersenyum tipis.

"tidakkah kau mau merubah pikiranmu tentang operasi itu?". suara Leeteuk mulai kembali bergetar, dan air matanya kembali jatuh saat melihat Sungmin tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menatap kedua orang tuanya bingung, ini adalah hari yang dijanjikan Siwon untuknya kembali kerumah mereka. namun ia bisa melihat keraguan dimata kedua orang tuanya. Kyuhyun berniat untuk tidak kembali lagi kerumah sakit ini karena ia sempat mendengar perbincangan Heechul dan Hangeng beberapa hari yang lalu. jika penyakitnya ini sudah mengambil satu perusahaan ayahnya maka ia memilih untuk menghentikan pengobatan yang entah sampai kapan ini. masalah Victoria mungkin gadis itu akan segera sembuh dan Kyuhyun bisa sesekali menjenguknya.

kondisi Kyuhyun memang sempat menurun namun serangan itu jarang terjadi, Kyuhyun mulai sulit mengeluarkan suaranya dan nafasnya mulai pendek-pendek.

"umma...ayo kita pulang" ucapnya pelan, bahkan suaranya yang pelan ini terdengar keras karena ruangan yang sunyi di pagi hari. Kyuhyun tengah bersandar di kepala ranjang, sedangkan kedua orang tuanya tengah duduk di kursi samping ranjangnya. Hangeng tampak melirik Heechul sebentar sebelum akhirnya membuka suaranya.

"Kyu, appa mohon kau harus menjawab ini dengan jujur"

"hmm?"

Hangeng terlihat menghela nafas sebentar mencoba meyakinkan hatinya jika ini adalah pilihan yang terbaik untuk Kyuhyun. mulai sekarang ia akan membiarkan Kyuhyun mengambil keputusannya sendiri dan menyerahkan semuanya untuk kebahagiaan Kyuhyun.

"apa kau masih mencintai Sungmin?"

' ** _DEG_**

Kyuhyun terdiam, salah satu bagian dihatinya meneriakan jika ia masih mencintai Sungmin, namun ia tidak bisa bertindak egois seperti itu. apa yang akan terjadi jika ia mengungkapkan semuanya pada Hangeng dan Heechul?

"kau hanya perlu menjawab..."

"aku mencintainya...sampai kapanpun...aku mencintainya, hanya LeeSungmin" dengan nada tersendat Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya tidak berani menatap Hangeng dan Heechul. untuk kali ini Kyuhyun hanya berani mengungkapkan semuanya tanpa berharap akan kembali pada Sungmin, karena yang Kyuhyun inginkan ayah dan ibunya tau jika ia tersiksa dengan semua ini.

"jika kau mencintainya, jika kau takut kehilangannya, maka menikahlah dengan Sungmin".

"apa maksudnya?". Kyuhyun menatap Hangeng tidak mengerti, mengapa ayahnya tiba-tiba memintanya untuk menikah dengan Sungmin sedangkan ia tau jika Kangin menentang semua ini.

"kami merestuimu, dan kami ingin kau menikah dengan Sungmin" Heechul menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun, dan tersenyum puas saat putranya mengakui jika ia masih mencintai Sungmin, karena sudah sangat lama Heechul mengharapkan Sungmin kelak akan mendampingi Kyuhyun sebagai istri dari putranya.

"umma...tapi Victoria..."

"menikahlah." suara itu terdengar berseru tertahan, Victoria datang bersama Donghae yang mendorong kursi rodanya. awalnya laki-laki berpakaian Dokter itu memang sengaja datang keruangan Kyuhyun untuk memeriksa kondisi Kyuhyun terakhir sebelum sahabatnya itu kembali kerumah. namun ia melihat Victoria tengah memperhatikan ruangan Kyuhyun yang terbuka dan ternyata gadis itu juga sudah mendengar pengakuan Kyuhyun yang masih mencintai Sungmin.

Donghae sudah menjelaskan semuanya pada Victoria kemarin soal hubungan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang rumit dan wanita itu tampak menyesal mengetahui ini belakangan. Donghae menjelaskan dengan begitu panjang lebar tanpa terlewat satupun, setelah itu Victoria hanya menangis keras di pelukan Donghae. Victoria sadar jika ia hanya orang baru yang merusak hubungan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, bahkan setelah Sungmin tau jika Kyuhyun berpacaran dengannya, wanita berhatimulia itu masih berniat mendonorkan hatinya untuk Victoria.

Heechul menghampiri Victoria dan memeluknya erat.

"menikahlah dengan Sungmin, kau harus tau mana yang lebih bisa membahagiakanmu Kyu". Victoria berujar dengan senyuman lebarnya yang cantik dan menoleh pada Donghae yang menganggukan kepalanya pelan.

.

.

.

~~~MinnimieMing~~~

.

.

.

Sungmin tengah memajukan bibirnya kesal, sedari tadi ia tengah bersama Eunhyuk di dalam kamar rawatnya namun sahabatnya itu malah melamun hingga seseorang mengetuk pintu dan Sungmin kembali tersenyum lebar saat melihat ibu, ayah serta Siwon yang datang menjenguknya. besok ia sudah boleh pulang dan harus istirahat total sebelum operasi itu dilakukan. Sungmin juga tau jika ayah dan ibunya tidak bisa menerima ini dengan lapang dada tapi ia harus membuktikan pada kedua orang tuanya jika Sungmin akan baik-baik saja setelah ini.

"umma, mengapa kau meninggalkan ku bersama mayat hidup ini?" ujar Sungmin kesal, Leeteuk pun segera mendekatinya dan tersenyum tipis lali mengusap rambut Eunhyuk yang mendelik kesal kearah Sungmin.

"jangan seperi itu Minnie. Hyukkie-ya.. ahjumma membawakan sandwich kau bisa memakannya untuk sarapan". Eunhyuk tersenyum lebar menampilkan gummy smilenya yang menawan di depan Leeteuk dan membuka kota makan yang Leeteuk berikan di pangkuannya.

"woaah.. terima kasih banyak ahjumma, ini terlihat enak sekali" gadis itu melahapnya dengan semangat mengabaikan tatapan Sungmin yang seolah ingin mendapatkan sandwich itu juga.

"jika kau lapar, atau haus kau bisa menenggak air infus itu Lee Sungmin" ucap Eunhyuk, Sungmin yang jengkel hendak memukul kepala gadis itu dengan bantal di tangannya namun urung saat mendengar suara ketukan di pintu ruangannya.

semuanya tampak menoleh dan terkejut setelah Siwon membuka pintu itu ternyata Kyuhyun masuk kedalam ruangan Sungmin, tidak. bukan hanya Kyuhyun, tapi kedua orang tua Kyuhyun, Donghae serta Victoria pun datang.

Sungmin hampir tidak percaya jika itu adalah Kyuhyun, sudah beberapa hari tidak menemui namja itu, keadaan Kyuhyun lebih segar walaupun bibirnya mulai sulit digerakan. setidaknya itulah yang setiap malam Siwon ceritakan padanya.

saat mereka menyambut kedatangan keluarga Cho dengan senyum, berbeda dengan Eunhyuk yang justru menatap Donghae dengan tatapan datar, ia masih marah dengan kekasihnya itu. apa lagi kini Donghae tengah mendorong kursi roda Victoria, mendekati ranjang Sungmin.

Sungmin tampak bingung dengan situasi ini, kebingungannya bertambah saat melirik Kangin yang hanya terdiam ditempatnya begitupun dengan Leeteuk.

"bagaimana keadaanmu, Min?" tanya Heechul pelan, Sungmin yang mengingat hubungannya dengan Heechul tidaklah baik beberapa waktu terakhir ini hanya tersenyum kaku dan membungkukan badannya pelan didalam duduknya.

"kabarku baik...Nyonya Cho" . Heechul mengusap kepala Sungmin lembut, bahkan hingga meneteskan air matanya. wanita paruh baya itu menyesal dengan sikapnya dengan Sungmin.

Sungmin melirik kearah Kyuhyun yang ternyata tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"kalian tidak seharusnya melakukan ini, aku minta maaf karena tidak bisa mendampingi Kyuhyun-ssi untuk beberapa waktu ini dan ..."

 ** _'bruukkk_**

semua orang yang ada diruangan itu terbelalak tidak percaya dengan apa yang mereka lihat terutama Sungmin yang tiba-tiba saja di peluk seseorang dan orang itu tidak bisa menahan tubuhnya sendiri hingga Sungmin dengan sekuat tenaga menahan tubuh keduanya agar tidak saling menindih diranjang.

mereka terkejut melihat Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba bangun dari kursi rodanya hendak memeluk Sungmin, namun karena kakinya yang tidak bisa digerakan membuat Kyuhyun jatuh kedalam pelukan Sungmin. Siwon dan Donghae dengan cepat membantu Kyuhyun duduk kembali kekursi rodanya.

sedangkan Sungmin terdiam mendapat perlakuan Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin sendu.

memikirkan keputusannya untuk menikahi Sungmin apa akan berjalan dengan baik, mengingat tubuhnya yang seperti ini. apa bisa ia membahagiakan Sungmin.

"Lee Sungmin..." Sungmin memberanikan diri menatap kedalam mata Kyuhyun. Ya Tuhan, sudah berapa lama ia tidak menatap Kyuhyun sedalam ini?

Sungmin melihat jari-jari Kyuhyun bergerak seolah ingin meraih tangan Sungmin, wanita cantik itu tersenyum dan meraih jemari Kyuhyun dalam genggamannya.

"katakan KyuHyun-ssi"

"menikahlah denganku". saat itu juga senyum Sungmin hilang dari wajahnya.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

HAPPY KYUMIN DAY ^_^ spesial di hari KyuMin ini aku update bukan di hari senin ahahaha

Ff ini semakin mendekati puncaknya, dan chapter ini semoga bikin puas buat yang membacanya hihihi

Aku juga mau ucapin mohon maaf lahir dan batin mungkin selama ramadan aku udah bikin kalian nangis dan puasanya jadi ga diterima ahahahaha *di getok

Saya juga mau minta maaf untuk typo yang bertebaran, maklum manusia tidak luput dari kesalahan hihihi

.

.

.

 ** _THANKS TO REVIEW CHAP 16 :_**

episitimaryam11, Harukiee, Ratry joyers, Shanty849, PumpkinEvil137, Awaelfkyu13, cloudswan, HyukRin67, abilhikmah, vha137, , penny minie, Harusuki Ginichi - 137411, dwi-yomi, lydiasimatupang2301, orange girls, hanna, kyumin, Hasri, N714Ch, Lee Minry, kimchullaelf137, lee hye byung, Wonhaesung Love, AiKyuMin137, aulia rheyza, ayu aidenkyu joyer, stevanny prisna, nurul, Novi Nov, nyuyu.

.

.

Sampai bertemu di last chapter ^_^

.

.

StellaChoi, Tangerang 13 Juli 2016


	18. Chapter 18

"Lee Sungmin..." Sungmin memberanikan diri menatap kedalam mata Kyuhyun. Ya Tuhan, sudah berapa lama ia tidak menatap Kyuhyun sedalam ini?

Sungmin melihat jari-jari Kyuhyun bergerak seolah ingin meraih tangan Sungmin, wanita cantik itu tersenyum dan meraih jemari Kyuhyun dalam genggamannya.

"katakan KyuHyun-ssi"

"menikahlah denganku". saat itu juga senyum Sungmin hilang dari wajahnya.

.

.

MinnimieMing Present,

. **FanFiction**

 **.** ** _ONE LITRE OF TEARS_**

 **Cast : CHO KYUHYUN**

 **LEE SUNGMIN**

 **CHOI SIWON**

 **KIM HEECHUL**

 **LEE DONGHAE**

 **VICTORIA SONG**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _LAST CHAPTER_**

 **.**

 **Genre : Romance, Family, Drama, Hurt.**

 **.**

 **Rate :** **T**

 **.**

 **Warning : GS**

.

.

Dalam waktu satu minggu keluarga Cho dan keluarga Lee mempersiapkan pernikahan sederhana Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Bahkan Kibum yang jarang bertemu dengan Sungmin tiba-tiba menawarkan sebuah gaun pernikahan yang indah hasil designnya untuk Sungmin, tentu saja Sungmin sangat bahagia begitu juga dengan Kyuhyun. Laki-laki berparas tampan itu memang gugup saat menyatakan lamarannya untuk Sungmin apalagi saat itu terlalu mendadak, untunglah Victoria menjelaskan semuanya dan kedua gadis itu akhirnya berpelukan dengan derai mata. Leeteuk pun berjanji akan meminta pada semua rekan sesama dokter dirumah sakit lain untuk mencari pendonor hati yang cocok untuk Victoria.

Sungmin tengah tersenyum di depan cermin besar dihadapannya, Kibum dibelakang Sungmin pun tampak ikut tersenyum melihat wanita yang menjadi rekan suaminya itu. Sungmin benar-benar cantik dengan gaun hasil rancangan Kibum, ditambah lagi senyum yang sedari tadi selalu Sungmin tampilkan padanya.

"kau tampak cantik sekali Lee Sungmin, aku yakin calon suamimu akan kagum melihatnya" ucap Kibum. Sungminpun mengangguk setuju

"gaun ini yang membuatku tampak lebih percaya diri dihadapan Kyuhyun, terima kasih Kibum"

"kau sudah sempurna. gaun ini hanya pelengkapnya saja". Keduanya kembali tertawa sebelum akhirnya pintu ruangan itu diketuk seseorang dan terlihat Eunhyuk dengan gaun cantiknya masuk kedalam kamar Sungmin.

" Ya Tuhan, Lee Sungmin kau benar-benar cantik sekali. Aku yakin kau pengantin wanita paling sempurna didunia ini". Eunhyuk tidak melebih-lebihkan perkataannya, yang ia lihat saat ini memang berbeda dengan Lee Sungmin yang biasanya. Wajah Sungmin yang memang sudah cantik ditambah dengan make up natural, rambut coklat gelombangnya di sanggul dan hanya menyisakan anak rambut yang dibuat ikal nampak mempesona, dan lagi gaun yang digunakan Sungmin tidak terlalu besar dan berat, gaun itu menampilkan bentuk tubuh Sungmin yang indah panjangnya hanya diatas lutut, sedangkan bagian bawahnya jatuh hingga kakinya yang menggunakan high heels putih setinggi tujuh sentimeter itu.

"terima kasih Hyukkie-ya, aku benar-benar gugup sekarang. Aku tidak yakin aku bisa berjalan dengan benar diatas altar nanti"

"kau tenang saja, ada ayahmu yang akan membimbing tanganmu hingga Kyuhyun meraihnya". Wajah Sungmin memerah saat mendengar ucapan Eunhyuk.

"Sungmin, kau sudah siap? Ayo kita pergi" ujar Siwon yang tiba-tiba mencul dari sela-sela pintu kamar Sungmin yang terbuka. Gadis cantik itu meremas tangannya gugup. seolah mengerti apa yang dipikirkan Sungmin, Kibum mencoba menghibur Sungmin.

"aku tau kau sangat gugup, tapi yakinlah pada hatimu jika laki-laki yang akan meraih tanganmu nanti kelak akan menjadi suamimu. Kau harus yakin akan bahagia bersamanya, bersama keluarga kecilmu nanti ditambah kau bisa membayangkan akan menjadi ibu untuk anak-anak kalian nanti" . Kibum berujar dengan lembut membuat Sungmin ikut tersenyum lebar mendengarnya. Siwon pun tidak kalah kagum dengan wanita yang dinikahinya beberapa tahun yang lalu itu, Siwon cukup sedih memikirkan kata-kata terakhir yang diucapkan sang istri. Soal mereka dan anak-anak mereka yang hingga saat ini Siwon masih sulit untuk berkomintmen mempunyai anak dengan Kibum, namun Kibum tidak pernah sama sekali mengeluh tentang hal itu. Siwon berjanji dan yakin setelah Kyuhyun sembuh total dari penyakitnya, ia tidak akan menunda untuk mempunya baby Choi di tengah-tengah keluarga kecil mereka.

.

.

.

~~~MinnimieMing~~~

.

.

.

Sungmin berjalan diatas altar tangannya yang di lapisi sarung tangan pengantin yang cantik di genggam erat oleh Kangin. Didepan sana sosok tampan dengan tuxedo berwarna putih dengan dasi pita hitam serta sepatu putih mengkilat, yang duduk di kursi rodanya tengah menantinya dengan sebuah senyuman menawan. Senyum itu milik calon suaminya. Cho Kyuhyun.

Selama ini, Sungmin tidak pernah bermimpi akan menikah dengan Kyuhyun seperti ini, karena memang hubungan mereka yang sudah lebih dari 5 tahun itu tidak pernah sekalipun membahas soal pernikahan, dan Sungmin tidak menuntut Kyuhyun untuk segera menikahinya. Namun semua ini begitu membahagiakan, bukan hanya untuk Sungmin dan Kyuhyun tapi juga untuk keluarga dan sahabat-sahabat mereka.

Di pernikahan sederhana ini hanya dihadiri oleh keluarga dan beberapa teman mereka di KyungHee dulu. Hangeng dan Kangin yang memang salah satu pengusaha terpandang di Korea selatan pun memilih untuk mengumumkan pernikahan kedua anak mereka tanpa sorotan kamera.

Kangin dan Sungmin sampai di hadapan Kyuhyun, di barisan kursi tamu ada Leeteuk dan Heechul yang menatap mereka dengan kagum, bahkan Leeteuk turut meneteskan air matanya.

"aku mohon jaga putriku dengan baik". Kangin meraih tangan Kyuhyun dan menyatukannya dengan Sungmin. Keduanya pun berbalik menatap sang pendeta yang siap menyatukan mereka di hadapan Tuhan.

.

.

.

~~~MinnimieMing~~~

.

.

.

Upacara sakral itu telah berakhir dan kini masih ada beberapa tamu yang berdatangan mengucapkan selamat untuk pernikahan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, sesekali Sungmin bersalam dengan teman-teman dekatnya di kampus maupun teman satu profesinya berbeda dengan Kyuhyun yang hanya tersenyum menanggapi mereka.

"aku sudah yakin suatu hari kalian akan menikah, dan hari ini adalah hari yang aku yakinkan". Ucap seseorang dengan nada beratnya. Sungmin pun langsung menatap kesal kearah sepupu yang selalu ia musuhi sedari dulu itu.

Kim Jungmo, datang dengan jas hitam yang terlihat begitu pas di tubuhnya didampingi seorang wanita cantik bergaun kuning terang mengapit lengannya.

"jangan menatap ku seperti itu terus Lee Sungmin, bukankah aku sudah memberikan izin pada laki-laki ini untuk menjadi kekasihmu". Jungmo mendekat kearah Kyuhyun dan memeluk tubuhnya erat.

"aku yakin kau akan sembuh, dan membahagiakan sepupuku" bisik Jungmo dibalik punggung Kyuhyun, sontak saja Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar dan menganggukan kepalanya yang mulai sulit digerakan.

"aku berjanji...akan membahagiakannya". Balas Kyuhyun yakin.

Setelah melepas pelukannya dari Kyuhyun, Jungmo pun menarik Sungmin dalam pelukannya. Sungmin yang awalnya kesal dengan ucapan Jungmo yang tidak memberikan selama pada mereka di awal memilih membalas pelukan sepupunya itu.

"ini kekasihku, Kim Seulgi. Mungkin beberapa bulan lagi kami akan menyusul kalian untuk pergi keatas altar". Sungmin menatap kaget kearah Jungmo dan Seulgi.

"jangan menatapku seperti itu, kau sendiri yang tidak pernah menanyakan kabar sepupumu ini"

"maafkan aku, tapi selamat untukmu" ucap Sungmin pelan, ingin sekali Jungmo mengacak rambut wanita yang sempat menarik hatinya itu, namun melihat Sungmin yang sudah sangat cantik dengan pakaian pengantinnya tentu saja Jungmo tidak akan melakukan hal gila itu.

"selamat juga untukmu yang sudah menjadi nyonya Cho, sekarang statusmu adalah seorang istri dan berhenti bersikap kekanakan dan menyusahkan suamimu nanti". Sungmin tersenyum penuh haru di hadapan Jungmo, ia pun mengangguk yakin dan kembali memeluk Jungmo sebelum akhirnya sepupunya itu pamit untuk menemui Leeteuk dan Kangin.

"apa kau lelah?" tanya Kyuhyun pelan, terlihat sekali namja itu mulai kelelahan jika bicara terlalu panjang dan Sungmin sedikit khawatir .

"aku tidak terlalu lelah, justru aku yang mencemaskanmu"

"tenang saja, aku bisa bertahan... sebenarnya aku ingin...mengajakmu ketaman"

"kau ingin pergi kesana? Baiklah ".

Setelah berpamitan pada kedua orang tua Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, kini Sungmin mendorong kursi roda Kyuhyun kebelakang gereja, disana ada sebuah taman yang begitu indah, taman yang dipenuhi rerumputan dan bunga-bunga, taman itu juga tempat dimana Kyuhyun memberikan surat terakhirnya untuk Sungmin sebelum hubungan mereka berakhir.

Dengan penuh tenaga, Sungmin mengangkat tubuh Kyuhyun dan mendudukannya di kursi taman. Beruntung mereka sudah melepas gaun dan tuxedo pernikahan mereka dan sekarang Sungmin hanya menggunakan gaun dilapisi mantel hangat cantik yang tidak terlalu besar dan Kyuhyun menggunakan setelan jas berwarna hitam ditambah mantel panjang yang begitu pas ditubuh tingginya.

"dulu aku pernah berpikir apa aku bisa membawa mempelai wanita ku keatas altar atau tidak, aku juga berpikir apa aku bisa menikmati waktu sebagai seorang suami atau tidak. Penyakit inilah alasan mengapa aku sempat putus asa dengan semua pemikiran itu" ucap Kyuhyun dengan sesekali bernafas pelan, Sungmin memperhatikan suaminya yang berkeringat itu dengan cemas, bahkan wajah Kyuhyun semakin hari semakin pucat. Sedikit menyesal mengajak Kyuhyun kesini ditambah cuaca sangat dingin malam ini.

Sungmin meraih tangan Kyuhyun dan mengusapnya pelan mencoba menyalurkan rasa hangat dari gesekan tangannya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun yang melihat tingkah sang istri hanya tersenyum tanpa bisa membalas semua perlakuan Sungmin.

"dan aku bersyukur aku pergi keatas altar bersamamu...". Sungmin tersenyum bahagia, bahkan ia hampir meneteskan air mata.

"aku yang lebih bersyukur lagi sekarang, karena kau suamiku dan karena aku sudah berjanji untuk bersamamu hingga maut menjemput".

"jika aku tidak bisa bertahan dengan penyakit ini, tolong jangan menyesali apapun,Min. kau tetap dokter terbaikku selamanya". Sungmin tidak bisa menyembunyikan air matanya lagi, disaat semua orang berbahagia dengan memberikan senyum terbaik mereka di hari pernikahan. Berbeda dengan pernikahan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, bahkan ada beberapa teman kuliah mereka dulu sampai meneteskan air mata haru. Tapi itu semua tidaklah penting, yang penting sekarang adalah memikirkan masa depan mereka kelak, setelah Kyuhyun sembuh dari penyakitnya Sungmin ingin sekali melepas status dokter yang melekat didirinya. Mungkin ia yang akan membiarkan Kyuhyun kembali meraih cita-citanya sebegai seorang dokter dan Sungmin bisa menjadi ibu rumah tangga biasa.

"Kyu, dengarkan aku. Kita belum mengusahakan yang terbaik jadi aku minta padamu untuk bertahan sedikit lagi" Sungmin berujar dengan suara seraknya.

"tolong letakan tanganku didada kiriku". Sungmin mengikuti permintaan Kyuhyun dan meletakan tangan Kyuhyun kedada namja tampan itu.

"aku ingin merasakan jika jantung ini berdetak dan semakin berdetak lebih cepat ketika kau berada disampingku" lanjut Kyuhyun. Sungmin pun menangkup tangan Kyuhyun di atasnya.

"terima kasih sudah mencintaiku sedalam ini, kau cinta pertamaku dan ku pastikan kau yang terakhir". Ucap Sungmin pelan, ia menatap Kyuhyun yang tengah memejamkan matanya dengan senyum yang begitu tampan dimatanya. Lama mereka terdiam hingga akhirnya Sungmin merasa hawa dingin disekitar mereka benar-benar semakin dingin .

"Kyu, ayo kita kembali masuk kedalam". Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun yang masih terpejam dengan napas tidak teratur, dan wajahnya benar-benar pucat ditambah bibirnya sedikit membiru.

"Kyu...Cho Kyuhyun... bangunlah disini dingin". Masih tidak mendapatkan respon, Sungmin mulai meneteskan airmatanya. Ia meraih tangan Kyuhyun masih berada di atas dadanya dan mencoba mencari denyut nadi suaminya itu, Sungmin bisa merasakan denyut itu semakin lama semakin melemah.

"tidak mungkin... Kyuhyun kau dengar aku?Hiks Kyu...UMMA..APPA "

.

.

.

~~~MinnimieMing~~~

.

.

.

 **5 TAHUN KEMUDIAN**

.

.

Wanita berparas manis itu berjalan di sebuah perbukitan luas, ditangannya sebuket bunga lili ia genggam. Pakaiannya yang putih dengan rambut gelombangnya tergerai berwarna coklat menambah kesan dewasa dari diri wanita itu.

Langkahnya semakin berat, mata indahnya yang terlapisi kacamata hitam itu tampak menatap kosong rerumputan didepannya. Hingga akhirnya sampai dimana tempat yang sudah beberapa bulan ini tidak ia kunjungi, tempat yang menjadi tempat peristirahatan terakhir orang yang ia sayangi untuk selama-lamanya.

Makam itu. Tempat dimana ia menangis dengan tersendu beberapa tahun yang lalu, dan menjadi tempatnya membuang rindu untuk seseorang yang telah pergi kepangkuan Tuhan .

Sungmin meletakkan buket bunga lili dan sebotol wine di depan makam, dan sedikit berdoa untuk seseorang yang sudah tidak bisa lagi ia lihat jasadnya.

"semalam kau datang kedalam mimpiku, apa kau merindukanku? Aku juga merindukanmu, hampir satu tahun tidak datang kesini membuatku semakin merindukanmu, dan ingin sekali memelukmu" ucap Sungmin pelan, suaranya mulai serak menahan tangis di balik kaca mata hitamnya.

Sungmin merasa angin begitu lembut menyapa wajahnya, membuat sedikit kedamaian di dalam hatinya.

"aku tidak tau apa lagi yang ingin aku ucapkan selain kata maaf untukmu, ini semua karena kebodohanku.. hiks.. " pecah sudah tangisan Sungmin, ini memang selalu terjadi jika ia datang kesini. Sungmin tidak akan bisa menahan tangisnya jika sudah mengingat malam dimana untuk terkahir kalinya sosok itu memintanya untuk bahagia.

Tidak ingin terlalu larut dalam penyesalan lagi dan lagi, Sungmin memilih untuk meninggalkan makam itu setelah sebelumnya membungkukan badannya dalam.

.

.

.

Sungmin memasuki apartemen miliknya, setelah pergi dari pemakaman itu sudah seharusnya ia kembali ke rumah sakit tapi lagi-lagi ia lalai dengan pekerjaannya dan meminta Donghae untuk mengambil alih. Walaupun namja itu tidak keberatan sama sekali namun Sungmin berpikir tidak enak karena sudah merepotkan sahabatnya itu.

Sungmin menatap ruang apartemen yang sudah ia tempati selama 2 tahun terakhir ini dengan sendu, matanya menatap kearah pigura besar didinding. Foto itu diambil setelah pemberkatan pernikahannya dengan sang suami, disebelahnya masih banyak beberapa foto masa lalu mereka yang dihiasi senyum kebahagiaan.

Sungmin mendekati pigura besar itu dan mengusap tepat di pipi Kyuhyun.

"aku merindukanmu" . ucap Sungmin didalam kesunyian, apartemen mewah ini sekarang hanya ia sendiri yang menempati walaupun sesekali ada Heechul dan Leeteuk datang menemuinya namun tidak bisa menghilangkan rasa rindunya pada Kyuhyun.

Dengan sedikit menghela nafas berat Sungmin memilih menuju dapurnya dan memulai masak untuk dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

~~~MinnimieMing~~~

.

.

.

Donghae memijat dahinya pelan, lagi-lagi ia harus menangani pasien yang harusnya Sungmin tangani. Jika Donghae sudah marah dengan semua kelalaian sahabatnya itu maka dengan santainya Sungmin akan mengatakan ingin keluar dari rumah sakit ini karena sudah tidak ada alasan lagi ia untuk bertahan. Wanita itu benar-benar tidak memiliki hati nurani yang cukup mulia untuk menjadi seorang dokter.

' ** _ckleek_**

"Hae..." Sosok cantik itu masuk kedalam ruangannya, rasa letih dan kesal yang tadi mengitari Donghae mendadak hilang saat melihat senyum orang yang di cintainya tengah berada di hadapannya.

"kau sudah datang? Kemana baby?" tanya Donghae seraya membawakan segelas air putih untuk sang istri yang tengah duduk di sofa besar didalam ruangannya.

"Leeteuk umma membawa Eunhae, Baro, Sandeul dan Yewon pergi" jawab Eunhyuk sedikit cemberut, tentu saja wanita itu merajuk karena lagi-lagi ibu dari sahabatnya itu membawa putra kecilnya untuk pergi sekedar berlibur bersama keluarga Cho.

"jangan seperti itu, kau tau Leeteuk umma dan Heechul umma sangat menyukai anak kecil dan mereka sudah menganggap bayi-bayi itu seperti cucu mereka sendiri".

"tapi tetap saja aku merasa kesepian saat Eunhae tidak ada". Ini adalah fakta. Setelah Donghae melarang Eunhyuk untuk bekerja lagi, wanita pemilik gummy smile itu hanya menjadi seorang ibu rumah tangga yang hanya melayani suami dan anaknya saja, lalu disaat sang suami harus pergi berkerja sedangkan buah hatinya pergi untuk berlibur dengan sang nenek membuat Eunhyuk tidak betah berada dirumah mewahnya.

"kau bisa pergi belanja dengan Kibum atau Ryeowook, aku yakin mereka juga kesepian saat tidak ada anak-anak mereka". Ucap Donghae mencoba menghibur sang istri, laki-laki yang berstatus sebagai dokter spesialis saraf itu memeluk tubuh Eunhyuk dengan sebelah tangannya lagi-lagi mencoba menghilangkan kejenuhan dari sang istri.

"mereka sibuk dengan suami mereka masing-masing, kau tau Siwon oppa baru pulang dari Jepang hari ini tentu saja Kibum tidak bisa menemaniku, sedangkan Wookie harus menemani anak murid didikannya hari ini"

"kau bilang Siwon baru pulang hari ini?" tanya Donghae dengan nada sedikit senang, jika Siwon kembali kerumah sakit ini berarti tugas Donghae akan sedikit ringan karena kehadiran Siwon.

"berarti aku bisa melaporkan kelalaian Sungmin pada pemilik rumah sakit ini" lanjutnya. Eunhyuk mengeryitkan dahinya bingung.

"jika kau melaporkannya, mungkin Sungmin tidak akan kehilangan pekerjaannya, justru itu semakin membuatnya senang"

"kita lihat apa yang akan dilakukan pemilik rumah sakit ini pada dokter menyebalkan itu"

.

.

.

~~~MinnimieMing~~~

.

.

.

Laki-laki itu menghempaskan tubuhnya di salah satu kursi besar di balik meja kerjanya, wajah dengan mata yang di lapisi kaca mata tebal menambah kesan tampan pada dirinya. Sedikit melirik koper besar yang berada disamping meja kerjanya, seharusnya ia kembali kerumah dan memeluk erat istri dan anaknya. Namun tanggung jawab sebagai pemilik rumah sakit membuatnya sering meninggalkan istri dan buah hatinya yang masih kecil.

' ** _Tok tok_**

Namja tampan itu menolehkan kepalanya kearah pintu dan mengatakan 'masuk' hingga sosok yang mengetuk pintu ruangannya itu membuka pintu dan menghampirinya.

"hari ini Sungmin kembali bolos" ucap laki-laki lain itu tanpa basa-basi dihadapan namja yang tengah duduk mengeyitkan dahinya bingung. Ini bukan pertama kalinya ia menerima laporan jika salah satu pegawainya itu kembali lalai menjalankan tugasnya. walaupun status Sungmin adalah mantan pewaris tunggal rumah sakit besar ini , namun ia tidak takut jika hanya menegur wanita cantik itu.

"aku akan bicara dengannya"

"kau terlalu lama meninggalkannya hingga membuatnya bertindak seenaknya". Laki-laki itu, Lee Donghae. Menatap pemilik rumah sakit dengan dalam, seolah meminta pihak rumah sakit sedikit tegas dengan Sungmin.

"mungkin kita harus bersiap mencari pengganti Sungmin dan biarkan ia melakukan hal yang ia inginkan. Nama rumah sakit ini bisa rusak jika Sungmin masih seperti ini terus" lanjut Donghae, sebelum mendengar jawaban dari namja di depannya. Donghae memilih meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Sedangkan namja yang tengah dudukk itu tengah menatap punggung Donghae yang menghilang di balik pintu. Matanya beralih menatap sebuah foto di meja kerjanya. Foto dimana ia, sang istri dan buah hati mereka tengah berfoto di sebuah foto studio bergaya seolah-olah tengah di dapur membuat kue dengan sang istri yang memegang kue sedangkan ia tengah memeluk istrinya dari belakang dan bayi kecil mereka tengah tersenyum dengan wajah yang penuh tepung.

"Daddy merindukan mu, Ming... aku merindukanmu"

.

.

.

~~~MinniemiMing~~~

.

.

.

Sungmin tengah melamun di meja makannya, moodnya belum kembali membaik setelah dari tempat pemakaman tadi. Bahkan ini omelet ketiganya yang ia masak dan bisa dimakan, karena sejak tadi yang ia masa selalu hangus dan terbuang begitu saja. Kesalahannya yang datang kemakam itu dan membuat pikirannya bercabang seperti ini.

"Cho Sungmin. Apa yang kau lakukan dengan dapurmu?" seseorang masuk tanpa disadari oleh Sungmin, laki-laki tampan dengan kemeja putih serta jas dokter yang menggantung di lengannya ditambah koper hitam besar disebelahnya membuat Sungmin terbuyar dari lamunannya dan menatap sosok itu tidak percaya.

"Kyu...Kyu...". dengan tersenggal dan wajah yang mulai memerah Sungmin memeluk tubuh suaminya itu dengan erat seolah tidak ingin sosok yang sudah lebih dari sebulan ini meninggalkannya kembali pergi.

"hei...apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Kyuhyun cemas, tentu saja cemas. Semalam mereka masih berbincang melalui video call namun sekarang ia harus melihat penampilan sang istri dengan mengenaskan seperti ini. Dapur yang berantakan wajah dan wajah Sungmin yang sembab, menambah poin kecemasan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun membawa tubuh Sungmin untuk duduk disalah satu sofa besar dan memangku tubuh mungil wanita yang dinikahinya 5 tahun yang lalu itu.

"katakan padaku, apa yang terjadi padamu?"

"semalam Victoria datang kedalam mimpiku, ku pikir aku merindukannya dan aku mendatangi makamnya pagi ini. Namun rasa bersalah itu masih saja menghantuiku Kyu. Aku takut sekali" Sungmin kembali terisak, namun kali ini ia bersyukur karena menangis dalam pelukan suaminya. Sungmin tidak tau dengan siapa lagi ia membagi semua masalahnya kecuali dengan Kyuhyun.

"Ming, itu sudah bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Victoria sudah bahagia, dan kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah. Aku yakin Victoria juga akan sedih jika melihatmu seperti ini."

"seandainya...seandainya aku dan umma bisa mendapat pendonor hati itu dengan cepat. Mungkin Victoria masih bersama kita Kyu". Kyuhyun meraih lengan Sungmin membuat wanita itu duduk tegap dan menatap langsung kedalam mata Kyuhyun.

"dengarkan aku, ini semua bukan salahmu. Tuhan yang sudah menentukan semua ini" ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada sedikit meninggi. Kyuhyun sadar istrinya sangat keras kepala dan masih sering melakukan hal-hal yang ia inginkan tanpa memikirkan hal lain, namun disini ia sebagai kepala keluarga tentu saja tidak akan membiarkan istrinya terpuruk terus menerus seperti ini.

Sungmin kembali menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Kyuhyun. Sudah tidak terdengar lagi suara tangisan Sungmin yang tersisa hanya isakan-isakan kecil dari bibirnya.

Kyuhyun meraih dagu Sungmin sebelum akhirnya menempelkan bibirnya diatas bibir Sungmin, Kyuhyun sangat merindukan Sungmin. Sebulan lebih berada di Jepang untuk seminar kedokteran membuatnya ingin cepat-cepat kembali dalam pelukan hangat keluarga kecil mereka.

"umma membawa baby Cannie pergi, ini membuatku kesepian Kyu" gumam Sungmin kesal, baru tadi pagi Sungmin memandikan putri sematawayangnya bersama Kyuhyun itu sebelum akhirnya Leeteuk dan Heechul datang bersama tiga baby lainnya yang tidak lain adalah anak Yesung, anak Siwon dan anak Donghae sebelum akhirnya membawa Sandeul juga dengan alasan ingin berlibur.

"kalau kau tau ini membuatmu kesepian kenapa tidak datang kerumah sakit? Kau tau, kau masih memiliki tanggung jawab disana. Donghae melaporkannya padaku kalau hari ini kau tidak datang pada jadwalmu".

"demi Tuhan, pikiranku sedang tidak baik seperti ini dan aku harus datang kesana? Yang ada aku membuat semuanya menjadi berantakan". Ujar Sungmin sedikit kesal, ini bukan pertama kalinya Kyuhyun menegur untuk semua kelalaiannya dirumah sakit. Jika saja Kyuhyun mengizinkannya berhenti dari rumah sakit itu, mungkin sekarang Sungmin menikmati waktunya untuk menjaga Sandeul dan mengurus rumah tangganya dengan baik. Salahkan predikat Sungmin yang menjadi dokter termuda dan terbaik di Korea Selatan. Sungmin mendapatkan predikat itu saat membantu masa-masa sulit menangani pasien _degeneratif syaraf_ yang tidak lain diderita oleh suaminya sendiri beberapa tahun yang lalu.

"kau masih saja keras kepala"

"dan kau masih saja membahas soal ini, sudah ku katakan beberapa kali jika aku ingin berhenti. Sudah tidak ada alasan untukku berada disana". Sungmin sedikit menepis tangan Kyuhyun yang melingkar di perutnya dan beranjak bangun lalu pergi menuju kamarnya dan membanting pintu.

Kyuhyun tampak menghela nafas kasar dan mengusap wajahnya lelah, sebelum akhirnya ikut menyusul Sungmin kekamar mereka.

.

.

.

~~~MinnimieMing~~~

.

.

.

Sungmin membuka sedikit bibirnya untuk mencari udara sebanyak-banyak. Tubuhnya yang berkeringat menyatu dengan sang suami yang baru saja ambruk memeluk tubuhnya setelah melakukan pelepasan mereka sejak 5 jam yang lalu.

"kau puas, tuan Cho?" tanya Sungmin serak, suaranya hampir habis karena sedari tadi hanya berteriak, mendesah, dan merintih kenikmatan melihat aksi sang suami diatas tubuh telanjangnya.

Ini semua bermula saat Kyuhyun masuk kedalam kamar mereka tiba-tiba dengan menahan kesal, lalu membalikan tubuh Sungmin yang tengah berbaring membelakanginya dan melumat bibir istrinya yang sudah seperti candu untuk Kyuhyun.

Sungmin pun awalnya menolak, karena kehadiran Kyuhyun malah semakin merusak moodnya siang ini. Tapi ia tidak bisa menutupi kerinduannya pada sosok yang hampir 11 tahun mengisi kehidupanya, Sungmin akhirnya membiarkan Kyuhyun perlahan mulai membuka semua pakaian mereka dan melakukan ritual yang sudah satu bulan ini tidak bisa mereka lakukan. Tentu saja gairah kepala keluarga Cho itu sangat besar hingga tidak sadar jika mataharipun menghilang tergantikan oleh bulan.

Kyuhyun menarik diri dan berbaring disamping Sungmin, sedikit mengangkat kepala istrinya itu untuk tidur dengan nyaman berbantalkan lengannya.

"bagaiamana kukatakan jika aku tidak pernah puas denganmu?." Ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada berat, Sungmin pun langsung menatap horror kearah suaminya.

"kau lihat disana.. hari sudah malam, kau dan aku harus bekerja besok dan lagi aku belum menyiapkan makan malam apapun untuk kita berdua". Sungmin menunjuk kearah jendela besar yang masih terbuka dikamar mereka.

"itu hukuman untukmu karena sudah melewatkan jadwal peraktekmu hari ini". Sungmin memutar bola matanya bosan.

"aku akan mandi dan menyiapkan makan malam untukmu, setelah itu kau harus menyusul". Wanita beranak satu itu bangun dari tidur nyamannya bersama sang suami dan berjalan tertatih menuju kamar mandi. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum puas menatap punggung polos Sungmin .

.

.

.

"aku akan mengabulkan permintaanmu untuk resign dari rumah sakit". Kyuhyun menghampiri Sungmin dan memeluk erat tubuh sang istri yang tengah menyiapkan makan malam untuk mereka. Sungmin yang awalnya ingin protes karena kegiatan memasaknya diganggu langsung menolehkan sedikit kepalanya dengan mata berbinar.

"benarkah?" tanya Sungmin senang, matanya kembali fokus pada telur yang tengah ia masak untuk bibimbap makan malam mereka.

"kau akan keluar dari rumah sakit itu setelah melahirkan anak kedua kita"

"apa?!"

Kyuhyun hanya melangkah santai dan duduk di salah satu kursi diruang makan mereka, laki-laki tampan itu mengabaikan tatap kesal yang Sungmin lemparkan untuknya.

"Cho Kyuhyun kau..."

"MOMMY... CHANNIE PULANG". Teriakan cempreng itu membuat kata-kata Sungmin terhenti dan berlari kecil menyambut satu lagi kebahagiaan yang ia miliki bersama Kyuhyun.

"baby, selamat datang" Sungmin sedikit berjongkok agar bersejajar dengan putri semata wayangnya yang baru berusia 3 tahun itu, Sandeul pun melihat senyum carah ibunya langsung melepaskan tas dorongnya dan beralih memeluk erat Sungmin.

"bagaimana harimu bersama haelmoni?" tanya Sungmin, seraya mengecup kedua pipi bulat Sandeul hingga membuatnya sedikit terkikik geli dengan serangan bibir ibunya.

"Haelmoni ajak Channie belmain Mom, belmain di kolam lenang, lalu pelgi makan ciang dan belmain lagi. Kalena cudah malam kami makan malam dilual belcama halaboji". Sandeul terus saja berceloteh dan tidak sadar jika sosok tinggi di belakangnya tengah merapihkan tas dorong yang tadi ia jatuhkan begitu saja.

"jadi haraboji ikut menyusul?"

"iya, lalu Channie dibelikan boneka. Tunggu cebental tadi Channie meletakkannya di tas" Baby gempal itu berbalik dengan cepat mencari tasnya dan sedikit terkejut karena ada seseorang yang menghalangi jalannya. Sandeul mendongakkan kepalanya menatap orang itu dan sedikit berkedip tidak percaya.

"selamat datang princess Cho, merindukan daddymu?" ucap Kyuhyun saat melihat Sandeul terkaku beberapa detik

"DADDY..." Kyuhyun memeluk tubuh Sandeul dengan erat, membiarkan babynya itu menangis melepaskan kerinduannya.

"sudah...anak daddy tidak boleh menangis terlalu lama, sekarang kita makan malam bersama".

.

.

.

Sandeul benar-benar tidak bisa lepas dari Kyuhyun, seperti sekarang. Sandeul masih tidak ingin lepas dari pangkuan Kyuhyun sekalipun ayahnya itu tengah menikmati makan malamnya, baby mungil berparas mirip Sungmin itu terus saja bercerita tentang perjalanannya hari ini dengan sang ayah.

"nanti daddy dan mommy akan mengambil cuti untuk berlibur bersama, kau ingin kemana sayang?" tanya Kyuhyun setelah mengakhiri makan malamnya dan mengusap bibirnya dengan tisu. Membiarkan Sungmin merapihkan piring-piring sisa makan mereka.

"umm...Channie ingin pelgi belcama Balo juga, boleh?"

"tentu saja, kita ajak Eunhae dan Yewon juga". Sandeul mengangguk senang mendengar penawaran menarik dari sang ayah. Kyuhyun mencium kedua pipi bulat Sandeul dan mengeryitkan dahinya saat merasa suhu tubuh putrinya sedikit tidak normal.

"apa hanya perasaanku saja atau memang baby demam?"

"ada apa, Kyu?". Sungmin menghampiri keduanya dan duduk di samping kursi disebelah Kyuhyun yang tengah memangku Sandeul.

"sepertinya baby demam, Ming" ujar Kyuhyun seraya kembali mengusap dahi Sandeul yang hangat.

"mungkin terlalu lelah, aku akan menyiapkan plester penurun panas dan menyiapkan piyama baby. Kau bawa Sandeul kekamar". Sungmin berlalu diikuti Kyuhyun yang menggendong buah hatinya yang tengah mengerjap bingung melihat kekhawatiran Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

.

.

.

Ini sudah tengah malam, dan Sungmin masih belum bisa juga menuntup matanya. Ia takut Victoria kembali hadir dalam mimpinya namun hal lainnya ia tidak bisa tenang sedari tadi bukan hanya karena Victoria tapi ada hal lain yang Sungmin sendiri tidak tau.

Wanita itu pun meloloskan diri dari pelukan suaminya dan memilih menuju kamar Sandeul yang terhubung dengan kamar mereka. Kamar mungil dengan warna full pink itu Kyuhyun sendiri yang membuatnya setelah mereka kembali dari Jerman beberapa tahun yang lalu .

Sungmin melangkah mendekati ranjang Sandeul dan mengusap dahi buah hatinya, ia hampir terpekik saat merasa suhu badan Sandeul semakin meninggi. Dengan cepat Sungmin menyalahkan lampu dan kakinya hampir lemas melihat putri kecilnya dengan wajah pucat dan berkeringat parah, bibir mungilnya tidak berhenti memanggil 'Mommy'.

Sungmin berlari kekamarnya dan membangunkan Kyuhyun dengan panik. Tentu saja Kyuhyun pun ikut panik dan menyiapkan obat untuk Sandeul.

Berbeda dengan Kyuhyun, Sungmin malah hampir menangis dan terus-terusan meminta sang suami untuk membawa Sandeul kerumah sakit.

"Ming, tenanglah.. Sandeul hanya demam"

"hanya kau bilang? Aku tau kau seorang dokter hebat, tapi kita tidak memiliki perlengkapan apapun selain termometer dirumah ini Kyu. Jadi aku minta padamu untuk membawa Sandeul kerumah sakit secepatnya" ujar Sungmin dengan nada panik, Kyuhyunpun akhirnya menyetujui permintaan Sungmin. Setelah memakaikan mantel hangat di tubuh Sandeul dengan cepat Kyuhyun menggendong tubuh mungil buah hatinya sedangkan Sungmin sudah lebih dulu menyiapkan mobil.

.

.

.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun menunggu di depan ruang Unit Gawat Darurat dirumah sakit dimana mereka bekerja, ah bukan. Rumah sakit itu sudah secara resmi Leeteuk berikan sebagai warisan untuk Kyuhyun.

"mengapa Dokter Kim lama sekali, apa saja yang dia lakukan didalam?" ucap Sungmin khawatir. tidak seperti Sungmin, Kyuhyun justru lebih tenang. Namja tampan itu menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu sang isri dan sedikit memejamkan matanya. Hari ini cukup melalahkan, ia baru saja datang dari Jepang dan harus datang kerumah sakit untuk mengecek keadaan pasien ditambah saat sampai rumah ia malah bercinta dengan Sungmin, menambah rasa lelahnya, dan baru beberapa jam ia tidur Sungmin sudah menangis dan memintanya membawa Sandeul kerumah sakit.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun yang tengah menyandarkan kepala dibahunya, seketika tubuhnya menegang. Ia merasa seperti _dejavu_ , posisi ini sama seperti saat ia hampir kehilangan Kyuhyun di hari bahagia mereka. Keringat dingin mulai membasahi kening Sungmin, bahkan air mata mulai menggenang di pelupuk mata wanita cantik itu. Ingatannya seolah terlempar jauh ke beberapa tahun yang lalu.

.

.

FLASHBACK ON

 _Semuanya tidak mudah Sungmin lewati. Saat dimana akhirnya orang tua Kyuhyun dan orang tua Sungmin sepakat membawa Kyuhyun ke Jerman karena saat itu Leeteuk mendapatkan satu berita jika dirumah sakit di Jerman telah berhasil menyembuhkan penyakit degeneratif syaraf belum lama ini, dan tentu saja Leeteuk langsung mendaftarkan nama Kyuhyun dirumah sakit itu dan berencana akan membawa Kyuhyun satu bulan setelah pernikahan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin._

 _Namun tepat dimalam saat Kyuhyun mengatakan ia bahagia bisa membawa Sungmin keatas altar, saat itu juga kondisi Kyuhyun kritis bahkan Siwon bilang jika mereka melepas oksigen dari hidung Kyuhyun maka Kyuhyun tidak akan bisa bernafas lagi._

 _Selama beberapa bulan Kyuhyun mengalami koma dan dokter belum bisa menyembuhkan penyakit itu, mereka lebih fokus agar Kyuhyun bisa kembali bernafas dengan benar._

 _Sampai akhirnya Kyuhyun bangun dari komanya dan Dokter langsung fokus pada penyembuhan organ gerak di tubuh Kyuhyun. Leeteuk, Sungmin dan Siwon pun ikut turun tangan menyembuhkan Kyuhyun. Kehadiran Sungmin yang selalu disamping Kyuhyun tentu saja membuat namja tampan itu kembali bangkit dan berjuang melawan penyakitnya._

 _Hingga satu tahun kemudian Kyuhyun dinyatakan sembuh total oleh pihak rumah sakit. saat itu juga pihak rumah sakit di Seoul mengabarkan jika Victoria meninggal dunia. Tentu saja bukan hanya Kyuhyun yang merasa kehilangan tapi Sungmin dan keluarga mereka. Victoria tidak bisa melawan penyakitnya kala itu dan rumah sakit belum bisa menemukan pendonor hati yang cocok untuk Victoria._

 _Hari dimana Victoria dimakamkan Sungmin pun ikut mengantarkan sahabat yang belum lama ia kenal ke tempat peristirahatan terakhirnya. Saat itu Kyuhyun belum bisa pergi meninggalkan Jerman jadi hanya Sungmin dan Siwon yang kembali ke Korea._

 _Sungmin kembali tertekan saat itu, ia tidak menyangka jika Victoria akhirnya meninggalkannya bahkan ada salah satu suster dirumah sakit yang memberitahukannya jika suatu saat Victoria meninggal, gadis itu meminta dimakamkan diKorea karena dinegara ini ia memiliki banyak orang-orang yang menangis keras dipelukan Kibum, seandainya keluarganya mengizinkan operasi transplantasi yang ia ajukan mungkin kini Victoria masih bersama mereka. Namun dokter Lim menjelaskan jika penyakit Victoria tidak bisa di tolong lagi sekalipun dengan transplantasi hati._

 _Setelah pemakaman Victoria, Sungmin kembali ke Jerman sedangkan Siwon memilih untuk tetap berada di Korea._

 _Kyuhyun saat itu masih belum bisa berjalan dengan benar, ia masih sering terjatuh jika terlalu lama berjalan. Kyuhyun juga melanjutkan kuliah kedokterannya di Jerman selama 3 tahun hingga akhirnya Eunhyuk dan Donghae memberikan mereka undangan pernikahan yang begitu indah. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin kembali ke Korea untuk menghadiri pernikahan Eunhyuk dan Donghae. Untuk pertama kalinya pun Kyuhyun menemui makam Victoria, dan namja tampan itu menangis disana._

 _Tepat sebulan setelah pernikahan Eunhyuk dan Donghae, Sungmin dinyatakan hamil. Tentu saja seluruh keluarga Cho dan Lee begitu bahagia menyambut cucu pertama mereka. Kabar gembira juga datang dari pasangan Kibum dan Siwon yang ternyata sudah menghadirkan bayi laki-laki yang begitu tampan. Mereka menamainya Choi Baro._

 _Semua seolah-olah menjadi akhir yang membahagiakan, satu persatu kebahagiaan mendatangi Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Setelah Kyuhyun lulus dari universitasnya, Sungmin melahirkan bayi perempuan yang sangat cantik. Wajahnya sangat mirip dengan sang ibu membuat Kyuhyun sedikit iri namun ia bersyukur karena satu-persatu impiannya dikabulkan oleh Tuhan, impiannya untuk menjadi seorang dokter, impiannya untuk membawa Sungmin keatas pelaminan dan kini impiannya untuk menjadi seorang ayah sudah tercapai. Tugasnya kali ini hanya untuk membahagiakan Sungmin dan buah hati mereka._

 _Setelah Sandeul genap berusia 1 tahun Kyuhyun dan Sungmin memutuskan untuk kembali ketanah kelahiran mereka. Kyuhyun membeli sebuah apartemen mewah di pusat kota dan dekat dengan rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja. Leeteukpun langsung mengumumkan pada pihak rumah sakit jika kini tanggung jawab rumah sakit akan jatuh ketangan Kyuhyun. Tentu saja beberapa dokter senior disana cukup terkejut karena mereka sempat mengetahui jika menantu Lee sempat dirawat karena penyakit mematikannya. Namun semua orang tampak menerima Kyuhyun dengan begitu hangat, Sungmin berada disamping Kyuhyun saat itu, tersenyum bahagia karena lagi-lagi impian suaminya kembali tercapai._

FLASHBACK OFF

.

.

"hiks.." Sungmin tidak bisa menahan isakannya, membuat Kyuhyun kembali membuka matanya dan melihat Sungmin khawatir.

"Ming, ada apa?" tanya Kyuhyun cemas. Namja tampan itu meraih kepala istrinya untuk bersanda di dadanya yang bidang.

"aku...aku melihat kembali saat-saat itu, Kyu. Aku takut sekali". Kyuhyun bingung dengan sifat Sungmin akhir-akhir ini. Sungmin sering menangisi hal-hal yang sudah berlalu, istrinya jauh lebih sensitif dari biasanya

"Sungmin, itu semua hanya masa lalu dan tidak perlu diingat lagi. Yang perlu kau lakukan hanya melihat masa depan kita dan baby, kalau kau lemah seperti ini baby pasti akan ikut sedih"

"maaf...maafkan aku". Sungmin memeluk erat tubuh Kyuhyun, hingga tidak sadar pandangannya mulai mengabur dan semuanya gelap.

.

.

.

Sungmin membuka matanya pelan, matanya mengerjap mencoba mencari tau dimana ia berada. Ia tau sekarang. Kamar ini adalah kamar yang Kyuhyun siapkan jika dirinya atau Sandeul harus menginap dirumah sakit, kamar khusus keluarga pemilik rumah sakit.

Pandangannya teralih pada sosok malaikat kecil yang ia lahirnya 3 tahun yang lalu di Jerman. Disamping buah hatinya ada sosok pria yang selalu ia cintainya dari dulu hingga selamanya, sosok tampan yang menjadi impiannya, sosok yang merubah hidupnya, sosok yang membuatnya menjadi wanita sempurna.

Sungmin mengusap pipi Sandeul yang berisi hingga tidak sadar jika Kyuhyun sudah membuka matanya dan mengusap kepala Sungmin lembut.

"Kyu..."

"mengapa sampai pingsan seperti itu? Kau tidak tau bagaimana khawatirnya aku" ucap Kyuhyun pelan, namun sarat akan kekhawatiran.

"sudah berapa lama aku tertidur?"

" tiga jam, mungkin sekarang matahari sudah terbit. Aku sengaja menutup jendela agar tidak membangunkan dua malaikatku". Tangan Kyuhyun beralih menarik tangan Sungmin dan meletakannya diatas perut Sandeul.

"baby hanya demam, mungkin karena terlalu lama bermain air. Dokter Kim bilang baby tidak perlu dirawat dirumah sakit ini" lanjut Kyuhyun, seolah tau apa yang akan Sungmin tanyakan padanya. Sungmin tersenyum lembut, ia juga tidak tau mengapa kondisi fisiknya memburuk akhir-akhir ini.

" dulu saat kau tertidur seperti ini dirumah sakit, aku datang dan mengucapkannya banyak kata-kata yang ingin aku sampaikan namun aku tidak bisa mengatakannya saat kau tersadar." Kyuhyun memperhatikan Sungmin yang tengah mengusap punggung tangannya, kedua tangan itu masih menyatu di atas perut Sandeul.

"aku tau itu, kau berkata jika dikehidupan selanjutnya kita dipertemukan kembali, kau berjanji tidak akan melepaskanku dan sekarang kau bisa melihatnya Cho Sungmin, kita tidak perlu menunggu untuk dipertemukan di kehidupan selanjutnya. Karena saat ini, di dunia ini kau sudah memiliki ku dan berjanji dihadapan Tuhan untuk tidak melepaskanku sampai maut yang memisahkan kita".

Mata Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun tidak percaya, jadi saat itu Kyuhyun tidak tertidur dan mendengarkan semua ucapannya yang penuh dengan keputusasaan itu.

"Kyu, aku mencintaimu".

"aku lebih mencintaimu, Sandeul dan calon baby Cho yang kini berada di perutmu"

"eh..."

Kyuhyun hampir tertawa melihat tatapan polos Sungmin yang masih bingung dengan kata-katanya.

"kau tidak menyadarinya? Ya Tuhan Cho Sungmin, bahkan kini aku tau penyebab sifatmu yang sensitif akhir-akhir ini bahkan sebelum aku pergi ke Jepang. Karena kau tengah mengandung 8 minggu"

"benarkah...benarkah aku hamil?" Sungmin tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa bahagianya, lagi-lagi ia hampir menangis mendengar berita-berita yang membuatnya terkejut.

"ya, dan maaf. Jika saja kita tau kalau kau hamil mungkin aku tidak akan menyerangmu tadi hingga kau harus pingsan seperti ini". Kyuhyun mengecup kening Sungmin lembut tidak membiarkan air mata yang mengalir dipipi Sungmin dan mengusap pipi berisi itu sayang.

"terima kasih sudah menjadi dokter ku, terima kasih sudah menjadi malaikat penolongku, terima kasih sudah menjadi istri dan ibu yang baik untuk keluarga kita.. aku mencintaimu selamanya Cho Sungmin"

"dan kau... terima kasih sudah hadir di kehidupanku, mengubah semua mimpiku untuk mejadi sosok yang lebih mulia lagi, termia kasih sudah menjadi suami dan ayah yang baik untuk putriku. Aku mencintaimu Cho Kyuhyun"

Kyuhyun sedikit mengangkat tubuhnya dan mengecup bibir Sungmin, hingga mereka menyadari ada gerakan kecil di tengah-tengah mereka.

"mommy, cudah bangun dad?" tanya Sandeul pelan, tangan mungilnya mengusap matanya yang masih terasa berat.

Sungmin yang melihat tingkah lucu buah hatinya dengan cepat memeluk tubuh mungil Sandeul dan Sandeul langsung memeluk leher Sungmin lalu menangis kecil di dekapan sang ibu.

"sudah, jangan menangis lagi. Mommy yang seharusnya khawatir dengan kondisi baby". Sandeul langsung mengusap matanya dan mengecup pipi Sungmin. Sandeul beralih pada Kyuhyun dan mengecup pipi sang ayah.

"mungkin dimasa lalu aku sudah membuat mu menumpahkan lebih dari satu liter air mata hanya untuk menangisi kondisi fisikku, untuk masa depan aku berusaha tidak akan membiarkan lagi ada air mata di keluarga kita" . ucap Kyuhyun, Sungminpun tersenyum lebar dan menganggukan kepalanya bahagia.

"Mom, dad.. Calanghaeyo"

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

.

Alhamdulillah akhirnya selesai juga, ya ampun ya ampun ini chapter panjang banget loh..

Niatnya aku mau bikin jadi dua chapter tapi karena udah janji kalau ini yang terakhir jadi terpaksa disingkat dan di buat jadi satu chapter aja.

Kemarin aku ngebaca ulang FF ini dari chapter satu hingga tujuh belas, ternyata banyak banget TYPO dimana-mana.. namanya manusia ga luput dari kesalahan dan aku minta maaf untuk itu..

Aku juga mau ngucapin terima kasih banyak buat yang udah ngikutin FF aku dari awal sampai ending, dukungan dari kalian menambah semangat buat aku. Kalau aku dapat lagi dukungan dari kalian setelah FF ini insya Allah aku akan ngeluarin FF baru lagi .. jadi mohon ditunggu saja ^_^

.

.

.

Sampai jumpa di FF selanjutnya :D

.

.

 ** _StellaChoi, 22 Agustus 2016_**


End file.
